La decision
by sara-nadia
Summary: Quinn regresa a través del tiempo justo en el momento en que iba a quedar embarazada, lo hara? o no?, cambiara las decisiones que hizo ahora que ya sabe lo que va a ocurrir.
1. Chapter 1

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODO PERTENECE A FOX Y SUS CREADORES.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Quinn se encontraba en su dormitorio de Yale pensando lo que había pasado toda su vida, ella había dejado de acostarse con su profesor desde Santana, aun no quería recordar lo que paso por eso no se comunicó con ninguno de sus compañeros de Colegio, solo con Brittany ya que la culpa no la dejaba dormir y Brittany siempre había sido una gran amiga

Flashback

-¿**Qué demonios?** – pensó Quinn ya que al regresar a su dormitorio en su teléfono había muchas llamadas perdidas del Club Glee , así que lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Brittany

**-Quinn te enteraste** – dijo Brittany exaltada

**-Britt, si no te calmas no voy a saber que está pasando?** – dijo Quinn tratando de calmar a Brittany para que le contara

**-Quinn** – dijo sollozando – **Finn murió –** dijo llorando

**-¿Que?! ¿Como?** – dijo exaltada

**-No lo se, Sam me llamo y me dijo que murió al parecer últimamente él se estaba juntando con mala gente **– dijo limpiándose la nariz

**-Britt cálmate** – dijo sentándose y calmándose no podía creer que Finn había muerto aunque no le dolió como imaginaba pero fue su primer novio y todo eso, pero sentía mucha pena por sus padres de el

**-Ya estoy un poco mejor –** susurro Britt

**-¿Qué más te dijo Sam?**

**-Su funeral va ser esta semana y todos van a asistir** – dijo obviamente

**-Esta semana…** - susurro

**-Yo no voy a poder ir, porque voy a empezar a crear mi máquina del tiempo, Lord Tubbington me dijo que ahora si voy a poder terminarlo** – dijo inocentemente

**-Yo tampoco voy a poder ir** – susurro con una sonrisa ya que su amiga no cambiaba siempre va ser muy inocente

**-Tú también empezaste a crear una máquina del tiempo** – dijo emocionada Brittany

**-No es eso** – se rio – **Solo que tengo muchas cosas de la universidad y no voy a poder –** susurro con tristeza

**-Entiendo vas a ir al cementerio a visitar a tu papa** – dijo inocentemente

**-Cómo sabes? –** dijo sorprendida Quinn ya que nadie de Lima lo sabía, solo ella y su madre y su hermana y el abogado de la familia

**-Lord Tubbington me conto** – dijo

**-Lord Tubbington** – susurro con tristeza

**-Estas bien? Quinn** – dijo triste

**-Estoy bien no te preocupes solo que muchas cosas están pasando **– dijo tirándose a su cama y mirando al techo, cuando se enteró de la muerte de su padre no dijo nada, su madre empezó a llorar, su hermana también, pero ella no derramo ni una lagrima su padre le dijo que **una Fabray nunca muestra debilidad** así que ella no lloro **_tal vez estoy rota_** susurro sin saber que Brittany estaba escuchando

**-No lo estas Quinn, solo que tu padre te decepciono un montón es por eso que no lloraste** – dijo Britt sorprendiendo a Quinn

-**Acaso lees mentes** – dijo Quinn con burla

**-No lo hago, pero Lord Tubbington lo es y me está enseñando como hacerlo **– dijo inocentemente

**_Maldito gato_** pensó Quinn con una sonrisa – **Britt me tengo que ir dentro de poco van a comenzar mis clases** – dijo parándose para alistar sus cosas

**-Está bien dentro de dos semanas voy a ir a visitarte para que pruebes mi máquina del tiempo**

**-Está bien lo voy a probar**

**-Quinn espera! **

**-Qué pasa?**

**-A qué fecha te gustaría regresar?**

**-Me gustaría regresar… -** se quedó pensativa **– a donde empezó todo** – dicho eso termino con la llamada y alistándose a su próxima clase

**Fin del Flashback**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el recuerdo desde que hablo con Brittany ahora su amiga se encontraba en su sala armando no sé qué cosa, solo le dijo que se quedara en su dormitorio hasta que la llamaran

**-¿Qué hago?** – susurro pensativa sin percatarse que estaban tocando la puerta de su dormitorio

**-Quinn abre!** – dijo Brittany

-**Lo siento me distraje** – dijo Quinn abriendo la puerta

**-Hiciste lo que te pedí** – dijo seria

**-Si acá esta** – dijo entregándole una mochila con todas sus pertenencias

**-Ok** – dijo feliz

**-Britt… ¿Qué hiciste con mi sala?** – dijo viendo toda la sala echo un desastre los muebles estaban puestos a un lado la mesa de la sala estaba en la cocina sabía que se iba a demorar todo el día en limpiarlo

**-No te preocupes además cuando regreses ni siquiera vas a empezar a vivir acá** – dijo inocentemente

**-De que hablas?-** dijo confundida

**-Nada** – dijo inocentemente – **Párate ahí** – dijo señalando al medio de la sala

**-Porque?**

**-Tu solo hazlo** – dijo entregándole la mochila y llenando más cosas

**-Que estás haciendo?**

**-Bueno olvidaste poner tu dinero o si no cuando llegues al pasado como vas a comer **– dijo obviamente

-**Britt no crees que es suficiente** – dijo dándole a entender que ya estaba harta del juego

**-Ok** - dijo entregándole la mochila y apuntando con un control remoto

**-Britt que es eso?** – dijo empezando a asustarse

**-Quinn escúchame** – dijo seria – **cuando llegues al pasado lo primero que tienes que hacer es buscarte, olvídate de todo lo demás solo búscate, no le cuentes todo, dale la noticia de poco por poco y salúdame a Santi de mi parte y dile al Lord Tubbington que deje de fumar y a mi yo del pasado que no le dé mucho queso y después me voy a ir a buscar a Rachel**– dijo diciéndole adiós y presionando el control remoto

**-Britt de que estás hablando… -** dicho eso vio como una luz la tragaba y se desmayo

* * *

**Esta idea lo tuve hace tiempo, espero sus comentarios. ojala que les guste, si llego a mas 6 comentarios subo el siguiente capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, TODO PERTENECE A FOX Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

-**Donde demonios estoy?** – dijo Quinn agarrándose la cabeza del dolor que sentía **_es un parque _**susurro abriendo sus ojos - **esto es el parque que está cerca de la casa de Puck –** dijo parándose y recordó lo que le había dicho Britt que se buscara – **definitivamente estoy alucinando no creo que este en el pasado** – dijo pellizcándose –**Auch **– dijo sobándose – **entonces no es un sueño** – y empezó a caminar pero antes abrió su mochila para ponerse una gorra y unos lentes – **si es cierto que estoy en el pasado no quiero que me reconozcan pero si estoy en el presente no quiero que me vean… definitivamente estoy loca** – susurro por hablarse ella misma y se dirigió a la casa de Puck, ya que por ahí era un atajo a su casa - **¿Qué demonios?** – dijo corriendo porque había visualizado a su yo del pasado con Puck – **Yo recuerdo esto… es el día donde me quede embarazada** – susurro **- ¿Qué hago?** – y recordó las palabras de Brittany – **es hora de hacer lo correcto **– e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la casa de Puck y cuando él iba a ingresar con la Quinn del pasado el se distrajo e inmediatamente, agarro a su yo del pasado y la arrastro hacia otro lugar donde no había nadie

-**Suéltame!** – dijo la Quinn del pasado e inmediatamente la Quinn del futuro le tiro una cachetada

**-Acaso estás loca** – grito tumbando a su yo del pasado con tristeza

**-Tu no eres nadie así que no te metas en lo que no te importa** – dijo agarrándose el cachete con dolor

**-Claro que soy alguien!** - dijo gritando – **Yo soy tu!** – grito

**-Que?** – dijo confundida mientras que la Quinn del futuro se quitó la gorra y los lentes – **Es imposible!** – grito

**-Claro que no! aunque si lo es** – dijo mirándose con enfado

**-Es una mentira ¿Quién demonios eres?** – grito con altanería

**-Soy tu yo, pero del futuro exactamente 5 años en el futuro**

**-5 años** – susurro **– no esto es mentira me estoy volviendo loca debe ser eso** – dijo agarrando su cabeza

-**No estás loca ¿Pregúntame lo que quieras? ¿Solo algo que Quinn Fabray pueda saber y nadie más?** – dijo desafiándola pero como su yo del pasado no dijo nada ella continuo – **Ayer nos hicimos una cicatriz en la cintura ya que Russel vino borracho y empezó a pegarnos, cada vez que Russel nos pega nosotros nos cortamos** - dijo sorprendiendo a la Quinn del pasado con ojos llorosos

-**Eso es… -** dijo con los ojos llorosos

**-Verdad** – e inmediatamente la Quinn del futuro empezó abrazar a su pasado y se derrumbó, la Quinn del pasado empezó a llorar descontroladamente - **Saca todo… -** susurro

Después de 10 min la Quinn del pasado se quedó tranquila

**-Estas mejor** – dijo la Quinn del futuro

**-Un poco –**

**-Vamos a nuestra casa sé que nuestros padres se fueron todo el fin de semana** – dijo agarrando a su pasado y poniéndose su gorro y sus lentes mientras que su pasado le dio una mirada incrédula – **es para que no me reconozcan** – dijo obviamente y la otra asintió

Después de 20 min se encontraban en su casa específicamente el su cuarto

**-Quién es?** - respondió la Quinn del futuro

**-Es Puck** – dijo sin importancia

**-Dámelo** – agarro el celular y le mando un mensaje a Puck

**-Qué hiciste?** – dijo confundida

**-Le dije que me dejara de molestar** – dijo sin importancia

-**Ok y porque estas acá** – dijo confundida

**-Para hacer las cosas bien… - **

**-Y cuales son **

**-Hoy día te ibas acostar con Puck, si yo no te hubiera interrumpido hubieras quedado embarazada**

**-Que! Eso es mentira él me dijo que tenía condón**

**-No es mentira, él nos engañó **– dijo mirando a la ventana sabiendo si algún día vería a Beth

**-Ese hijo de Puta me las va a pagar…** - e inmediatamente se dio cuenta **– caímos embarazada** – dijo dándose cuenta de la realidad

**-Si lo hicimos** – dijo limpiándose sus ojos por las lágrimas que tenia

**-Que paso después?**

**-Russel nos botó de la casa, nuestra madre no hizo nada y empezamos a vivir con Finn**

**-Con Finn? – **Dijo confundida – **pero si el hijo es de Puck**

**-Yo les hice creer a todos que el hijo era de Finn**

**-Yo hice eso…**

**-Si**

**-Que más paso?**

**-Después de eso Rachel le conto la verdad a todo el club Glee**

**-Espera Rachel estás hablando de Berry verdad** – escupió con furia

**-Si estoy hablando de Rachel** – dijo desafiándola – **y es mejor que cambies tu actitud hacia ella** - dijo como si fuera ordenándola y la Quinn del pasado no dijo nada mas

**-Que más paso? –** dijo con cuidado

**-después de eso me fui a vivir con Puck en su sótano de ahí con Mercedes y di mi hijo en adopción **

**-Y que fue con las porristas **

**-Sue al momento de enterarse me boto **

**-Todo eso pasamos… ahora sé porque regresaste al pasado**

**-Quinn eso es solo el principio, nos sucedió muchas cosas, pero al momento de dar mi hija en adopción fue lo peor **– dijo derrumbándose nunca lloro sobre Beth pero ahora que ya no existía lo necesitaba e inmediatamente la Quinn del pasado la abrazo

Después de 10 min

-**Era una niña** – dijo la Quinn del pasado

**-Si** – dijo ya más calmada

**-Como se llamaba?**

**-Beth**

**-Es un lindo nombre**

**-Lo se **

**-Entonces que hacemos?** – dijo

**-De que hablas**

**-Bueno has venido del pasado para hacer algo verdad, yo te voy hacer caso en todo y quiero que en nuestro futuro seamos felices**

**-Porque confías en mí**

**-Quinn, si en mí no puedo confiar en quien más lo haría, actualmente no confió en nadie tengo un novio que es un idiota y casi quedo embarazada del mejor amigo de mi novio, prácticamente no tengo a nadie, con Santana peleo todo el tiempo y con Britt me es muy difícil hablar con ella**

**-Lo sé pero antes vas a tener que terminar con Finn** – dijo seriamente

**-Ok, eso quiere decir que ya no nos importa ser popular ni ser la reina del baile verdad?**

**-Tu sabes que eso nunca nos importó, solo lo hicimos porque nuestra madre y nuestra hermana lo hicieron, cuando Russell me boto de la casa desde ahí dejo de ser mi padre él nunca estuvo para mi**

**-Entiendo –** dijo con tristeza, la Quinn del futuro se dio cuenta de eso ya que a esa edad idolatraba mucho a su padre

**-Te vas a tener que retirar de las porristas **– dijo

**-Que? Estas loca? Si lo hago voy a ser una perdedora** – dijo gritando

-**Quinn cálmate! La popularidad ya no importa cuando termine la secundaria todo eso acabara solo vas hacer una chica normal**

**-Si pero entonces que más va a quedar, voy a estar toda mi vida acá en Lima **

**-No lo harás **– dijo dándole una sonrisa -**Estoy estudiando en Yale**

**-En Yale **– dijo impresionada – **salimos de Lima**

**-Lo hicimos **– dijo con una sonrisa

**-Como?**

**-Gracias a Rachel** – dijo sorprendiendo a su yo del pasado

**-Rachel…** - susurro **- ¿Qué hizo ella?** – dijo mirándola a los ojos seriamente

**-Ellas nos hizo ver que nosotros somos más que una cara bonita, gracias a ella entre a Yale** – dijo suspirando – **yo le hice mucho daño en el pasado y me arrepiento todos los días de eso, ella siempre nos ofreció su amistad pero yo siempre se le negaba hasta el último año ella siempre me ayudo aunque yo no quería verlo** – dijo mirando a la ventana mientras que la Quinn del pasado le dio una mirada incrédula

-**Bueno, pero no me voy a retirar de las porristas**

**-Porque? Te empeñas en ser popular** – dijo amarga

-**No es eso –** dijo negando con la cabeza – **si tú dices que gracias a Berry estamos donde estamos necesito protegerla de los Slushies** - e inmediatamente a la Quinn del futuro la abrazo

**-Gracias**

**-Que más tenemos que hacer?** – dijo desenredándose del abrazo de su yo futuro y era medio raro para ella

**-Estaba pensando retirarnos de las porristas para no ser marioneta de Sue, y de ahí retirarnos de Glee para tener una relación con nuestra madre**

**-No entiendo que paso con nuestra madre?**

**-Al momento de que caí embarazada, y cuando Russell nos botó, ella no hizo nada para defendernos, de ahí cuando nació Beth ella recién nos trajo a la casa ya que había encontrado a Russell con otra mujer, en el futuro no tenemos buena relación ella, solo me da la dinero para la universidad de ahí nada más, se dedica más a la bebida que a su hija –** dijo con odio

**-Entiendo** – dijo la Quinn del pasado con tristeza – **no tenemos a nadie en el futuro**

**-No **– dijo negando con la cabeza

**-Y Berry no dijiste que se hicieron amigas**

**-Actualmente no me hablo con ninguno del club Glee solo con Brittany **

**-Porque? Y Santana?**

**-No puedo decírtelo, lo siento, aun no** – dijo negando con la cabeza

**-Ok** – dijo pensativa su yo del futuro le había dado mucha información y no sabía cómo hacer las cosas bien, no quería llegar como su futuro muy rota por dentro – **no podemos hacer algo para manipular a Sue –** e inmediatamente la Quinn del futuro se le ilumino la sonrisa

**-Si podemos hacerlo** – dijo con una gran sonrisa –** cuando yo me retire, mejor dicho cuando me botaron de las porristas ese año mejor dicho este año perdieron su título, Santana no pudo manejar mucho la presión** – dijo negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa

**-Entonces perdimos…** - dijo con una sonrisa diabólica

**-En que plan estás pensando? **– dijo porque se dio cuenta que su yo del futuro ya tenía un plan

**-Ya verás** – dijo con una gran sonrisa en ese momento escucharon ruidos debajo de la casa

**-¿Qué demonios?** - dijo sorprendida

**-Voy a fijarme** – después de 10 min volvió – **son nuestros padres**

**-¿Qué?, Pero ellos no deben hasta el martes **

**-Pues no, vinieron hoy** – dijo negado con la cabeza – **además no creo que sepas, ya que te acostaste con Puck y creo que te quedaste con santana y Brittany ya que eso iba a ser yo** – dijo obviamente

**-Me había olvidado de eso –** dijo negando con la cabeza

**-Bueno y cuando regresas a tu futuro – **

**-No lo se** – dijo buscando las cosas de su mochila

**-Que es eso?** – dijo agarrando una carta

**-Es de Britt** – dijo leyendo la carta – **dice que no puedo regresar a menos que haga bien las cosas** – dijo pensativa

-**Bueno…** - pensó con cansancio ya que el fin de semana va ser muy estresante

La Quinn del futuro había pasado todo el fin de semana sola ya que la otra Quinn tenía que irse con Santana y Brittany para no dejar sospechas, se quedó los tres días en su casa sin hacer nada sus padres inmediatamente se fueron así que lo único que hizo fue relajarse, hasta el Lunes que llegaron todos

* * *

**Al día siguiente** era Martes día de ir al colegio

La Quinn del futuro estaba viendo a su yo del pasado dormir cómodamente mientras la abrazaba

_**No puedo creer que sufrimos demasiado**_ pensó la Quinn del futuro

* * *

**Flashback**

Cuándo la Quinn del pasado se quedó dormida la Quinn del futuro fue abajo para ver a sus padres por última vez juntos, encontró a su padre tirado en el sofá borracho mientras que su madre estaba en la cocina tomando

**-No estas harta de eso – **dijo Quinn sorprendiendo a su madre

-**Quinnie –** dijo su madre sorprendida

**-No me llames Quinnie** – dijo con odio -**Acaso no te cansa que Russel nos trate así –**

**-Quinnie** – dijo con los ojos llorosos

**-Madre, Russell te engaña, si no me quieres creer fíjate bien en sus cosas, antes no eras así – **dijo negando la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos – **te amo pero no aguanto que Russell nos pegue**

**-Hija tienes que entender…**

**-Entender nada** – susurro con furia – **a mí no me importa lo que piensen los demás… ya no **– susurro

**-Hija…**

**-Mama porque lo aguantas** – dijo agarrándola – **tu eres una mujer fuerte no tienes que aguantarlo y si es por el dinero tu puedes trabajar siempre soñaste en ser una señora de bienes raíces la mejor de todas, yo también podría trabajar, por favor** – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – **hazlo por mi soy la única hija que te queda no quiero ser como Frannie, por favor** – dijo suplicándole

**-Voy hacer todo lo posible **

**-Eso espero** – dijo yéndose sin saber que la Quinn del pasado oyó todo e inmediatamente se fue a su dormitorio a echarse a dormir

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

La Quinn del pasado se estaba empezando a despertar y se miró a si misma a los ojos

-**No fue un sueño** – dijo somnolienta

**-No lo fue**

**-Qué hora es? –** dijo tratando de encontrar el despertador

**-Las 6 y media **

**-Mierda las prácticas de las porristas me lo perdí!** – dijo apuradamente tratando de cambiarse

**Después de 20 min la Quinn se fue al colegio mientras Lucy siguió en su casa**

**Flashback**

**-Quinn!** – grito la Quinn del pasado

**-Qué pasa?** – dijo parándose al costado del baño

**-Como nos podemos comunicar ya que voy a estar en el colegio y nadie te va puede ver**

**-No te preocupes Britt me dio un celular antes de enviarme al pasado así que no hay problema**

**-Aun no puedo creer que Britt construyera una máquina del tiempo…** - susurro en el baño

**-Qué dijiste?**

**-Nada! **– Grito – **Como te llamo porque decirte Quinn es raro** – dijo terminando de bañarse

**-Llámame Lucy** – dijo e inmediatamente se arrepintió ya que su pasado aún no se recuperaba de Lucy Caboosey – **Quinn…** - susurro e inmediatamente Quinn salió del baño

**-Entonces superamos esa etapa** – dijo con ojos llorosos

**-Lo hicimos** – dijo con una gran sonrisa

**-Quien nos ayudó?** – dijo aunque ya sabía la respuesta

**-Rachel… -** susurro

**-Entiendo…** - dijo aceptando que su yo del futuro tiene cierto amor platónico hacia Berry **_al parecer aún no se da cuenta_** pensó negando con la cabeza

-**Qué pasa?**

**-Nada** – dijo con una sonrisa – **me tengo que ir nos vemos Lucy** – dijo saliendo del cuarto

**-Nos vemos Quinn**

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

**En el colegio**

Quinn ingresa y se va directamente a la oficina de Sue y la ve a ella con Sandy hablando como destruir al Club Glee y en eso le llegue un mensaje de texto de Lucy diciéndole que no se meta con Sue y Sandy.

**-Coach puedo hablar con usted –** dijo tocando la puerta

**-¿Qué demonios haces acá?! **– Dijo gritando – **Hace dos horas tenías que estar en la cancha de futbol practicando con las demás porristas, pero ya no importa puse a Santana a cargo** – dijo sin importancia

-**No hay problema** – dijo sorprendiendo a Sue

**-¿Qué dijiste?** – dijo con furia

-**Dije que no importa si pones a Santana a cargo, usted muy bien sabe que ella no es como yo nadie es como yo** – dijo con altanería – **vengo a decirle que Renuncio hacer espía de Glee y también que renuncio Glee **

**-Estás loca?** – Dijo acercándose a Quinn – **Yo te puedo destruir con un solo dedo –** dijo con odio

-**Inténtelo pero usted sabe que si me destruye perderán las porristas ya que yo soy menos basura que las demás –** dijo desafiándola **– eso son mis términos, lo tomas o lo dejas** – dijo seria e inmediatamente vio a Sue con la cara roja de odio, sabía que había ganado

**-Lo tomo, pero cuando te descuides voy por ti** – dijo con furia

-**Lo sé** - dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción – **además usted me dijo que yo la recuerdo a una Sue más joven entonces usted sabrá que estoy mas que lista** – dijo saliendo de la oficina y no vio la cara de orgullo de Sue

Quinn se fue de prisa al baño porque no podía creer que Sue aceptara sus términos

**-Qué miedo** – susurro

**-Quinn? – **

**-Ra… Berry que haces acá! –** dijo dándole una mirada superior

**-Yo… solo me estaba limpiando** – dijo señalándole su Kit de limpieza

**-Quien te lo hizo? **– dijo con furia **_¿quién demonios se atrevió? ¿Voy a matar a esa persona? Matar?... qué te pasa?_** Pensó con confusión

-**Las animadoras…** - susurro aunque no entendía porque Quinn estaba molesta

**-Berry!**

**-Si **– dijo con miedo e inmediatamente Quinn se dio cuenta y trato de suavizarlo

**-Dile al profesor Schuester que renuncio a Glee – **

**-¿Qué?! Pero no puedes retirarte Quinn eres muy talentosa yo lo sabría ya que soy talentosa **– dijo con una gran sonrisa

**-Berry …** - en ese momento empezó a reírse – **Eres una chica muy especial no lo olvides** – y se retiró y no vio la cara roja que puso Rachel

* * *

Lucy se encontraba en su dormitorio quería salir ya que no salió todo el fin de semana así que lo hizo, nadie detiene a una Fabray eso es lo que pensó, se fue por la puerta de atrás ya que su padre aún seguía acostado en el sofá y su madre estaba dormida en el dormitorio.

Estaba por el centro comercial se puso unos Jeans, lentes y gorra para que nadie la reconociera fue a comprarse un helado y se encontraba ahora en el parque solo esperaba que el mensaje que le dio a Quinn, ella lo obedeciera, mientras comía el helado vio de lejos a Kurt muy triste

**_Que estará haciendo_** acá pensó quería ir pero no podía por temor a que la reconocieran **_al diablo con eso_** pensó y se fue a su costado

**-Puedo sentarme** – dijo Lucy amablemente esperando que no la reconozcan

**-Si** – dijo Kurt confundido pero muy abatido

**-Disculpa que te pregunte pero estas bien?**

**-Si lo estoy** – dijo con una sonrisa fingida pero eso no funciono ya que Quinn sabía sus expresiones

**-Ok** – dijo sin presionarlo, Lucy estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para saber de qué se trataba este día pero no llegaba a nada así que estaba esforzándose y llego a un recuerdo de que Kurt aun no le había dicho a su padre que era Gay**_ entiendo de eso se trataba_** pensó con alegría

**-De que escuela eres nunca te había visto?** – dijo Kurt rompiendo el hielo

**-Yo no soy de ninguna escuela estudio en Yale** – dijo ya que esa información si podría revelarlo además estaba bien camuflada nadie la reconocería

**-De Yale?** – dijo sorprendido **– y vives en Lima, Ohio?**

**-Si** – dijo con una sonrisa – **sabes hace tiempo yo pensaba que me quedaría en Lima como una perdedora pero me di cuenta, mejor dicho tengo a una amiga que me hizo dar cuenta de mis habilidades me hizo dar cuenta que yo soy mucho más que una cara bonita como todo el mundo me decía **

**-Me gustaría ser como tu… -** dijo abatido – **apuesto que tus padres están orgullosos** – dicho eso inmediatamente Lucy recordó cuando murió su padre

**Flashback**

A la semana siguiente de acostarse con Santana, ella estaba muy pensativa no sabía que hacer había destruido su relación con su amiga y se había acostado con **_¿Santana? ¿Con Santana por dios? Tan bajo he caído? Que me está pasando? que estoy haciendo con mi vida? _**pensó tristemente, tiene pésima relación con su madre con su hermana peor y con su padre mucho peor

Estaba costada en su cama cuando recibió la llamada de su madre diciendo que tendría que viajar a San Francisco inmediatamente, no le dio ninguna explicación así que viajo, al momento de llegar al aeropuerto le estaba esperando su madre, ella se encontraba con los ojos llorosos no entendía de que se trataba quería hablar con su madre pero ella le dijo que cuando lleguemos

Al momento de entrar a una casa vio a su hermana Frannie con su esposo no se saludaron ya que no tenían muy buena relación, su esposo era como Russell así que tampoco le saludo solo paso de frente cuando llego a un cuarto ahí se encontraba su padre, se quedó muy sorprendida lo vio muy delgado con ojeras muy débil cuando Quinn miro a su madre ella le dijo

**-Dentro de poco va a morir …** - susurro su madre

**-Que paso?** – dijo en shock

**-Quinn…** - susurro Russell e inmediatamente Quinn fue a su costado

**-Russell** – dijo fríamente

**-Perdóname** – dijo con los ojos llorosos

**-¿Qué?** – exclamo con sorpresa

**-Perdóname por ser un idiota** – dijo tosiendo derramando un poco de sangre

-**Russell… no hables** – dijo Judy llorando

-**Perdóname… siempre estuve orgulloso de ti…** - fueron sus últimas palabras ese día se le vino el mundo abajo para Quinn

**Fin del Flashback**

**-Los padres siempre están orgullosos de sus hijos aunque hayan cometido cualquier estupidez ellos siempre nos van a querer sin importar lo que hagamos o seamos** – dijo con una sonrisa mirando al cielo – **cualquier cosa habla con tu padre él te va querer sin importar lo que eres** – dijo parándose para irse **– Kurt tu padre te va querer sin importar lo que eres – **dijo con una sonrisa

**-Como sabes mi nombre? **– dijo sorprendido

**-Lo tienes en tu chaleco** – dijo señalándolo

**-Oh lo siento me había olvidado** – dijo tímidamente – **Gracias**

**-De nada** – dijo yéndose

**-Cómo te llamas!** – grito

**-Lucy!** – dijo gritando ya que se encontraba a mitad de camino

**-Gracias por todo Lucy… -**susurro Kurt con una cosa en mente contarle a su padre todo y se fue corriendo a buscarlo

* * *

**En el colegio**

Quinn se encontraba en el auditorio después de terminar todas las clases, como ella era una experta en esconderse no se encontró con ninguno de sus compañeros y cuando Santana y Brittany quisieron hablar con ella se escapaba, así se pasó todo el día evitando a todo el mundo, quería concentrándose en lo que le estaba pasando así que cuando cerro sus ojos escucho algunos pasos y se dio cuenta que Rachel había entrado

-**Que está haciendo acá?** – susurro, Rachel no podía verla ya que se encontraba en la última fila, en la parte más oscura del auditorio en eso Rachel empezó a cantar y Quinn se quedó anonada, no era la primera vez que la escucha pero siempre se sentía como si fuera la primera vez, después de 20 min de ensayo de Rachel, ella se retiró y Quinn aun seguía mirando al escenario de pronto escucho a alguien llorar, ella no quería moverse pero odia cuando alguien llora así que se paró a ver quién era

-**Que haces acá?** – dijo Quinn seriamente dando pose de HBIC

**-Nada… -** dijo la otra chica limpiándose las lágrimas

**-No deberías estar en práctica** – dijo con voz de mando

-**Sue cancelo las prácticas por hoy**

**-Entiendo **– dijo suspirando, Quinn no podría creer que Melissa estaba llorando, ella era una de las personas que quería tomar su capitanía lejos de ella, pero aun así no podía verla llorar, al parecer su futuro yo la acaba de hacer un poco sentimental **_Demonios_** pensó Quinn – **Estas bien** – pregunto rendida **_voy a matar a mi yo futuro por hacerme sensible_** pensó enojada

-**Desde cuando acá te preocupas por los sentimientos de las demás - **dijo a la defensiva

-**Tienes razón nunca me he preocupado por nadie –** dijo indiferentemente – **estaba durmiendo y tú me despertaste –** dijo señalándola – **solo quiero que me digas que tienes, para darte una maldita solución! y me dejes seguir durmiendo** – dijo exhalando – **ahora dime que es lo que tienes **– dijo como si fuera una orden

**-Estoy embarazada… -** susurro con miedo

**_Que demonios_** pensó Quinn

**-Ahora díselo a la entrenadora! A todo el mundo! Para que logren discriminarme…**

**-Alto ahí!** – Dijo interrumpiéndola – **No voy a decirle a nadie** – dijo seria mirándola y la otra se sorprendió

**-Quién eres? Tú no eres así? Tu buscas cualquier cosa para destruirme? Porque eres buena?** – dijo intrigada y muy confundida

**-Hey!** – **_demonios así me ve la gente_** pensó irritada - **Escucha tienes razón antes era si –** dijo suspirando

**-Eso fue el viernes! – **grito Melissa

**-Bueno puedo cambiar** – dijo justificándose – **ahora lo primero que vas hacer es buscar al padre del bebe y decirle, cuando hayas echo eso me vienes a buscar y pasamos al siguiente punto y no te preocupes no voy hacer yo, quien le diga a Sue -** dijo suspirando

**-Porque eres buena conmigo?** – dijo tímidamente

-**En el futuro tal vez necesite tu ayuda…** - dijo yéndose

**-Ok, Gracias**

**-De nada**

* * *

Lucy se encontraba en su casa esperando a Quinn estaba impaciente en ese momento escucho un golpe en su puerta

**_Mierda! qué hago?_** pensó

**-Hija estas ahí** – dijo su madre

**_Mierda, Mierda, Mierda que hago?_** – pensó asustada

**-Quinnie sé que estás ahí?** – Dijo su madre amablemente – **ábreme por favor**

**_Demonios ojala que no se dé cuenta_** pensó yéndose a su cama para taparse con la sabana - e**stá abierta –** dijo tímidamente

**-Hija –** dijo su madre entrando y la vio tapada – **estas enferma mi amor –** dijo acercándose y destaparla

**-No mama estoy bien** – dijo tímidamente, como nadie decía nada Lucy se hartó y comenzó hablar **– mama que pasa?**

**-Ah cierto?, mi amor lo que me dijiste ayer en la noche** – dijo con los ojos llorosos

**-Oh mama** – dijo abrazándola ya que se dio cuenta que había descubierto a Russell

**-Soy una mala esposa…**

**-No mama! –** dijo mirándola seriamente – **No lo eres! Entendiste, eres la mejor madre solo que Russ… mi padre no te merece entendiste! tú te mereces alguien que te quiera y que te amé no importa lo que digan los demás, si tú eres feliz lo demás no importa**– dijo seria

**-Quinnie** – dijo abrazando a su hija

**-Mama escucha no puedes aguantar aun hombre así **

**-Que puedo hacer?**

**-Mama lo primero presenta los papeles de divorcio, yo te voy apoyar sea como sea, de ahí tenemos que ir a terapia**

**-Terapia? –** dijo confundida

**-Si mama** – dijo resignada **– Russell** – dijo con furia el nombre – **nos hizo mucho daño **

**-La gente…**

**-Mama no importa! No nos tiene que importar lo que digan las personas **

**-La iglesia mi amor, ellos apoyan a tu padre**

**-Cambiaremos de iglesia, por favor mama no tienes que vivir engañada toda tu vida, se feliz** – dijo calmadamente

-**Ok, mi amor voy hacer lo que digas**

**-Mama** – dijo abrazándola – **te prometo que todo va a estar bien**- lo que no se dio cuenta Lucy, es que Quinn ya había llegado del colegio y estaba escuchando todo con lágrimas en los ojos

**-Te voy apoyar en todo mama** – susurro Quinn y se fue al baño a esconderse

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, VOY A SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DENTRO DE POCO **

**ESPERO AL MENOS UNOS 4 COMENTARIOS Y LO SUBO**

**GRACIAS**


	3. Chapter 3

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A FOX Y SUS CREADORES**

La canción es de una película hindú

**TA RA RUM PUM - TA RA RUM PUM **

así se llama la música y la película es lo mismo espero que les guste

* * *

Capitulo 3

**Al día siguiente **

Quinn y Lucy se encontraban en la cocina ya que Russell se fue a trabajar y su madre se iba a encontrar con un abogado sin que se enterara Russell, ni una de las dos hablo ya que Lucy piensa que Quinn está amarga con ella por no contarle lo que está haciendo su mama y Quinn está pensando en cómo poder tener controlado el colegio sin que le tengan miedo

**_Mierda_** pensaron las dos

**Quinn** – dijo Lucy ya que no aguantaba la situación

**-SI –** dijo inocentemente

**-Lo siento** – dijo suspirando

**-Perdón?** – dijo ya que no entendía

**-Lo siento por hacer que nuestra madre se divorcie de Russell, pero es para nuestro bien y más para el bien de ella** – dijo justificándose

**-Espera** – dijo sin entender – **no estoy molesta**

**-Que… - **dijo confundida – **pero ayer no me hablaste cuando llegaste solo te pusiste hacer tu tarea y te dormiste – **dijo confundida

**-Lucy ayer llegue tarde no había echo mi tarea y hoy tengo que dar una exposición** – dijo dándole a entender la situación

**-Entonces no estas amarga conmigo**

**-Obvio que no, además estoy contenta que mi mama se separe** – dijo mientras que Lucy le dio una mirada de no poder creerlo **– Lucy amo a mi padre pero odio lo que nos hizo pasar y lo que va hacer, pero no soy ciega y sé que mi madre puede ser feliz con otra persona tal vez nuestro padre nunca estuvo contento con nosotros –** dijo tristemente e inmediatamente Lucy la abrazo

**-Gracias, aunque no parezca nuestro padre en su egoísmo si nos amó –** dijo sonriendo

**-En serio** – dijo ilusionada

**-En serio, ahora apúrate tienes que ir al colegio** – dijo separándose ya que no le gustaba ser sentimental

**-Ok, sabes que va pasar hoy en el colegio**

**-Mmm bueno ya que no estoy embarazada** – dijo mirando la panza de Quinn

**-Obviamente** – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y se rieron

-**No sé** – dijo negando con la cabeza – **pero cuando estuve embarazada, supuestamente ayer tuve que decirle a Finn que estaba embarazada y se enteró Terri la esposa del**

**-Profesor Schuester **– dijeron las dos

**-Exacto, cuando se enteró ella me propuso que le diera a mi hija, ya que quiere decirle a Schuester que esta embarazada**

**-Esta loca esa mujer? –**

**-Si lo está** – dijo asintiendo

**-Que más pasa le dimos a Beth? Ella fue quien la adopto **– dijo seria

-**No le dimos a Beth y no ella no fue quien la adopto**- dijo negando con la cabeza - **al final yo le conté a Schuester después de decirle a Terri que ya no lo haría y terminaron divorciándose** - suspiro

-**Si pero no crees que ahora que ya no tienes al bebe aun así la señora Schuester va querer conseguir un bebe…** - y ahí se dio cuenta de la realidad – **Melissa –** dijo

-**Melissa? –** dijo confundida

**-Lucy ayer en donde le dijiste a Finn que estabas embarazada? – **

**-En el auditorio**

**-Demonios!** – se exaspero

**-Que pasa?**

**-Ayer yo estaba en el auditorio y vi a una chica llorar y me di cuenta que era Melissa**

**-Melissa quien es ella? –** dijo confundida

**-Es una chica parecida a mí rubia pero con los ojos celestes, la que nos quería quitar el puesto de capitana se peleó con Santana el verano pasado**

**-Ahhh Melissa si recuerdo que pasa con ella?**

**-Ella me dijo ayer que estaba embarazada**

**-Entonces por eso se retiró del colegio**

**-De que hablas?**

**-Bueno en mi tiempo, Melissa se fue del colegio nunca supe porque? solo supe de ella que estaba trabajando en un club nocturno** – dijo pensativa

**-Estas bien? –** dijo Quinn ya que vio a Lucy muy pensativa

**-Si es que si ayer supuestamente en el auditorio yo le grite a Finn que estaba embarazada significa que Melissa escucho mi conversación con el pero porque no hizo nada** – dijo pensando

**-Yo se la respuesta **

**-Explícame entonces porque no entiendo?**

**- Melissa no es mala, ni una de las porristas lo es –** dijo negando con la cabeza **– fue los estándares del colegio los que nos hizo así**

**-Quinn** – dijo Lucy seria

**-Si **

**-Hoy tu misión es hacer que Melissa no entregue a su bebe a Terri es una mala decisión ella está loca **

**-Ok, Lucy espera! Que hacías en el auditorio ayer bueno en tu tiempo **

**-Bueno vi a Finn siguiendo a Rachel, él se quedó para escucharla, al final cuando él iba hablar con ella, yo lo agarre y le dije a Finn que estaba embarazada – dijo suspirando**

**-Ok** – dijo

**-Ah cierto, Quinn hoy día Finn va a besar a Rachel en el auditorio **

**-Espera me estás diciendo que Finn besa a Rachel estando yo embarazada** – dijo furiosa

**-Si, Finn es un idiota** – dijo riéndose

-**Y Porque se besan?** – dijo furiosa **_nadie va a besar a Berry? espera? Que me pasa?_** Pensó confundida

**-Al parecer Finn quiere intentar de convencer a Rachel para que vuelva al club Glee **

**-No entiendo Berry…**

**-Ella se fue del club Glee al sentirse desvalorizada -** dijo Lucy interrumpiéndola – **ah cierto van a conocer a una señora se llama April Rhodes **

**-Quien es ella?**

**-No tiene importancia **

**-Ok, bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos **– dijo saliendo de su casa

Lucy se quedó pensativa **_con que April Rhodes tengo que ayudarla_** pensó parándose para salir

* * *

**En el colegio**

Quinn entro al colegio y visualizo a Berry que estaba en su casillero y Finn la estaba mirando

**_Mierda tengo que hacer lo correcto_** pensó

**Finn!** – grito Quinn dirigiéndose a el

**-Si Quinn** – dijo torpemente y Quinn rodo los ojos mientras que todos se quedaron viéndolos ya que eran la pareja poder del colegio y Quinn dio una sonrisa y Finn también

**_Esa sonrisa de idiota_** pensó molesta

**-Terminamos** – dijo fuerte y todos los escucharon y empezaron a sacar sus celulares y mandar mensajes a todos los del colegio

**-Que! –** grito Finn

**-Lo que escuchaste** – dijo yéndose antes de salir de los gritos de Finn, le dio una sonrisa a Berry e inmediatamente Rachel se puso roja y eso le agrado

* * *

Lucy se encontraba en el bar donde esta April, cuando entro vio a April borracha cantando, así que se sentó a esperarla **_esto va tomar todo el día_** pensó rodando los ojos

* * *

En el colegio Quinn se estaba dirigiendo a clases hasta que se vio a Santana y Brittany viniendo hacia ella

-**Que fue eso de allá** – dijo Santana señalando a Finn

-**Me canse de estar con ese idiota** – dijo dirigiéndose a clases seguida por Santana y Brittany

**-Espera!** – dijo santana agarrándola – **se lo vas a entregar a Rastrojos en bandeja de plata**

**-Santana** – dijo seria – **No le digas a Berry rastrojos **

**-Si tú inventaste el insulto**

**-Exacto! yo lo invente, así que estoy reclamando derechos de autor –** dijo seria retirándose

**-Y a esta que le pasa? Desde cuando acá defiende al enano?-**

**-Mi máquina del tiempo funciono** – dijo Brittany gritando

**_Mierda_** pensó Quinn retirándose inmediatamente, lo que no vio es que Rachel estaba escuchando todo

**-Quinn! Quinn!**

**-Que quieres Puck?** – dijo aburrida

**-Escuche lo que hiciste** – dijo dándole una mirada coqueta de la cual Quinn rodo sus ojos

**-Que quieres** – dijo harta

**-Ya que tú y yo somos los solteros más codiciados, que te parece si tú y yo terminamos lo que estábamos empezando** – dijo moviendo sus cejas

-**Puck, te voy a decir esto seriamente así que escúchame ok**

**-Ok** – dijo con una gran sonrisa

**-No seas como tu padre, no andes con una chica u otra, lo que paso entre nosotros no existe **– dijo yéndose y Puck se quedó parado sin poder decir nada

* * *

Lucy se encontraba aun en el bar viendo como April no terminaba de cantar

**_Esta mujer no se cansa_** pensó amargamente

* * *

Al terminar las clases Quinn se fue inmediatamente al campo ya que todos del colegio se habían enterado que termino con Finn y no quería que nadie la molestara

**-Quinn – **

**-Melissa –** dijo sorprendida

**-Hola, me puedo sentar** – dijo amablemente

**-Claro, que paso ayer cuando me fui -** dijo directamente ya que no le gustaba irse por las ramas

**-Yo… -**dijo tímidamente – **La esposa…**

**-Que le dijiste? –** dijo sorprendiendo a Melissa

**-Como lo sabes**

**-Ella quiere tener un bebe ya que su matrimonio está fracasando así que va a engañar al profesor Schuester**

**-Le dije que si** – dijo resignada

**-El padre del bebe que dijo**

**-Aún no se lo cuento**

**-Quién es?**

**-Joey **

**-El de Tercer año** – dijo sorprendida

-**Si**

**-Vamos** – dijo parándose mientras vio la cara de confusión de Melissa –** Sígueme** – dijo ordenándola y ella la siguió, Quinn fue a buscar a los chicos de Tercer año así que se encontró con Joey que estaba con su grupo – **Hey fortachón!** – Grito Quinn y todos se quedaron con miedo no sabían porque la HIBC les estaba hablando

**-Si…** - dijo Joey tímidamente aunque él estaba en el equipo de futbol todo el mundo le tenía miedo a Quinn

-**Ven conmigo** – dijo arrastrándole a un salón seguido por Melissa

**En el salón **

**-Qué pasa?** – dijo Joey confundido

**-Melissa te quiere decir algo** – dicho eso se retiró sin antes decirle a Joey – **Si la veo llorar** – dijo señalando a Melissa – **no vivirás por mucho más tiempo **– dicho eso se retiró – **voy a estar afuera** – y vio la mirada de agradecimiento de Melissa

Después de 10 min Melissa abrió la puerta y Quinn entro

**-Que van hacer?** – dijo seria

**-Joey lo quiere mantener** – dijo feliz

**-En serio** – dijo mirando a Joey

**-Si la amo, sé que estamos muy jóvenes pero voy hacer lo posible para sacar adelante a mi hijo –** dijo serio

**-Tus padres**- pregunto Quinn

-**Mi madre murió y me dejo una herencia y mi padre va ser más que feliz y más si va ser una niña** – dijo besando a Melissa

-**Ok **– dijo incómodamente

**-Quinn, gracias** – dijeron los dos

-**Cualquier cosa que necesiten me avisan** – dicho eso se retiró pero antes **– Melissa**

**-Si**

**-Quien fue quien tiro los granizados a Berry ayer **– dijo seria

-**Santana mando algunas chicas, pero ellas no querían** – dijo protegiendo a sus amigas

**-Entiendo, Melissa antes de retirarte de las porristas ya que va hacer daño al bebe, necesito que les digas que Berry esta fuera de los límites y si tienen alguna queja que se quejen conmigo** – dicho eso se fue

**-Ok** - dijo Melissa

**-No creía que HBIC fuera amable** – dijo Joey sorprendido

-**Yo tampoco… un rato espera acá** – dijo yéndose para hablar con Quinn **-Quinn espera!**

**-Qué pasa? - **dijo volteando

**-Toma..** – dijo sacando algunas fotos y vio a Finn besando a varias animadoras

**-Entiendo**

**-Lo siento… tú me ayudaste y ahora**

**-Hey espera! cálmate no te culpo ni tampoco a ellas, gracias** – dijo yéndose **_voy a matar a Finn_** pensó enojada

* * *

Lucy se encontraba furiosa en el bar

**_Cuando va terminar_** pensó e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que Schuester había entrado al bar

**_Mierda _**pensó los vio conversar un buen rato hasta que Schuester se fue y Lucy empezó a dirigirse hacia ella

**-Disculpe** – dijo tratando de llamar a April

**-Si** – dijo un poco tomada

**-Usted es April Rhodes** – dijo muy fingida

**-Si lo soy**

**-Oh dios mío! Soy una gran admiradora de usted** – dijo muy alegre **_espero que den resultados esas malditas clases de actuación en Yale_**

-**Como!** – dijo April sorprendida

**-Mi mama tiene algunos videos suyos cuando participo en las regionales e inmediatamente me enamore de usted quisiera algún día ser como usted**

**-Gracias** – dijo sorprendida

**-No usted es un mujer muy joven y estoy aún más sorprendida que no esté en New York cumpliendo sus sueños** – Dijo tratándole de sacar información e inmediatamente después como April estaba borracha le empezó a contar su vida **_mierda_** pensó Quinn

**-Y así es como acabe acá…** - dijo aun tomando

**-Si pero cuando alguien quiere cumplir sus sueños hace hasta lo imposible no importa si es con un pequeño papel** - dijo dándole ánimos

**-Si pero mírame aún estoy vieja, ni siquiera termine mi secundaria**

**-No se rinda! La April Rhodes que vi en los videos de mi madre no era así ella era una mujer soñadora… -** dicho eso Lucy le dio el mejor discurso para tratar de convencerla y vio que estaba dando resultado – **además usted tiene dinero puede hacer lo que sea **

**-Tienes razón! **– Dijo April –**Voy hacer la mejor actriz de BROADWAY** – grito – **Mozo tráeme dos más, uno para mí y otra para…** – dijo mirándola sin saber su nombre

**-Lucy -** dijo

**-Lucy, la chica con la gorra y los lentes!** – dijo borracha

**_Ya que importa_** pensó Lucy y empezó a tomar con April

* * *

**En el colegio**

Quinn se encontraba al fondo del auditorio quería saber si Finn va a ir a besar a Rachel, así que espero y vio como Rachel entraba como siempre a cantar cuando Rachel termino de cantar vio a Finn acercándose a ella y le puso esa sonrisa de Tonto

-**HEY Rachel** – dijo dándole una sonrisa de idiota

-**Hola Finn** – chillo Rachel ya que lo asusto

**-Quiera saber ya que termine con Quinn si tu querías salir conmigo y también vine para que regresaras al club Glee**– dijo con una sonrisa

**_Ese idiota_** pensó Quinn rodando los ojos

**-Finn, Quinn termino contigo no tú con ella, además creo que no es justo ya que hace poco terminaron y no quiero volver a Glee todo el mundo me insulta y … - **

Finn empezó a poner cara de que no entendía como Rachel seguía hablando y hablando

**-Rachel** – dijo Finn interrumpiendo

**-¿Que?**

**-Ya se lo que me vas a decir, así que te recojo a las 8 y vamos a comer en ese restaurante dicen que hay buenas hamburguesas**

**-Finn soy vegetariana** – **_acaso no escucho lo que le dije_** pensó molesta

**-Qué es eso?** – dijo confundido

**-Finn solamente comemos vegetales estoy en contra de comer algo que estuvo vivo antes, es inmoral no muy ético…** - y Rachel empezó a decirle a Finn sobre el veganismo, mientras que Quinn se encontraba riéndose

**_Esto es muy bueno_** pensó Quinn con una gran sonrisa ahora mi plan

Quinn salió de su escondite y camino hacia ellos

**-Quinn –** chillo Rachel

**-Berry, Finn** – dijo seria

**-Qué quieres Quinn? Yo termine contigo ahora déjame que estamos viendo cuando salimos –** dijo mirando a Rachel con cara de idiota

**-Lo siento por interrumpir pero Finn acabo de descubrir algo muy interesante **– dijo botando las fotos que le entrego Melissa y vio como Finn tenía la cara de vergüenza

**-Finn hiciste trampa** – chillo Rachel

-**Finn, una de las chicas tiene una rara enfermedad que se contagia con un simple beso **– fingió preocupación – **así que vine a prevenirte como buena exnovia que soy **– dijo poniendo cara de inocente

**-Que enfermedad?** – dijo preocupado Finn

**-No te preocupes cuando me entere rápidamente le dije a la enfermera de la escuela que te de los medicamento, así que apúrate ya que te está esperando** – dicho eso Finn se fue inmediatamente y cuando se alejó Quinn empezó a reírse**_ ni muerta dejo que beses a Berry _**pensó con una gran sonrisa

**-Quinn esa enfermedad no existe verdad** – dijo Rachel

**-Claro que no** – dijo sentándose en el piano – **solo quiero dejarle una lección, nadie me engaña** – dijo con la voz de HIBC con la cual Rachel se asusto

**-Muy buena información…** - susurro Rachel

**-Qué dijiste!**

**-Nada, Quinn sabes tocar el piano** – dijo parándose a su costado

**-Un poco, quieres que te cante una canción – dijo mirándola **

**-En serio –** dijo sonriente – **por supuesto –**

Empezó a tocar

_Ho Agar Koi Ghum Toh, Bilkul Na Tum Ghabaraana_  
**Si hay tristeza ( dolor ) , entonces no tengas miedo en absoluto**

_Taa Raa Raa Raa Rum Taaraarumpum...  
Bas Rahe Yakin Yeh Tumko, Khushiyo Ko Toh Hai Aana_  
**Sólo cree que la felicidad sin duda vendrá**

_Taa Raa Raa Raa Rum Taaraarumpum...  
Raat Hai Toh Savera Bhi Hoga  
_**Si existe la noche, entonces no habrá un día**

_Hai Safar Toh Basera Bhi Hoga_  
**Si hay un viaje, entonces no habrá una morada ( vivienda / lugar para quedarse )**  
_Ghum Ke Aage Muskuraake Gaaye Hum_  
**Vamos a sonreír y cantar en la cara de tristeza**

_Taa Raa Raa Raa Rum Taaraarumpum..._

_Flashback_

_-Que estas hacienda aca? Quieres que te castigue de nuevo?! –grito Russell_

_-Quinnie ve a dormir – dijo su madre que estaba tirada llorando_

_Fin del flashback_

_Zindagi Mein Koi Bhi Kami Ho_  
**Si hay algo que falta en la vida**  
_Palko Pe Jo Zara Bhi Nami Ho_  
**Si tus pestañas se ponen aún un poco húmeda**  
_Aansu Na Bahaana Tum, Dukh Na Uthaana Tum_  
**Entonces no dejes que el flujo de las lágrimas, no llevan la carga de la tristeza**  
_Haar Na Jaana Duniya Se  
_**No ser derrotado por el mundo**  
_Darana Kabhi Na Tum, Rehna Kabhi Na Tum Gumsum_  
**No vuelvas a tener miedo , ni se te ocurra guardar silencio**  
_Hasake Bataana Duniya Se  
_**Reír y decirle al mundo que**

_Aayenge Phirse Din Khushiyo Ke, Badalega Yeh Mausam_  
**Los días de felicidad vendrá de nuevo, la estación deberá cambiar**

_Taa Raa Raa Raa Rum Taaraarumpum..._

_Flashback_

_-Mama, porque dejas que papa te pegue – dijo una Quinnie pequeña_

_-Mi amor – dijo su madre abrazándola llorando_

_Fin del flashback_

_Koi Aandhi Jo Aaye Toh Aaye  
_**Si cualquier viento viene , entonces que venga**  
_Dil Mein Hai Jo Diya Bujh Na Paaye  
_**Que la vela en el interior del corazón nunca te extinguido**  
_Kaali Kaali Raate Ho, Chaahe Jaisi Baate Ho  
_**Incluso si es una noche oscura , o no importa qué condición**  
_Humko Hai Chalate Rehana_  
**Tenemos que seguir caminando en**

_Jo Bhi Aaye Mushkil, Dare Nahi Kabhi Dil_  
**Cualquiera que sea la dificultad puede venir , que este corazón nunca tenga miedo**  
_Apna Toh Hai Yeh Kehana  
_**Esta es nuestra frase (creencia )**

_Lamhe Bhar Ko Chaayi Ghata Toh Dhoop Na Ho Maddham_  
**Incluso si la nube nos cubre por unos momentos , la intensidad de la luz del sol nunca disminuye**  
_Taa Raa Raa Raa Rum Taaraarumpum..._

_Flashback_

_-Porque te vas? – pregunto una pequeña Quinnie a su hermana_

_-Es lo mejor – dijo llorando – cuida a nuestra madre – dijo abrazándola_

_-No te vayas por favor –dijo llorando_

_-Lo siento… - dijo yéndose_

_Fin del flashback_

_Flashback_

_En el cuarto de Frannie_

_-No voy hacer como tú! Huyendo de los problemas – dijo una Quinn ya mayor viendo la foto de su hermana_

_-Voy hacer la mejor de todas y nadie se interpondrá – dijo destruyendo las cosas de su hermana_

_-Voy hacer que nuestro padre se sienta orgulloso – dijo_

_Fin del flashback_

_Ho Agar Koi Ghum Toh, Bilkul Na Tum Ghabaraana_  
**Si hay tristeza ( dolor ) , entonces no tengas miedo en absoluto**

_Taa Raa Raa Raa Rum Taaraarumpum...  
Bas Rahe Yakin Yeh Tumko, Khushiyo Ko Toh Hai Aana_  
**Sólo cree que la felicidad sin duda vendrá**

_Taa Raa Raa Raa Rum Taaraarumpum...  
Raat Hai Toh Savera Bhi Hoga  
_**Si existe la noche, entonces no habrá un día**

_Hai Safar Toh Basera Bhi Hoga  
_**Si hay un viaje, entonces no habrá una morada ( vivienda / lugar para quedarse )**  
_Ghum Ke Aage Muskuraake Gaaye Hum  
_**Vamos a sonreír y cantar en la cara de tristeza**

_Taa Raa Raa Raa Rum Taaraarumpum..._

**-Oh dios mío Quinn! Fue hermoso** – dijo aplaudiendo

**-Gracias** – dijo tranquila con tristeza pero ocultándolo bien

**-Quien la canta, nunca la había escuchado – **

**-Yo la escribí** – dijo parándose

**-Eres muy buena escritora, Oh dios mío tal vez con canciones originales podemos ganar las seccionales y las regionales –** dijo ilusionada

**-Rachel –** dijo interrumpiendo su diatriba

**-Si Quinn? –**

**-Tú estás en Glee?** –pregunto confundida, e inmediatamente a Rachel se dio cuenta que ya no importaban los concursos

**-Cierto… -** susurro con tristeza – **escuche que el profesor Schuester quiere inscribir a una persona muy vieja ya que ella no se graduó del colegio para suplantarme **

**-April**

**-Si como lo sabes?** – dijo confundida

**-No te preocupes, dentro de poco vendrá Schuester a rogarte a que regreses –** dicho eso se fue

**-Quinn no entiendo** – dijo Rachel pero vio a Quinn salirse del auditorio pero antes de irse

**-Rachel**

**-Si – **

**-No te rindas, no importan lo que digan los demás** – dicho eso se fue lamentablemente no vio la gran sonrisa de Rachel

**-Gracias Quinn** – susurro Rachel tocando su pecho específicamente en la parte donde está su corazón

* * *

Ya era de noche y Quinn estaba preocupada ya que Lucy no regresaba

Donde demonios se encuentra pensó molesta y de repente visualizo a Lucy desde lejos cantando mierda mis padres se van a dar cuenta aunque están más que dormidos pensó saliendo de su casa para tratar de hacerla pasar después de varios intentos fallidos estaban en su cuarto e inmediatamente Lucy se quedó dormida que demonios ella es la mayor pensó enojada

**-Ya verás mañana** – susurro enojada y echándose a dormir a su costado

* * *

Al día siguiente Lucy se encontraba con resaca y estaba tirada en su cama mientras que Quinn le traía su desayuno

**-Es muy temprano, déjame dormir** –dijo Lucy con sueño

**-Tengo practica con Sue,Bébetelo** – ordeno Quinn

**-Gracias** – dijo sentándose avergonzadamente

**-Qué demonios hiciste ayer!** –dijo gritando ya que en su casa no había nadie, su madre estaba trabajando en los papeles de divorcio así que salió después de Russell al parecer hoy día su madre le va a dar los papeles a Russell **– sabes que hoy día nuestra madre va presentar los papeles** - dijo enojada

**-Si lo sé, cálmate** – dijo relaja

**-Eres muy frustrante!** – dijo cruzando sus brazos – **Bueno que va pasar hoy?** – dijo frustrada

**-Hoy día Sue le dice a Terri…** - y vio la cara confusa de Quinn –**La esposa de Schuester **

**-Ok –** dijo asistiendo

**-Bueno, Sue persuade a Terri para que mantenga alejado a Will de Emma, así que ella entra como la nueva enfermera del colegio y nos dio drogas **

**-Espera Drogas? El profesor Schuester con Emma?** – dijo confundida

**-Si en el futuro los dos están juntos y tienen un bebe, pero eso lo pensamos luego **

**-Y las drogas?**

**-Will vio la desmotivación del grupo, así que hace un concurso chicos vs chicas, Finn va a la enfermería porque estaba frustrado con lo del bebe y Rachel, así que Terri le proporciona drogas, al enterarse Rachel de eso va a la enfermera para acusarla pero al final a ella también le dan las drogas y bueno el resto es historia.**

**-Entonces hoy no es un día importante** – dijo sentándose

**-No para nada, Hoy día acepte la propuesta de Terri, pero como no estoy embarazada y Terri ni te conoce, así que déjame dormir** - dijo tapándose – **y cierra la puerta cuando te vayas** – dijo durmiéndose

**-Esto es peor que tener una hermana mayor** –susurro yéndose

**-Te escuche! –** grito Lucy

**-Bien por ti! –** dijo Quinn yéndose

* * *

**En el colegio **

Quinn, Santana y Brittany se encontraban en los vestuarios de las Cheerios muy cansadas

**-Tú crees que la entrenadora se está vengando** – dijo Santana agotada

**-Definitivamente** – suspiro Quinn mucho más agotada que las demás ya que la entrenadora se propuso hacer sufrir más a Quinn por abandonar en ser su espía

**-Aun no entiendo porque renunciaste en ser espía del club de los perdedores** – dijo Santana molesta

**-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer – **dijo retirándose

**-Espera de que estas hablando?!** – dijo Santana agarrándola – **Que es más importante que destruir a los perdedores!**

**-Hay muchas cosas Santana **– dijo calmada y vio como las demás porristas estaban asustadas ya que cuando se pelean Quinn y Santana nadie se salva

-**Qué cosas?!** – exigió Santana

**-Por ejemplo esto es una guerra entre Schuester y Sue, no quiero ser una marioneta!** – dijo separándose de Santana **– y como ahora todos están presente voy a dictar una nueva regla! –** dijo gritando **– Los del club Glee están fuera de los limites si veo que algunas de las porristas pone un dedo sobre ese Club es mejor que empiecen a rezar y decirle a su dios que nunca hubieran existido! Y comuníquenselo a los idiotas del equipo de futbol!** – dicho eso se fue y todos se quedaron sorprendido especialmente Santana pero Brittany estaba aplaudiendo ya que no le gustaba que las porristas sean malos con los del club

* * *

Quinn no quería saber nada de sus compañeros así que los evito en todas las clases, después de terminar su última clase, Inmediatamente Quinn se dirigió al auditorio, quería encontrar a Rachel, no sabía porque quería verla, aunque en el fondo si lo sabía, le faltaban 10min para que Rachel entrara al auditorio ya que ella siempre practica a la misma hora, su cuerpo aun le dolía así que cerro sus ojos para pensar ya que en la hora del almuerzo había recibido un mensaje de Lucy

**_Quinn por dejarme descansar hoy, llega tarde a la casa, yo me ocupo de nuestros padres_** – eso fue el mensaje **_muy directo_** pensó, así que se quedó dormida

Quinn al momento de despertar se encontró con su hombro adolorido y cuando lo quiso mover se dio cuenta que había alguien a su costado

**-Rachel –** pensó Quinn **_– Que demonios está haciendo ella?_** – pensó intrigada, Quinn la estaba viendo fijamente**_ es hermosa_** pensó ya que la cara de Rachel estaba en el hombro de Quinn y ella podía ver sus ojos su nariz su boca, específicamente se encontró con su boca **_desearía besarla? Besarla? Alto ahí Fabray! Qué demonios te pasa?_** Se regañó a si misma de repente Rachel empezó a moverse y cuando abrió los ojos se encontraron mirándose fijamente a Quinn

-**Quinn **– chillo Rachel y se paró – **lo siento, te vi dormida y me senté hasta que despertaras, pero como no despertabas me quede dormida a tu costado aunque eso es muy raro en mí ya que yo tengo una gran política para dormir, para que mi cuerpo este bien todo el día, aunque debe de ser las pastillas que nos dio la enfermera pero aun así no debí de haberme dormido a tu costado así que lo siento, si me quieres golpear por favor evita la nariz** – dijo cerrando los ojos y cubriendo su nariz

**_Es linda cuando está delirando? Linda? Que te pasa Fabray_**! Pensó sin poder decir nada

Rachel empezó abrir los ojos ya que no venía el golpe, y vio a Quinn paralizada sin decir nada

**-Quinn? Estas bien?** – dijo sacudiendo su mano por su cara

**-Si estoy bien** –dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos – **No lo vuelvas hacer de nuevo Berry!** – dijo con la voz de HIBC, se paró y trato de salir pero vio la cara de dolor de Rachel **_mierda_** pensó regañándose

-**Lo siento Quinn** – susurro Rachel con tristeza bajando la cabeza

**-Berry!** – grito Quinn

-**Si Quinn** – dijo asustada

**-Toma..** – Le tiro una barra de cereal, cuando Rachel lo atrapó vio una mirada de confusión – **Es cereal y no te preocupes no tiene ningún ingrediente animal, además es malo que estés consumiendo drogas **– dijo riéndose

**-No era droga!** – se justifico

**-Cree lo que quieras Berry –** dijo yéndose con una gran sonrisa – **pero tú y yo sabemos que la enfermera está loca **– dicho eso se marcho

**-Gracias Quinn** – susurro Rachel con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lo que no se dieron cuenta es que Santana estaba con Brittany observando toda la situación

**-Qué demonios acaba de suceder?** – dijo Santana

**-Quinn no le gusta ser malo con Rachel** – dijo obviamente

-**Estas diciendo que a Quinn le gusta Manhands! –** dijo mirando a Britt

**-Siempre le ha gustado solo que la presión de la escuela y sus padres** – dijo obviamente

**-Que!** – dijo sin entender – **Desde cuándo?**

-**Desde la primera vez que Quinn vio a Rach** – dijo aburrida

-**Quinn está enamorado de Manhands** – dijo con una gran sonrisa diabólica mirando la escena – **vamos a ver que es más importante para Quinn su popularidad o el Hobbit** - dijo con una gran sonrisa

* * *

**Gracias por leer la historia de acá nos vemos hasta el viernes espero que les haya gustado**

**espero al menos unos 5 comentarios mas **

**Gracias por leer**


	4. Chapter 4

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODO PERTENECE A FOX Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Quinn se encontraba yéndose a su casa, aun no podía entender que es lo que sentía por Rachel pero ella ya lo sabía solo que no quería que fuera verdad, al momento de llegar a su casa se escondió ya que vio a su padre, él estaba comenzando a gritar

**-Es mejor que te vayas Russell **– dijo Lucy con odio

**-Esta es mi casa** – dijo con altanería

**-Dejo de ser tu casa cuando engañaste a mi madre** – dijo Lucy con odio mientras su madre estaba llorando por detrás

-**Escúchame mocosa tú no tienes derecho…**

**-Al diablo con tus derechos! es mejor que te largues o quieres que llame a la policía** – dijo con odio **– o quieres que toda la gente se entere que el gran Russell Fabray el mejor cristiano cometió adulterio, aunque creo que ya se están enterando** – dijo visualizando a las personas salir de sus casas por el escándalo –

**-No hagas más escándalo Russell es mejor que te vayas –** dijo Judy llorando

**-Me las van a pagar** – dijo con odio y se marcho

**-No te preocupes mama todo fue para bien –** dijo abrazándola mientras que su madre se derrumbó, en eso cerró la puerta, como ya no había nada más todas las personas se fueron

Quinn que vio toda la escena empezó a llorar no podía creer que en un momento a otro su familia se derrumbó pero ella sabía que era para bien así que se secó sus lágrimas y se fue hacia la parte trasera de su casa y empezó a subir hacia su cuarto

Después de 30 horas de estar en su cama Lucy entro al cuarto donde estaba Quinn echada

-**Es tu turno** -dijo Lucy

-**De que hablas?** – dijo confundida

**-Mama te necesita y sé que tú también la necesitas** - dijo sentándose

**-Pero y tú?**

**-No te preocupes yo ya estuve con ella, ahora te toca** – dijo tranquila

**-Gracias Lucy** – dijo Quinn yéndose hacia el cuarto de su madre

* * *

**Al día siguiente **

Lucy se despertó sola en su cuarto ya que Quinn se quedó con su madre

**-Es casi mediodía ¿Qué demonios?** – dijo viendo su despertador

**-Bueno ya era hora que despertaras –** dijo Quinn

**-Me quede dormida, tu no deberías estar en el colegio?**

**-Decidí quedarme ya que nuestra mama nos necesita**

**-Como esta?**

**-Me levante antes que ella, le hice su desayuno, ya está mejor, le dije que descansara de nuevo**

**-ok –** dijo tranquila Lucy – **y las porristas?**

**-Llame a Sue** – dijo un poco asustada

**-Que le dijiste?**

* * *

**Flashback**

**-Coach** – dijo tímidamente Quinn

**-Que quieres Fabray!**

**-Hoy no voy a poder ir al entrenamiento**

**-Acaso estás loca?**

**-Lo siento entrenadora, tengo un problema familiar**

**-Escoge ahora mismo Fabray las porristas? o tu familia?** – dijo gritando

-**No tiene que decir nada más entrenadora, mil veces escojo mi familia, además la única persona que me queda es mi madre y no voy a renunciar a ella por nada**– dijo seria

**-Nos vemos mañana Fabray! -** dijo cortando la llamada

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

**-Y así fue –** dijo suspirando

**-Bueno era obvio ya que agarraste el punto débil de Sue**

**-Cuál es?**

**-La familia, ella solamente tiene a su hermana y daría lo que fuera por ella, es por eso que no te dijo nada **– dijo tranquila en eso sonó el celular de Quinn

**-Es Melissa**-le dijo a Lucy - **_Si _**– dijo Quinn

**_-Quinn escúchame tienes que venir inmediatamente al colegio _**– dijo apresurada

**_-De que hablas cálmate_** – dijo Quinn tranquila

**_-Santana_**

* * *

**Flashback**

**-Al parecer hoy no vino Quinn** – dijo santana

**-Tal vez este un poco mal** – dijo Brittany obviamente

**-Mucho mejor para mi entonces** – dijo yéndose hacia las porristas - **Britt espérame afuera – **

**-ok –** dijo Britt yéndose

**-Todos ustedes escuchen al medio día quiero que le tiren granizados a Berry me entendieron **– dijo con voz de mando, todas se asustaron **_excelente_** pensó Santana – **háganlo en el pasillo principal, quiero que todos la miren Entendieron!**

**-Quinn dijo que no la tocáramos **– dijo una porrista

**-Que dijiste!** – dijo Santana dirigiéndose a la porrista pero alguien se interpuso

**-Quinn dijo que ella está fuera de los límites** – dijo Melissa

**-Escúchame! Quinn no está y ahora yo soy la que mando** – dijo con altanería – **si no quieres que las boten de las porristas me van hacer caso** – dijo mirando a todas

**-Pues yo no lo voy hacer** – dijo Melissa

**-Entonces vete despidiendo de las porristas**

**-Tu no me vas a botar ya que yo renuncio** – dijo Melissa yéndose, mientras que Santana se quedó sorprendida y se le cambio la cara de puro odio

**-Agarren un maldito granizado y échenle a Berry y lárguense!** - dijo Santana y todas desaparecieron

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

**-Esa perra, me las va a pagar** – dijo Quinn furiosa – **estoy yendo inmediatamente para allá Melissa** – dijo cortando la llamada y agarrar su chaqueta

**-Quinn que pasa?** – dijo Lucy preocupada ya que conocía esa mirada, era de matar a una persona

**-Lucy cuida de nuestra madre ahora vuelvo** – dijo saliéndose por la ventana y agarrar su auto

* * *

**En el colegio **

Rachel se encontraba en el auditorio dentro de un momento tenía que ir a su siguiente clase, ella estaba esperando que Quinn apareciera ya que le había hecho algunas galletas como agradecimiento de lo de ayer, pero lamentablemente ella no vino al colegio

Después de 10min ya que va tocar la campana se fue hacia su casillero, estaba sacando sus libros pero

**-Hola rastrojos –** dijo Santana

-**Que quieres Santana** – dijo volteando pero se dio cuenta que todas las porristas tenían un batido en su mano ya sabía lo que venia

**-He sabido que no has recibido un granizado desde hace un día así que vine a que se arreglen las cosas** – dijo agarrando su batido, mientras que todos del colegio se quedaron mirando

Rachel estaba viendo a los costado, vio a Finn que estaba parado en su casillero con los demás deportistas pero no hizo nada vio a Noé y tampoco hizo nada, de ahí vio a sus amigos de Glee al parecer ellos le estaban haciendo una señal de que nos vemos en el baño, pero la única persona que quería no había venido al colegio

**-Si te preguntas donde esta Quinn? Ella nos dio la orden** – dijo con una gran sonrisa

**-Eso es mentira** – dijo Rachel seria

**-En serio ella nos dijo que lo hagamos **–entonces Santana vio inmediatamente el dolor en los ojos de Rachel – **que pasa rastrojos te enamoraste de la capitana de porristas** – dijo burlonamente, mientras que a Rachel apretaba con fuerza sus libros y tenía los ojos llorosos – **1 **– grito Santana – **2** – **y 3** – e inmediatamente Rachel cerro los ojos

Rachel no sintió nada, no sentía el agua helada que tenía que recorrer por cara, de pronto cuando abrió los ojos vio a Quinn siendo empapada por todas las porristas

**-Quinn** – chillo Rachel

**-Estas bien** – pregunto Quinn, mientras que todos se quedaron sorprendidos, todos empezaron a tomar fotos, las porristas tenían miedo ya que sabían cómo era Quinn de cruel

-**Si pero Quinn tú?** – dijo con los ojos llorosos

-**Quien demonios hizo esto** – dijo Quinn con su voz HIBC mirando a todos

**-Yo lo hice algún problema?** – Dijo Santana saliendo de las porristas – **veo que te queda muy bien el color morado –** dijo burlonamente, en eso Quinn se dirigió donde estaba Melissa esperándola con varios granizados

**-Sí y a ti te queda mejor el rosado** – dijo tirando los granizados a Santana

**-Maldita Perra** – dijo tirándose hacia Quinn, y empezaron a pegarse, mientras que todos del colegio empezaron a tomar fotos, ya que Quinn y Santana se estaban revolcando en el piso

**-Quinn basta!** – grito Rachel

**-Hazle caso a rastrojos** – dijo burlonamente

**-No le digas así!** – dijo pegándole en la cara

**-Porque? se que te gusta Berry, porque no lo admites** – dijo burlonamente, nadie del colegio podía escuchar lo que decían ya que todos estaban gritando y la cara de Quinn con Santana estaban muy cerca además con todos los golpes que las dos se estaban dando

**-Lo admito me gusta Berry, al menos yo admito que me gusta mientras que tu finges acostarte con un chico solo para darle un simple beso a Brittany **– susurro con odio en eso no vio el puñetazo de Santana

**-Tú no me conoces** – dijo Santana con odio

**-Tú a mí tampoco** - en eso sintió que Rachel la separaba de Santana y vio que Brittany hacia lo mismo con Santana

**-Alto a la violencia** – grito Brittany

-**Díselo a ella, yo di una orden y deben de respetarla**

**-No le hables así entendiste!** – dijo gritando Santana

**-Igual como tú le hablaste a Rachel –** grito y todos se quedaron asombrados porque nunca habían visto a la Quinn así y ella se dio cuenta – **Crezcan todos, es su nombre!** – grito enfadada

**-Si pero tú…**

**-Cállate Jacob** – dijo enojada y Jacob inmediatamente se fue

**-Sue viene –** grito un estudiante y todos se separaron

-**Vámonos Quinn** – dijo Rachel jalándola

**-Me las vas a pagar Quinn** – dijo Santana llevándose a Brittany

**-Igualmente** – dijo yéndose con Rachel

* * *

**En el auditorio**

Rachel estaba empezando a limpiar a Quinn con su pañuelo

**-Rachel estoy bien no te preocupes** – dijo Quinn

**-Aun así Quinn, no debiste yo ya estoy acostumbrada, además irte de golpes con Santana, yo no apruebo la violencia física Quinn! Déjame arreglarte -** ya que Quinn se movió – **Tenemos que ir al baño** – dijo agarrándola

-**Rachel **– dijo agarrando su mano

-**Que pasa Quinn?** – dijo confundida

**-Tenemos que ir a los vestuarios, necesito cambiarme** – dijo viendo todo su vestido empapado – a buena hora que no llevaba el uniforme **– vamos** – dijo llevándosela

Al momento de ir hacia el vestuario no vieron a nadie en el pasillo, Rachel le gustaba sentir la mano de Quinn con la suya era muy reconfortante para ella y no quería que acabara, lo mismo le estaba pensando Quinn

-**Al momento de llegar al vestuario encontraron a Brittany sentada y a Santana tomándose una ducha**

**-Rachel** – grito Brittany y la fue para abrazar

**-Brittany** – chillo Rachel

-**Quédate con Brittany voy a ir a ducharme** – dijo agarrando sus cosas pero Rachel no soltó su mano **– no te preocupes no me voy a pelear con Santana** – dijo separándose de Rachel

AL momento de entrar vio a santana bañándose

**-Que no me digas que ahora te gusto** – dijo burlonamente Santana

-**Lo siento pero a mí no me gusta figura repetida –** dijo yéndose a bañar pero inmediatamente Santana se le abalanza – **Que mierda te pasa!** – grito Quinn y vio los ojos de dolor de Santana, en eso recibió una cachetada por parte de ella, y Quinn la boto – **Lo que acabas de sentir por ese insulto, Rachel lo siente mil veces –** dijo furiosa

**-Desde cuando acá defiendes al enano **– dijo con odio

**-Que te dije de los nombre Santana o quieres que te llame puta** – dijo con odio en eso se vivió un silencio incomodo entre las dos – **escucha Santana no quiero pelear contigo eres mi amiga, y si te preguntas desde cuando la defiendo, fue porque me he dado cuenta que no sirve el status todo viene y se va, pero las amistades son las que perduran**

**-Pero tú no sientes amistad por ella** – dijo Santana ya más tranquila

-**No lo hago, ella me gusta y mucho** – dijo sentándose **– así como a ti te gusta Brittany** – dijo parándose para bañarse **– santana eres mi amiga una de mis mejores amigas, pero si me haces escoger entre tú y Rachel siempre va ser ella, igual que yo no te puedo hacer escoger entre Brittany y yo** – dijo ya estando en la ducha

**-Por qué faltaste hoy día** – dijo Santana cambiando de tema y poniéndose la ropa

**-Mis padres se separaron, mi mama me necesitaba hoy** – dijo tranquilamente porque sabía que Lucy estaba con ella

**-Lo siento, no sabía** – dijo Santana negando con la cabeza

**-No tenías porque? – **

**-Adiós Q** – dijo yéndose

**-Santana, ahora Rachel esta con Brittany por favor no le hagas nada** – dijo

**-No lo hare – **

**-Eso espero…** susurro Quinn

Al momento de salir Santana se encontró que Brittany y Rachel estaban riendo

**-Brittany** – dijo Santana

**-Santi –** dijo Brittany y se fue para abrazarla

**-Santana…** - susurro Rachel

**-Berry** – dijo Santana e inmediatamente Rachel se paró asustada – **Lo siento** – dicho eso se fue con Brittany, mientras que Rachel se quedó paralizada no sabía que decir, hasta que Quinn salió detrás de ella

**-Se disculpó? **– dijo asombrada Quinn

**-Si al parecer si** – dijo impresionada

**-Oh dios mío! Te quito la voz el ratón –** dijo riéndose

**-Quinn!** – chillo Rachel

**-Lo siento **– dijo riéndose

**-No es muy gracioso – dijo ofendida**

**-Está bien, lo siento** – dijo parándose de reír y miro a Rachel a los ojos

-**Está bien tú me ayudaste**

**-A parte de eso lo siento por todo lo que te hice pasar, fui una idiota…**

**-Quinn –** dijo interrumpiéndola – **tú no eres así** – dijo negando con la cabeza

**-Ok** – dijo Quinn ya tranquila

**-Quinn, como sabias que me iban a atacar **– dijo Rachel curiosa

-**Una amiga me llamo, me dijo que santana tenía preparado una trampa **

**-Una trampa?**

**-Si al parecer quería saber que era más importante para mí, mi popularidad? O tú?**

**-Yo soy importante para ti?** – dijo Rachel impresionada

**_Mierda_** pensó Quinn – **Bueno… si…tu… digo** - **_no tartamudees_** grito Quinn en su mente – **me gustaría ser tu amiga, se que te hice mucho daño pero me gustaría empezar haciendo bien las cosas **– dijo tímidamente

**-Tu mi amiga? –** dijo impresionada

-**Claro si quieres –** dijo nerviosa

-**Claro que me gustaría** – dijo abrazándola y rodeando sus brazos por el cuello de Quinn mientras que Quinn rodeo sus brazos a la cintura de Rachel y se quedaron así un buen rato, las dos sabían que eso era el comienzo de algo más y sabían que ese abrazo era el comienzo de algo grande

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA MAÑANA PUBLICO DOS CAPÍTULOS MAS **

**ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS COMENTARIOS, BUENO YO LES PEDÍ LOS COMENTARIOS YA QUE QUERÍA SABER SI USTEDES LES GUSTO LA HISTORIA **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, ME VOY A ESFORZAR UN POCO MAS**


	5. Chapter 5

GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A FOX Y SUS CREADORES

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Al momento de separarse, Rachel se puso inquieta y Quinn lo noto

**-me quieres preguntar algo** – dijo tranquilamente

-**Porque faltaste?** – dijo tímidamente

**-Es mejor que nos sentemos** – dijo agarrando a Rachel de la mano y se la llevo a sentar – **Ayer mi madre presento los papeles de divorcio a mi padre, así que hoy me quede con ella para darle ánimos** - dijo suavemente

**-Oh Quinn, lo siento –**

**-No te preocupes, eso tenía que pasar – **

**-Si pero tu viniste dejando a tu madre sola** – dijo tristemente

-**no te preocupes, la deje con buena compañía** – dijo sonriente, cuando Rachel vio su sonrisa se puso roja e inmediatamente se agacho la cabeza y como Quinn no le gustaba poner incomoda a Rachel – **Vamos donde el profesor Schuester tengo que recoger mi examen de español** – dijo parándose y soltándose de Rachel

-**Vamos** – dijo un poco decepcionada ya que Quinn le soltó la mano

* * *

Santana se encontraba con Brittany en la sala de coro

-**Estas segura que podemos venir acá –** pregunto Brittany

-**Si Schuester está más preocupado por Sue** – dijo obviamente pero como vio la cara de confundida de Brittany – **Sue es ahora la nueva co-directora** – dijo tranquilamente

**-Allá… me había olvidado** – dijo sonriente – **Te preocupa algo?**

**-Cuando Quinn se estaba bañando, vi algunos cortes en su cintura y su espalda tenía algunos moretones **– dijo preocupada

**-Quinn se autolesiona cada vez que su padre viene borracho y los moretones son por que su padre le pega**– dijo obviamente mientras que está jugando con los dedos de Santana

**-Que?!** – dijo Santana sorprendida – **Como lo sabes?** – dijo

**-Un día lord Tubbington se escapó de mi casa, cuando lo perseguí llegue a la casa de Quinn y lo vi, e inmediatamente llame a Quinn, ella me dijo que no le dijera a nadie y que no me preocupara**– dijo

Cuando Brittany dijo esas palabras Santana se enfureció con ella misma no podía creer lo ciega que estaba no podía creer que su amiga sufría demasiado y no hizo nada, se arrepintió de todo lo que estaba haciendo

Brittany se estaba dando cuenta lo que Santana estaba pensando así que quiso añadir algo mas – **Cuando Quinn abraza a Rachel se olvida de todo el dolor que siente hacia su padre es una de las cosas por la cual la ama, Rachel es como su salvación solo que ahora no lo sabe** – dijo tranquila

-**Brittany como sabes todas esas cosas?** – dijo con confusión

**-Lord Tubbington me dijo que cuando la Quinn del futuro llegue, nuestra Quinn va a cambiar radicalmente y hará las cosas que nunca pudo hacer, pero que siempre quiso** – dijo obviamente, en eso Brittany se paró y dijo – **Santana quiero un helado –** dijo yéndose al comedor

**-Lord Tubbington? Quinn del futuro? De que estas hablando Brittany? –** dijo confundida persiguiéndola

* * *

Rachel y Quinn se encontraban caminando hacia el salón del Sr. Shue y lo encontraron sentado corrigiendo algunos exámenes

**-Sr Shue **– dijo Quinn

**-Ah Quinn no sabía que vendrías? Y estas con Rachel** – dijo sorprendido la última parte mientras que Quinn rodo los ojos internamente

**-Mi examen** – dijo seria

**-Ah si Claro, espera? **– dijo buscando los exámenes y se lo entrego e inmediatamente se fue

-**Porque se fue?** – dijo Rachel sorprendida

**-El maldito me jalo** – dijo furiosa Quinn

**-Quinn! –** chillo Rachel con desaprobación

**-Lo siento** – dijo apenada

**-Esta bien – **

**-Rachel, tengo que ir hablar con la entrenadora, tienes algunas clases?**

**-Bueno si pero me los acabo de perder** – dijo Rachel

**-Lo siento, sé que odias saltarte las clases** – dijo apenada

**-No te preocupes Quinn, fue culpa de Santana, voy a estar en el salón de Coro ya que tenemos una presentación contra el otro grupo**

**-Que otro grupo?** – dijo confundida

**-La entrenadora Sylvester es ahora la nueva co-directora del club Glee así que separo el club Glee en dos y se llevó a Mercedes, Kurt, Santana, Artie, Tina, Mike y Mat dice ella con la intención de dar privilegios a la minoría, No crees que es absurdo** – dijo Rachel con ironía

**-Si lo es** – dijo pensativa –**Bueno entonces te recojo en el salón de coro para llevarte a tu casa o…**

**-No está bien me encantaría –** dijo con una gran sonrisa pero de ahí perdió el encanto ya que recordó que tenía Glee en la tarde

**-Qué pasa?** – dijo viendo como de un momento a otro Rachel estaba feliz y ahora triste

-**Tengo Glee** – dijo derrotada

**-Te voy a esperar** – dijo sonriente

**-En serio? –** Dijo asombrada – **pero no tienes que estar con tu mama** – dijo poniendo una cara de confusión

**-Si pero como te dije ella está en buenas manos – **

**-O. ok entonces nos vemos más tarde** – dijo Rachel yéndose al salón de coro pero sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Quinn – **gracias por todo** – susurro al alejarse, lamentablemente no vio la cara roja de Quinn

**-Oye estas bien** – dijo Santana sorprendiendo a Quinn ya que la encontró con su mano en la mejilla

**-Eh.. si .. si **– dijo

**-En serio? Al parecer Berry te hipnotizo** – dijo burlonamente **– y eso que solo fue un beso en la mejilla que hubiera que va pasar cuando tengan sexo –**

**-Nos viste** – dijo sorprendida – **Cállate Santana** – dijo ruborizada

**-Como quieras** – dijo aburrida

**-Gracias Santana** – dijo refiriéndose que llamo a Rachel por su apellido y no la insulto

-**Como quieras** – dijo Santana incomoda

-**Recibiste tu examen del Sr. Shue?**

**-Si el idiota me jalo** – dijo enfurecida

**-Vamos con Sue** – dijo saliendo del salón con santana – **y Brittany?**

**-Se fue a buscarse un helado – **

**-Ok –** dijo confusa Quinn

Al momento de caminar hacia el despacho de Sue encontraron a Jacob desnudo las dos pusieron una cara de asco

**-Que quieren! No estaban muertas!–** Dijo Sue enojada – **Lárgate Esperpento** – dijo dándole una mirada de enojo a Jacob e inmediatamente se fue

-**Coach el idiota de Sr. Shue nos jalo** – dijo Santana tirándole sus exámenes de español

-**Que hizo que!** – grito enojada

**-López!, Prepara a los chicos de coro vamos a darle una lección!** – dijo furiosa

**-Ok – **

**-Ahora mujer! –** Grito Sue e inmediatamente Santana se fue – **Siéntate Fabray** – dijo un poco tranquila

-**No, gracias** – dijo mirando con asco la silla donde estaba Jacob

**-No te preocupes voy a quemar esa silla, siéntate en la otra – **

**-Gracias** – dijo sentándose

**-Escuche lo de tu familia**

**-Al parecer las noticias felices viajan rápido, que es lo que desea Coach**

**-Deseo muchas cosas Fabray, el dominio del mundo es uno de ellos, pero ante todo quiero destruir a William –** dijo con odio

**-Le sugiero que acabe con su matrimonio ya que así podrá recordarle siempre que es un fracasado y que nunca va poder manejar a una mujer** – dijo riendo

-**Es una excelente idea Fabray** – dijo con una gran sonrisa – **ahora lárgate voy a escribir en mi diario que fue mi idea** – dicho eso Quinn se preparaba para irse – **no sé qué estás haciendo con el enano ese** – dijo refiriéndose a Berry – **pero no quiero ver a mi capitana protegiendo a un perdedor** – dijo duramente, Quinn inmediatamente se congelo estaba de espaldas de Sue, pero lo que más impacto fue ver a Rachel mirándola con ojos de dolor e inmediatamente se fue

**-Usted sabía que Rachel estaba ahí verdad?** – dijo con odio

-**Obviamente ya que tengo todo el colegio vigilado** -dijo mostrándole las cámaras

**-Pues entonces le voy a decir algo, No me voy a alejar de ella y no me importa lo que pienses Coach**

**-Sabes que te puedo destruir Fabray**

**-Eso lo sé, pero usted sabe que yo la puedo destruir también**– dijo con odio **– conozco todos sus métodos, todos sus chantajes todas las cosas ilegales que hace, dígame una buena razón para que no los use **– dijo con odio

**-Acaso me estas chantajeando – **

**-No entrenadora solo le estoy diciendo lo que va a ocurrir, además el chantaje son para los perdedores –**

**-Vas a destruir todo lo que has logrado por ella**

**-Usted una vez dijo Nunca permitas, que cualquier cosa te distraiga de la victoria, para mi Rachel es mi victoria y usted mi distracción** – dijo seria

-**No sabía que te gustaba rastrojos**

**-Como le dije una vez a Santana, ese insulto yo me lo invente y si lo sigue usando voy a tener que demandarla por derechos de autor** – dijo seria

**- Lárgate ahora mismo Fabray! Y mañana quiero verte dos horas antes en el entrenamiento** – dijo sentándose con furia pero con un poco de orgullo hacia Quinn

**-Nos vemos Coach, siempre es un placer hablar con usted** – dijo yéndose y cuando salió del despacho se fue rápidamente a buscar a Rachel

Rachel estaba en el salón de Coro, estaba con los ojos llorosos no podía creer que la entrenadora la haría escoger entre ella y su popularidad, sabía que si seguía siendo amiga de Quinn la entrenadora iría tras de Quinn y perdería su capitana todo por lo que lucho Quinn

**_Al parecer nuestra amistad no podrá ser…_** - susurro

-**Rach estas bien**.. – dijo Finn sorprendiéndola

**-Si por supuesto** - dijo limpiándose sus lágrimas –**Que estás haciendo acá Finn**

**-Vine a traerte esta canción, para derrotar a la entrenadora Sylvester** – dijo con una gran sonrisa

**-Ah gracias déjalo y lo voy a ver** – dijo parándose y dirigiéndose hacia el piano

-**Estas bien** – dijo Finn agarrándole la mano

-**Claro que estoy bien Finn porque no habría de estarlo**

**-Fue Quinn no?, te dije que no confiaras en ella, ella solo quiere destruirte Rach, que te parece si olvidas todo y empezamos a salir que dices?** – dijo sonriente

-**Lo siento pero yo no podría estar con una persona que no me haya defendido** – dijo refiriéndose a lo de la tarde

**-Estaba con lo del equipo no podía o si no me hubieran tirado el granizado a mí, además tal vez fue obra de Quinn, ella siempre ha sido mala contigo que raro que un día para otro cambie, así que sal conmigo – **

**-No Finn, ya te dije que no y suéltame**

**-Pero Rach no entiendes… -**

**-Ella te dijo que la sueltes idiota! **– dijo Quinn tirándole un puñetazo que tumbo a Finn

-**Que carajos te pasa Quinn** – dijo Finn tocándose el ojo estaba sangrando

-**Quinn **– chillo Rachel de lo impresionada que estaba

**-Escúchame Hudson, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Rachel te juro que no vivirás para contarlo** – dijo mirándolo con odio, en eso agarro a Rachel y se la llevo dejando a Finn tirado en el suelo con el dolor que sentía

-**Quinn? A donde me llevas? Quinn?** – Dijo Rachel de nuevo ya que Quinn la estaba arrastrando por todo el pasillo, en eso se encontraron en el auditorio y Quinn la soltó - **¿Quinn me hiciste daño?** - dijo tocándose la muñeca

En eso Quinn se quedó paralizada había hecho daño a Rachel de nuevo, así empezó todo con su padre pequeños golpes de ahí le empezó a pegar a su madre

**-Quinn estas bien** – dijo Rachel preocupada ya que no se movía Quinn?

**-Lo siento** – dijo con los ojos llorosos – **no te quise maltratar – **

**-Quinn estas llorando** – dijo Rachel preocupada – **Quinn? Estoy bien no te preocupes, fue solo un rasguño no fue para tanto** – dijo haciéndole saber que estaba

**-No así comienza**- dijo arrodillándose -**Perdóname Rachel, perdóname por todo lo que te hice, te juro que nunca lo voy a volver hacer, solo por favor perdóname** – dijo abrazando la cintura de Rachel llorando

**-Quinn? Que te pasa? Estoy bien** – dijo arrodillándose para estar cara a cara ya que no entendía lo que le estaba pasando a Quinn–**Quinn estoy bien yo ya te perdone y sé que no lo volverás hacer**

**-Así que me crees **– dijo inocentemente

**-Claro Quinn, te creo, sé que nunca me harás daño **– dijo con una gran sonrisa

**-Rachel te prometo que nadie te va hacer daño** – dijo abrazándola **– nadie me entendiste ni la Coach, ni cualquier otra persona siempre te voy a proteger** – dijo ya más calmada

-**Siempre.. –** dijo susurrando al odio de Quinn

-**Siempre** – dijo afirmando

**_Te voy a proteger no importa lo que pase hasta de mi misma lo voy hacer_** pensó Quinn

**_Me estas empezando a gustar demasiado Quinn, nunca nadie me ha dicho eso, me estoy empezando a enamorar de ti_** pensó Rachel

**-Ho, Ho que está pasando acá?** – dijo Santana con burla ya que se encontraba con Brittany, e inmediatamente las dos se separaron

**-Que estás haciendo acá Santana** – dijo seria Quinn parándose y ayudando a Rachel a pararse

**-La entrenadora quiere que practiquemos en el auditorio** – dijo obviamente – **Quinn tu mano? Que te paso?**

**-Quinn tu mano? – **dijo Rachel preocupada

**-Está bien solo necesito alguna crema y ya está** – dijo restándole importancia

**-Aun así Quinn** – dijo Rachel reprochándole – **espérame acá voy a ir a mi casillero tengo una crema para el dolor **– dijo Rachel yéndose

**-Espera Rach…** - dijo Quinn pero Rachel ya se había ido

**-Asi que? Que te paso?** – pregunto Santana

-**Estas preocupada** – dijo con burla Quinn

-**vete a la mierda Fabray – **dijo enojada

**-No gracias** – dijo riendo

-**Pero en serio que te paso Quinn?** – dijo Brittany preocupada

**-Finn…** - suspiro **– no soltaba a Rachel así que le tire un puñetazo**

**-Oh por dios!** – dijeron las dos

**-Qué hubiera pasado si la hubiera besado** – dijo Santana

-**Si la hubiera besado, ahora ustedes me estarían ayudando a escaparme del país** – dijo Quinn seriamente que Santana y Brittany se asustaron

-**Es una broma verdad? –** dijo Santana

**-Tal vez** – dijo sentándose, en eso vino Rachel

**-Que paso?** – pregunto Rachel a Quinn ya que vio a Santana y Brittany con cara de asustadas

-**Nada, que me trajiste** – dijo inocentemente

**-La crema y algunas cosas** – susurro lo último – **déjame ponértelo**

**-Es mejor que nos alejemos de Berry.. **– susurro Santana a Brittany, ya que vio a su amiga sonreír tontamente por la pomada que le estaba dando Rachel

**-Si, no quiero que Quinn me mate, aun no termino de enseñarle a Lord Tubbington hablar** – dijo alejándose

De pronto escucharon entrar a todos del club Glee seguido de Sue y Schuester, que estaban discutiendo

**-Lo que vas hacer es ilegal Sue –** dijo enfurecido

-**Y que vas hacer, Adelante, William. Estoy bastante segura de que añadirás venganza a la larga lista de cosas en las que no eres bueno...Justo después de estar casado... Llevar un coro de instituto... Y encontrar un estilo de peinado que no te haga parecer una lesbiana.**- dijo Sue – **Donde está mi grupo!** – grito Sue y empezaron a realizar la canción

**-Esto es escalofriante** – susurro Quinn a Rachel, mientras que ella se rio ya que le hacía cosquilla lo que le hacia Quinn -**Acaso sientes cosquillas** – susurro de nuevo

-**Quinn basta** – dijo tratando de no reírse, todos los chicos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Puck tenía una mirada cómplice, Finn estaba furioso, Santana estaba riendo ya que no podía creer lo tan enamorada que estaba su amiga, Mercedes y Kurt estaban asombrados incluyendo todos los demás pero Brittany tenía una cara de que ya sabia

**-Lo siento, no lo volveré hacer** – dijo sonriente

**_En verdad me gustaría que lo hagas de nuevo_** pensó Rachel – **Me gustaría que el Sr. Shue no nos utiliza para molestar a Sue** – dijo enfadada

**-Porque no se retiran y así acabaran con los dos **– dijo obviamente

**-Porque no lo pensé antes** – dijo asombrada

**-Ya que a ti te gusta competir** – dijo obviamente

**-Y eso es malo** – dijo confundida

**-Para nada** – dijo negando con la cabeza

**-Fabray que haces distrayendo a los del coro, tu no pertenece acá! así que retírate! **– dijo Gritando Sue

-**Está bien entrenadora** – dijo fuertemente Fabray **– te espero en el estacionamiento –** susurro a Rachel para que nadie la escuchara

**-Ok**– dijo alegre

* * *

Lucy se encontraba viendo la televisión sola en la sala

**Flashback**

Después de terminar de almorzar, su madre inmediatamente se fue al baño

**-Mama estás bien?** – pregunto Lucy preocupada

**-Si solo necesito un poco de aire fresco** – dijo al salir del baño

**-Quieres que te acompañe?**

**-No mi amor quédate acá, estoy bien** – dijo entrando a su cuarto

**-Estas segura ma? **

**-Por supuesto mi amor**

**-Está bien, cualquier cosa me llamas ok?**

**-Ok mi amor**

**Fin del flashback**

Eso fue hace tres horas, también estaba preocupada por Quinn ya que no venía, le quiso llamar pero Quinn olvido su celular, en eso escucho a alguien tocar la puerta, no podría ser Quinn ya que ella entraría por la ventana y su mama tampoco ya que tenía llave así que fue a ver, al abrir la puerta se encontró

-**Que haces acá…** - dijo sorprendida

**-Hola hermanita me extrañaste**- en eso Lucy le tiro una fuerte cachetada que casi bota a Frannie

* * *

DENTRO DE UN MOMENTO SUBO EL OTRO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS


	6. Chapter 6

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A FOX Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**-No creí que fueras como papa** – dijo burlonamente pero se arrepintió inmediatamente porque vio el dolor en los ojos de Lucy

**-Solo soy así con las personas que lo merecen **– dijo con odio

**-Lo siento, es mejor que arreglemos nuestros problemas ya que he venido para quedarme** – dijo sonriente

**-Acaso estás loca?!**

**-No lo estoy** – dijo negando con la cabeza

* * *

Quinn se encontraba esperando a Rachel en el estacionamiento ya había pasado media hora y estaba muy aburrida

**-Quinn!** – chillo Rachel

**-Rachel casi me das un infarto** – dijo tocándose el pecho

**-Lo siento –** dijo tímidamente

**-Está bien no te preocupes** – dijo sonriente – **subes –** dijo abriéndole la puerta

-**Que caballerosidad Quinn, Gracias** – dijo sentándose

**-Y en que quedaron** – dijo Quinn mientras arrancaba su auto

**-Al final hicimos lo que me dijiste y nos retiramos pero como no aguanto la entrenadora Sue, ella nos gritó y se retiró como co-directora** – dijo tranquila

**-Interesante** – dijo Quinn

**-Porque lo dices**

**-Bueno es algo raro que Sue se vaya tranquila**

**-Crees que esté planeando algo?**

**-Algo así** – dijo pensativa

**-Quinn?** – dijo Rachel tímidamente

**-Si Rachel**

**-En la tarde con Sue tú?**

**-Ella me hizo escoger, pero siempre te voy a elegir a ti** – dijo con confianza

-**Porque? Porque me proteges tanto? porque saliste en defensa de mi delante de todos? **– dijo Rachel ya que esas preguntas la estaban matando

**-Ya que me di cuenta que no tiene sentido pelear por un troglodita como Finn y además el colegio se va acabar de acá a unos dos años, y de ahí todo será olvidado pero la amistad que vamos a tener nunca vamos a olvidar** – dijo Quinn mirándola a los ojos ya que habían llegado a la casa de Rachel

-**Después del colegio? Quieres seguir siendo mi amiga?** – pregunto tímidamente

**-Por supuesto, lo que te dije en el auditorio antes que nos interrumpiera Santana era verdad y cuando una Fabray hace una promesa siempre la cumple** – dijo sonriente

**-Gracias Quinn**- dijo abrazándola

-**Lo que te dije es verdad Rach tienes que creerme** – dijo disfrutando el abrazo

**-Te creo Quinn** – dijo susurrando y separándose del abrazo las dos se miraron intensamente hasta que Rachel rompió en contacto de los ojos ya que si seguía, no dudaría en besar a Quinn en este precisos momento, pero no podía echar perder la amistad de Quinn no ahora eso es lo que pensó **–Toma** – dijo entregándole un taper

**-Qué es?** – dijo Quinn confundida

**-Te cocine algunas galletas, por agradecerte por lo de ayer** – dijo tímidamente

**-Gracias Rachel** – dijo probando una galleta – **están deliciosas – **

**- En serio** – dijo

-**Por supuesto además has hecho bastante, voy a invitarle a mi mama**– dijo Quinn con una sonrisa pero al toque se desvaneció ya que vio alguien en la ventana – **Rachel ellos no son tus padres** – dijo señalando la ventana

**-Cierto, Quinn me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana** – dijo saliendo del auto de Quinn

**-Hasta mañana Rach, espera! Te recojo maña… - **

**-Qué pasa?** – dijo confundida ya que escucho que Quinn quería recogerla

**-Te quería recoger mañana pero no puedo ya que me acorde que la Coach me quiere ver a las 4 de la mañana en el colegio**

**-A las 4 de la mañana? Acaso está loca?**

**-Si lo está, pero siempre es así**

**-No te preocupes mi papa me va a dejar**

**-Entonces yo te puedo traer de nuevo a tu casa – dijo sonriente**

**-Por supuesto Quinn**

**-Nos vemos Rachel –** dijo yéndose

**-Hasta luego Quinn-** dijo visualizando a Quinn con su auto desde lejos

Al momento en que Quinn llego a su casa visualizo que en el garaje, el auto de su madre no estaba, así que supuso que salió y que Lucy estaba sola, así que fue un alivio ya que no quería subir por la ventana

* * *

Lucy y Frannie se encontraban en la cocina

-**Así que has venido para quedarte** – dijo con odio

**-Escucha sé que me equivoque pero no podía soportar a nuestro padre por más tiempo – **

**-Y yo que y mi mama? tu eres las hermana mayor la que nos tenía que defender después de eso huiste** – dijo furiosa

-**Escucha Quinn sé que estas enojada conmigo pero algún día vas a tener que perdonarme, no lo hagas por ti hazlo por nuestra madre, por favor** – dijo suplicando

-**Solo lo voy hacer por nuestra madre porque si fuera por mí nunca te perdonaría –** dijo tomándose un gran vaso de agua de ahí sonó que alguien estaba entrando, así que supuso que era su madre, pero se sorprendió mas porque la entro en la cocina no fue su madre si no Quinn y ahora estaba mirando con odio a Frannie

-**Quinn..** – susurro Frannie sorprendida, e inmediatamente Quinn se le abalanzo a Frannie para tirarle una cachetada y las dos se agarraron a golpes

**-Qué demonios haces acá?** – dijo Quinn con odio

**-Quinn basta!?** – dijo Frannie

**-Quinn basta!?** - Dijo Lucy separándola de Frannie

-**No ves que nos hizo daño por que la defiendes? –** dijo Quinn separándose de Lucy

**-Ya que, yo también le dije lo mismo y le pegue **

**-Si hubiera sabido que tenía dos hermanas gemelas me hubiera preparado** – dijo Frannie en estado de Shock y sobándose la cara

-**Te lo vamos a explicar pero no ahora** – dijo Lucy ya que escucho ahora si a su madre – **Quinn vete inmediatamente** – mientras que Quinn le dio una mirada de porque – **estas con tu uniforme de porristas, sube inmediatamente –** dicho eso se fue a su cuarto antes que su madre la viera

Quinn estaba desesperada ya que Lucy no subía y sabía que Frannie no tardaría en subir con ella así que empezó a comer las galletas que Rachel le dio ya que no había comido nada en toda la tarde

-**Ser porrista es difícil** – susurro mientras comía, mientras estaba pensando en lo cerca que estaba de Rachel hoy día no tardaría uno de estos días en besarla pero se contuvo muy bien esta tarde, además también estaba pensando en hacerle un regalo a Melissa ya que si no fuera por ella, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido

Después de un tiempo

**-Así que? Quien es mi hermana? **– dijo Frannie ya más relajada ya que todo el habla con su madre y su hermana le llevo a similar la situación

-**Las dos..** – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

**-Ok, esto es escalofriante así que hablen uno por uno** – dijo sentándose en el escritorio de su hermana

**-Yo soy tu hermana pero de acá a cinco años en el futuro** – dijo Lucy

**-Del futuro? Me estas jodiendo?** – dijo Frannie sin poder creer

**-Es la verdad…** - dijo Quinn – **al principio yo tampoco quería creerle pero es verdad, ya que ella sabía lo que iba a ocurrir y todo eso** – dijo tranquila

**-Tu hiciste que nuestros padres se separaran** – dijo asombrada e inmediatamente fue para abrazarla – **sé que no fui una gran hermana para las dos pero por favor quiero que me perdonen las dos** – dijo suplicando mientras que Quinn tenía los ojos llorosos y Lucy estaba asombrada

-**Sabes cuánto tiempo espere a que me dijeras eso** – dijo Lucy separándose de su hermana

**-Lucy..** – dijo Quinn sorprendida

-**Lucy?** – dijo Frannie confundida

**-Toda mi vida espere a que vinieras, cuando mi papa me boto cuando me embarace solo quería que me ayudaras, que me dijeras que todo estaría bien pero te reusaste en venir apoyarme mientras que mi mama no hizo nada no sabes cuánto te odie, como quieres que te perdone eso** – dijo con odio

**-Ya que ella no es tu Frannie** – dijo Quinn – **al igual que yo no soy como eras, sé que tú me ayudaste, pero yo soy la que tomo la decisión en hacerte caso, es por eso que tienes que perdonar a Frannie ya que ella no es como la hermana que conociste** – dijo Quinn sorprendiendo a Lucy, mientras que Frannie estaba llorando no podía creer que le había hecho a su hermanita menor, se odio por ser tan cobarde, mientras que Lucy se fue por la ventana no quería estar en su casa tenía que pensar bien las cosas -**Espera Lucy? A dónde vas? **– dijo Quinn preocupada ya que pensaba que se le había ido la mano en decirle todas esas cosas

**-Necesito estar lejos** – dijo yéndose y saliendo por la ventana

**-Lucy…** - susurro Quinn mientras veía como se iba, cuando ya no la vio más volteo para ver cómo estaba Frannie y la encontró arrodillada en su cama llorando – **Hermana –** dijo yéndose a su costado

**-Tan mala hermana fui con ella –** dijo llorando

**-No te puedo responder esa pregunta, pero ahora estas acá y si quieres hacer mejor las cosas no huyas y quédate conmigo por favor** – dijo suplicando

**-Quinn perdóname por todo** – dijo abrazándola

**-Eres mi hermana tengo que perdonarte** – dijo sonriendo

**- Gracias Quinn** – dijo susurrando

**-Frannie tienes que entender a Lucy**

**-Lucy?**

**-Ella me pidió que la llamara así, al parecer en el futuro no le importa –** dijo sonriendo

**-Y a ti? Tu estas bien con eso?**

**-Aun no? Pero lo voy a estar** – dijo sonriendo

**-Por que entenderla? Y como es eso de un embarazo?**

**-Ella llego hace unas semanas justo el día en que iba a caer embarazada, me iba a costar con un chico pero ella me lo impidió** – dijo suspirando

**-Eso significa que?**

**- Exacto ella se embarazado, cuando se enteró mi papa la boto de la casa y ella estuvo viviendo en casa en casa hasta que dio a luz a una niña, dicha niña que dio en adopción ese día fuel el peor día de su vida, después de eso mi mama la trajo a vivir de nuevo con ella ya que había descubierto a mi papa siéndole infiel, al parecer mi papa le ha sido infiel por más de dos años **– dijo triste con los ojos llorosos mientras que Frannie tenía también los ojos llorosos

**-Y yo?**

**-Lucy me dijo que ella no te vio hasta dentro de cinco años, no me dijo porque, solo me dijo que te encontró casada en un matrimonio infeliz, y solo lo hiciste por complacer a nuestro padre ya que siempre pensaste que lo que hizo mama estaba mal** – dijo triste **- ¿Por qué regresaste Frannie?**

**-Mi mama me llamo, me dijo que se iba a divorciar de mi papa, y tenías razón yo le dije que estaba mal, al final ella decidió seguir adelante con el divorcio, me llamo un día antes diciendo que se lo iba a decir a la mañana y le dije que la apoyaba en todo ya que me di cuenta que mi mama merece ser feliz y estando con mi padre no lo iba hacer, así que decidí regresar** – dijo mas tranquila

**-Mi mama nos está llamando** – dijo Quinn

**-Si es mejor bajar, tú crees que?**

**-No te preocupes ella va a regresar** – dijo bajando

* * *

**En la noche**

**-Aun no viene?** – dijo Frannie preocupada

-**Demonios! Encima se olvidó en llevar su celular y dentro de tres horas tengo que estar en la práctica de porristas** – dijo enojada

**-Sue sí que las está matando** – dijo Frannie riendo

**-No te rías** – dijo enojada

-**Oye dile a Rachel que te dé más galletas, hasta a nuestra madre le encanto** – dijo burlonamente

-**Jodete Frannie** – dijo enojada

**-No sabía que te gustaban las mujeres** – dijo graciosamente

-**No me gustan las mujeres, solo Rachel, estas bien con eso?** – dijo Quinn con cuidado

-**Con tal que seas feliz hermanita** – dijo sonriente Frannie – **Pero Lucy?**

**-Ella es yo, así que si le gusta solo que esta en negación, además de lo que te conté sobre Rachel y de lo que estoy haciendo con ella en el colegio no se lo digo a Lucy ya que**

**-Tienes miedo que ella te diga que no la mereces**

**-Exacto, tal vez Lucy no se la merece pero yo voy a ser hasta lo imposible para merecerla** – dijo seria

**-Tú crees que Lucy no se la merece? – **

**-Eso es lo que piensa ella, ya que ella me dijo que no me meta en la relación de Finn y Rachel, eso significa que se dio por vencida, pero yo no soy ella, tal vez ha sufrido demasiado en su pasado pero ella ha venido a hacer bien las cosas y lo está haciendo, así que yo pienso que se merece a Rachel y no diga a la mía que esta en este tiempo, yo digo a la suya que está en su tiempo** – dijo tranquila

**-Es eso o eres muy posesiva con tu Rachel ya que son la misma persona**

**-No lo son, ya que yo y Lucy somos dos personas distintas, ella tiene la experiencia algo que yo no tengo, pero lo que más nos diferencia son las agallas y el valor de hacer las cosas, algo que Lucy no tiene**

**-Y tu si **– dijo afirmando

**-Exacto, pero tengo que darle crédito ya que si ella no hubiera venido yo hubiera cometido los mismos errores, solo quería tener a una persona que confiara en mí y esa persona era ella -**

**-Lo siento por no estar contigo todo el tiempo –**

**-Ya hablamos de eso Frannie** - en eso escucharon a alguien subir por la ventana y vieron que era Lucy que estaba tomada – **Esta idiota se quiere embarazar de nuevo** – dijo enojada

-**No creo, ya que si se hubiera embarazado no vendría a estas horas, hubiera llegado mañana** – dijo obviamente

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Lucy se encontraba en su cama, estaba despertando y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que era su hermana

**-Por favor dime que es un sueño?**

**-No lo es hermanita –** dijo sonriente – **Quinn se fue al colegio y nuestra madre tenía una entrevista de trabajo, aunque le dije que no trabajara ya que Russel la tiene que mantener**

**-Nuestra madre no le gusta pedir caridad** – dijo sentándose y tomando lo que le dio Frannie

**-Así que dime cómo estás?**

**-Es una pregunta tonta Frannie**

**-Hey respeta a tu hermana mayor –** dijo con burla

**-Tenemos la misma edad** – dijo frotándose la cabeza

**-Como quieras** – dijo tranquila **– Quinn me conto sobre lo que te paso, lo siento**

**-No te preocupes, Quinn tiene razón somos diferentes y tú no eres la hermana que recuerdo** – dijo más tranquila

-**Me perdonas?** – dijo tímidamente

-**Por supuesto** – dijo sonriente y con una mueca de dolor

* * *

**MAÑANA O EL LUNES ESTOY SUBIENDO DOS O TRES MAS**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**GLEE NO ME Pertenece TODO LE Pertenece A FOX Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**-Entonces?** – dijo Frannie incomoda

-**me quieres preguntar algo verdad? –** Dijo echada – **Hazlo ahora ya que estoy un poco mareada porque cuando este más sana no voy a responder nada** – dijo suspirando

**-Sabes los números de la lotería** – dijo entusiasmada

**-Tu sabes que no soy adicta a la lotería** – dijo riéndose porque sabía que su hermana quería aligerar las cosas

-**Como es tu futuro, tienes a alguien contigo? Tienes novio? - O novia? Pensó Frannie esa última frase –Como esta mama? Russell? Como estas tú? Que estudias? En dónde estudias? En dónde vives? Y la pregunta más importante eres feliz?–** dijo suspirando

**-Son muchas preguntas – **

**- Si me contestas ya no van a ser muchas** – dijo sonriente

**-Ok, cual fue tu primera pregunta –**

**-Bueno ya no me acuerdo** – dijo agarrándose la cabeza – **En donde estudias?**

**-Estudio en Yale, Artes dramáticas** – dijo suspirando

**-Russell seguro que le dio un ataque al corazón – dijo riéndose**

**-Hubiera sido genial, pero a Russell no lo vi desde que me boto de la casa, hasta hace algunos meses, cuando fue su funeral** – dijo sorprendiendo a su hermana

**-El murió? Como? De qué?**

**-Cáncer al estómago, por mucho tomar, al parecer la prostituta con la que se fue solo lo quería por su dinero y el resto es historia –**

**-Oh** – dijo triste su padre se iba a morir y no sabía si quería evitarlo o no

-**Yo no voy a evitarlo si eso es lo que estás pensando**

**-Porque?** – dijo asombrada

**-Ya que nuestro padre es más terco que todas nosotras juntas, él va pensar que nos estamos arrodillando para que nos perdone, además antes que se vaya le deje una carta diciéndose que se cuide y que vaya al doctor, yo creo que eso es suficiente** – dijo tranquila

**-Aun amas a Russell verdad?**

**-Es mi padre tengo que hacerlo –**

**-Y bueno tienes amistades? Novio?**

**-La única amistad que tengo en el futuro es Brittany, ya que no me hablo mucho con los del club Glee y en la universidad todos están conmigo ya que el apellido Fabray lamentablemente es muy conocido así que no hago amistades y si me preguntas si tengo novio, pues no lo hago hace poco termine una relación si así se puede llamar a lo que hice**

**-Qué hiciste?**

**-Me acosté con mi profesor, él está casado y prácticamente todos los días me arrepiento, de ahí tuve que dejar de hacerlo, gracias a Santana ya que me acosté con ella y me hizo ver las cosas**

**-Espera Santana? La latina?**

**-Exacto, ella estaba triste porque Brittany estaba con un chico y yo solo quería experimentar – **

**-Ósea te gustan las chicas**

**-No lo se** – dijo negando con la cabeza

-**Ok, espera dijiste que te costaste con Santana porque ella estaba triste por Brittany, y porque solamente te hablas con Brittany –**

**-Ya que cuando me acosté con Santana prácticamente me arrepentí mucho, estuve casi medio año arrepintiéndome así que no volví hablar con nadie hasta que Brittany me llamo, y me conto que se iba a la universidad uno de genios así que yo le conté la verdad y ella me perdono, es por eso que solamente me hablo con ella y además no creo que me perdonen los chicos por no asistir al funeral de Finn**

**-Espera Finn? Tu exnovio?**

**-Si dos semanas antes de venir desde el futuro, Brittany me llamo diciendo que había muerto por juntarse con malas personas y que todos del antiguo club Glee estarían, pero yo no fui ya que tenía que ir a la lectura de testamento de Russell.**

**-Estas segura que fue por eso?**

**-Porque más iba hacer**

**-No se dímelo tú –**

**-Pues no solo fue por eso – dijo tranquila**

**_Mi hermana es más terca_** pensó con ironía ya que ella también lo era

**-Quinn en el futuro eras feliz?**

**-Llámame Lucy y no, no lo era –** dijo negando con la cabeza –**nuestra madre no me hablaba se dedicaba a tomar nada más, tu tampoco recuerdo que un día tú me dijiste que nuestra familia se separó por mi culpa ya que yo fui la que empezó todo –** dijo con los ojos llorosos

**-Sabes que no es verdad? **

**-No te preocupes eso lo sé** – dijo secándose sus lágrimas **– así que la respuesta es no soy feliz, al parecer Brittany vio eso en mí y me mando al pasado para arreglar las cosas**

**-Espera Brittany?**

**-Sí, es muy sorprendente yo hasta ahora no me lo creo, a veces pienso que cuando me despierte voy a estar en mi habitación en Yale **

**-Pero estas acá y si es real –** dijo Frannie sonriente

**-lo sé, Gracias Frannie**

**-No gracias a ti –** dijo Lucy abrazando a su hermana

**-Lucy le vas a contar a Quinn sobre la muerte de Russell? La muerte de Finn? Y sobre que te acostaste con santana?**

**-La muerte de Russell si se lo voy a contar, pero lo de Finn y Santana no lo voy hacer**

**-Porque?**

**-Porque espero que eso no ocurra, pero si se lo voy a dejar una advertencia pero no ahora, solo cuando sea el momento adecuado**

**-Y cuando va ser el momento adecuado**

**-No lo sé **– dijo negando con la cabeza

* * *

**En el colegio**

Quinn se encontraba en su casillero observando como el idiota de Puckerman estaba hablando con Rachel

**-Porque no haces algo? –** dijo Santana divertida de los celos de su amiga

-**Ya que si me muevo de donde estoy voy a matar a alguien?** – dijo con furia

**-Estas muy celosa, los celos son muy malos, no es bueno para el cutis** – dijo burlonamente

-**Lárgate Santana –** dijo con furia

**-Está bien me voy –** dijo tranquila – **sabes porque la gente está asustada** – dijo señalando algunos estudiantes

-**Dicen los rumores, que vieron a la Coach con el Sr. Shue bailando juntos –**

**-Coach con Sr. Shue, el día en que vea eso si va ser el apocalipsis**

**-Quinn** – dijo Rachel con una gran sonrisa dirigiéndose hacia Quinn

-**Berry** – dijo Quinn fríamente

**-Y esa es mi señal para salir** – dijo Santana mientras se iba

**-Quinn? Estas bien?** – dijo Rachel ya que le dolió lo que le dijo Quinn

Quinn estaba viendo los ojos de Rachel y sabía que le estaba haciendo daño y solamente ayer juro que nunca lo haría **_malditos celos_** pensó con furia

-**Lo siento, es que no he dormido en toda la noche** – dijo con cansancio

**-No estas enojada conmigo**

**-No porque lo estaría **– dijo con una gran sonrisa –**Que estabas haciendo con Puckerman?** – pregunto desinteresada mente **_Excelente trabajo Fabray_** **_muy sutil_** pensó con ironía

Rachel se había dado cuenta como Quinn la estaba mirando desde que Puck se le había acercado y sabía que eran celos, por eso estaba contenta así que quiso seguirle un poco el juego ya que quería que Quinn le dijera que no se le acercara a Puck

-**me invito a salir** – dijo Rachel

**-Que hizo que?!** – gruño Quinn

**-Me invito a salir, Quinn estas sorda?**

**-No lo estoy** – gruño – **Que le dijiste?**

**-Le dije…-** en eso escucharon a todos los estudiantes correr

**_Qué demonios_** pensó Quinn

-**Quinn que está pasando** – dijo con miedo

-**No lo se** – en eso agarro su mano y se la llevo en una esquina para ver qué pasaba y vieron lo que nunca imaginaron

**-Oh dios mío** – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

-**Chicos corran este es el apocalipsis –** Grito Kurt con Mercedes dirigiéndose hacia Quinn y Rachel

-**Como paso eso? –** dijo Quinn con horror señalando a Sue con Will bailando y riendo y su Coach se veía feliz, Feliz?

-**No lo se, mis fuentes dicen que cada uno de los estudiantes se están yendo a sus casas para despedirse de sus padres** – dijo Kurt apresuradamente

**-Chicas, yo me pienso ir ahora mismo** – dijo Mercedes

**-Igualmente –** dicho eso se fueron

**-Quinn!** – Chillo Rachel **– Mi futuro Quinn, no puede terminar el mundo antes que me convierta en una estrella **– dijo Rachel

**-No te preocupes, el mundo no va acabar** – **_no? no puede? ya que Lucy esta acá?_** pensó

-**Estas segura Quinn**

**-Te lo aseguro Rachel, vámonos a nuestras casas, yo te llevo – **dijo Quinn

**-Vámonos**

* * *

Al momento de llegar Quinn a su casa se encontró con Lucy y Frannie en la sala viendo tele

**-Hey no tienen miedo que mama les vea?**

**-Mama va llegar tarde –** dijo Frannie sin importancia

-**Que te paso? Pareces asustada? –** dijo Lucy

**-Claro que estoy asustada! Hoy vi la cosa más espantosa..**

**-Ahhh… vistes a Sue y Schuester juntos –** dijo Lucy riéndose

**-Espera ellos dos están juntos? Pensé que se odiaban? **– Dijo Frannie

**-Y lo hacen!** – Afirmo Quinn – **Espera tu sabias de eso** – dijo con horror – **Sue estaba feliz!**

**-Claro que lo sabía ya que yo ya lo viví –** dijo obviamente

-**Qué pasa? Porque se comportan así? **– dijo Quinn con asco

**-Bueno de lo que recuerdo fue que Sue empezó a salir con su coestrella, y él le invito a un baile pero como Sue no sabía le dijo a Schuester y él le empezó a enseñar y ahí**

-**Agarraron una amistad media rara** – dijo Quinn terminando su frase

-**Exacto, pero déjame terminar, al parecer su coestrella la estaba engañando con su otra coestrella y Sue termino enfurecida y ahí fue cuando me botaron de las porristas** – dijo tristemente la última parte mientras que Frannie le agarro la mano dándole ánimos

**-bueno pero eso no va a ocurrir** – Dijo Quinn dándole ánimos

**-Si tienes razón**

**-Espera, que más paso en tu pasado – dijo Quinn**

**-Bueno, recuerdo que para esa época perdí mi popularidad, que el club Glee estaba en preparativos para la boda de Emma y Ken, pero Ken se da cuenta que Emma y el profesor Schuester se están acercando más y más, así que enfurecido hace que las prácticas de futbol sean a la misma hora que la práctica de Glee así que los chicos tenían que escoger y todos decidieron Glee menos Finn que el escogió el futbol**

**-Como siempre **– dijo Quinn **Espera Puck escogió Glee?** – dijo incrédulamente

**-Si fue porque Puck había invitado a salir a Rachel y ella acepto. Así que lo hizo solo para meterse en sus pantalones a Rachel, Aunque dudo que pase lo mismo ya que ahora Finn y Rachel están saliendo verdad?** – dijo Lucy, mientras que Frannie se estaba riendo por lo bajo ya que estaba viendo como Quinn tenía la cara roja de puro odio y celos muchos celos aunque un poco de tristeza pero rápidamente su cara volvió al odio pensó con diversión Frannie

**_Rachel acepto salir con Puck_** pensó Quinn con tristeza

-**Qué dijiste?** – dijo Quinn

**-Finn y Rachel están saliendo?**

**-No lo están** – dijo negando con la cabeza

**-porque?** – dijo confundida

-**No lo sé Lucy, me voy a dormir ya que Gracias a ti no pude dormir en toda la noche**

**-Lo siento** – dijo Lucy

**-Hasta mañana –** dijo Quinn rápidamente subió a su cuarto para planificar que haría con Puck con un poco de ayuda de Santana y Brittany

-**Esta rara?** – dijo Lucy

**-No lo creo? Solo está cansada** – dijo tratando de salvar a su hermana

**-Ok, entonces mañana vamos?**

**-Si quiero ver ese bar** – dijo estirándose **– aun así no puedo creer que esa señora te lo dejara encargado**– dijo Frannie impresionada

**-Al parecer dice que soy la única en que confía y también que gracias a mi ,sabe que va ser con su vida** – dijo tranquila

**-Ok, sigamos viendo –**

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Quinn trata de evitar a Rachel en todo el día ya que le duele que haya aceptado salir con Puck, pero al parecer ya no podrá porque tiene que llevar a casa a Rachel, aunque ahora no lo sabe ya que ahora sale con Puck pensó furiosa, mientras que Quinn iba caminando ya que ahora sus amigas tienen Glee, ella decidió estar en el campo de futbol y se quedó en las gradas viendo como entrenaban

**_Qué demonios_** pensó Quinn muy confundida ya que estaba visualizando a Puck con Finn

**-Entonces Puck no está saliendo con Rachel** – dijo Quinn

-**Claro que no? Porque crees que lo haría?** – dijo Rachel sorprendiendo a Quinn

-**Rachel…** susurro Quinn sorprendida **-¿Qué haces acá?**

**-Aun no me respondiste lo que te pregunte Fabray y porque me has estado evitando todo el día** – dijo Rachel con furia

**-Fabray? Desde cuando soy Fabray!**

**-Desde que mi amiga la que supuestamente lo es, me ha estado evitando todo el día, no creía que te gustaba Puck? – **dijo volteándose para irse ya que le dolía que Quinn no estaba celosa por ella, si no por Puck

-**No te vayas** – dijo Quinn abrazándola por la espalda y rodeando su cintura – **No te vayas** – susurro a su oído **–Lo siento, no me gusta Puck** – dijo seria – **solo que tengo miedo de que te haga daño, no quiero que acabes embarazada ya que, el solamente quiere tener sexo contigo y después te bota**

**-Hablas como si tu hubieras salido con el –** dijo Rachel, pero como Quinn no contesto –**Saliste con el **– dijo con miedo y con dolor

-**Engañe a Finn con Puck solo nos besamos, estaba muy borracha ese día, sé que no tiene justificación pero yo a Finn nunca lo ame o lo quise, es por eso que Salí con Puck pero felizmente me salve** – dijo a Quinn apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel – **por favor Rachel perdóname** – dijo oliendo a Rachel y de ahí sabía que su olor preferido es el de Rachel

-**Si en el futuro sales con otra persona engañarías de nuevo** – pregunto Rachel quería saber si en el futuro cuando las dos salgan va suceder lo mismo ya que Rachel se propuso conquistar a Quinn

A Quinn le sorprendió la pregunta pero sabía, ¿no? ella esperaba que su futuro este con Rachel así que respondió – **Nunca lo haría** - dijo seriamente

**-Ok, promete que cualquier cosa que nos molesta vamos hablar no lo vamos a ocultar, prométeme Quinn –**

**-Te lo prometo – **dijo separándose de Rachel y volteándola para mirarla a los ojos – **Te lo prometo** – dijo sinceramente y Rachel sabía que le estaba diciendo la verdad

-**Vamos tengo Glee** – dijo Rachel con alegría, tomándole de la mano y dirigiéndose a la escuela

-**Ok** – dijo Quinn obedientemente

* * *

**Gracias por leer ahora subo el siguiente espero sus comentarios**


	8. Chapter 8

**Glee no me pertenece todo le pertenece a fox y sus credores**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Después de dos semanas**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su pelea en las gradas, muchas cosas pasaron pensó Quinn sonrientemente ya que había avanzado mucho en su relación con Rachel aunque aún eran amigas pero desearía que fuera más, ella estaba ahora en su cama echada con una Lucy muy dormida a su costado

**Flashback**

Al día siguiente de lo que sucedió en las gradas, Quinn se encontraba en el auditorio, descansando ya que Sue les estaba exigiendo bastante últimamente además era el lugar favorito donde encontrarse con Rachel.

-**Cómo demonios hago esto** – dijo Quinn tratando de estudiar análisis – **yo no voy a utilizar análisis en mi vida porque lo tengo que estudiar** - murmuro con odio

-**Hola Quinn** – dijo Rachel alegre

-**Rach…** - dijo con una gran sonrisa **– porque estas más feliz que lo normal?**

**-Bueno hoy acabo de confirmar que el Sr. Shue no quiere destruir mi carrera **– dijo sentándose a su costado

**-Y eso porque?** – dijo confundida

**-Hoy en Glee estaba peleando con Kurt por una canción y el señor Shue prefirió darme la canción a mí, por fin el Sr. Shue reconoce que soy la mejor cantante –** dijo con alegría, mientras que Quinn fruncía el ceño ya que Lucy le había contado lo que pasaría después -**Oh dios tengo que irme, tengo que vender pasteles** – dijo parándose e inmediatamente se fue sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Quinn y entregarle un pastel y después se fue

-**Rachel…** susurro Quinn toda roja tocándose su mejilla

**Fin del Flashback**

**A partir de ahí, buscamos cualquier pretexto para besarnos en la mejilla** pensó Quinn con ironía y recordando la primera vez que le dio flores a Rachel

**Flashback**

Rachel se encontraba con Kurt en el auditorio mientras que todos estaban aburridos sentados, Quinn estaba en el último asiento, así que nadie la noto excepto Santana, Brittany y en especial Rachel

-**Crees que podrás comenzar Rachel?** – dijo Mr Shue

**-Es mi canción de "ir a la ducha" y también es la melodía de mi celular** – dijo con una gran sonrisa

Dicho eso Rachel comenzó a cantar, justo al momento de llegar a la segunda estrofa, Kurt intervino y fue una guerra de Divas, al momento de terminar Kurt se dio cuenta que Rachel gano a buena manera

-**Felicidades Rachel, te quedas con el solo** – dijo Mr. Shue – **no se olviden que cuando salgan tienen que estar con sus sillas de ruedas** – dicho eso el profesor Shue se fue, mientras que todos se quejaban

**-Rachel estuviste fantástica** – Dijo Quinn, ya que Rachel al momento de oír que gano se fue inmediatamente donde Quinn y la abrazo

**-Tú me apoyaste a que practicara, no lo hubiera hecho sin ti **– dijo con una gran sonrisa

-**Toma –** dijo entregándoles las flores

-**Oh Quinn son preciosas** – dijo Rachel alegre – **pero porque?**

**-Bueno esto va ser la práctica, ya que en el futuro te vas a tener que enfrentar a varias personas para que llegues a donde quieras estar y yo siempre te voy apoyar eso significan las flores -**

**-Oh Quinn** – dijo abrazándola, se quedaron un gran momento abrazadas hasta que

**-En serio! Porque no tienen sexo ahora mismo** – dijo Santana que apareció a su costado

-**Gracias Santana** – dijo Quinn separándose de mala gana de Rachel

-**De nada** – dijo con una gran sonrisa y se fue

**Fin del flashback**

**_Maldita Santana, siempre tiene que malograr nuestros momentos, oh dios no puedo creer que me uní a Glee tengo que controlar los celos_** pensó Quinn

**Flashback**

Quinn se encontraba con Lucy y Frannie desayunando

-**Ósea hoy no tienes prácticas** – dijo Frannie

-**No, si los tuviera no desayunaría con ustedes** – dijo Quinn obviamente

-**Cómo vas en las terapias** – pregunto Lucy

**-Estoy bien, mucho llanto por parte de mama pero todo está bien** – dijo Quinn

**-Y tu Frannie?**

**-Lo mismo mucho llanto por parte de mama **– dijo Frannie

-Quinn sabes hoy que va pasa? – dijo Quinn

**-No recuerdo mucho, pero como ya no estás en el club Glee no tiene importancia**

**-Que va pasar en el club Glee** – dijo Quinn

**-Recuerdo que esta semana el profesor Schuester, nos dio como tarea hacer baladas, Ya recuerdo!** – dijo con furia la última palabra

**-Que paso? –** dijo Quinn con Frannie

**-Recuerdo que esta semana, me botaron de la casa – **

**-Bueno pero eso no va a ocurrir, así que más paso? – **dijo Quinn

**-Estoy con Quinn, tienes que olvidarte **– dijo Frannie

**-Si tienes razón, recuerdo que esta semana, todos cantaron sus baladas, a Finn le toco Kurt, a mí me toco Artie, a Rachel con el profesor Schuester…**

**-Rachel con Schuester** – dijo ocultando sus celos

**-Si recuerdo que, cuando hizo esa canción se enamoró del profesor Schuester**

**-Que?! **– dijo con furia

**-Si, que te pasa?-** dijo confundida Lucy

**-Nada me tengo que ir, nos vemos** – dijo yéndose

-**Que le pasa?** – dijo Lucy

**_Que ignorante que eres hermana_** pensó con diversión Frannie – **Algo de las porristas tu sabes cómo es** – dijo Frannie

**-Si tienes razón, recuerdo que era muy estresante** – dijo Quinn, mientras que Frannie rodo los ojos internamente

Quinn se dirigía al colegio apresuradamente

**_No voy hacer que te enamores de Schuester si tengo que regresar a Glee regresare_** pensó Quinn con furia

Cuando Quinn entro al colegio se dirigió inmediatamente a la sala de coro

**-Chicos no creo que sea propicio** – dijo el Sr. Shue incomodo

**-Yo creo que deberíamos dar el ejemplo Sr. Shue –** dijo Rachel con una gran sonrisa – **además la canción Endless Love fue un único y es excelente para la tarea **

**-Claro Sr. Shue además usted fue el que nos dijo que quería que hagamos baladas y como Berry está sola porque no con usted** – dijo Santana burlonamente

**-Claro Sr. Shue usted puede hacerlo** – dijo Artie

**-Si además no sabemos exactamente que hacer nos tiene que dar un ejemplo** – dijo Finn

-**Está bien** – dijo suspirando **_me voy arrepentir de esto_** pensó el profesor Schuester

-**Bueno entonces comencemos, usted primero Mr. Shue** – dijo Berry

-**Interrumpo algo** – dijo Quinn sorprendiendo a todos

-**Quinn **– chillo Rachel e inmediatamente se fue para abrazarla **- ¿Qué haces acá? – **

**-Quinn que gran sorpresa **– dijo Mr. Shue – **Espero que hayas venido a reincorporarte al coro ya que necesitamos a uno más **– dijo Mr. Shue tratando de rogarle **_por favor di que sí _**pensó Mr. Shue

**-En serio Quinn? Has venido para reincorporarte** – dijo Rachel con una gran sonrisa

**-Por supuesto** – dijo Quinn – **me retire por algunos problemas personales pero ya lo arregle, así que he venido para reincorporarme, claro si ustedes aceptan** – dijo con una gran sonrisa

-**Por su puesto Quinn** – dijo alegre Rachel

-**Bienvenida de nuevo Quinn** – dijo Mr. Shue

-**Espera, estas seguro profesor Schuester, ella debe de ser una espía de Sue, que raro que de un momento a otro se retire y ahora vuelva** – dijo Finn – **así que yo estoy en contra que vuelva y se que todos me apoyan** – dijo Finn con una gran sonrisa

-**Cuando te nombraron capitán Finnocence** – dijo Santana – **Yo acepto que Quinn ingrese –**

**-Yo igual –** dijo Brittany parándose para darle un fuerte abrazo a Quinn

**-Gracias Brittany** – susurro Quinn

**-Santana tiene razón a ti nadie te nombro capitán estoy de acuerdo que ingrese Quinn** – dijo Mercedes

**-Yo igual además gracias a ella ya no me tiran más granizados –** dijo Kurt

-**Pero si ella fue la que comenzó con los granizados** – dijo Finn furioso

**-Si lo hice y me arrepiento profundamente, así que estoy aquí parada ante todos ustedes para pedirles perdón y nunca lo volveré hacer** – dijo Quinn seriamente, mientras que todos se quedaron sorprendidos – **Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Artie, Mike y el amigo de Mike, lo siento profundamente –** dijo Quinn arrepentida

-**Te perdono chica** – dijo Mercedes con los ojos llorosos

-**Yo también, pero no te perdono por hacerme llorar** – dijo Kurt con los ojos llorosos

**-Es la primera vez que escucho un perdón tuyo, acepto antes que te arrepientas** – dijo Artie, mientras que Tina, Mike y Matt asistieron con la cabeza

**-Eso fue totalmente rudo Quinn, acepto que ingreses** – dijo Puck guiñándole un ojo, mientras que Quinn rodo los ojos internamente y Rachel frunció el ceño

-**Yo creo que estas más que aceptada en el grupo Quinn, felicidades por reincorporarte** – dijo Mr. Shue

-**Me están jodiendo** – dijo Finn

**-No Finnocence y antes de joderte prefiero joder al piano** – dijo Santana con burla

**-En serio le están creyendo, ella es buena fingiendo** – grito Finn

-**Antes cuando me hablabas me parecías un idiota, ahora cada vez que abres la boca quiero golpearte** – dijo Quinn mirándolo serio e inmediatamente Finn se tocó el ojo y se sentó

**-Bueno, creo que completamos los 12 para el grupo, eso significa que a Rachel le toca con Quinn** – dijo Mr. Shue aliviado

-**SI!** – Grito Rachel – **ahora podemos hacer un dueto, yo seré Barbra Streisand y tú Celine Dion vamos a cantar Tell Him, va ser muy romántico** – dijo Rachel con alegría

-**Espera, pero son dos chicas** – se quejó Finn

-**Tu punto Finnocence** – dijo Santana con burla

**-Ella no paso por el sombrero, así que digo que rehagamos todo de nuevo** – dijo Finn

**-Estoy de acuerdo con Finn** – dijo Mr. Shue

-**Por supuesto** – dijo Santana, mientras que todos rodaron los ojos sabían que Mr. Shue siempre estaba de acuerdo con Finn

-**Ok, entonces voy hacer de nuevo los nombres** – dijo Mr. Shue

Quinn y Rachel se sentaron con Santana y Brittany

**-Hey! Quinn** – dijo Santana

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Ven** –le dijo y le hablo en el oído

-**Ok, Gracias S**

**-Me debes, nada que gracias! **– dijo santana sonriente

**-Ok** – dijo sonriente

**-¿Qué te dijo?** – pregunto Rachel

-**Me dijo un secreto…** - susurro a su oído – **me dijo como puedo hacer para que nos toque juntas **– dijo susurrando

**-En serio** – dijo Rachel feliz

**-Si no te preocupes déjame todo en mis manos** – dijo sonriente

**-Ok**

**-Haber chicos de nuevo, quien comienza?** – dijo Mr Shue

**-Yo lo hare** – dijo Quinn, parándose y sacando un papelito

**-Ok Quinn, quien te toco?**

**-Rachel** – dijo dándole el papel

-**Que eso es mentira! Déjame ver** – dijo Finn parándose para ver el papel **– hiciste trampa** – dijo acusando a Quinn

**-Como pude haber hecho trampa si el profesor Schuester es el que hizo los papeles o estas llamando tramposo al profesor** – dijo inocentemente Quinn

-**No… yo… digo** – dijo tartamudeando Finn

**Fin del Flashback**

**_Y de ahí no puedo creer que me convertí en la co-capitana del club Glee todo lo que me haces hacer Rachel_** pensó con ironía

**Flashback**

Quinn se encontraba con Frannie y su madre desayunando, mientras que Lucy estaba en su cuarto escondida, aunque a veces se cambiaban de lugar ya que a pesar de cinco años de diferencias no han cambiado mucho pero si la altura por eso, Lucy siempre se encontraba sentada.

**-Así que mi amor, regresaste al club Glee** – dijo su madre

**-Sí, necesitaban una persona más para ir a las seccionales – dijo Quinn**

**-Si, como no?** – dijo Frannie burlándose, mientras que Quinn le dio una mirada asesina

-**Basta no peleen, bueno chicas me tengo que ir cuídense** – dijo Judy dándole un beso a cada uno

-**Adiós mama**- dijeron las dos

-**Mama ya se fue?** – dijo Lucy bajando las escaleras

**-Si** – dijeron las dos

-**Lucy que va pasar hoy en Glee** – dijo Quinn apurada ya que se iba ir al colegio

-**Antes de contestar esa pregunta, porque regresaste a Glee? –** dijo confundida

**-Ya que necesitan 12 personas para ir a las seccionales** – dijo obviamente

**-Ah.. cierto me había olvidado** – dijo Lucy, mientras que Frannie se burló internamente

-**Que va a pasar?** – dijo Quinn

-**Recuerdo que en esta época es para sacarnos fotos para el anuario escolar, Sue le dice al director que el club Glee no lo necesita así que saca al club Glee de las fotos mientras que las Cheerios consiguen 6 paginas, de ahí el profesor Schuester compra un pequeño espacio para el anuario y recuerdo que Rachel se enoja mucho** – dijo riéndose – **de ahí el profesor dice que necesita a dos representantes para Glee así que Rachel obviamente acepta, y como nadie más quería el profesor Schuester elige a Finn, al momento de tomarse las fotos Finn deja plantada a Rachel** – dijo Lucy enojada –**al final Rachel nos consigue hacer un comercial de colchones pero como eso está prohibido nos descalifican de las selecciónales, al final Schuester acepta con la culpa y ya no es más nuestro director de coro.**

**-Pero nosotras las Cheerios también hacemos eso, las pelucas, el maquillaje…**

**-Lo se Quinn, al final yo amenace a la Coach y ella me dio una página para el club, al parecer le gustó mucho que le haya amenazado como dice ella, nosotros…**

**-Le hacemos recordar a una joven Sylvester** – dijeron Lucy y Quinn al mismo tiempo

**-Exacto** – dice Lucy

-**No te preocupes ya se lo que voy hacer hoy** – dijo yéndose, mientras que Lucy tenía una cara confundida

**-¿Qué pasa hermana?** – dijo Frannie

**-Es que no has visto a Quinn un poco más relajada parece**

**-Feliz** – dijo Frannie

**-Si, pero…**

**-No crees que Quinn pueda ser feliz?**

**-No es eso, es que yo creía que nunca iba a ver esa parte en mí**

**-Todo es gracias a ti, lo sabes? No?** – **_y gracias a Rachel_** también pensó con diversión Frannie

**-Si tienes razón si yo hubiera tenido la misma oportunidad en hacer bien las cosas, también estaría feliz** – dijo Lucy

**-Y lo estás haciendo Lucy**

**-Entonces porque no regreso a mi futuro –** dijo pensativa

**-De que hablas?**

**-Brittany me escribió que si hacia bien las cosas regresaría a mi futuro, pero aún no he vuelto significa que estoy haciendo algo mal**

**-No creo que estés haciendo algo mal, solo dale tiempo**

**-Es que esa es la cuestión no sé cuánto tiempo me queda, necesito saber qué es lo que me falta, además no puedo vivir toda mi vida con ustedes** – dijo pensativa

-**No puedes hablar con Brittany tal vez ella sepa**

**-Quise hacerlo, pero no puedo, ya que Santana no se despega de Brittany ni por un segundo – dijo enfurecida**

**-Qué te parece que cuando venga Quinn hacemos un plan – dijo sonriente**

**-Sí creo que tienes razón – **

**-Ya lo sé **– dijo riendo – **vamos tenemos que ir al bar** – dijo Frannie parándose

**-Sí, aunque odio que siempre estoy con sombrero y lentes, parezco un prófugo** – dijo aburrida

Quinn se dirigía al colegio, ella hubiera querido recoger a Rachel pero a veces la Coach llamaba de madrugada a cada una de las porristas para que vayan a practicar era muy frustrante pensó Quinn

Al momento de llegar al salón de coro, se encontró con Rachel que estaba practicando

Al menos esta sola pensó con felicidad

**-Hola estrella** – dijo Quinn sorprendiéndola

-**Quinn –** chillo Rachel de felicidad y fue para abrazarla – **creía que llegarías tarde-**

**-Yo también pero tú sabes cómo es Sue** – dijo separándose del abrazo a regañadientes

**-Si** – dijo llevándola al piano – **cántame algo Quinn** – dijo Rachel sentándose a su costado, a ella siempre le gustaba como Quinn tocaba el piano, le gustaba más cuando le cantaba a ella

**-OK-**

**_Pienso en ti sólo una vez al día, te extraño_**

**_Trataré de olvidarte sólo una vez al día_**

**_¿No puedo? ¿No puedo?_**

**_Si no puedo, entonces, ¿Qué puedo hacer?_**

**_Con una sola palabra que digas, yo sonrío_**

**_Vivo como un espejo todos los días_**

**_Mi día es tuyo_**

**_No me puedes detener ahora, no me puedes detener ahora_**

**_El aroma de la primavera que se parece a ti todavía es frío_**

**_No me puedes detener ahora, no me puedes detener ahora_**

**_No puedo parar, no puedo dejar de amarte_**

**-Ho, Ho, muy sutil tu canción Q –** dijo santana burlonamente interrumpiendo el momento de Quinn y Rachel

-**Santi, es de mala educación** – dijo Brittany regañándola – **fue muy bonito Quinn quiero escucharlo de nuevo** – dijo dándole un abrazo a Quinn y a Rachel

**-Cuando quieras B –** dijo dándole una mirada asesina a Santana, que asusto a santana

**-Santana fue de mala educación** – dijo Rachel seria

**-Y que vas hacer?** – dijo Santana, viendo como Rachel se intimido un poco

**-Ella no hará nada pero tú sabes que yo si lo haré** – dijo Quinn con una ceja levantada

**-Ok, ok lo siento otro día dejo que todos escuchen**

**-De que hablas?** – dijo Quinn confundida

-**Santi vino para advertirles que ahora viene Mr. Shue con todos los chicos del club** – dijo Brittany sentándose en una de las sillas y sorprendiendo a Quinn y a Rachel

**-Eso es mentira, solo lo hice porque yo quería burlarme de ustedes –** dijo Santana yéndose a sentar a costado de Brittany

**-Oh Santi eres un amor** – dijo Quinn yendo abrazar a su amiga

**-Ni te atrevas a abrazarme, despertaras un día sin tu cabello**

**-Que ruda** – dijo antes de abrazarla y se fue con Rachel para sentar

-**Bueno gracias Santana, aun así no veo nada de malo que escuchen a Quinn cantar…** – dijo Rachel sentándose al costado de Quinn

-**aún no están listas Santi… -** susurro Brittany

-**Si por lo que veo aun no** – dijo Santana

**-Que dijiste santana** – dijo Rachel ofendida ya que no la estaban escuchando

**-Nada Berry –** dijo santana, justo ahí entro el profesor Schuester con todos

-**Bueno chicos, esta semana con mucha pelea logre adquirir un pequeño segmento del anuario para el club –** dijo Mr Shue feliz

-**Espera que paso con la pagina somos un club deberíamos tener una página** – dijo Rachel

-**Sue.. –** suspiro Schuester

**-Es injusto** – dijo Rachel con pucheros

**_Por favor Rachel deja de hacer eso me dan ganas de besarte _**pensó Quinn

-**Quinn? –** dijo Rachel

-**Eh… si** – dijo Quinn avergonzada

**-Me estabas escuchando** – dijo Rachel

**-Claro Rachel porque no lo haría** – dijo inocentemente

-**Entonces lo vas hacer** – dijo Rachel alegre

**-Eh….** – vio a Santana que le negaba la cabeza, vio a Brittany y ella asentía, vio a Mercedes y Kurt y ellos negaron la cabeza me voy arrepentir de esto pensó

-**Por supuesto Rachel** – dijo con una gran sonrisa, y Rachel le dio un abrazo mientras veía como Santana se moría de la risa y Brittany le dio el dedo pulgar de buena suerte

-**Excelente Quinn, bienvenida a representar al club con Rachel** – dijo Mr. Shue alegre

**_Oh dios en que me he metido, espera está bien, ya que Finnocence lo iba hacer_** pensó con alegría Quinn

**-Está bien** – dijo Quinn separándose de Rachel, mientras que vio a Rachel feliz lo demás no importaba

**-Excelente ahora mañana todos ustedes los quiero bien peinados para tomarse la foto del anuario** – dijo Shue a todos

**- Espera nos quieres a todos, yo creía que solo era Quinn y Berry **– dijo Santana

-**No, Rachel es la capitana y Quinn es la sub capitana, pero aun así los quiero a todos en la foto – **

**-Antes, me hubiera negado ya que nos consideran perdedores, pero como Quinn va a estar en la foto me siento bien y con confianza-** dijo Mercedes

-**Igualmente hermana**– dijo Kurt chocando la mano con Mercedes, seguido por Artie, Tina, Mike y Matt

-**Espera solo por Quinn –** dijo Finn – **yo también soy popular más bien deberían agradecerme que este con ustedes **– dijo engreídamente

**-En verdad no, ya que Quinn es la que nos defiende de los deportistas y tu no?** – dijo Artie

**-Exacto –** dijo Tina

**-Aun así necesitan un protagonista masculino, sin mí no pueden hacer** nada – dijo Finn – **no es cierto Rach, eso es lo que me dijiste que me necesitabas para llevar al club a las nacionales** – dijo Finn con una gran sonrisa

-**Tienes razón Finn, eso fue lo que dije pero yo creía que eras una persona diferente que ayudarías al club pero cuando representa un problemas o nos atacan los futbolistas tu no nos defiendes la que lo hace es Quinn y ahora los deportistas nos tienen miedo y eso es algo bueno –** dijo Rachel, mientras que todos asentían a lo que decía Rachel

-**Está bien quieren que haga algo por ustedes, lo hare, entonces voy a conseguir un papel entero en el anuario y cuando lo consiga, yo voy hacer el otro co-capitan de Glee**– dijo Finn parándose y se fue del club

**-Crees que lo logre?** – susurraron todos

-**Espera este es una pelea entre Quinn y Finn** – dijo confundida Mercedes

-**Y todo por la sub-capitanía de Glee** – dijo Kurt impresionado

-**El infierno se congelo** – grito Brittany

-**Nunca estaría de acuerdo contigo Brittany pero lo que acabas de decir es muy coherente** – dijo Mercedes

**-Espera! –** dijo Rachel parándose - **no nos vamos a dar por vencidos, Quinn! tenemos que conseguir dos páginas para el anuario y ganarle a Finn** – dijo llevándose a Quinn

-**Espera Rachel sabe que ella igual va ser capitana no?** – dijo Mercedes

**-No entiendo que está pasando?-** dijo Kurt

**-Rach no quiere a Finn quiere a Quinn** – dijo Brittany obviamente, mientras que todos se quedaron con la boca abierta incluyendo a Mr. Shue

-**Brittany lo que dices no creo que sea cierto** – dijo Mr. Shue un poco incomodo

**-Dije algo malo –** dijo Brittany a Santana

**-No Brittany** – dijo mirando a Mr. Shue seriamente, mientras que él se callo

-**Bueno sigan cantando, nos vemos luego** – dijo Mr. Shue saliendo de clase

**Fin del flashback**

**_De ahí le ganamos a Finn ya que al momento de chantajear a Sue conseguí dos páginas_** **_fueron unas buenas dos semanas_** pensó con alegría

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Quinn estaba con Lucy y Frannie desayunando como siempre

**-Aun no puedo creer que ya son las seccionales, aunque en mi tiempo fue diferente ya que tuvimos que usar a Jacob como otro integrante ya que Finn renuncio al club por mi culpa** – dijo Lucy

-**Si esta vez va ser diferente, además hice que Sue le diera la lista incorrecta al otro grupo pero igual quedo suspendida** – dijo Quinn alegre – **aunque ahora yo soy la que tengo que dirigir a las porristas y Sue no me deja de llamar a cada rato **

**-Si debe ser feo, me gustaría ir a las selecciónales pero temo que me reconozcan** – dijo Lucy

**-Además tenemos que ir al bar ya que April regresara dentro de poco**– dijo Frannie recordándole

**-Cierto me había olvidado** – dijo Lucy

-**Bueno yo me voy** – dijo Quinn – **nos vemos en la noche -**

**-Adiós** – dijo Lucy y Frannie

* * *

Quinn se dirigía al colegio emocionada por las seccionales, visualizo a Rachel en su casillero

**-Lista estrella** – dijo Quinn sorprendiéndola

**-Quinn **– dijo abrazándola – **por supuesto, además sabes que gracias a mi ganaremos –** dijo con una gran sonrisa

**-Lo se estrella – **

**-me gusta que me digas estrella – **

**-Lo sé **– dijo con una sonrisa alegre algo que le gusta mucho a Rachel

**-Oh dios con solo mirarlas casi me dejan embarazada** – dijo Santana

-**Gracias Santana** – dijo Quinn volteando para darle una mirada seria, pero Santana estaba jugando con su celular – **Que estás haciendo?**

**-Mientras que ustedes dos estaban jugando a la casita, Puck me estuvo sexteando**

**-Sexteando?** – dijeron las dos confundidas

-**Texteo sexy, en serio? ¿De qué eran son?** – dijo burlonamente y se fue

-**A veces creo que Santana vive para burlarse de mi** – dijo Quinn mientras que Rachel se rio

**-Aun no puedo creer que no estarás en la práctica para las selecciónales** – dijo Rachel

**-Bueno la entrenadora quiere que haga un encargo, aún no sé porque, pero al menos te dejo a Brittany y Santana**

**-Entonces nos vemos en las selecciónales **– dijo Rachel

**-Por supuesto** – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y se fue

* * *

**En las selecciónales**

**-Les dije que ella era espía de Sue** – dijo Finn con furia, ya que había visto realizar a los demás grupos con las canciones que iban a cantar y Quinn no aparecía

**-Eso en mentira y lávate la boca con lejía Hudson **– dijo Santana con furia

-**Por favor, tú también eres espía tú y Brittany **- dijo Finn con odio, mientras que Rachel estaba triste no creía lo que estaba diciendo Finn, era mentira, y todos estaban empezando a creerle

-**Calma chicos, llamemos a Quinn de nuevo** – dijo Mr. Shue

-**Nada **– dijo Artie **– no contesta**

**-Por favor Mr. Shue todo lo tenían planeado** – dijo Finn señalando a Santana y Brittany

-**Bien, miren crean lo que quieran, pero nadie me está obligando a estar aquí, Y si le dicen esto a alguien lo negare, pero… me gusta estar en club Glee. Es la mejor parte de mi vida ¿Si?, No iba a arruinarlo y menos Quinn, ella hizo mucho por ustedes se enfrentó a Sue delante de ustedes, para conseguir dos malditas paginas para el anuario y le van a creer a este incompetente** – señalando a Finn – **Algo debió de haberle pasado a Quinn, ella no dejaría plantado al club **– dijo Santana – **me crees verdad Berry!**

**-Yo.. No lo sé** – dijo Rachel negando con la cabeza

-**En serio? Después de todo lo que hizo por ti vas a creerle a este idiota?** – dijo Santana con furia

**-Rachie, Quinn nunca haría nada para hacerte daño** – dijo Brittany triste

-**Bueno chicos si Quinn viene o no, tenemos que hacer algo** – dijo Mr. Shue

**-No se preocupen Mr. Shue acá tengo a este sonso ya somos doce** – dijo Puck trayendo a Jacob

-**Bueno si **– dijo Mr Shue un poco incomodo

**-No se preocupen yo tengo algo para el solo** – dijo Rachel cabizbaja

**-Excelente** – dijo Mr Shue

-**Kurt y yo tenemos algo para lo grupal** – dijo Mercedes

-**Excelente chicos Sue no nos va vencer** – dijo Mr Shue

* * *

**-En donde estoy?** – dijo Quinn con un gran dolor de la cabeza

**-Hola pequeño pajarito** – dijo una voz

**-Entrenadora?** – dijo confundida

-**Bueno ya era hora que te levantaras**

**-En dónde estoy?** – dijo confundida

-**Nos estamos yendo a mi departamento en Boca** – dijo Sue obviamente

-**Que? Esta loca? Tengo que ir a las selecciónales** – dijo Quinn alarmada parándose – **Estoy en un carro? Como?**

**-Fácil mi quería hermana, te comiste unas galletas, dichas galletas contenían droga para dormir, y bueno acá estas**

**-Esto es secuestro! –** dijo con furia

-**No lo es, ya que avise a tu madre y me lo firmo** – dijo Sue sonriente

-**Cuando se entere todo el mundo va ir a la cárcel**

**-BooHooo no lo hare, en la esquina hay un sobre ábrelo!**

Inmediatamente Quinn lo abrió y vio a Lucy y Frannie en el Bar se quedó con miedo

**-No sé cómo es posible que existan dos Quinns, aunque creo que el departamento de científicos van a estar interesados en tu hermana gemela**

**-Está bien, me quedare, pero es contra de mi voluntad** – dijo furiosa - **tu plan fue desde el principio secuestrarme**

**-No lo era, lo hice cuando me descubriste que le di la lista de las selecciónales a la competencia, y ahí todo me cuadro, alguien te estaba ayudando**

**-La lista era una trampa **– dijo impresionada

-**Obviamente** – dijo con burla – **aunque me impresionaste Quinn y por eso estoy orgullosa, y como buena que soy no quiero aun, te vean como la mala, así que les hice un video tuyo amordazada así que no te preocupes.**

**-Sabes que cuando se enteren del video van a venir por mi?**

**-Quinn, Quinn se nota que no me conoces lo tengo todo planeado** – dijo Sue saliendo de Lima Ohio con Quinn

* * *

**Bueno chicos gracias por leer la historia mañana o martes subo el siguiente capitulo**

**La canción que canto Quinn si la quieren escuchar fue la de CNBLUE-CANT STOP**

**Espero sus comentarios al menos para decirme que día subo los demás capítulos**

**Espero que lo disfruten**


	9. Chapter 9

**GLEE NO ME PERTENCE TODO LE PERTENECE A FOX Y SUS CREADORES**

**Capítulo 9**

**-Oh dios mío llegamos temprano** – dijo Frannie entrando a su casa con Lucy detrás

-**Si **– dijo exhausta

-**Aun así no puedo creer que presentaste a April a un millonario** – dijo sorprendida

**-Si, yo tampoco creía que era millonario–** dijo Lucy entrando mientras que se encontró con su mama

-**Quinn hija que haces en casa?** – dijo su madre sorprendida

**-Yo… bueno me olvide de algo** – dijo Lucy nerviosa

-**En serio? Pero yo aliste tu ropa para que te vayas con tu entrenadora Sue y le di todo lo necesario** – dijo Judy confundida

**-Espera que?!** – dijeron Lucy y Frannie

**-Si, hija estas bien, ella me dijo que tu querías ir, qué pasa? **– dijo preocupada

**-Si Quinn, como no pudiste decirle a tu hermana donde ibas? **– dijo Frannie siguiéndole el juego a su madre**– y mama donde la va llevar la entrenadora Sylvester** - dijo

**-La entrenadora Sue me dijo que te iba a llevar con ella a sus vacaciones en**

**-Boca… **-Dijo Lucy

-**Exacto hija, aunque qué raro? ya tenías que haberte ido?** – dijo confundida Judy

**-Si solo me olvide despedirme de ustedes** – dijo nerviosamente – **adiós mama, cuídate vengo dentro… -** no sabía que decir

-**De dos semanas **– dijo su madre – **hija estas bien?**

**-Claro mama** – dijo obviamente **– me tengo que ir, Frannie me llevas** – dijo Lucy

**-Por supuesto hermanita** – dijo Frannie

**-Cuídate hija, llámame todos los días**

**-Ok ma adiós** – dijo saliendo de su casa con Frannie –**Frannie tienes que llevarme inmediatamente a las selecciónales** – dijo Quinn subiendo al auto de Frannie

**-Ok, aunque no entiendo que está pasando?** – dijo Frannie preocupada

**-Yo tampoco lo sé** – dijo negando con la cabeza **– pero por lo que dijo mama, Sue ha secuestrado a Quinn**

**-Esa mujer está loca! –** Dijo Frannie – **Tenemos que ir a la policía**

**-No lo haremos, conozco a Sue y ella tiene un haz bajo la manga, ella no haría nada de lo que no estuviera segura**

**-Entonces que vamos hacer y si le hace algo a Quinn?** – dijo Frannie muy preocupada mientras conducía

-**No lo hará, ya que Sue aunque ella no lo diga me quiere, y me respeta demasiado** – dijo Quinn

**-Pero secuestrarte, espera Sue ya lo hizo antes contigo**

**-No, esto es algo nuevo, el presente está cambiando**

**-Ya llegamos –** dijo bajando – **espera tienes que ponerte la gorra y los lentes y amárrate el cabello**

**-Cierto me había olvidado, tú también, no te tienen que ver** – dijo Lucy entrando con Frannie al auditorio principal

**000000**

**-Al menos quedamos seleccionados** – dijo Kurt sentándose con mercedes

**-Se los dije, Quinn nunca vino, ella solo nos quería hacer daño** – dijo Finn

-**Cállate la boca Finnocence!** – grito Santana

**-Santi, que es esto?** – dijo Brittany dándole una computadora muy pequeña y una carta, santana lo agarro y lo comenzó a leer y miro a Brittany preocupada

**-Mr. Shue creo que debería irse** – dijo Santana – **ya que vi a la señorita Emma yéndose con sus cosas**

**-Que?! Tienes razón, nos vemos chicos y felicidades** – dijo corriendo a ver a Emma

**-Es mejor que nos vayamos todos** – dijo Puck

-**Espera quédense, tienen que ver esto!** – Grito Santana **– Puck bota al esperpento –** dijo señalando a Jacob

**-Qué es eso?** – pregunto Rachel triste

-**Es de Sue…** - dijo Santana

**-Lo sabía ahora el video seguro muestra a Quinn y Sue riéndose de nosotros, pero ganamos, así que ellas perdieron** – dijo Finn con una sonrisa

**-Cállate! o lo que te hizo Quinn no va hacer nada comparado a lo que te voy hacer yo** – dijo Santana seria y Finn se quedó callado

**-Ya lo mande a rodar** – dijo Puck

**-Ok –** dijo Santana mientras abría la computadora y dio play al video

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que estaban viendo, Quinn estaba amordazada y tirada en el suelo inconscientemente

-Quinn! – chillo Rachel que empezó a llorar, Brittany también empezó a llorar y las dos se abrazaban

_**1..2..3 Hola perdedores**_

**Sue!** – gritaron todos

_**López, Pierce!**_ – grito con voz de mando Sue y ellas se congelaron – _**ya que ustedes no están acá conmigo, debo suponer que no se comieron mis galletas, me decepcionan y mucho**_ – grito

**-Que galletas?** – dijo Santana confundida

**Oh! –** Grito Brittany separándose de Rachel y dirigiéndose hacia su maleta, sacando un taper con galletas – **me olvide comerte galleta –** dijo Brittany empezando a comerla

**-no lo hagas Brittany **– dijo Santana pero ya era muy tarde

-**Porque Santi están deliciosas** – dijo Brittany

_**Debo suponer que Brittany está comiendo las galletas –**_ dijo Sue burlonamente

**-Acaso nos está espiando** – dijo Finn

_**No los estoy espiando**_ – dijo Sue _**– solo se lo que ustedes piensan, los perdedores como ustedes son tan predecibles **_– dijo riéndose

**-Donde tienes a Quinn!** – grito Rachel

_**-Si me preguntan por la dulce protectora de los perdedores, les voy a decir que no la van a ver por un buen tiempo**_ – dijo riéndose – _**este mensaje se autodestruirá en 5..4..3..2..1**_ – la laptop exploto

_**Que mierda**_ pensaron todos

**-Tenemos que rescatar a Quinn** – dijo Rachel

**-Y como lo quieres hacer Sherlock, Sue seguro se la habrá llevado a la china **– dijo Santana preocupada aunque no lo pareciera

-**Llamemos a la policía…- **dijo Rachel pero se calló ya que vio a Brittany desmayarse

**-Britt, Britt** – grito Santana corriendo hacia ella

-**Oh dios mío, llamen al hospital –** grito Rachel

**-Nadie va hacer nada** – dijo Frannie sorprendiendo a todos

**-¿Quién eres?** – dijo Rachel

-**En serio no me reconocen, que raro algunas personas dicen que me parezco mucho a mi hermana** – dijo Frannie confundida

**-Eres la hermana de Quinn –** dijo Santana sorprendiendo a todos

-**Obviamente** – dijo sonriendo

-**¿Qué haces acá? ¡¿Y porque no quieres que llamemos al hospital no ves que esta inconsciente?!** – grito Santana

-**Calma, tus humos hermana** – dijo Frannie dirigiéndose hacia Brittany y agarro las galletas y se comió un poco – **Esto contiene un poco de cloroformo, suficiente para dormir a una persona pero no para matarla –** dijo a Santana – **Cálmate solo está dormida** – dijo sonriéndole

**-Estas segura** – susurro Santana con miedo

**-Estoy completamente segura, ella va a estar bien** – dijo Sonriente

**-Eres la hermana de Quinn? –** dijo Rachel

**-Si lo soy** – dijo sonriente

**-Hot** – dijo Puck

**-Gracias**

**-Tienes novio?** – dijo Puck dirigiéndose hacia ella

**-No, pero mi hermana me hablo de ti, eres Puck verdad?**

**-Por supuesto cariño** – dijo guiñándole un ojo

**-Sí, le pregunte a mi hermana cuales son los chicos con los que nunca saldría y te nombro, yo no le creí, pero ahora que te veo…**

**-Entonces salimos** – dijo Puck coquetamente

**-Definitivamente no, no eres mi tipo** – dijo negando con la cabeza mientras todos se reían, menos Rachel y Frannie lo noto

**-Porque no debemos de llamar a la policía, no vez que Sue la tiene secuestrada!** – grito Rachel sorprendiendo a todos

**-Y tu debes de ser Rachel Berry** – dijo Frannie sorprendiendo a Rachel

**-Si lo soy **

-**Interesante **murmuro Frannie – **Bueno, no pueden llamar a la policía ya que lo que hizo Sue es legal**

**-Que?! –** dijo gritaron todos

**-Sue vino en la tarde a mi casa, hablo con mi madre dijo que Quinn tenía que ir urgente a un campamento especial, así que Sue hizo firmar a mi madre varios papeles, dichos papeles hacen que Sue tenga legalmente a Quinn**

**-Pero si hablamos con la policía y decimos que todo fue un plan de Sue** – dijo Santana abrazando a una Brittany muy dormida

**-Ya que si lo hacen harán que mi madre pierda completamente a Quinn, ya que dichos papeles que mi madre firmo le dan la patria potestad completa a Sue, pero mi madre no lo sabe – **

**-¿Que?! –** gritaron todos

**-Si, cuando leí los papeles decía que mi madre le daba completa autoridad hacia Quinn, significa que si ustedes meten a la policía mi madre perderá a Quinn, y lamentablemente no podemos ir contra el sistema ya que Sue es el sistema – **

**-Como sabes todo eso –** dijo Finn

**-Ya que Sue hizo lo mismo conmigo** – dijo sorprendiendo a todos – **lo único que pueden hacer es esperar a Quinn **

**-Pero va regresar** – dijo Rachel con miedo

-**Por supuesto** – dijo sonriendo a Rachel – **además mi hermana es una Fabray y siempre obtiene lo que quiere, no importa cómo o no importa donde este, siempre obtiene lo que quiere –** dijo mirando a Rachel esperando que haya entendido, mientras que todos estaban confundidos por las palabras de Frannie, exceptuando Santana, lamentablemente Rachel no entendió lo que le quiso decir, y le dio una mirada de no entender a Frannie _**eres tal cual con mi hermana, también es despistada**_ pensó Frannie viendo la mirada de Rachel **– los único que les sugiero es que sigan con su vida, cualquier noticia de mi hermana yo les aviso **– dijo retirándose, para irse donde se encontraba Lucy

**000000**

**-Buena improvisación** – dijo Lucy impresionada por todo el invento

-**Era eso o que el club Glee se entere de tu existencia** – dijo Frannie

**-Aun así, gracias Frannie**

**-está bien?, aun así no puedo creer que Sue te descubriera** – dijo impresionada viendo las fotos de ella y Lucy en el bar, al momento de ir hacia las selecciónales no se dirigieron al auditorio principal, inmediatamente se fueron a la oficina de Sue y cuando llegaron, vieron a Becky esperándolas y les dio un sobre, dicho sobre contenían las fotos de que le mostro a Quinn

-**Debí de suponerlo, o si no como sabría que vendríamos directamente a su oficina a investigar, también debí de suponer que Sue veía media rara a Quinn ya que cambió radicalmente **

**-Estaba empezando hacer bien las cosas… **susurro Frannie

**-Exacto, debí suponer que ella investigaría a Quinn, tendría que haber sabido que Sue estaría 6 pasos por delante de mí, pero me olvide decirle a Quinn** – dijo frustrada

**-Lucy, tú te conoces y sabrás que estar dos semanas con Sue no es nada, así que no te preocupes Quinn va a estar bien**

**-Si pero esto cambia completamente las cosas, ya no sé qué va pasar en su futuro, yo quería hacer bien las cosas ahora ni siquiera sé que va a pasar, ahora todo el club Glee odia a Quinn por dejarlos plantados, aunque Sue haya mostrado el video de tener a Quinn encarcelada, algunos van a pensar que Quinn estuvo planeando eso con Sue todo el tiempo, ya nada va ser como antes.**

**000000**

**Tres semanas después**

**-Aun no entiendo porque Quinn no viene! –** dijo frustrada Frannie

**-Sue nos dijo que estaría llegando hoy** – dijo Lucy

Frannie y Lucy se encontraban en su casa actualmente, hace dos semanas que no tenían noticia sobre Quinn, Judy se estaba empezando a preocupar pero Lucy la llamaba todos los días así que en la casa eran solo Frannie y Judy ya que Lucy tenía que quedarse en el bar para no tener sospechas, ahora su madre había salido a trabajar y Lucy podría entrar a su casa

**Flashback**

**Hace una semana**

**-Voy a ir donde Sue, ya pasaron dos semanas** – dijo Lucy preocupada

**-Vamos a ir no te voy a dejar con ella sola, esa mujer está loca?! –** dijo Frannie

**-Vamos, entonces** – dijo Lucy

Llegaron al colegio, pero como los estudiantes estaban en clases pasaron desapercibidas al llegar a la oficina de Sue, la encontraron sentada como si las estuviera esperando

-**bienvenidas, Lucy, Frannie** – dijo Sue con una gran sonrisa

**-Coach** – dijo Lucy seriamente

**- Donde esta Quinn?!** – grito Frannie

**-Siempre tan impulsiva Francyn** – dijo Sue burlonamente

-**Que es lo que quieres?!** – dijo Lucy

-**Ahora hablas mi idioma** – dijo Sue **– siéntense –** dijo ordenándoles

-**Quinn está bien?** – dijo Frannie

-**Por supuesto, yo nunca lo haría daño, es como si me estuviera haciendo daño yo misma** – dijo Sue

**-Entonces por qué lo hizo** – dijo Lucy

-**Lucy has escuchado la frase el pasado no se puede cambiar pero si el futuro** – dijo Sue seriamente

**-Si lo hice y también sé que hay consecuencias, pero por una vez en vida lo único que quise es ser feliz, eso acaso es malo!** – dijo gritando con la lágrimas en los ojos, Frannie se impresiono ya que nunca había escuchado a su hermana así, y la abrazo

**-No es malo, solo quiero que sepas las consecuencias Lucy** – dijo seria Sue

**-Lo se …** - susurro Lucy

-**Lucy para evitar las consecuencias tuve que secuestrar a Quinn para**

**-tener un orden en el tiempo…-** susurro Lucy

-**Exacto, ten cuidado Lucy ya que tu padre juro vengarse de ustedes y más ahora por lo de tu madre…**

**-Qué pasa con mama? Y porque no entiendo de lo que están hablando? –** dijo Frannie

**-No te preocupes Francyn, Lucy te lo va a explicar y por lo de tu mama es mejor que sepan dentro de una semana, ya que ahora el tiempo es muy indeciso, no investiguen nada yo les hare saber, ahora retírense! Cuando llegue Quinn inmediatamente vayan al cuarto de su madre y ahí encontraran la respuesta** – dijo Sue

**-Gracias tía Sue** – dijo Lucy, sorprendiendo a Frannie

-**Tía Sue?! **– dijo Frannie impresionada

-**Ella es la media hermana de papa, yo me sorprendí mucho ya que en el funeral la vi, y ahí me explico todo, además solamente una Fabray es muy loca para gobernar todo el colegio y también una Fabray es muy loca como**

**-para crear la máquina del tiempo no? –** dijo Sue

-**Exacto, ahora todo concuerda, tú le distes la beca a Brittany ya que sabias que Brittany tenía lo que te faltaba de conocimiento, ya que ella es pura y tiene una gran imaginación**

**-Si pero lo hice ya que Brittany no te quería ver triste y arrepentida por toda tu vida, y yo lo hice ya que no me gusta verte en cómo te has convertido en una cobarde que lamenta su existencia, Lucy nosotros los Fabray somos gobernadores hacemos lo que sea para llegar a la cima pero no me gustan sus métodos es por eso que yo me convertí en una Sylvester y tu Lucy no te guíes por tu apellido ya que así no vas a poder regresar a tu futuro**

**-espera aun así como sabes del futuro – dijo Frannie confundida**

**-Ya que ella es Sue Sylvester – dijo Lucy obviamente – ella siempre está 6 pasos por delante de mí - **

**Fin del flashback**

**-Aun así no entiendo que pasa con mama? –** dijo Frannie

-**Yo tampoco** – dijo negando Lucy, en eso escucharon el timbre de la casa y se fueron a ver

**-Quinn!?** – gritaron Lucy y Frannie

-**Chicas –** dijo Quinn sonriente

**-Oh dios mío? Donde has estado?** – dijo Frannie

-**Y si nos sentamos primero – **

**-Por supuesto** – dijo Lucy y Frannie

**-La entrenadora me conto la verdad sobre el viaje del tiempo y dice que había consecuencias y para evitarlo me dijo que tenía que quedarme con ella al menos dos semanas, yo acepte al final llegaron las dos semanas y me dijo para estar seguro tenía que quedarme una semana más, aunque yo estaba muy confundida de porque nos ayudaba y ahí me conto que ella es nuestra tía** – dijo pero cuando miro la cara de Frannie y Lucy - **¿Debo suponer que ustedes ya lo sabían?**

**-Yo prometí no decirlo ya que ella en el futuro me dijo que estaba avergonzada de mí y se fue** – dijo Lucy pensando en el funeral de su padre

-**Yo me entere cuando enfrentamos a Sue** – dijo Frannie

**-Bueno de ahí me quede tres semanas, con ella, vi a nuestra tía Jean es muy adorable- **

**-Lamentablemente nunca la conocí pero es como Becky así que me lo debo de imaginar** – dijo Lucy sonriente

-**Bueno me tengo que ir** – dijo Quinn parándose

**-A dónde? –** pregunto Lucy pero Frannie ya sabia

**-A donde Brittany y Santana, nos vemos** – dijo desapareciendo

**-No puedo creer que solo haya estado ni cinco minutos con nosotros** – dijo Lucy

**-Déjala, Lucy tenemos que ir al cuarto de mama** – dijo Frannie

**-Tienes razón vamos** – dijo parándose y dirigiéndose al cuarto de su madre

Quinn se encontraba en su auto quería ver desesperadamente a Rachel, estas tres semanas fueron un sufrimiento para Quinn, ni siquiera se podía comunicar con su familia ya que si no iba a ver consecuencias aunque no sabía cuales pero era mejor que prevenir que lamentar, se fue a la casa de Rachel pero no encontró a nadie

_**Donde demonios esta?**_ Pensó Quinn con frustración, sabía que si se iba a donde Santana y Brittany no encontraría respuestas, así que se fue al centro comercial ya que podría estar de compras con Mercedes y Kurt

**000000**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, LO SIENTO PERO NO SOY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO DRAMA**


	10. Chapter 10

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A FOX Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Rachel se encontraba muy triste en estas tres semanas ya que no tenía ninguna noticia de Quinn y para colmo cuando la entrenadora regreso hace dos semanas, fue para ver donde la tenía pero Sue le dijo que siga con su vida y que no preguntara más, cuando fue a pedir a Santana y a Brittany ellas le dijeron que aún no sabían nada y que la entrenadora no les quería decir pero cualquier cosa le avisarían, pero eso fue hace una semana y nada, sus padres estaban preocupados ya que llegaba del colegio y se encerraba en su cuarto a llorar ya que extrañaba mucho a Quinn, no tenía noticias de ella estaba desesperada, cuando conoció al chico de Vocal adrenalina Jesse era muy buen parecido y un buen amigo tenían los mismos gustos y poco por poco estaba empezando a sonreír, Jesse quería tener una relación con Rachel pero ella se lo negó ya que le dijo que estaba enamorada de alguien más, aparte de eso Finn seguía molestando en querer ser novios y para Rachel era aburrido, lamentablemente en el colegio los Slushies volvieron ya que sin Quinn el colegio era un caos. Ahora ella se encontraba en el centro comercial ya que tenía que hablar con Jesse para decirle que tenía que mantener en secreto su amistad por el bien de su Club Glee

-**Rachel **– dijo Jesse yéndose a sentar a su costado

**-Jesse hola** – dijo triste

-**Para que querías reunirte**

**-Jesse, el club no quiere que sigamos siendo amigos, así que vine a decirte que mantengamos todo en secreto – **

**-Por mi está bien**

**-En serio**

**-Claro, Rachel** – dijo con su gran sonrisa de espectáculo -**y dime Quinn ya regreso -**

**-No y no sé cuándo volverá **– dijo triste

**-Rachel, escúchame** – dijo agarrándole la mano y acercándose a ella– **porque te gusta sufrir, Quinn no te merece, ella te está haciendo sufrir de nuevo, ni siquiera se ha comunicado contigo, Si yo fuera Quinn buscaría o haría lo que sea para comunicarme contigo, deja de sufrir Rachel **– dijo acercándose a su cara

-**Yo..**

**-Rachel, conmigo no vas a sufrir, tenemos los mimos gustos, somos almas gemelas**…susurro acercándose a sus labios y la beso, mientras que Rachel empezó a corresponder el beso empezó a recordar a Quinn

**-Lo siento** – dijo Rachel separándose **– yo…** - no dijo mas ya que vio a Quinn en la esquina la estaba viendo - **Quinn!** – grito Rachel mientras iba detrás de ella. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por la cara de Rachel mientras corría, Quinn era demasiado rápido para ella, así que ella cree que Quinn habrá pasado por el parque, pero lamentablemente no la encontró no estaba por ningún lado.

**_Quinn dónde estás?_** Pensó Rachel

-**Rachel ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué huyes? **– dijo Jesse apareciendo detrás de ella

**-Jesse por favor nunca lo vuelvas hacer de nuevo, por favor, nunca lo vuelvas hacer – **

**-Creí que tú y yo**

**-No! **– Grito – **Yo amo a Quinn! Ahora por mis malditas inseguridades ella se fue?** – dijo arrodillándose en el pasto y llorando

**-Rachel** – dijo tocándole el hombro

**-No! Me toques, solo vete Jesse! Solo vete!** – grito Rachel

**-Escucha Rachel..**

**-Acaso eres sordo!, la mujer dijo que te fueras –** dijo Santana sorprendiendo a Jesse mientras que Rachel seguía llorando e inmediatamente Brittany la abrazo, e inmediatamente Jesse se fue asustado **– idiota** – dijo Santana

-**Tengo que ir a buscar a Quinn** – dijo Rachel parándose

-**No lo harás, probablemente ella no quiere verte ahora, será mejor que le des un poco de tiempo**

**-Yo no puedo hacer eso Santana..**

**-Escúchame Berry, cuando Quinn no quiere ser encontrada ella prácticamente desaparece, aunque la busques o la llames no la vas a encontrar lo decimos por experiencia propia**

**-Si Rachie** – dijo Brittany

-**Como me encontraron?** – dijo un poco tranquila

**-Sabíamos que te ibas a encontrar con así que te seguimos, ya que Quinn nos mandó un mensaje diciendo que te cuidemos **

**-Ella dijo que me cuidaran, cuándo?** – dijo sorprendida

**-La hermana de Quinn nos llamó al día siguiente que descubrimos que Sue la había secuestrado, ella nos dio el mensaje y si no cumplíamos no solo Quinn nos va ser la vida imposible, su hermana también**

**-Si Rachie, Frannie da miedo**

**-Al parecer ya eres la consentida de la familia** – dijo Santana burlonamente

**-Pero, le hice daño, ustedes deberían de estar lanzándome granizados ahora** – dijo Rachel toda rota, mientras que Brittany la abrazo

-**No lo haremos, pero si lo quiero hacer, por lo idiota que eres, no te voy a dar un sermón Berry porque sé que ya estas sufriendo demasiado, pero eso si te digo si le haces sufrir a Quinn una vez más, no vivirás para contarlo** – dijo Santana seriamente

-**Una vez más, aun no sé si me va a perdonar** – dijo llorando

-**Rachie, Quinn te ama, ella te va a perdonar** – dijo Brittany

-**Yo también la amo Brittany –**

* * *

Quinn corrió… salió corriendo demasiado rápido no quería estar en el centro comercial por más tiempo, oyó gritar a Rachel detrás de ella, pero ella no quería regresar, no quería escuchar explicaciones, estas eran las consecuencias que tanto hablaba Sue, no, no lo eran pensó negando con la cabeza

Quinn también sabía lo de Jesse ya que antes de ir al centro comercial hablo por teléfono con Lucy para que le explicara que iba a ocurrir hoy día, y le explico lo de Jesse aunque solamente le dijo que era el amor épico que Rachel siempre quiso, ella no lo quería creer aparte de Finn, Puck habría el tal Jesse, ella al llegar al centro comercial solo esperaba que Rachel la eligiera pero no fue así, ya no quería llorar, así que cuando se calmó se dirigió a su casa

**-Que paso? –** dijo Quinn ya que habría encontrado a su hermana con una Lucy inconsciente

**-Le di las galletas que te dio Sue – **

**-Porque? –** dijo acercándose a ella, ya que se encontraban en su cuarto

-**No te preocupes ya tiene que levantarse**

**-Porque le distes las galletas?**

**-Ya que si no lo hacía iba a cometer asesinato** – dijo seria

**-Estás hablando enserio?**

**-Toma** – dijo mientras le entrego una prueba de embarazo

**-Oh dios mío, pero cómo?** – dijo Quinn sorprendida

-**Quinn por favor?** – dijo con una mirada incrédula

**-Ya lo sé Frannie!, digo cómo es posible si todo lo que ella ha hecho es estar con nosotras** – dijo sorprendida.

**-No es de Lucy**

**-Estas embarazada!**

**-No soy yo**

**-Pero… Mama!? **– dijo en estado de Shock

-**Exacto – **

**-Pero Lucy…**

**-Ella no lo sabía, ella no sabía que mama estaba embarazada**

**-Significa que perdió al bebe?**

**-No lo perdió, Russell lo mato** – dijo Lucy despertando

**-Lucy…** - dijo Quinn sorprendida

**-Porque demonios me diste esa galleta Frannie!** – grito Lucy

**-Ya que ibas a cometer una idiotez, no sabemos que paso exactamente**

**-Yo sé lo que paso!, Russell llego borracho a casa un día y tiro a mama por las escaleras dicho resultado perdió al bebe, Que otra explicación necesitas! –** dijo parándose para irse – **no sería la primera vez, él ya lo hizo varias veces**

-**No salgas por esa puerta Lucy** – dijo agarrándole el brazo

-**Suéltame Frannie**

**-Yo le creo** – dijo Quinn

**-Que estás loca?!** – dijo Frannie

**-Creo que Russell fue el causante de la pérdida del bebe de mama, pero Lucy –** dijo mirándola – **si sales por esa puerta serás como nuestro padre**

**-En serio?!, nosotros ya somos como nuestro padre!, hacemos cualquier cosa para obtener lo que queramos, venir al pasado fue una completa idiotez** – dijo separándose de Frannie

**-Lucy, no lo somos, no somos como nuestro padre somos diferentes a el –** dijo Frannie **– no es cierto Quinn? Quinn?**

**-Si lo somos **– dijo Lucy – **yo hice mucho daño a mis amigos a los que me protegieron en el club Glee, yo si soy como nuestro padre y Quinn**

**-No metas a Quinn en esto Lucy, ella es muy diferente, ella está haciendo bien las cosas** – dijo Frannie

-**En serio?! Somos la misma persona!, nosotros no nos merecemos a… no nos merecemos a nadie** – dijo Lucy **– ya que le vamos hacer mucho daño a esa persona**

**-Te estas escuchando!, tú no eres como Russell, ni una de nosotras lo es**

**-En serio?, entonces dime una relación que hayas tenido Frannie en que no hayas echo daño a esa persona, dime una relación** – dijo Lucy e inmediatamente Frannie se quedó callada ya que Lucy tenía razón ella siempre hacia daño a sus parejas **– ya vez, no puedes decirme ni siquiera uno** – dijo sentándose en el piso

-**Entonces, siempre vamos a estar solas –** dijo Quinn pero no fue una pregunta si no una afirmación, y ni una dijo nada – **voy a estar en la habitación de Frannie** – dijo saliendo del cuarto

**-No sé, si tienes razón Lucy, pero nosotros somos diferentes, tienes que recordar que también tenemos sangre de nuestra madre, ella**

**-Ella es la excepción, ella sabía que si yo me quedaba en casa, Russell haría daño a mi bebe, por eso ella dejo que Russell me botara** – dijo agarrándose la cabeza llorando, arrepentida de que siempre había juzgado mal a su madre

**-Lucy-** dijo abrazándola

-**Juzgue mal a mama**- dijo llorando – **cuando regrese después de dar a luz a mi hija, la vi como si hubiera muerto, siempre tomaba, siempre lloraba, yo creía que era por Russel pero era por él bebe que perdió, yo nunca le pregunte nada ya que en el fondo estaba empezando a odiar a mi mama, así que comencé de nuevo haciendo daño a la persona que me importaba**

**-Esa persona es…**

**-Ya no importa** – dijo negando con la cabeza y parándose

-**Lucy que vas hacer?** – Dijo asustada ya que vio la cara de su hermana como si algo se hubiera roto por dentro de ella, ahora parecía muy fría

**-Russell me las va a pagar una por una, en el futuro el hizo muchas cosas ilegales y sé que ahora lo está haciendo voy a amenazarlo para que se aleje de mi futuro hermano o hermana y de nuestra madre ya que**

**-cuando se entere nuestro padre va pelear por la tutela de nuestro hermano** – dijo Frannie entendiendo todo

**-Me vas ayudar **

**-Lo hare **

**-Voy hablar con Quinn** – dijo Lucy

**-No, ella necesita estar sola**

**-Porque?**

**-Tu y ella son la misma persona, sabes que es lo que piensa y lo que siente** – dijo seria

-**Necesita estar sola** –dijo Lucy afirmando

**-Exacto, vamos abajo y límpiate la cara y maquíllate, antes que venga mama, yo voy a ir a ver a Quinn** – dijo Frannie saliendo del cuarto de su hermana

Cuando Frannie entro a su cuarto encontró a su hermana llorando

**-Oh dios mío, Quinn?** – dijo echándose a su cama para abrazar a su hermana

-**Frannie **– dijo llorando

**-No creas lo que dijo Lucy, tu estas cambiando, eres diferente Quinn, tú no eres Lucy **– dijo limpiando sus lagrimas

**-Pero ella tiene razón, somos iguales, yo también haría lo que sea para obtener lo que quiero soy un maldito Fabray 100%**

**-No lo eres me escuchaste! **– Dijo mirándola seriamente a los ojos – **tienes la sangre de mama, Quinn**

**-Pero, yo ya hice daño a la persona que amo, no sola una sino varias veces, Frannie, yo le insultaba, deje que todos le lanzaran granizados y encima yo me reía cuando lo hacían, le hice Bullying a Rachel, le hice mucho daño Frannie** – dijo aferrándose a su hermana

**-Pero eso ya pasó, ya no eres así Quinn**

**-Tengo miedo de volver hacerle lo mismo, tengo miedo que mis inseguridades la maltraten de nuevo, tengo miedo de convertirme en papa, Frannie, tengo mucho miedo**

**-Tú no eres papa Quinn, debes de entender eso, tú eres Lucy Quinn Fabray, no eres Russell**

**-Aun así, no puedo** – dijo negando con la cabeza, separándose de Frannie ya que su mama las estaba llamando – **no quiero bajar**

**-No te preocupes Lucy bajara, además quiero saber si mama está embarazada**

**-Si lo está, Lucy**

**-No te preocupes por eso, Lucy y yo vamos a encargarnos de ello**

**-Pero si Russell se entera, va pedir la custodia de mi futuro hermano o hermana, y se lo va a quitar a mama **– dijo preocupada

-**Como te dije Lucy y yo nos vamos a encargar, ahora descansa y Quinn tú no eres como nuestro padre, siempre te lo voy a repetir** – dijo dándole un beso en la frente y retirándose mientras que Quinn se quedaba dormida en su cama

Al momento de bajar Lucy y Frannie se encontraron a una Judy muy feliz aunque no sabían porque?

**-Mama estas bien?** – dijo Frannie

**-Claro hija porque no lo estaría **– dijo Judy

**-Mama, que significa esto** – dijo mostrándole la prueba de embarazo

-**Que sutil hermanita** – dijo Frannie con burla

**-Oh –** dijo Judy

**-Estas embarazada mama?** – pregunto Lucy

**-Es mejor que se sienten y les explico mejor** – dijo Judy sirviéndoles la comida, mientras que Lucy y Frannie empezaron a sentarse

-**Bueno, la respuesta es que si lo soy, estoy de tres meses** – dijo Judy feliz

Lucy se quedó impactada y con más seguridad juro vengarse de Russell ya que era cierto, la fecha concuerda, mi mama estaba embarazada cuando Russell la boto, mi mama perdió al bebe, pensó Lucy recordando las imágenes de su mama, cuando tomaba, cuando lloraba, Pensó que clase de hija era, ya que nunca pregunto nada a su madre, ahora se arrepiente de todo.

-**Oh mama felicidades** – dijo Frannie abrazándola

**-Gracias mi amor** – dijo Judy aceptando el abrazo **– Quinn?** – dijo mirando a su hija ya que no decía nada

**-Quinn?! **– grito Frannie

**-Eh…si…lo siento**

**-Hija estas bien? Estás de acuerdo?** – dijo Judy con preocupación

Inmediatamente Lucy se paró y se fue para abrazarla

-**Mama estoy muy contenta** – dijo Lucy

**-Yey! Otro hermano o hermana** – dijo Frannie – **abrazo grupal** – dijo abrazando a Lucy y a su madre –**Mama? Porque no nos dijiste nada** – dijo Frannie con algunos pucheros

**-Bueno, no estaba muy seguro de como abarcar el tema, también estaba preocupada por él bebe, ya que una caída, o un golpe, puedo perderlo** – dijo Judy

**-No le digas a Russell** – fue lo que dijo Lucy

**-Pero mi amor, él es el padre, lamentablemente pero lo es** – dijo Judy

**-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Quinn, Mama** – dijo Frannie

**-Sabes que no lo puedo ocultar** – dijo Judy

**-Aun así mama, no le digas a Russell, aun no** – dijo Lucy

-**Voy hacer todo lo posible por ocultarlo, yo tampoco quiero que Russell se entere** – dijo Judy con temor a que su ex marido le quite su futuro bebe

**-Excelente, no te preocupes mama** – dijo Lucy

-**Aun así mama te vi muy contenta hoy día que paso? –** dijo Frannie curiosa

**-Ah… cierto… hoy día conocí a una nueva amiga **– dijo Judy sonriente

**-En serio, como se llama?** – dijo Frannie

**-Shelby Corcoran** – dijo Judy e inmediatamente a Lucy se le cayó el tenedor – **Mi amor estas bien? Pareces que has visto un fantasma? Estas muy pálida? –** dijo dándole un poco de agua

**-Estoy bien solo que recordé algo** – dijo pensativa – **estoy bien – **

**-En serio como la conociste ma?** – dijo Frannie curiosa ya que nunca había visto a su madre feliz y nunca había visto a su hermana muy pálida y todo se debe a esa señora **_interesante_** pensó

**Flashback**

Judy se encontraba en el supermercado, tenía que hacer las compras para toda la semana ya que era su día libre

**-Carne, bacón, leche..** – Murmuraba Judy, justo cuando iba a doblar a la esquina choco con alguien **– Lo siento** – dijo Judy muy apenada

**-No está bien no te preocupes**

**-Lo siento en verdad** – dijo Judy siguiendo su camino, no se dio cuenta quien era la persona con la que choco – **necesito una hamburguesa de bacón** –dijo Judy dirigiéndose al cajero inmediatamente, cuando fue a colocar todos sus productos se dio cuenta que su billetera estaba abierta, tenía todo el dinero pero no su identificación **_Rayos!, en donde se me habrá caído? Tendré que sacar otro, me muero de hambre, todo lo que me haces hacer bebe _**pensó tocándose su estomago

Judy finalmente se dirigió al restaurante de la esquina ordeno una hamburguesa de bacón con papas fritas y se sentó a comer

**-Judy Fabray… - **

**-Eh.. –** dijo Judy volteando **– Si lo soy, usted? –** dijo levantando la ceja

-**Lo siento, Mi nombre es Shelby Corcoran, me puedo sentar **– dijo con una sonrisa

**-Claro** – dijo señalando el asiento de al frente, vio que Shelby se sentaba **– la conozco?** – dijo confundida

-**No lo haces, se te callo esto mientras chocamos en el supermercado** – dijo entregándole su identificación

-**Oh dios, gracias creía que ya lo había perdido –** dijo metiendo su identificación en su billetera

-**Disculpe acá le entrego su pedido** – dijo un mozo interrumpiendo

**-Claro** – dijo Judy mirando a Shelby – **acompáñame **– dijo sonriente

-**Ok, si, por favor** – dijo al mozo

**-Y bueno dime Judy a que te dedicas**

**-Soy agente de bienes raíces y tú?**

**-Soy entrenadora de coro**

**-En serio? Mi hija está en el coro de su escuela, en que escuela enseñas?**

**-Carmel High School, en que escuela va tu hija?**

**-William McKinley **– dijo Judy pero cuando lo dijo noto una mirada perdida de Shelby **– estas bien?**

**-Eh.. si … solo que… es una tontería** – dijo negando con la cabeza

-**No creo que sea una tontería ya que te pusiste un poco pálida, tiene un conocido en esa escuela?**

**-Si… mi hija** – dijo un poco triste

-**Oh… como se llama** – dijo Judy entendiendo la situación

**-Rachel Berry**

**-Oh! La conozco es amiga de mi Quinnie, es una niña encantadora por lo que he odio – dijo Judy**

**-En serio?** – dijo sorprendida

-**Cuál es tu historia Shelby?** – dijo Judy

**-Tienes tiempo**

**-Claro además, voy a pedir un poco más ya que me muero de hambre** – dijo una Judy contenta llamando al camarero

Shelby le empezó a contar como dio a luz a Rachel sus sueños, sus derrotas, nunca en su vida se había abierto a una persona y con Judy era como si siempre la hubiera conocido, Para Judy era lo mismo nunca tenía esa conexión ni con Russell es como si le pudiera contar todo a Shelby sin ser juzgada.

**-Shelby pero estas lista?** – pregunto Judy

**-A que te refieres?**

**-Si tu quieres conocer a Rachel, tienes que darte cuenta y tienes que entender que ya no es una bebe es una mujercita de 16 años, estas preparada? Y no digo que Rachel no te necesita ya que una hija siempre va necesitar a una madre, siempre lo va hacer** – dijo tomándole de la mano – **no importa la edad, además no me gustaría que cuando la conozcas te des cuenta que has perdido años importantes con tu hija y de ahí ya no quieras tener una relación, he leído historias de padres biológicos que encuentran a sus hijos ya mayores que quieren reconectar con sus hijos pero cuando lo conocen no es lo que pensaron, se hacen daños ellos y más los hijos que están dejando por segunda vez y no creo que quieras que Rachel sufra verdad? –** dijo Judy

Shelby se quedó paralizada quien era esta mujer, no sabía que decir

**-Oh dios mío me tengo que ir ya es tarde –** dijo Judy parándose para salir

**-Espera, te volveré a ver **– dijo agarrándole el brazo

-**Claro, este es mi tarjeta llámame –** dijo yéndose rápidamente

-**Lo hare** – susurro Shelby viendo como se iba

**Fin del flashback**

**Y así fue como sucedió** – dijo Judy con una mirada soñadora, mientras Lucy estaba con la boca abierta y Frannie estaba en shock – **chicas están bien? Que les pasa? –** dijo preocupa su madre

**-Eh… si mama, espero que la vuelvas a ver de nuevo** – dijo sonriendo Frannie

**-Si mama** – dijo sonriente Lucy

**-Bueno aun así, sobre Rachel hija**

**-Está bien ma no te preocupes no diré nada, Shelby sabrá que hacer –** dijo Lucy parándose – **gracias mama por el almuerzo, y felicidades** – dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

**-igualmente mama** – dijo Frannie yéndose a abrazar a su madre

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER, LO SIENTO PERO NO SOY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO DRAMA**


	11. Chapter 11

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A FOX Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

La cancion que va cantar QUINN es la de

**JESSE Y JOY - LA DE LA MALA SUERTE**

Escuchenla es hermosa

**Capítulo 11**

**-Ahora dime quien es Shelby para ti? **– dijo Frannie

**-Ella es la madre adoptiva de mi hija –** dijo Lucy

**-Oh**

**-Shelby no quería una relación con Rachel ya que era mayor, ella quería tener una bebe y yo se la di** – dijo Lucy

-**Bueno, ahora nuestra madre está enamorada de Shelby – **

**-Si, es la primera vez que la veo tan alegre, es como**

**-si recobrara el brillo en sus ojos** – dijo Frannie

**-Exacto-** dijo Lucy mientras empezó a reírse de la situación

**-¿Qué te pasa?**

**-La ironía de la situación –** dijo Lucy riéndose

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

**-Entonces ya sabes que hacer** – dijo Lucy a Quinn

-**Lo sé** – dijo parándose para irse

**-Espera estas bien? –** dijo agarrándole del brazo antes de irse

**-Si lo estoy** – dijo soltándose – **nos vemos**

**-Qué demonios le pasa, parece un zombi sin emociones** – dijo Lucy exasperada

-**Tu sabes lo que le pasa** – dijo Frannie

**-Por favor, es como si estuvieran en una relación, Oh dios mío están en una relación!** – dijo petrificada

**-No lo están **– dijo negando con la cabeza

-**Espera tu sabes?**

**-Soy tu hermana claro que lo sé **– dijo obviamente – **ahora cuéntame cómo es… **

**-No quiero hablar de eso Frannie, por favor**- dijo Lucy – **no quiero recordar nada ni a nadie, mi único objetivo es destruir a Russell, nada más** –dijo seriamente

**-Ok** – que terca pensó Frannie

* * *

**Colegio**

Al entrar al colegio, todos los estudiantes miraban a Quinn, cuando ella empezó a caminal al salón de coro, todo los estudiantes empezaron a correr ya que la cara que estaba mostrando Quinn no era como la recordaban tenía una expresión fría era como si hubiera regresado la HIBC ya no la salvadora de los perdedores como le decían

Al entrar a la sala de coro se encontró con todos

**-Quinn?! Bienvenida de nuevo** – dijo Sr. Shue son una sonrisa

**-Gracias Mr. Shue** – dijo Quinn dirigiéndose donde Santana y Brittany ya que Rachel estaba sentada con Mercedes y Kurt

Todos del club Glee sabían que la entrenadora Sylvester la había secuestrado pero tenían miedo ya que no sabían que si la Quinn que regresaría era la que los defendía o HIBC que todos temían, por eso todos se quedaron sorprendidos al momento que entro

-**Quinn, como está tu madre?** – dijo Mr. Shue, después de un día de las selecciónales Frannie llamo a Mr. Shue diciéndole que su madre había estado enferma y que estaba en el hospital es por eso que Quinn no se presentó a las selecciónales, Mr. Shue le creyó

**-Eh… está bien** – dijo Quinn rodando los ojos internamente

**-Bueno chicos, la semana pasada les deje una tarea, decir todo lo que sienten en una música, pueden venir al frente a cantarla **– dijo Mr. Shue, mirando a todos y ni uno quiso salir – **En serio chicos? Rachel? - **

**-No, Mr Shue** – dijo cabizbaja mientras que Kurt le daba la mano, Kurt y Mercedes se habían convertido en buenos amigos ya que Rachel dejo de ser un poco egoísta, y ya no estaba enamorada de Finn, eso era una ventaja para Kurt y en todas estas semanas Mercedes era la que cantaba en el club ya no Rachel, aunque extrañaban a la Rachel antigua pero lo único que le quedaba era apoyarla

**-Bueno, entonces santana? –**

**-No gracias** – dijo santana con burla

**-Mike? **

**-No se cantar**

**-Quinn? Tu? Seguramente debes de tener algo, por favor** - susurro Mr Shue ya que todo el salón se veía deprimente

**-Si tengo una –** dijo Parándose al frente para agarrar una guitarra mientras que todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que no sabía que iba hacer

Rachel al momento en que Quinn entro le dolió ya que Quinn por ningún segundo la miro, le dolía el corazón, quería llorar pero Kurt le daba la mano para que se ponga fuerte.

Al momento en que Quinn empezó a cantar sabía que esa canción era para ella

**Quinn empezó a cantar pero con los ojos cerrados**

Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión,  
cegando por completo mi razón.  
Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior,  
sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor,  
probé de la manzana por amor.

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor,  
quiero que mi corazón te olvide,  
quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte.  
Sólo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad,  
quiero que el amor al fin conteste  
porqué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte.

Tú vienes, me acaricias y te marchas como el sol,  
me duele sólo ser tu diversión.  
Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo,  
que soy la dueña de tu corazón,  
pero alguien más está en tu habitación.

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor,  
quiero que mi corazón te olvide,  
quiero a ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte.  
Sólo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad,  
quiero que el amor al fin conteste  
porqué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte.

Y no, no pasa nada si el amor  
no es perfecto, siempre y cuando sea honesto.  
Y no, ya para qué quedar perdón,  
no es correcto, no puedo compartir lo que no se me dio,  
no soy la dueña de tu corazón,  
yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación.

Quinn empezó abrir los ojos, y vio a sus compañeros con los ojos llorosos, mientras Rachel estaba llorando, Quinn con la canción empezó a recordar toda su vida y sabía que no podría ser feliz ya que la familia que tenía, sus antecedentes, no la dejaría y sabía que Lucy tenía razón, si ella y Rachel están en una relación, va hacer sufrir mucho a Rachel por eso es mejor que este con otra persona que con ella

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor,  
quiero que mi corazón te olvide,  
a ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte.  
Sólo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad,  
quiero que el amor por fin conteste  
porqué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte.

Al momento de terminar la canción, Quinn se paró y se fue, quería llorar, pero antes de irse Rachel le agarro el brazo mientras que todos estaban impactantes incluyendo el profesor Schuester

-**Yo te amo, no a Jesse, lo siento, por favor perdóname, yo solamente te amo a ti** – dijo Rachel llorando, mientras que todos se quedaron con la boca abierta exceptuando Santana Brittany, Kurt y Mercedes que ya sabían la historia de ellas dos

**-Lo siento** – dijo llorando Quinn **– te creo, pero no puedo estar contigo – **

**-Que?, porque?! –** dijo Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos

**-Lo siento**

**-Porque?! , dime por favor **– exigió con lágrimas en los ojos

**-Lo siento**

**-Dime, no me digas lo siento!** – exigió

**-Lo siento, te voy hacer daño, no puedo** – dijo negando con la cabeza **– lo siento, no me sigas** – y se fue

**-pero ya me estás haciendo daño** – susurro Rachel tocándose el pecho con lágrimas en la cara y se derrumbó en el piso e inmediatamente Mercedes y Kurt la sostuvieron, mientras tanto Santana y Brittany fueron a perseguir a Quinn

Quinn se fue corriendo hasta el estacionamiento con lágrimas que caían en su cara, escucho las voces de Santana y Brittany que la llamaban pero no quería hablar con ellas ni con nadie así que se subió a su auto y se fue

Al momento de llagar a su casa se dirigió inmediatamente a su cuarto, además se encontraba sola ya que su mama estaba trabajando y Lucy y Frannie estaban en el bar, cuando llego a su cuarto se puso a llorar como nunca en su vida y se quedó dormida de tanto dolor que sentía ya que había hecho daño a Rachel una vez mas

Lucy y Frannie llegaron a su casa, como todos los días antes que Judy, al llegar vieron al auto de Quinn eso significaba que Lucy tendría que entrar por la ventana, y así lo hizo, cuando entro a su cuarto estaba todo oscuro, y cuando prendió la luz se encontró con Quinn dormida en la cama con rastros de lágrimas por su cara

**-Es mejor para ella Quinn, ya que si estamos con Rachel la vamos hacer sufrir** – susurro Lucy acariciando la cabeza de Quinn, y salió de su cuarto para encontrarse con Frannie

**-Tienes visita –** dijo Frannie sorprendiendo a Lucy

-**Visita? Quien?** – dijo confundida

-**Bueno, obvio tu no? Es para Quinn, donde esta?**

**-Esta dormida, y es mejor dejarla, Quien?**

**-No es Quien? Es Quienes?, son tus amigas Brittany y Santana – **

**-Oh dios!** –dijo tocándose la cabeza

**-Si –** dijo suspirando Frannie

**-Diles que estoy dormida**

**-Les dije lo mismo, pero Santana me dijo que si no bajas, ella va ir arriba sea como sea y …. Bueno me dijo algunas palabras que no entendí creo que estaban en español** – dijo confundida

**-Si –** dijo asintiendo – **ella cuando amenaza dice varias cosas que te dan miedo** – dijo Lucy

-**Que vas hacer?**

**-Bajar, que más da, además si mama no me reconoce, ni tu tampoco pudiste que posibilidades hay en que Brittany y Santana nos diferencien** –

Cuando Lucy bajo a la sala se encontraban Santana y Brittany sentadas en su sofá, se veían como los recordaba no han cambiado en nada pensó divertidamente

**-S, B que pasa?** – dijo Lucy saludando, mientras que Frannie estaba detrás de ella

**-Me preguntas que pasa? Que te pasa a ti Fabray! Huiste y ni siquiera regresaste!, ella ya te pidió perdón!, pero que es eso? de que no puedes estar con ella!** – grito Santana

Mientras que Lucy y Frannie se quedaron en shock no sabía que estaba pasando

Lucy se quedó callada **_quien es ella? De que está hablando?_** Pensó pero internamente ya sabia

**-Fabray! Que te pasa? Nos lo vas a explicar?** – dijo Santana harta

**-Yo… -** dijo confundía Lucy ya que no sabía que decir

-**Santi, ella no es Quinn, digo nuestra Quinn ella es la Quinn del futuro** – dijo Brittany obviamente

**-Que?! –** grito Santana

Mientras que Frannie y Lucy pusieron caras pálidas

**-¿De que estas hablando Brittany?** – dijo Santana confundida, al momento de mirar a Quinn sabía que su Brittany estaba diciendo la verdad, se quedó observándola, esta Quinn es más grande, tiene la cara más formada, no es imposible pensó **-¿Quién eres?**

**-Brittany tiene razón **– dijo Lucy suspirando

**-Lucy?¡** grito Frannie

**-Lucy?** – susurro Santana e inmediatamente se desmayo

-**Santi!** – grito Brittany

-**Frannie, pásame tu cámara** – dijo Lucy inmediatamente

**-Hablas en serio?!** – dijo dándole una mirada de desaprobación

**-Pero… es la primera vez…** - dijo señalando a Santana en el suelo, con pucheros **– me va servir para el futuro** – susurro mientras que Brittany abrazaba a Santana

**-Ayúdame a ponerla en el sofá** – dijo Frannie mientras cargaba a Santana

**-Ok** – mientras Lucy ayudaba a Frannie, se preguntaba como Brittany sabía todo pero

-**Va a estar bien?** – dijo Brittany preocupada

**-Si, debe ser por la fuerte impresión** – dijo Frannie sonriendo ya que le gustaba ver el amor que se tenían las amigas de su hermana

**-Brittany, como sabes de mí? –** pregunto confundida Lucy

**-Lord Tubbington me entrego una carta, cuando lo leí me dijo que tu vendrías desde el futuro para arreglar unas cosas, también la carta me dijo que te cuides de tu papa** – dijo Brittany acariciando a Santana

**-Cuidarme de Russell? Porque?** – dijo Lucy y como vio que Brittany no respondía – **Brittany porque?**

**-Eh.. no lo se –** dijo Brittany encogiéndose de hombros

-**Lucy, estoy pensando que tu llegada a nuestro presente, no fue una coincidencia** – dijo Frannie

**-Sue y Brittany me están ocultando algo –** dijo Lucy mirando a Frannie seriamente

**-Eh…yo?** – dijo Brittany señalándose a si misma

-Tu no Brittany – dijo Lucy negando con la cabeza **– la tu del futuro – **

**-oh… ok** – dijo Brittany asintiendo con la cabeza

**-Santana se está despertando** – dijo Frannie viendo como santana estaba abriendo los ojos

**-Que carajo..-**murmuro Santana

**-Santi –** dijo Brittany abrazando a santana

**-Britt..** – dijo Santana sentándose y vio para dos a Quinn ya Frannie

**-Hola S** – Dijo Lucy

-**Me estas jodiendo verdad! –** dijo Santana mirando a Quinn

-**Ven conmigo** – dijo agarrándole el brazo y llevándoselo a su cuarto, cuando entraron Santana vio a Quinn

**-¿Qué demonios?! –** susurro Santana e inmediatamente Lucy se la llevo a la sala

**-No es una broma, yo soy la del futuro y llámame Lucy, y la que vistes dormida es Quinn, tu Quinn la del presente**

**-Esto es imposible, como es posible? – **dijo mirando a Lucy y a Frannie

**-A mí no me mires, yo cuando me entere recibí dos cachetadas por parte de Lucy y de Quinn y después asimile la noticia** – dijo Frannie

**-Pero cómo es posible? De qué año vienes? No pareces diferente**

**-Es posible ya que dos personas construyeron algo para enviarme, no te puedo decir mucho, y vengo dentro de 5 años en el futuro**

**-Pero porque viniste, acaso alguien muere – **

**-Nadie muere, bueno nadie importante para mí de todos modos, espero que no se lo digas a nadie, mi existencia solo lo sabe Frannie y Sue y obviamente Quinn**

**-Sue!?**

**-Es una larga historia, que es para otro día, ahora dime que paso en la escuela que Quinn llego devastada** – dijo Lucy

**-Bueno, prefiero hablar con Quinn**

**-Me gusta tu lealtad Santana, pero yo soy Quinn también **

**-Santi dile –** dijo Brittany

**-Esta bien, sabes quién es verdad?**

**-Lamentablemente lo se** – dijo suspirando

**-Bueno el beso a Berry** – dijo cuidadosamente porque no quería ver a su amiga triste, pero cuando la vio no vio nada ningún sentimiento – **porque no estas impresionada?**

**-Ya que en mi tiempo, Rachel salió con Jesse por un buen tiempo, fue el amor épico que quería ella** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-Tu y Quinn son muy diferentes?**

**-Si lo son** – dijo Frannie y Brittany asintiendo con la cabeza

-**No lo se**- dijo Lucy – **pero eso no importa que más paso?**

**-Bueno, Quinn vio el beso entre Berry y el tarado ese, y cuando Berry se separó vio a Quinn y fue tras ella **

**-Rachie estaba muy triste lloraba demasiado – **dijo Brittany

**-Porque Rachel lloraba, no estaba saliendo con Jesse?** – dijo confundida Lucy

**-Rachie ama a Quinn** – dijo Brittany obviamente

-**Que?!** – Dijo Lucy en estado de Schock **– eso es imposible** – susurro

**-No lo es** – dijo Frannie – **Quinn con la información que tú le dabas de tu futuro, empezó ayudar a Rachel y ahí comenzaron con una amistad, pero en verdad eran que ya estaban enamoradas entre si**

**-Que más paso?** – dijo Lucy sin poder creerlo

**-Bueno hoy, Quinn canto en el coro, y al momento de terminar Rachel la agarro y le pidió perdón a Quinn, le dijo que la amaba y siempre la había querido, pero Quinn dijo que no podían estar juntas ya que le haría mucho daño y se fue **– dijo Santana

**-Rachie estaba muy triste, Mercedes y Kurt la ayudaron pero estaba llorando así que le enviaron a casa**

**-Oh** – dijo Lucy no podía decir nada más,**_ no podía imaginarse estar con Rachel, bueno no ella si no su pasado, aunque era obvio ya que siempre la amo pero por los prejuicios de su familia y todo nunca pudo decirle ni siquiera tratar de hacer amistad con ella, pero ahora Rachel la ama, bueno no a ella si no su pasado, Rachel ama a Quinn, Que mierda?!_** pensó Lucy e inmediatamente se paró y se fue a la cocina y todas la siguieron estaban viendo como reaccionaria Lucy

**-Debo suponer que Lucy nunca se imaginó estar con Berry** – susurro Santana a Frannie

**-Mi hermana siempre amo a Rachel, solo que por culpa de nuestra familia y los prejuicios de la sociedad no podía** – dijo Frannie viendo como Lucy llenaba agua en un tazón **– Lucy que estás haciendo?** Pregunto cuidadosamente

**-Ya verán** – dijo dirigiéndose a su cuarto

**-No creo que lo haga no?** – dijo Santana presintió lo que va hacer

**-Espero que no –** dijo Frannie

Lucy entro a su cuarto y le tiro el agua encima a Quinn, mientras que Quinn se exalto

**-Que mierda!** – dijo despertando **– Que carajo te pasa Lucy! –** grito viendo que ella le echo el agua

**-A mi, que carajo te pasa a ti!** – dijo Lucy

Mientras que Quinn se abalanzo y se tiro encima de Lucy y las dos empezaron a pegarse

-**Santi las separamos** – dijo Brittany viendo como Quinn y Lucy se revolcaban en el piso

**-No aun no** – dijo Santana con diversión mientras que Frannie se reía

**-Brittany** – oyó Quinn e inmediatamente cayó al piso ya que Lucy por su distracción le tiro una cachetada que la boto

Quinn volteo y vio a Santana y Brittany con una sonrisa

-**Hola Quinn** – dijo Brittany

**-Que hacen ustedes acá?!** – dijo sorprendida y confundida

**-Yo las deje pasar** – dijo Frannie

**-Qué, pero** – dijo mirando a Lucy

-**No te preocupes** – dijo Lucy encogiéndose de hombros y parándose mientras que Quinn hacia lo mismo

-**Porque me arrojaste agua** – dijo Quinn sentándose en una esquina

**-Santana me conto lo que hiciste hoy día, no sé si decirte que estoy muy decepcionada de ti o que eres muy valiente** – dijo Lucy

**-Lo hice por el bien de ella** – dijo Quinn, con los ojos tristes mientras que Frannie y Santana le dolía ver a Quinn así

**-Lo sé y estoy de acuerdo contigo, no te mereces a Rachel ni una de las dos lo hacemos y te prohíbo salir con ella, no quiero que sufra estando contigo, pero sabes quién se la merece Quinn, se la merece Finn o Jesse espera Puck también, ellos se la merecen a ella, aunque Finn es un idiota y trato de hacer que Rachel que escogiera entre el o new york, espera eso paso** – dijo parándose – **Finn le propuso matrimonio a Rachel y ella acepto ya que Rachel pensaba que Finn era el único para ella, ese es el futuro de Rachel y tienes razón Quinn, Rachel estando contigo le vas hacer mucho daño, a cierto y Jesse también se la merece a pesar que ahora la está haciendo daño, Jesse está fingiendo estar con Rachel ya que Shelby le obligo espera no te he contado la mejor parte, Jesse y todo el club de su coro le tiro huevos con harina a Rachel solo para burlarse de ella, a ver que más** – dijo pensativa **– cierto Puck me olvidaba de el, ya que el solo quiere llevársela a la cama, tal vez un día de estos la deje embarazada** – dijo con ironía – **que más a me olvidaba de decirte de Brody, el chico musculoso que conoció ese fue su otro novio, el solo la utilizo ya que él era un puta y bueno al parecer todos esos chicos se la merecen más que tu Quinn** – dijo suspirando viendo como Quinn estaba petrificada mientras que Frannie y Santana y Brittany no sabían que decir

**-Entonces, que quieres que haga?! Dímelo?!** – grito Quinn con los ojos llorosos con odio porque no le gustaba que Rachel estuviera con otras personas

**-No sé** – dijo negando con la cabeza **– pero si no haces nada ya sabes cómo va acabar Rachel y tú también **– dijo mientras miro a su hermana y sus amigas para que la dejen sola y se fueron dejando sola a Quinn

**-Por favor dios dame una señal que Rachel y yo merecemos estar juntas **– susurro Quinn llorando quedándose dormida de nuevo en su cama no le importaba si estaba mojada o no solo quería olvidar todo

Lucy, y las demás estaban en la sala no sabían que decir

**-Que quieren preguntarme?** – dijo Lucy

**-Así es como va acabar Berry o eso lo inventaste** – dijo Santana

-**No lo invente, eso fue lo que paso**

**-Entonces Berry se casó con Finnocence** – dijo Santana poniendo cara de asco

**-No lo hizo** – negó con la cabeza riendo extrañaba a su amiga– **ya que cuando se iba a casar, yo choque con un camión dirigiéndose a su boda y por eso se canceló** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-Eso no lo sabía** – dijo Frannie sorprendida

**-Si bueno, no quería recordar eso** – dijo Lucy

**-En serio chocaste con un camión, mejor no hubieras preferido decir yo me opongo a la boda** – dijo Santana

**-No porque en esa época yo no tenía ningún tipo de amistad con Rachel y el choque fue por casualidad – **

**-En el futuro que estamos haciendo?- **dijo Santana señalando a ella y Brittany

**-Sabía que te morías por preguntar, pero lamentablemente no te lo puedo decir **– dijo negando con la cabeza

**-Que aburrida que eres **– dijo Santana

**-Lucy tú crees que Quinn y Rachie se amisten? **– pregunto triste Brittany

-**No lo se, B, no lo se –** dijo negando con la cabeza

-**Tu quieres a Berry** – dijo Santana

**-Yo…-** no supo que decir – **en mi caso es muy diferente ya que yo le hice mucho daño - **

**-No respondiste a la pregunta** - dijo Santana

-**No sé qué responderte**

**-Es un sí o no, Lucy –**

**-Si lo hago, siempre lo voy hacer -**

**-Entonces porque no ayudas a Quinn –**

**-Ya que, tengo miedo que la pueda lastimar**

**-Mas Fabray!, más que los idiotas ex que tuvo Berry**

**-Yo le hice demasiado daño!, Santana, mucho daño, todos los días me arrepiento!**

**-Pero has venido al pasado para arreglarlo, tienes otra oportunidad, tómalo no lo desperdicies**

**-Ella no me ama, ella ama a Finn, siempre lo amara**

**-Esa es tu Berry, ella es la Berry que conociste en tu futuro, pero la Berry del presente, ama a Quinn y Quinn la ama a ella, Que demonios te paso? Tu no eras así, tú no te rendías por una dificultad tú te enfrentabas, tú no eres como tu padre Lucy**

**-Santana has escuchado, cuando amas a alguien déjalo ir**

**-Si lo he escuchado y es una completa idiotez **– dijo cruzando los brazos

-**Debes de recordar esas palabras santana y espero que en el futuro piensa en lo que me estás diciendo, ya que en mi caso lo estoy haciendo – **

**-Eres una idiota, Brittany vámonos** – dijo saliendo de la casa de Lucy

**-Lucy, no te rindas** – dijo Brittany antes de irse, cuando se fueron Lucy seguía en su misma posición sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero porque no la entendían

-**Santana tiene razón eres una idiota, espero que Quinn no sea así** – dijo Frannie yéndose a la cocina sin mirar a Lucy

**-Yo espero lo mismo** – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – **necesito fumar** – dijo yéndose para la calle

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER, LO SIENTO PERO NO SOY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO DRAMA**

La cancion que va cantar QUINN es la de

**JESSE Y JOY - LA DE LA MALA SUERTE**

Escuchenla es hermosa


	12. Chapter 12

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A FOX Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

La cancion que va cantar RACHEL Y JESSE es la de

**JESSE Y JOY - LLORAR**

Escuchenla es hermosa

y la de Rachel es de una coreana me encanto

**BAEK JI YOUNG - THAT WOMAN**

Si han visto el dorama Secret Garden ustedes sabran pero escuhenla si no han visto o nunca han visto un dorama se los recomiendo

**Capitulo 12**

**Al día siguiente **

Quinn se levantó, era mediodía estaba en su casa sola, tenía que ir al colegio pero no le importaba ya que ella era la primera en su clase, solamente entraba a clases para los exámenes, se cambió y se fue al colegio para hablar con la entrenadora

Al momento de llegar al colegio, se dirigió inmediatamente a la oficina de Sue pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que no estaría por más de 2 horas, así que se fue al auditorio sabía que Rachel no estaría ya que tenía clases así que se fue lo que no vio fue que Santana y Brittany la siguieron

Al llegar al auditorio se quedó en la última fila se sentó y cerró los ojos, lo que no se dio cuenta era que Rachel estaba con Jesse detrás del escenario

**-Lo siento por lo de ese día Rachel** – dijo Jesse arrepentido

**-No te preocupes, también fue mi culpa yo te correspondí** – dijo con los ojos llorosos

-**Quinn, no te creyó**

**-Si me creyó, pero no quiere estar conmigo** – dijo llorando – **no sé qué hacer** – dijo agarrándose la cabeza

**-Canta, desahógate, eso es lo que hacemos los artistas** – dijo Jesse con una sonrisa – **vamos, voy a tocar el piano **– dijo yéndose al escenario

(Rachel)  
Me perdí buscando ese lugar  
Todo por tratar de demostrar  
Olvide que sin tu amor  
No valgo nada  
Y tome una vuelta equivocada.

(Jesse)  
Me quede sin movimiento  
Sin saber por dónde regresar  
Lleno de remordimiento.

(Jesse & Rachel)  
Dejándote detrás, fingir ser alguien más  
Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)  
No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí  
Te quiero recuperar  
Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame  
Del sufrimiento, oh no...  
(Del sufrimiento),

**-Rachie da pena** – dijo Brittany sorprendiendo a Quinn que estaba con los ojos llorosos

**-No te rindas Q, tu no eres Lucy** – dijo Santana, mientras veía como Rachel estaba llorando y cantando con toda su alma

(Jesse)  
Tengo la esperanza que el dolor  
Cambie y se transforme en tu perdón  
Navegar en un mar sin fantasmas  
Y la luz de tu amor sea mi mapa.

(Rachel)  
Juro que es verdad no miento  
Que mi voluntad es cambiar  
Pero sola yo no puedo  
No sé cómo lograr  
Mi alma reparar.

(Jesse & Rachel)  
Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)  
No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí  
Te quiero recuperar  
Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame  
Del sufrimiento  
(Del sufrimiento  
Del sufrimiento  
Del sufrimiento).

-**No sé qué hacer y si le hago daño –** dijo Quinn con lágrimas por su cara

**-Pero Quinn ya le estás haciendo daño** – dijo Brittany sorprendiendo a Quinn y Santana

**-No seas idiota Q, la vas hacer feliz, o tienes en tu mente emborracharte y pegar a Berry** – dijo Santana

**-Nunca lo haría, prefiero morir antes de levantarle la mano a Rachel** – dijo Seria

**-Entonces, no vez que nunca vas hacer feliz si te preguntas que hubiera pasado, este es tu presente no vivas de tu futuro vive de tu presente –** dijo Santana

**-Gracias Santana** – dijo parándose

-**Estamos detrás de ti capitana** – dijo Santana y Brittany al mismo tiempo

Y llorar, y llorar...  
No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí  
Te quiero recuperar.

Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame  
Del sufrimiento oh...  
(Del sufrimiento)  
Y llorar... y llorar...

**-Gracias Jesse** – dijo Rachel con una sonrisa y se fue

**-Cuando quieras** – dijo con una sonrisa y vio cómo se fue

**-Hey! ** – dijo Quinn subiendo al escenario

**-Tú debes de ser Quinn Fabray, a que tengo el honor de tu visita** – dijo sonriente

-**A esto** – dijo pegándole en la nariz y votarlo del asiento

**-Quinn!** – chillo Santana y Brittany viendo a Jesse tirado

Quinn agarro a Jesse y lo miro cara a cara

**-Escucha atentamente a lo que te voy a decir, no te quiero ver cerca de Rachel, porque juro por dios que si te veo esto** – dijo mirándole la nariz que estaba chorreando sangre – **no va ser nada comparado a lo que te voy hacer y dile a Shelby que si quiere hablar con Rachel que lo haga personalmente** – y vio la mirada sorprendida de Jesse **– y que no mande a su marioneta, ahora Lárgate! –** dijo soltándolo y Jesse inmediatamente se fue

** -Quinn! –** chillo Rachel sorprendiendo a las demás

-**Rachel…** susurro Quinn e inmediatamente puso su cara de HIBC **_Aun no_** pensó Quinn

-**Necesitamos hablar** – dijo Rachel acercándose a Quinn

**-No lo hacemos** – dijo negando con la cabezo

**-O si que lo hacemos** – dijo enojada y miro a Santana y Brittany para que se fueran y ellas entendieron perfectamente

**_Traidoras_** pensó Quinn

-**No lo hacemos Rachel, me tengo que ir** – dijo saliendo pero Rachel le agarró del brazo y la sentó en la banca del piano mientras que Rachel empezó hablar

**-No me digas que hacer, y si merecemos hablar, es por lo de Jesse**

**-No es por el**

**-Entonces, dime una buena razón para no estar juntas**

**-Te voy hacer daño, ya te lo hice y tengo miedo de hacértelo de nuevo **

**-Pero no ves que ya me lo estás haciendo**

**-Lo siento, es lo mejor para ti** – dijo parándose para irse, pero Rachel no la dejo así que se sentó encima de Quinn

**-No crees que yo tengo que decidir qué es lo mejor para mí** – dijo juntando su cara hacia Quinn, como vio que no respondía – **dime que no me amas** – dijo susurrándole y besando a Quinn por el cuello, escucho el gemido de Quinn **– dímelo y te dejo en paz** – susurro mientras seguía besando la mandíbula de Quinn hasta llegar a sus labios y la beso, en eso Quinn la abrazo por la cintura, cuando Quinn gimió abrió la boca ligeramente y Rachel introdujo su lengua y Quinn perdió totalmente la razón por unos segundos hasta que recordó a su padre cuando le pegaba y se separó de Rachel y se levantó

-**Lo siento, te amo, pero no puedo** – dijo llorando y se fue inmediatamente

-**Quinn!** – grito Rachel llorando mientras veía como Quinn se iba

**-Santi que hacemos** – dijo Brittany ya que se quedaron observando todo

-**Voy a ir a llamar a Mercedes y Kurt, estate con Rachel**

**-Y Quinn?**

**-Ya le dijimos todo, lo que le teníamos que decir, ahora es la decisión de ella **– dijo yéndose al comedor, inmediatamente después Brittany fue abrazar a Rachel

**-Britt** – susurro Rachel

**-No te preocupes Rachie todo va a estar bien** – dijo susurrándole

**-Porque? No quiere estar conmigo** – dijo aferrándose a Brittany

-**Rachel, Quinn se crio con un padre dictador, el cuándo tomaba, le pegaba a su familia, Quinn tiene miedo de que en el futuro sea como su padre, tiene miedo de hacerte daño**

**-Pero ella no es como el**

**-Eso no lo sabe**

**-Qué debo hacer Britt – **

**-Tienes que dejarla por un tiempo, a que ordene sus pensamientos** - dijo Brittany

* * *

Una semana paso y Quinn evitaba a todos, no iba a la sala de coro ni tampoco a las porristas solo asistía a clases, no quería hablar con nadie, cuando se cruzaba con Rachel rápidamente volteaba y se iba, no quería ver la cara de dolor, pero era para su bien eso pensó Quinn, cuando llegaba a su casa se encerraba en su habitación y se ponía a estudiar, Lucy y Frannie ya estaban harta de su actitud, principalmente Frannie, pero Lucy entendía ya que en esa situación hubiera hecho lo mismo, así que la dejo en paz solo esperaba que Quinn reaccionara, por el bien de Rachel ya que evitándola no lograría nada

-**Ya me harte de esto** – dijo Santana – **voy a ir inmediatamente a su casa y le voy a patear el trasero para que hable **– dijo enojada

**-No creo que lo logres** – dijo Kurt negando con la cabeza

**-Porque! Yo soy más fuerte que Quinn – **

**-Si pero con la violencia no ganaras nada –** dijo Mercedes

**-Se está comportando como una idiota **– dijo refunfuñando y sentándose con Brittany

**-Rachie –** dijo Brittany parándose, hacia Rachel **– porque no le cantas a Quinn, exprésale todo lo que sientes –**

**-Eso podría ser una buena idea **– dijo Kurt

**-Y como haremos para que Quinn venga** – dijo Mercedes – **hace una semana que no entra a la sala de coro**

**-Eso déjamelo a mí** – dijo Santana con una sonrisa maligna

**-Yo.. no lo se** – dijo Rachel triste

**-Hey! Berry, no te rindas ya que si lo haces significa que todo lo que estas sufriendo no sirve, las dos están sufriendo solo que Quinn es más terca, no le cantes algo que alguien ha cantado, escribe tu propia música** – dijo Santana encogiéndose de hombros

**-Si Rachie, y si Quinn no reacciona Santi se encargara a que reaccione** – dijo contenta **– no Santi?-**

**-Definitivamente Britt** – dijo asintiendo la cabeza, mientras que Mercedes y Kurt se asustaron

**-Gracias, a todos ustedes por ser buenos amigos** – dijo Rachel viendo a todos – **voy a comenzar a escribirla hoy –**

* * *

**-Quinn!** – dijo Lucy entrando a su cuarto y vio a Quinn echada como siempre o se ponía a estudiar o dormida esa era su rutina de toda la semana

**-Que quieres** – dijo somnolienta

-**Mañana vas a ir a Glee y quiero que te levantes temprano**

**-No voy a ir** – dijo tratando de dormir de nuevo

**-Si lo harás** – dijo seriamente **– o todo por lo que lucho Rachel en ganar las regionales se va ir a la borda, o quieres que ella no cumpla su sueño**

**-Voy a ir – **

**-Gracias **– dijo saliendo y se encontró con Frannie

**-Y**

**-Va ir** – dijo suspirando

-**Tú crees que se reconcilien** – dijo Frannie ya que hace un momento Santana las llamo y les dijo el plan para que Rachel y Quinn se reconcilien

-**Sucederá lo que tenga que suceder**

**-Pero tu quieres que estén juntas verdad?** – dijo molestándola

**-Mmm.. no lo se** – dijo riendo

**-Eres mala mentirosa**

**-Jajajaj, no lo soy, bajemos **

**-No quiero, mi mama va querer contarnos sobre Shelby, cuando se va dar cuenta que le gusta** – dijo frustrada Frannie

**-La ironía de la situación –** dijo riéndose Lucy

**-Si, espero que mi mama no sea terca**

**-Yo también lo espero** – dijo bajando con Frannie a la cocina

* * *

Al día siguiente Quinn se encontraba en la sala de coro, estaban todos menos Rachel y Kurt y Mercedes

**_Tal vez sea para mejor_** pensó Quinn tristemente

Cuando el profesor Schuester entro inmediatamente después entro Rachel con Kurt y Mercedes

**-Buenos días chicos, Oh Quinn viniste?** – dijo Schuester sorprendido – **Como está tu mama sigue enferma? **– dijo preocupado ya que para faltar a Glee, Frannie llamo de nuevo a Schuester para decirle que su hermana no podría ir por su mama, mientras que todos del salón rodaron los ojos internamente

**_Mr. Shue es ignorante_** todos pensaron los mismo

**-Si, está bien** – dijo asintiendo

**-Bueno, hoy comenzaremos con baladas, ¿Quién quiere ir primero? –** dijo Shue y levantaron la mano Finn y Rachel

**-Oh, excelente, quien quiere ir?**

**-Yo voy primero Mr. Shue** – dijo Finn con una gran sonrisa

**-Pues adelante**

**-Esta canción es para Rachel** – dijo mirando a Rachel a los ojos mientras que ella se quedó sorprendida, y Quinn se puso enojada, Santana se dio cuenta

**_Al parecer el plan va funcionar_** pensó con diversión Santana

-**Rachel esta canción te la quiero dedicar y quiero que seas mi novia** – dijo con una gran sonrisa

-**Finn –** susurro Rachel e inmediatamente miro a Santana para que haga algo y ella lo entendió

-**Nadie quiere escuchar tus canciones Finnocence** – dijo con burla Santana e inmediatamente miro a Kurt y Mercedes para que hagan lo mismo

-**Si Finn ya hemos oído todas tus canciones** – dijo Kurt aburrido

**-Si además siempre en todas las practicas le dedicas a Rachel y ella siempre te dice lo mismo**

**-Finn, aburres** – y todos empezaron a decir lo mismo

Mientras que Quinn se quedó pensativa**_ como que siempre le canta a Rachel _**pensó celosamente

**_Espera, respuesta que respuesta, Rachel ya le dio una respuesta_** pensó con miedo Quinn. **_No querío que Rachel este con nadie excepto conmigo que hago_** pensó Quinn mientras estaba petrificada en su asiento y Santana se dio cuenta de la pelea interna que tenía Quinn, también Rachel y se animó más para cantarle

**-Finn, es mejor que te sientes** – dijo Mr Shue incomodo

-**Pero…** - dijo enojado y se sentó

**-Bueno, Rachel tu vas** – dijo Shue e inmediatamente Rachel se sentó en el piano

**-Esta canción la compuse yo misma, espero que lo entiendas** – susurro lo último pero todos lo escucharon incluyendo Quinn que tenía la cabeza agachada

Una mujer te ama.  
Ella te ama con todo su corazón  
Todos los días te sigue como una sombra  
Ella está sonriendo pero llorando

¿Cuánto más  
cuánto tiempo más  
tengo que tan sólo verte, sola?  
Este amor sin sentido,  
este amor desgraciado  
Si sigo con esto, ¿me amarás?

Sólo ven un poco más cerca  
sólo un poco.  
Cuando me acerco, te alejas  
Yo, la que te ama,  
incluso ahora, estoy a tu lado.  
Esa mujer está llorando.

Esa mujer es muy tímida  
Así que aprendió a sonreír  
Hay tantas cosas que no puede compartir con su mejor amigo  
El corazón de esa mujer está lleno de lágrimas

Eso es por qué esa mujer te ama  
Porque tú eras tan parecido a ella,  
otro tonto  
un tonto más  
Por favor, dame un abrazo antes de dejarme

Quiero ser amada, querido  
Eso es todo lo que quería  
Ella grita, sólo en su corazón  
sólo en su corazón.  
Esa mujer está a tu lado incluso hoy

Rachel comenzó a exigir a Quinn a que la mire y las dos se quedaron viendo mientras que Rachel seguía cantando con toda su alma, todos estaban sorprendidos por la composición de Rachel tenían los ojos llorosos, Quinn empezó a recordar toda esta semana, sabía que Rachel la estaba observando, sabía que Rachel la estaba siguiendo, recordó también las palabras de Lucy

**_Flashback_**

**_-Entonces, que quieres que haga?! Dímelo?!_**_ – grito Quinn con los ojos llorosos_

_-**No sé** – dijo negando con la cabeza **– pero si no haces nada ya sabes cómo va acabar Rachel y tú también** – dijo _

**_Fin del Flashback_**

**_No quiero que Rachel se case con Finn, no quiero que este con nadie excepto yo_** pensó Quinn mientras miraba a Rachel

¿Sabes que esa mujer soy yo?

No me digas que lo sabias, y aun así me estás haciendo esto

Pero no lo sabrías porque eres un tonto

¿Cuánto más  
cuánto tiempo más  
tengo que amarte así?

Este amor sin sentido,  
este amor desgraciado

Si sigo con esto, ¿me amarás?

Sólo ven un poco más cerca  
sólo un poco.  
Cuando me acerco, te alejas  
Yo, la que te ama,  
incluso ahora, estoy a tu lado.  
Esa mujer está llorando.

Quinn se paró y todos miraron porque no sabía que iba a suceder

-**No huyas** – susurro Rachel con los ojos llorosos, mirando a Quinn

**-No lo hare **– dijo acercándose a Rachel **– tenemos que hablar** – dijo Quinn llevándose a Rachel al auditorio, mientras que todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Finn se paró para seguir a Rachel pero inmediatamente Santana, Kurt y Mercedes se interpusieron

**-Si das un paso más Finnocence, no tendrás hijos –** dijo mirando los pantalones de Finn e inmediatamente se sentó

-**Quinn…** - no dijo nada más ya que sintió los labios de Quinn con los suyos e inmediatamente correspondió el beso, mientras que Quinn rodeo la cintura de Rachel para abrazarla, Rachel puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Quinn, profundizaron el beso, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire

**-Lo siento** – dijo Quinn poniendo su frente en la frente de Rachel

-**No huyas…-** susurro Rachel ya que cuando Quinn le decía lo siento siempre se iba, Quinn se percató de eso y vio los ojos de dolor de Rachel y pensó lo idiota que ha sido

**-No lo hare** – dijo dándole un casto beso en los labios **– te amo, pero tengo miedo**

**-No me vas hacer daño, Quinn**

**-Tu no sabes –**

**-Si lo sé, y sabes porque –** Rachel vio a Quinn negando con la cabeza – **tus ojos me dicen que nunca me harás daño**

**-Te amo**

**-Yo también te amo Quinn **– dijo besando a Quinn profundamente, las dos sabían que esto era el comienzo de algo nuevo y hermoso

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER, LO SIENTO PERO NO SOY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO DRAMA ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS COMENTARIOS EL VIERNES O SABADO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO**

La cancion que va cantar RACHEL Y JESSE es la de

**JESSE Y JOY - LLORAR**

Escuchenla es hermosa

y la de Rachel es de una coreana me encanto

**BAEK JI YOUNG - THAT WOMAN**

Si han visto el dorama Secret Garden ustedes sabran pero escuhenla si no han visto o nunca han visto un dorama se los recomiendo


	13. Chapter 13

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A FOX Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

Quinn y Rachel seguían besándose profundamente

**-Creo que tenemos que parar –** dijo Quinn separándose de Rachel por la falta de aire

**-Si definitivamente, cuantos minutos vamos?**

**-Creo que más de 20 –** dijo riéndose y recordó a Lucy tenía que contarle a Rachel, no quería tener secretos con ella

**-Que pasa?** – dijo Rachel ya que vio la pelea interna que tenía Quinn

**-Te tengo que confesar algo?** – Dijo incómodamente y vio el dolor en los ojos en Rachel – **no es nada malo mi amor **– dijo dándole un casto beso en los labios

**-Entonces, no me asustes Quinn!**

**-No lo hare mi amor, es mejor que nos sentemos**

**-Ok, ahora, que es?** – dijo confundida

**-Bueno tu seguro te preguntaras porque he tenido tantas dudas sobre nuestra relación** – dijo y vio a Rachel asintiendo con la cabeza – **Y también te preguntaras porque he cambiado radicalmente en estos pocos meses, te recuerdas lo que te dije**

**-Si me dijiste que tu hermana era la que te hizo cambiar, la que te dio consejos – **

**-No era mi hermana, era yo pero del futuro 5 años exactamente, hace 4 meses aproximadamente, ella vino a mi e impidió que cometiera el peor error de mi vida, ella…**

**-Quinn, si yo creo lo que me estas diciendo? ¿Cómo es eso posible? **

**-Brittany hizo una especie de máquina del tiempo** – dijo suspirando y Rachel se comenzó a reír inmediatamente

**-Ahora se que te estas aprovechando de mi ¿En serio? Una máquina del tiempo podría considerar, pero Brittany? **

**-Rachel es en serio?, pero Brittany no lo hizo sola tuvo ayuda**

**-De quién?**

**-De Sue** - vio la mirada impactada de Rachel, sus ojos mostraban confusión un poco de ira

**-Sue, la que te secuestro** – dijo enojada

**-Si, ella lo hizo para que no haya futuras consecuencias ya que al tener dos Quinn en una misma línea de tiempo, puede ocasionar algo terrible, es por eso que lo hizo, además ella es mi tía –** dijo tímidamente

**-Tu tía! Estas bromeando? **

**-No lo hago, ella es media hermana de Russell** – dijo con odio el nombre de su padre

**-Oh cariño** – dijo tocando su mejilla y darle un casto beso en los labios, ya que vio la ira de Quinn al pronunciar el nombre de su padre – **Tú no eres como tu padre**

**-Tengo miedo**

**-Lo sé pero yo voy a estar contigo, mi amor**

**-Siempre**

**-Siempre** – dijo besándola nuevamente hasta que el aire hizo que se separen de nuevo – **Aun así no voy a creer sobre la otra Quinn, hasta que me la muestres** – dijo parándose para salir del auditorio y Quinn siguió su ejemplo

-**Lo hare y llámale Lucy esto te va decir ella**

**-Lucy?**

**-Es mi primer nombre** – dijo tímidamente

**-Me gusta Lucy, es un lindo nombre** – dijo Rachel con una gran sonrisa

**-En serio** – dijo rodeándola por la cintura – **Cuando la conozcas espero que no digas eso, ya que me voy a poner muy celosa** – dijo besándola

**-Pero, Quinn son la misma persona, no puedes estarlo**

**-Rachel, no somos la misma persona, Lucy es muy diferente a mí, pero tengo que agradecerle ya que si no me hubiera dicho sobre el futuro, tu y yo no estaríamos juntos** – dijo besándola de nuevo

**-Porque?**

**-Ya que ella viene, de un futuro distinto a lo que vamos a tener, te recuerdas que te conté sobre Puck**

**-Si me dijiste que solo lo besaste o paso algo mas Quinn** – dijo enojada

**-No Rachel** – dijo negando con la cabeza **– yo no, justo cuando iba a entrar a la casa de Puck, ella vino y lo impidió **

**-Y a partir de ahí empezaste a cambiar –** dijo asimilando la noticia – **espera eso significa?**

**-Si** – dijo suspirando – **Lucy en su tiempo de ella, se quedó embarazada de Puck, de ahí empezó todo-**

**-Porque dijiste que ahí empezó todo?**

**-Porque al momento en que quedó embarazada Lucy, hizo cosas que no estoy orgullosa de contar, Rachel en el futuro tú y yo no somos cercanas, apenas nos hablamos** – dijo con tristeza

**-No me gusta ese futuro –**

**-A mí tampoco, por eso creo que Lucy vino para cambiarlo, aunque ella no cree que yo soy lo suficiente buena para ti, ni yo tampoco lo creo, pero hay algo en que no estamos de acuerdo ya que yo voy hacer todo lo posible para merecerte, en cambio Lucy se rindió contigo, es por eso que yo no soy ella, eso lamentablemente me costó mucho pensarlo, por eso te alejaba de mi cada vez que tú te acercabas –** dijo con tristeza

**-Quinn, te amo más que nada en el mundo, más bien yo tengo miedo que yo no soy suficientemente buena para ti** – dijo con tristeza – **Quiero decir que podrías tener a cualquiera, hombre o mujer**

**-Mi amor, de donde viene eso? **– dijo confundida

**-Tengo curiosidad, quiero decir yo sé que no soy perfecta, para nada perfecta, soy molesta**

**-tu eres motivadora**

**-Yo soy mandona**

**-Estas enfocada a tus objetivos mi amor** – dijo con una sonrisa

**-Cuando le doy a la gente elogios rápidamente los desmotivo**

**-Tu les dice que tienen que trabajar en lo que les falta**

**-Estas convirtiendo todo lo que digo en algo bueno** – dijo con pucheros y cuando Quinn lo vio quiera besarla inmediatamente pero primero tenía que responder

**-Sí, porque no importa lo que digas tu eres perfecta para mi Rachel, Todo lo que hagas, no importa lo loco que sea, lo encuentro adorable, tu eres perfecta para mí** – dijo besándola suavemente

-**Quinn, tú también eres perfecta para mí, ahora quiero conocer a Lucy **– dijo con una sonrisa

-**Como quieras mi amor, pero antes de eso** – dijo atrayéndola más cerca – **cuando salgamos quiero que sepas, que no importan lo que digan, yo te amo, también quiero decirte que me gustaría que seas mi novia pero no ahora**

**-Porque?** – dijo con puchero

**-Deja de hacer pucheros o no vamos a salir del auditorio en todo el día, quiero pedirte formalmente, quiero llevarte a una cita, además me gustaría conocer a tus padres** – dijo besándola nuevamente

**-Ok** – dijo con una gran sonrisa

**- vamos antes que Santana venga y…**

**-Muy tarde Fabray** – dijo Santana con burla apareciendo con Brittany

**-Escuchaste –** dijo Quinn suspirando mientras Rachel se reía

**-Si escuche, lo tan perfecta que es Berry** – dijo con burla

**-Santana** – dijo seria Quinn

-**OK, Ok, así que van a conocer a Lucy** – dijo Santana

-**Espera?, ustedes** – dijo Rachel confundida

**-Si, es una larga historia** – dijo Santana

**-Si vamos a ir, quieren ir con nosotros** – dijo Quinn

**-Por supuesto** – dijo Brittany emocionada

**-Como es Lucy?** – dijo Rachel

**-Una perra**- dijo Santana

**-Santi** – Brittany regaño

-**Pero es cierto** – dijo molesta

**-En serio** – dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn

**-Si lo es** – dijo con una sonrisa

-**Si pero ella lo es por otros motivos** – dijo Brittany – **ven Rachie te voy a contar** – dijo llevándosela

-**Que vas hacer con el colegio** – dijo Santana viendo como Brittany se llevaba a Rachel

-**Nada lo voy a dejar como esta, no voy a ocultar a Rachel, ella se merece más, y si alguien no está de acuerdo, que se jodan** – dijo Quinn con una sonrisa – **además nadie se va meter ya que tengo la protección de Sue, y si alguien lo hace no va vivir para contarlo** – dijo asustando a Santana

**-Asustas** – dijo Santana

-**Lo sé** – dijo con una sonrisa – **Gracias Santana, por todo, por cuidar de Rachel, por todo, muchas Gracias – **

**-Nada que gracias, me debes 2 favores**

**-Lo sé** – dijo con una sonrisa **– ahora vamos a donde están** – dijo siguiendo a Brittany y a Rachel

* * *

**-Se desmayó** – dijo con burla Santana

**-Santana** – dijo regañando Lucy y Quinn que estaban con Rachel en el sillón

-**Toma** - dijo Frannie entregándole un poco de alcohol

-**Ok, vamos amor despierta** – dijo Quinn preocupada mirando a Rachel

-**No te preocupes va a estar bien**- dijo Brittany

**-Además no puedo creer que ya sea tu novia** – dijo Frannie emocionada

**-Aun no, quiero llevarla a una cita** – dijo sonrojada – **eso si está bien para ti ya que no has hablado nada**– dijo mirando a Lucy ya que solo estaba sentada viéndolas, no dijo ni una palabra desde que entraron a la casa porque inmediatamente cuando Rachel la vio se desmayo

-**No te preocupes por mí** – dijo negando con la cabeza **– solo que me sorprendiste al traerla, también me di cuenta que esta Rachel es muy diferente a la de mi futuro, ya que la veo con más confianza **– dijo mirando a Rachel

**-Está empezando a despertar** – dijo Frannie

**-¿Qué paso?** – dijo confundida

**-Te desmayaste** – dijo Quinn con una sonrisa

**-Bueno…** - dijo mirando a Lucy – **es cierto… **

**-Nunca te mentiría –** dijo besándola en la cabeza

**-Lo sé solo que parece imposible, si lo piensas** – dijo con una mueca

-**Bueno, bienvenida a nuestro secreto **– dijo Frannie abrazando a Rachel **– y a nuestra familia…** - susurro en su oído para que nadie la escuchara e inmediatamente Rachel se puso roja

**-No crees que es suficiente** – dijo Quinn separándolas

**-Que celosita eres hermana, además entre hermanas tenemos que compartir **– dijo con una sonrisa pícara a Rachel e inmediatamente se sonrojo, vio a Quinn enojada

-**Frannie basta, no me gusta ver mi rostro enojada** – dijo Lucy riéndose

**-Si Quinn** – dijo Rachel acercándose a su oído **– yo solo te amo a ti** – susurro para que nadie la oiga, e inmediatamente Quinn se sereno

**-Oh dios mío Q, Berry te tiene domada** – dijo Santana riéndose

-**Ya basta –** dijo Lucy – **han venido, porque tienen preguntas verdad?, ustedes cuatro** – dijo mirando a Santana, Brittany, Quinn y Rachel

-**Nos vas a responder ahora** – dijo Santana

**-Si lo hare** – dijo asintiendo – **pero cuando responda a sus preguntas tienen que recordar algo importante, ustedes son diferentes, me ha tomado un tiempo asimilarlo, pero por lo que veo** – dijo mirando a Rachel **– tu eres muy diferente a la Rachel de mi futuro, igualmente Quinn tu eres muy diferente a mí, Brittany tu eres mucho más inteligente de lo que aparentas debes de tener eso en tu cabeza, Santana a veces hay que ser egoístas con lo que queremos, eso lo sabes ahora, pero espero que en el futuro no lo olvides** – dijo con una sonrisa

**-Y yo** – dijo Frannie con pucheros

**-A ti, ya te dije todo lo que tenías que saber** – dijo Lucy con una sonrisa – **Bueno, quien comienza –**

**-En el futuro nosotros dos **– dijo Rachel señalando a Quinn y a ella

**-No lo son, ya que en mi futuro en mi línea del tiempo, yo nunca estuve contigo, yo cometí muchos errores, uno de ellos fue caer embarazada**

**-Caíste embarazada** – dijo Santana ya que esa parte no lo sabia

-**Si lo hice** – dijo asintiendo – **cuando lo hice, prácticamente fue mi caída de la pirámide social, ni uno persona estuvo ahí para mí, mi padre me boto de la casa, de ahí fui a vivir con Finn**

**-Finn!** – Gritaron – Santana, Brittany y Rachel menos Quinn y Frannie ya que sabían la historia

-**El hijo es de Finn, no me dijiste que era de Puck** – dijo Rachel confundida mirando a Quinn

**- Yo les hice creer a todo el club que sí, pero tú te enteraste y le dijiste a Finn**- dijo mirando a Rachel

**-Yo hice eso, porque? Sé que no me gustan las mentiras, pero…**

**-Ya que en ese tiempo tú estabas enamorada de Finn**

Cuando Lucy dijo esas palabras, Rachel sintió a Quinn tensa e inmediatamente le agarro la mano para que se relajara para transmitirle que solo la ama a ella y no a Finn.

-**Espera dijiste que cuando te embarazaste no tuviste a nadie, donde estábamos nosotras –** dijo señalando a Brittany y a ella

**-Santana, tu eres una de mis mejores amigas, pero no nos volvimos mejores amigas hasta el último año de secundaria, ya que siempre peleábamos por chicos o por el puesto de capitana** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y vio los ojos de Santana que expresaron dolor – **cuando Finn se enteró que él bebe no era suyo, me fui a vivir con Puck, ahí tu comenzaste una relación con Finn** – dijo mirando a Rachel

**-Yo hice eso?** – dijo en estado de shock

**-Rachel, tú no eres la Rachel de mi futuro, debes de recordar eso, tu tampoco Santana, las dos han cambiado, Frannie me conto lo que hiciste Santana cuando Quinn no estuvo en el colegio y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, la Santana de mi futuro no hubiera echo eso** – dijo Lucy mirando a Rachel y a Santana –** de Puck me fui a vivir a la casa de Mercedes, ella fue prácticamente mi salvación **– dijo recordando con tristeza **– pero bueno estamos en el presente chicas, alguna otra pregunta – **

**-Lucy **– dijo Frannie ya que estaba en la ventana

**-Qué pasa?** – dijo Lucy ya que vio a Frannie pálida

**-Es mama y no vino sola – **

**-Con quién? –** dijo confundida mientras que las demás no entendían nada

**-Con su amor platónico **– dijo rápidamente

**-Mierda, chicas escóndanse arriba, ahora! **– dijo Lucy, mientras las demás subían al cuarto de Quinn

**-Qué pasa?** – dijo confundida Santana ya estando en el cuarto de Quinn

**-No lo sé **– dijo Quinn confundida

**-Quien es el amor platónico de tu madre Quinn** – dijo Brittany

**-No lo sé** – dijo frunciendo el ceño **_no puede ser_** pensó mirando a Rachel

**-Que pasa mi amor**? – dijo confundida Rachel

-**Nada **– dijo negando con la cabeza

-**Ok **– dijo no satisfecha con la respuesta pero lo va dejar así por ahora

**-Y ahora que hacemos** – dijo Santana aburrida

-**Esperar **– dijo Quinn aburrida

-**Hay que ver una película Quinn** – dijo Brittany

**-Está bien** – dijo Quinn abrazando a Rachel mientras que Brittany sacaba las películas y Santana la ayudaba – **mi amor, te amo** – dijo besándola a Rachel en los labios, sin que se dieran cuenta Santana y Brittany – **sé que lo que te conto Lucy te impacto, pero debes de recordar que somos diferentes a ellas**

**-Lo sé, es que no puedo creer que casi estuve con Finn** – dijo con cara de asco

**-Lo se mi amor y yo casi me embarazo de Puck** – dijo riéndose besando a Rachel, el beso se hizo más profundo pero

**-Dejen de estar haciendo eso** – dijo Santana con cara de asco

**-No quiero** – dijo Quinn besando a Rachel de nuevo

-**Quinn **– regaño Rachel con una gran sonrisa

-**Ya está!** – dijo Brittany

**-Vamos** – dijo Quinn llevando a Rachel hasta su cama

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS COMENTARIOS MARTES O MIÉRCOLES ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO DE NUEVO**


	14. Chapter 14

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A FOX Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**-Chicas** – dijo Judy entrando con Shelby

**-Hola mama** – dijeron las dos

-**Quiero presentarles a alguien **– dijo señalando a **Shelby -Shelby, ellas son mis hijas, Quinn y Frannie – **

**-Mucho gusto** – dijo Shelby

**-Mucho gusto** – dijo Frannie **_se parece bastante a Rachel_** pensó

**-Hola** – dijo Lucy saludándola con la mano

**-Bueno, que les parece, si esperan en la sala mientras yo hago la cena** – dijo Judy

**-Si, perfecto –** dijo Shelby

-**Yo te ayudo mama –** dijo Frannie dejando a Lucy y Shelby

**-Siéntate** – dijo Lucy señalando el sofá

**-Gracias** – dijo Shelby sentándose

**-Quieres agua o vino** – dijo Lucy

-**No gracias estoy bien así** – dijo Shelby un poco incomoda

**-En serio, ok, entonces, porque enviaste a Jesse en vez de ir tu misma hacia Rachel –** dijo Lucy seria

**-Creo que necesito vodka - **murmuro Shelby

-**No hay, solo vino y agua** – dijo Lucy

**-Eres muy directa** – dijo Shelby

**-Si me lo han dicho** – dijo sentándose al frente de Shelby

-**Tuve que hacerlo, ya que hice un contrato** – dijo Shelby – **como sabias lo de Jesse** – dijo confundida

-**Digamos que él no es muy inteligente** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-No te preocupes ya no lo va hacer, lo amenazaste muy bien, se asustó completamente y el golpe creo que le va durar todo un mes –**

**-Lo sé, no me gustan que le hagan daño –**

**-Gracias por protegerla –**

**-No hay de que, te vas a encontrar con ella**

**-Hice un contrato, además no sé si estoy lista –**

**-Quien te dijo eso, porque hace unos días mi mama me conto que tu si estabas lista, Que paso?**

**-Nada – **dijo negando con la cabeza

**-Shelby, te voy a decir algo que tal vez te sirva para el futuro, nosotros los Fabray sabemos cuándo alguien está ocultando algo** – dijo seriamente

**-Hace poco fui a tu colegio para hablar con Rachel, pero me cruce con tu profesor de coro**

**-Schuester**

**-Si**

**-Que te dijo**

**-El me vio y se enteró que yo soy la madre de Rachel, él me dijo que yo no era tan fuerte como Rachel y que debería apartarme de su vida antes que le haga mucho daño y que yo no estoy lista como para tener una hija adolescente**

**-Que te dijo que?! **– gruño Lucy con enojo **_por su culpa de ese bastardo Rachel no tuvo a su madre _**pensó con enojo Lucy, ahora ya entendía porque Shelby dejo a Rachel

**-Si** – dijo Shelby un poco asustada por el enojo de Quinn

**-Hija está bien, escuche tu grito** – dijo Judy preocupada, mientras Frannie no entendía

**-Si mama estoy bien** – dijo con una sonrisa – **solo que me acabo de enterar de algo que no sabía -**

**-Qué cosa? – **dijo su mama confundida

**-Nada mama** – dijo negando con la cabeza – **ya esta la cena** – dijo cambiando su expresión

-**Cierto me había olvidado** – dijo Judy yéndose a la cocina

**-¿Qué paso?** – dijo Frannie confundida

**-Dentro de un momento te cuento, Le dijiste a mi mama, sobre Schuester** – dijo Lucy mirando a Shelby

-**No** – dijo negando con la cabeza

**-Dime que no le creíste lo que te dijo** – dijo Lucy seria

**-Yo…**

**-Shelby, escucha lo que te voy a decir, tu eres una mujer fuerte, no eres débil, tú crees que si fueras débil permitiría que mi mama salga contigo** – dijo Lucy viendo la mirada de sorpresa de Shelby

**-Que sutil hermana** – dijo Frannie burlonamente

**-TÚ sabes que no soy sutil, me gustan las cosas directas**

**-Como?** – dijo Shelby sin entender, desde que conoció a Judy le empezó a gustar demasiado, no importaba si era mujer ya que se consideraba bisexual

**-No te preocupes, mi mama es muy ignorante** – dijo Lucy dijo aliviando los nervios de Shelby - **bueno como seguía diciendo, Shelby escucha, Schuester lo único que quiere es sacarte del juego ya que él es un pésimo profesor de coro, el piensa que si tú tienes una relación con Rachel, piensa que te la vas a llevar a Carmel, y así el no podrá cumplir su sueño de ganar las nacionales, no caigas en el juego de el Shelby, Rachel siempre te va a necesitar y tú a ella, no quiero que en el futuro te arrepientas ya que hiciste caso a un profesor que ni siquiera puede divorciarse de su esposa por ser un cobarde, no seas como el Shelby**

**-Quinn tiene razón Shelby, una niña como Rachel siempre te va necesitar, además tienes que estar lista ya que en el futuro cuando salgas con mi madre, date cuenta que nosotras también venimos en el paquete y también nuestro futuro hermano** – dijo sonriente Frannie

**-Hablan como si su madre me aceptaría** – dijo Shelby

**-Lo hará –** dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

**-Shelby no hagas caso a Schuester, es mi único consejo que te doy** – dijo Lucy rápidamente porque escucho a su mama que les llamaban para cenar

**-me muero de hambre** – dijo Santana

**-igual yo** – dijo Brittany con pucheros

**-Esperen creo que tengo algo en mi cajón** – dijo yéndose pero rápidamente Santana lo abrió

**-Wuao, tienes papas fritas, chocolate, y cigarros** – dijo Santana impresionada

**-Cigarros –** dijo Rachel frunciendo el ceño

**-Yo no fumo** – dijo negando con la cabeza – **Lucy lo hace**

**-Ok, voy a darle un discurso a Lucy por fumar es de muy mala educación, además puede dañar las cuerdas vocales…-** no siguió ya que Quinn la beso de nuevo

**-Lo se mi amor** – dijo sonriéndole

**-Qué asco** – dijo Santana mientras comían papas fritas con Brittany

* * *

**En la noche**

**-Quinn es muy tarde **– dijo Rachel – **mis padres se van a molestar**

**-Lo sé, espera mi amor **– dijo Quinn saliendo, pero no llegó mucho ya que Lucy y Frannie entraron al cuarto

**-Hi** – dijeron las dos

**-Que paso?** – dijo Quinn confundida

**-Nada, esperamos hasta que nuestra madre se echara a dormir** – dijo Lucy

**-Me tengo que ir** – dijo Rachel

-**Ok yo te llevo** – dijo Quinn

**-A nosotras también** – dijo Santana y Brittany a la vez

**-Ok –** dijo Quinn

**-Espera, Quinn** – dijo Rachel y miro a Lucy – **Lucy –** dijo seria

**-Si** – dijo Lucy rápidamente y vio el cajón donde guardaba su cigarro abierto además ya conocía esa mirada y dijo rápidamente **– no lo volveré hacer –**

**-Sabes lo que te voy a decir** – dijo Rachel frunciendo el ceño

**-Lo se, pero es una costumbre que agarre con el tiempo, prometo dejarlo pero no ahora** – dijo con una sonrisa

-**Porque empezaste a fumar** – dijo Quinn confundida

**-Es una larga historia y es para otro día, además ya se está haciendo tarde** – dijo Lucy

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

**-Eso hizo Schuester** – dijo Quinn enojada

**-Sí, yo tampoco lo sabía** – dijo Lucy negando con la cabeza

**-Ahora que va a pasar** – pregunto Frannie

-**Espero que Shelby recapacite, pero antes Quinn ya sabes que hacer con Schuester cierto?**

**-Definitivamente** – dijo con una sonrisa diabólica

**-¿Qué van hacer?** –dijo Frannie con miedo

**-Ya verás** – dijo Quinn – **bueno me voy – **dijo retirándose

Al llegar Quinn al colegio vio a su futura novia en su casillero así que fue inmediatamente hacia ella y le abrazo por la cintura

**-Buenos días mi amor** – dijo besando su cuello

**-Quinn** – gimió Rachel volteándose y dándole un casto beso en los labios

**-Me están jodiendo** – grito Finn

-**Debes de estar bromeando **– murmuro Quinn con enfado **– Que quieres Finnocence** – dijo Quinn enojada

-**Quinn cálmate** susurro Rachel

**-Quinn, aléjate de Rachel! **– grito Finn

**-Escucha Finnepto!** – Grito Quinn **– y todos los estudiantes!** – dijo gritando y todos se quedaron inmovilizados – **Rachel es mi novia y no quiero que ni uno se le acerque me entendieron y si alguien la toca un solo pelo conocerán la furia de HIBC, ahora lárguense!** – dijo gritando y todos se fueron menos Finn

**-Ella no es tu novia! –** grito Finn

**-Finn si lo soy** – dijo Rachel asintiendo y muy contenta ya que Quinn acaba de gritarles a todos que se apartaran de ella, **_me gusta la posesiva que es Quinn_** pensó Rachel con diversión

-**Pero Rachel, tú estás enamorado de mí, siempre me perseguías** – dijo Finn **– olvídate de Quinn y salgamos **– dijo con una sonrisa e inmediatamente Quinn se le abalanzo

**-Escúchame idiota si te veo cerca de mi novia, haré que toda tu existencia no exista** – dijo furiosa haciendo temblar a Finn de miedo – **ahora Lárgate!** – le dijo Gritando y se llevó a Rachel al baño

Cuando entraron al baño Quinn inmediatamente beso a Rachel con toda su fuerza, el beso se estaba tornando cada vez más pasional, las manos de Quinn inmediatamente empezó acariciar los muslos bronceados de Rachel, la lengua de Quinn pidió permiso para entrar y Rachel encantada en dejarla, Quinn y Rachel cuando se besaban era como si fuera su primera vez nunca se cansarían de ello, lamentablemente necesitaban el oxígeno y se separaron.

**-Lo siento** – dijo Quinn apoyando su frente con la de Rachel – **no me gusta que Finn trate de estar sobre ti, sé que no te gusta la violencia pero no puedo dejar que otra persone te mire ya que tu solamente eres mía –**

Cuando Rachel escucho lo que le dijo Quinn sabía que Quinn era la persona que va pasar el resto de su vida

**-Lo se mi amor** – dijo dándole un casto beso en los labios- **aun así tenemos que ir a clases, y no creo que tu mano en mi trasero nos haga llegar temprano a clases**

**-Me gusta tener mi mano en tu trasero** – dijo Quinn acariciándolo con una sonrisa picara

**-Quinn!** – Chillo Rachel **– aun no estamos en esa etapa de la relación** – susurro

**-Lo sé pero Rachel hemos perdido mucho tiempo** – dijo con puchero

**-Así, pero de quien es la culpa** – dijo un poco enojada

**-Lo siento** – dijo triste

**-Está bien** – dijo besándola en los labios – **me puedes tocar pero en un lugar privado y no en el baño Quinn, es antihigiénico **– susurro

**-lo siento mi amor** – dijo besándola de nuevo –**Ah cierto** – dijo separándose de Rachel **– tengo una sorpresa para ti**

**-En serio** – dijo Rachel feliz

**-Ayer hable con Sue y me cambio el horario, a partir de ahora tu y yo vamos a tener el mismo horario** – dijo Quinn saliendo de la mano con Rachel hacia su próxima clase

**-En serio** – dijo Rachel feliz

**-Por su puesto mi amor** – dijo con una sonrisa

-**Espera, lo hiciste porque me vas a extrañar o porque no quieres que nadie se acerque a mí –** dijo Rachel frunciendo el ceño

**-Las dos cosas mi amor** – dijo con una sonrisa

Al llegar al salón se encontraron con Santana y Brittany

**-¿Qué hacen ustedes acá? –** pregunto confundida Rachel

-**Sue nos llamó y nos dio un nuevo horario –** dijo Santana aburrida

**-Quinn** – dijo Rachel mirándola

-**No me mires, yo en verdad no lo sé** – dijo Quinn **_que está tramando Sue_** pensó

-**Bueno **– dijo besándola

-**Me dan nauseas** – dijo Santana con cara de asco burlonamente

* * *

Las clases terminaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, soportando las burlas de Santana y llego Glee

**-Oh dios mío!** – grito Kurt, cuando vio a Quinn y Rachel caminar de la mano – **por favor díganme que están juntas? –** dijo rogando

**-Lo estamos** – dijeron las dos con una gran sonrisa

-**Felicidades –** dijo Kurt y Mercedes al mismo tiempo y se fueron para abrazarlas seguido de todos del club Glee menos Finn

**-Hot –** dijo Puck guiñándoles el ojo e inmediatamente Rachel frunció el ceño **– No te preocupes princesa Judía **– dijo Puck

**-Hey Puckerman!** – Dijo Quinn – **es mi princesa judía** – dijo abrazando posesivamente a Rachel

**-Por supuesto** – dijo con una sonrisa **– cualquier cosa que necesiten, yo les ayudo –** dijo con una sonrisa picara

**-No gracias** – dijeron las dos

**-Como quieran, pero en serio si alguien las molesta se van a tener que enfrentar a mí, yo le apoyo en todo** – dijo Puck

**-Gracias Noé** – dijo Rachel abrazándolo

**-Gracias, y perdón por ese día, tú no eres igual a el** – dijo Quinn abrazándolo

**-BOOHOO –** dijo Santana interrumpiendo – **en verdad ustedes aburren **

**-Déjalos Santana **– dijo Kurt – **son muy lindas y perfectas la una para la otra –**

**-Si chica, además Quinn no es más una perra y Rachel es menos egoísta –** dijo Mercedes – **Yo lo veo ganar y ganar **– y todos asintieron

**-En serio están creyendo esto! **– grito Finn

**-Oh Finn te quiero pegar** – dijo Quinn yéndose hacia el pero Rachel la abrazo

**-Qué te pasa bro, Rachel no te quiere tienes que crecer** – dijo Puck interponiéndose

**-Al diablo con esto** – dijo Finn saliendo de la sala de coro

**-Finn hace rabietas peores que Sue y Mr. Shue juntos**– dijo Matt y todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que él nunca habla

-**Creí que eras mudo** – dijo Brittany confundida

* * *

Después de terminar Glee, Quinn y Rachel se encontraban en la casa de Rachel

**-Esta noche le voy a decir a mi mama que estamos juntos?** – dijo Quinn

**-En serio? **– dijo Rachel con los ojos abierto

**-Por supuesto mi amor no te quiero esconder, aunque para serte sincera tengo un poco de miedo pero se que mi mama lo va aceptar** – dijo Quinn con una sonrisa

**-Oh Quinn** – dijo Rachel abrazando a Quinn y se posiciono encima de Quinn y la beso ferozmente – **Quinn **– chillo Rachel

**-Que?** – dijo dándole una mirada inocente

**-En serio? Te gusta tanto mi trasero** – dijo en broma

-**Es una de las cosas por las que estoy loca por ti –** dijo dándole un casto beso mientras abrazaba la cintura de Rachel

**-Y que más te gusta de mi** – dijo Rachel besando el cuello de Quinn

**-Es un secreto mi amor, pero lo que más me gusta de ti es que eres tú misma y te amo por eso** – dijo Quinn separándose de Rachel

**-Quinn, hable con mis padres y te quieren conocer hoy** – dijo tímidamente Rachel

**-En serio? Debo de tener miedo** – dijo un poco asustada Quinn

**-No Quinn ellos te van amar, aunque mi papa Leroy te va dar la charla**– dijo alegre

-**Está bien, entonces voy a mandar un mensaje a Lucy** – dijo agarrando su teléfono

**-Ok** – dijo Rachel feliz

**-Ya está – **

Después de 1 hora estaban viendo la televisión y abrazadas en el sillón

**-Quinn** – dijo Rachel tímidamente

**-Que pasa mi amor** – dijo preocupada ya que vio la mirada de tristeza de Rachel

**-nuestro futuro tú crees que…**

**-No Rachel **– dijo Quinn porque ya sabía lo que Rachel pensaba **– no va hacer igual, el futuro que Lucy nos dijo es diferente a lo que vamos a tener, ya que tú y yo nos amamos, lamentablemente Lucy y su Rachel no tuvieron la oportunidad, pero nosotros le vamos a dar a Lucy esa oportunidad, nuestro futuro va ser diferente** – dijo con una sonrisa y besándola

**-Quinn, tu piensas en nuestro futuro** – dijo Rachel

**-por supuesto mi amor todos los día, me imagino a ti con nuestro hijos viviendo en una de las mejores zonas de New York –** dijo son una sonrisa

**-Cuantos hijos vamos a tener Quinn** – dijo Rachel feliz ya que ella también se imaginaba su futuro con Quinn

**-Cuantos hijos quieres mi amor –** dijo Quinn aunque recordó sobre Beth la hija de Lucy y se quedó pensativa

**-Quiero….-** no dijo nada mas ya que Quinn tenía una mirada lejana – **Mi amor estas bien?**

**-Rachel, te recuerdas cuando Lucy dijo que se quedó embarazada de Puck** – dijo Quinn

**-Bueno si pero eso que tiene que ver….oh **– dijo Rachel dándose cuenta, cuando Lucy conto sobre su hija, Rachel vio le tristeza y el dolor en los ojos de ella, quería como sea quitarle ese dolor

**-No sé si estás de acuerdo o no quieres… -** no dijo nada más porque Rachel la beso inmediatamente

-**Mi amor estoy de acuerdo, además ya tenemos nuestro primer donante y obviamente tú vas a quedar embarazada primero **– dijo Rachel

**-Estás segura **– dijo Quinn

**-Bueno si, Lucy hizo mucho por nosotros nos dio una oportunidad de estar juntas, pero ella tuvo que decidir entre su hija y nosotros, y nos eligió creo que merecemos darle una oportunidad** – dijo Rachel obviamente

**-Quieres verla** – dijo Quinn

**-A quién?** – dijo confundida Rachel

-**A Beth, agarre su foto del celular de Lucy** – dijo sacando su celular y mostrándole a Rachel

-**Oh dios es hermosa** – dijo Rachel **– Quinn mándamela** – dijo sacando su celular y Quinn se lo está enviando **– es nuestra primera hija** – dijo con una sonrisa e ilusión

**-Lo sé –** dijo con una sonrisa

**-Entonces ya tenemos planeado a nuestra primera hija, solo hablar con Puck** – dijo Rachel

**-Si** – dijo con una sonrisa besándola en los labios antes que los padres de Rachel lleguen

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS COMENTARIOS MARTES O MIÉRCOLES ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO DE NUEVO**


	15. Chapter 15

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A FOX Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

**Después de dos meses **

Quinn al momento de despertar sintió que no estaba en su cuarto y recordó lo que hizo ayer en la noche, era su aniversario de dos meses con Rachel así que las dos decidieron tener su primera vez juntas, fue algo mágico y muy relajante después de todo lo que sucedió estos dos meses, ahora Rachel se encontraba dormida en el pecho de Quinn, abrazadas

**_No puedo creer lo que pasamos estos dos meses_** pensó Quinn mirando a Rachel dormir

**_Cuando conocí a tus padres pensé que me iban a matar_** pensó con diversión

* * *

**Flashback**

La hora de la cena se acercaba y eso ponía nerviosa a Quinn, ya que los padres de Rachel decidieron comer todos juntos, y con lo que le conto Rachel sabía que Leroy Berry la tenía en su lista negra, solo esperaba que todo marche bien ya que esto se va repetir en el futuro

Aparte la cena era para oficializar su relación con Rachel, era uno de los pasos ya que le faltaba llevarla a una cita decente, aun así quería pedirle permiso a los padres de Rachel para invitarla a salir, ella sabía que no era necesario pero su madre y lamentablemente su padre le enseñaron bien, y tenía una amenaza de Lucy si no trataba bien a Rachel

**-Antes de la cena me gustaría hablar con Quinn** – dijo Leroy serio

**-Papa!** – chillo Rachel

**-Está bien** – dijo Quinn dándole una sonrisa

**-Ósea me van a dejar sola** – dijo Rachel un poco enfadada

-**Rachel –** dijo Quinn seria e inmediatamente se calmó, y fue algo que sorprendió a Hiram y Leroy ya que nadie ha podido calmar a su hija

**-Está bien, voy a estar en la sala entonces** – dijo saliendo pero antes besar a Quinn en los labios lo que sorprendió a Leroy y Hiram

**-¿Qué intenciones tienes con Rachel?** – dijo serio Leroy e inmediatamente Hiram le dio un codazo

**-La amo como jamás he amado a alguien en mi vida, sé que soy joven y que he cometido miles de errores con ella que me arrepiento, pero solo quiero que me den una última oportunidad de amarla, respetarla y de hacerla feliz, quiero estar a su lado cuando sea una famosa actriz de Broadway o cualquier otro teatro. La necesito y la quiero en mi vida porque ella me hace querer ser una mejor persona. Señor Berry juro que…-** dijo mirando a Hiram

-**No es a mí a quien tienes que convencer Quinn** – dijo Hiram acercándose a la rubia para abrazarla – **a mí ya me tienes en tu bolsillo** – dijo retirándose a donde su hija

-**Rachel es mi única hija Quinn** – dijo Leroy **– Fue y es y va ser siempre mi bebe, no me gustó mucho lo que le hiciste, un padre siempre queremos evitar el sufrimiento de un hijo, pero lamentablemente no podemos. No quiero que mi hija sufra en ninguno de los sentidos. Lo único que te pido si en verdad la amas como dices no quiero que la lastimas. No quiero ver en sus ojos lágrimas que lleven tu nombre Fabray**

**-Señor Berry, juro que hare a Rachel al persona más feliz de todas** – dijo Quinn – **Es lo único que anhelo desde que la conocí, sé que cometí miles de errores y no me justifico, sé que no tengo un buen historial **– dijo pensando en su familia, y Leroy se dio cuenta ya que Russel Fabray era un nombre que muy bien conocía – **a veces tengo miedo de cometer los mismos errores que Russell, pero estoy haciendo lo posible para no ser como el, no digo que en un futuro no tenga problemas con Rachel porque lo tendremos, una pareja siempre las tiene, pero le prometo que hare hasta lo imposible para resolverlos con ella y hare que funcione** – dijo sinceramente que Leroy se quedó impresionado ya que no sabía que Russell podría tener una hija así

**-Tu familia sabe que comenzaste una relación con Rachel** – dijo Leroy

-**Mi madre sospecha pero está de acuerdo, mi hermana prácticamente la ama, espero no como yo lo hago, eso sería un problema** – dijo riéndose y Leroy también la siguió – **en cambio Russell es algo distinto no lo he vuelto a ver desde que mi mama lo boto** – dijo Lucy

**-Me entere que se separaron, también tu mama esta…**

**-Si lo está pero Russell no lo sabe, espero que no lo haga aun ya que sería un gran problema** – dijo Lucy tristemente ya que su padre tiene poder de quitarle a su hermano

**-Porque lo dices?**

**-Mi padre no es una buena persona Señor Berry, no es como todo el mundo cree**

**-Quinn, tu padre alguna vez te ha tocado a ti o a tu madre** – dijo Leroy y vio la mirada de Quinn con miedo **– lo siento si no quieres hablar**

**-No está bien** – dijo limpiándose sus lágrimas **– si lo hizo, no solo a mí, mi mama y mi hermana por eso estamos yendo al psicólogo, también si Russell se entera sobre él bebe le va a quitar la custodia a mi mama y eso es lo que tenemos miedo ya que ninguna persona se va querer enfrentar a Russell** – dijo con lágrimas en su rostro e inmediatamente Leroy se fue para abrazarla

**-Papa!** – Chillo Rachel con indignación **– Que le hiciste a Quinn** – dijo yéndose inmediatamente para abrazar a su novia

**-Rachel yo…** - dijo separándose de Quinn y vio la mirada furiosa de su hija y de su esposo

**-Rachel estoy bien** – dijo Quinn limpiándose la cara **– tu papa no me hizo nada**

**-Quinn no me mientas **– dijo enojada con su padre

**-Mi amor es en serio solo que estábamos hablando de Russell –** dijo Quinn y ahí se le calmo el enfado de Rachel y Hiram ya que conocían la historia de Quinn

**-Quinn escúchame, si algo sucede con Russell no te preocupes yo estoy ahí para ti, soy abogado** – dijo Leroy con una sonrisa **– sé que vas hacer feliz a mi hija y creo que con Hiram estamos de acuerdo que eres una excelente novia –**

**-Aun no somos novias **– dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y vieron las caras de confusión de Leroy y Hiram

**-Yo quería pedirles permiso antes de salir con su hija para ver si están de acuerdo** – dijo Quinn

**-Oh Quinn** – dijo Hiram abrazándola – **definitivamente estamos de acuerdo **

**-Estoy de acuerdo con mi esposo** – dijo Leroy **– y tú sabes cualquier duda o con lo de Russell ven conmigo –**

**-Gracias Hiram, Leroy – **

**-Bueno vamos a cenar** – dijo Hiram feliz

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

**_Ese día si llore como nunca, tienes tanta suerte de tener unos buenos padres Rachel _**pensó Quinn mientras miraba a su novia tan dormida

**_Recuerdo nuestra primera cita, Lucy casi me pega_** pensó con diversión

* * *

**Flashback**

**-Que carajos!** - dijo Lucy furiosa cuando vio su cuarto echo un desastre

**-A mí no me mires, dile a tu clon **– dijo Santana

**-Santi** – regaño Brittany

-**Pero que mierda** – dijo Frannie sorprendida

**-Es su primera cita con Rachel** – dijo Brittany obviamente

-**No sé qué ponerme** – dijo frustrada Quinn echándose en su cama

**-Me estas jodiendo, haz destrozado el cuarto!** – dijo Lucy enojada ya que no le gusta el desorden, poca gente sabia pero Lucy es una adicta a la limpieza

**-Calma tus humos hermanita** – dijo Frannie **– es su primera cita**

**-Aun así** – dijo enojada

**-Es mi cuarto** – grito Quinn

**-El mío también** – dijo Lucy

**-Cuando te volviste una adicta a la limpieza** – dijo Quinn ya que ella para nada era así como Lucy

-**Desde que me volví una …** - inmediatamente se calló ya que no quería recordar el día que se volvió una slank - **escucha solo no me gusta la suciedad** – dijo e inmediatamente escogió un vestido verde y se lo dio **– póntelo a Rachel le gustan tus ojos y ese vestido los hace resaltar **

**-Como lo sabes** – dijo Frannie con curiosidad

-**Es un secreto, ahora vete, tengo que limpiar el cuarto** – dijo botándolas a todas de su cuarto

-**Me tengo que cambiar** – grito Quinn

**-Hazlo donde Frannie!** – grito Lucy

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

**_Aun no entiendo, como lo supiste Lucy_** pensó con curiosidad Quinn ya que esa noche Rachel prácticamente le dijo lo mismo, y fue la mejor cita de su vida

**_Aunque cuando conociste a mi mama, prácticamente conociste una parte que nunca pensé contarte_** pensó con tristeza

* * *

**Flashback**

Se encontraban en el cuarto de Rachel ya que esta noche van a conocer a la mama de Quinn

**-Así que tu mama me quiere conocer** – dijo Rachel curiosa

**-Si mi amor, al parecer quiere conocer a la niña que tiene locas a sus hijas** – gruño lo último

**-Mi amor que pasa** – dijo con preocupación

**-Nada, solo que Frannie, Dios como la odio** – dijo enfurecida

-**Que pasa** – dijo con diversión ya que sabía de qué se trataba

**-Tú sabes de que se trata** – dijo con pucheros

-**Sabes que te amo verdad** – dijo posicionándose encima de Quinn

**-Lo se**

**-Sabes también que tu hermana solo te está molestando** – dijo besándola en el cuello

**-Rachel** – gimió Quinn agarrando a Rachel su cintura – **si seguimos así no vamos a llegar a mi casa** – dijo con una voz ronca

**-Está bien** – dijo de mala gana separándose, pero de pronto Quinn se posiciono encima de Rachel y empezó a besar el cuello

**-Quinn** – gimió Rachel **– dijiste que vamos a llegar tarde**

**-Mmmph** – dijo Quinn incoherente mente mientras chupaba el cuello de Rachel quería dejar una marca y sabía que cuando besaba a Rachel en el cuello como lo estaba haciendo haría perder la lucidez a Rachel, así que empezó a morder y chupar

Rachel logro reaccionar al sentir lo que Quinn estaba haciendo, rápidamente salto a la cama dejando confundida a Quinn

Rachel se quedó viendo en el espejo, el hematoma que claramente y de ninguna manera lograría cubrir con maquillaje, al ver eso, dos cosas pensó Rachel, la primera la adoración al ver lo posesiva que es Quinn y el segundo fue el enojo ya que iban a conocer a Judy y va salir con un chupetón y más que cuando vio la sonrisa disimulada de Quinn

**-¡LUCY QUINN FABRAY!**

**-si mi amor** – dijo inocentemente

**-nada de mi amor, se puede saber cómo voy a cubrir esto** – dijo señalando su cuello

**-no lo cubras, que quede claro para todo el mundo que eres mía –** dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-para todo el mundo o para tu hermana, Finn y Lucy**

**-bueno a ver si con eso se les quede claro** – dijo sin importancia

**-Quinn**

**-Si mi amor**

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

**-La verdad**

**-Si**

**-Te quería marcar**

**-Quinn tienes suerte de que seas un encanto** – dijo yéndose para abrazar a Quinn

**-Lo se mi amor, por eso estás conmigo**

**-Es una de las razones** – dijo dándole un casto beso en los labios

**-Me gustaría seguir, no sabes cuánto me gustaría seguir pero no creo que mi mama nos perdones por llegar tarde**

**-Lo se mi amor, yo odio las tardanzas –** dijo Rachel yéndose para cambiar

**Al llegar a la casa de Quinn**

**-Mi amor relájate **– dijo Quinn viendo como Rachel se ponía nerviosa

**-No puedo, y si no le gusto**

**-No te preocupes le vas a gustar y mucho, y tengo mucho miedo de que te enamores de mi madre** – dijo tímidamente

**-Oh Quinn** – dijo besándola en los labios – **solo te amo a ti –**

**-Bueno allá vamos** – dijo entrando a su casa y lo primero que vio es su madre abrazando a Rachel

**-Oh dios mío, tú debes de ser Rachel** – dijo Judy abrazando muy fuerte a Rachel mientras que Quinn le dio una mirada de te lo dije

**-Buenas, señora Fabray –** dijo Rachel tímidamente

**-Nada que Señora, llámame Judy** – dijo cómodamente **_se parece bastante a Shelby_** pensó Judy con diversión

**-Cuñadita** – chillo Frannie yéndose para abrazar a Rachel pero Quinn se interpuso – **que mal Quinn, somos hermanas **

**-no me importa –** gruño Quinn

-**En serio** – dijo levantando una ceja **– porque no le dices eso a mama** – e inmediatamente Quinn volteo porque su mama seguía abrazando a Rachel que estaba toda roja

**-Mama –** chillo Quinn y fue inmediatamente para separarlas

**-Hija** – dijo Judy con pucheros – **soy tu madre tienes que compartir –** dijo yéndose con Frannie

-**No me importa –** dijo abrazando a Rachel posesivamente

**-Ya vez mama te lo dije Quinn no comparte** – dijo Frannie con pucheros

**-Bueno, entonces vamos a cenar** – dijo Judy con una sonrisa

**-Mama yo me siento con Rachel** – dijo Frannie separando a su hermana de Rachel

**-Que?** – Dijo Quinn confundida ya que hace un momento estaba abrazando a Rachel y ahora desapareció y se encontraba con Frannie – **No **– gruño Quinn

-**Nooo, tú ya la has tenido Quinn todo el día, además quiero conocer a mi cuñadita** – dijo Frannie abrazando a Rachel

**-Que no! –** grito Quinn

**-Hija deja a tu hermana con Rachel –** dijo Judy

**-Pero mama, es mi novia** – dijo con pucheros

**-Cierto, vamos hablar de eso inmediatamente, le pediste permiso a los padres de Rachel para salir** – dijo Judy seria

**-Si** – dijo tímidamente

**-Le llevaste a una buena cita? –** dijo levantando una ceja

**-Si**

**- Entonces todo está bien** – dijo Judy con una sonrisa – **vamos a cenar y deja tu hermana con Rachel**

Rachel se quedó impactada ya que nunca la habían tratado así, solamente sus padres, ni cuando conoció a la mama de Finn por casualidad, nadie la había tratado así querida, amada siempre pensó que todo el mundo la odiaba que era molestosa, engreída pero solo lo hacía ya que nadie estaba con ella, por eso era egoísta para que nadie vea su debilidad, pero con Quinn se sintió todas esas cosas, apoyo, confianza, en cada locura Quinn estaba con ella, la defendía de todos aunque a veces ella se equivocaba pero Quinn siempre le decía **_siempre te voy a defender, siempre voy a estar de tu parte no importa si estas equivocada, no importa si la otra persona tiene razón nunca te voy a corregir delante de otras personas, pero cuando estemos a solas te voy a decir en que te has equivocado y hablaremos al respecto,_** le dijo con una gran sonrisa, ahora su familia de Quinn la amaba sin siquiera conocerla, especialmente la madre de Quinn, ya hi fue la primera vez que se preguntó **_¿Cómo será mi mama? ¿Sera amable? ¿Sera talentosa como yo? ¿Me querrá?_** Esos fueron sus pensamientos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

Quinn vio a Rachel que tenía los ojos llorosos e inmediatamente se acercó a ella

-**mi amor, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?** – dijo preocupada mientras que Judy y Frannie no sabían que hacer

**-No, si estoy bien, solo que es la primera vez que me he preguntado cómo sería mi mama** – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas, lo que no se dio cuenta era que Judy, Frannie y Quinn tenían miradas culpables en su rostro

**-Oh querida** – dijo Judy para abrazar a Rachel **– una madre siempre piensa en sus hijos, seguro que tu mama se estará preguntando por ti y yo siempre voy a ser una madre para ti, además dentro de 6 años o 7 años voy a ser tu madre en ley…**

**-O dentro de 2 años más –** dijo Frannie interrumpiendo a su madre mientras que Quinn y Rachel se pusieron rojas

-**Mama** – se quejó Quinn

**-Que mi amor, pero es cierto además ya estoy planificando tu boda** – dijo Judy con una ilusión

Mientras que todos empezaron a reír, Rachel nunca se había sentido contenta en toda su vida, fue una buena cena con risas, hasta que Rachel tuvo que ir al baño

Como Rachel no conocía muy bien la casa de Quinn, solo el cuarto de su novia entro inmediatamente y vio a Lucy echada en su cama

**-Lucy** – dijo Rachel sorprendida ya que no sabía que estaba en su casa

**-Rachel** – dijo confundida – **creí que estabas cenando con mi mama –**

**-Sí, solo quería ir al baño, y no conozco mucho tu casa solo tu cuarto **– dijo tímidamente ya que no ha tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas con Lucy e inmediatamente se dirigió al baño

**-Cómo te trata mi mama** – pregunto Lucy cuando vio a Rachel salir del baño

**-Bien, es la primera vez que alguien me trata así y Frannie, es la primera vez que me sentí querida y muy amada por otras personas que no son mis padres, me sentí muy rara pero muy feliz a la vez** – dijo Rachel con una ilusión

**-Lo siento** – dijo Lucy

**-Porque? –** dijo confundida

**-Sé que no eres la Rachel de mi futuro, pero sé que tus inseguridades, temores y miedos son culpa mía** – dijo Lucy arrepentida

**-Lucy, te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a Quinn, tienes que dejar ir el pasado para comenzar tu futuro** – dijo Rachel **– y yo te he perdonado todo, no sé cómo es tu relación con tu Rachel pero yo te he perdonado –** dijo sinceramente

**-no deberías, ya que recién me he dado cuenta porque eres muy diferente a la Rachel de mi futuro, tienes más confianza en ti, eres más decidida, tus ojos brillan más, y fue por mi culpa ya que si yo no te hubiera hecho mucho daño, la Rachel de mi futuro hubiera sido como tú, ojala nunca hubiera conocido a Rachel…**

**-No lo digas Lucy** – refuto Rachel **– no sé cómo es tu relación con tu Rachel, pero si yo no hubiera conocido a Quinn seguiría siendo la molestosa, chinchosa, egoísta, egocéntrica Rachel, seguiría siendo…**

**-No lo digas tú no eres así **– dijo Lucy negando con la cabeza

**-Si lo soy!, la gente me lo dice, pero Quinn siempre me dice que no soy y es por eso que me vez así radiante, con confianza ya que es gracias a Quinn y tuya ya que si no fuera por ti nunca hubiera estado con Quinn** – dijo abrazándola

-**Amas mucho a Quinn** – susurro Lucy

**-La amo más que nada en el mundo a veces tengo miedo que ella me deje**

**-Ella no lo hará, ella te ama también, tú eres su salvación**

**-Porque dices eso, Brittany también me dijo lo mismo** – dijo confundida separándose de Lucy

-**Hay algo que te voy a contar que ni siquiera Frannie lo sabe, nadie lo sabe solo Quinn y yo, ya que lo vivimos, pero al parecer Brittany se dio cuenta, no quiero que le digas a nadie ni tampoco a Quinn y si ella no te lo cuenta es porque siente vergüenza, promesa** – dijo dándole el dedo meñique

**-promesa** – dijo Rachel aceptándolo

**-Un día antes de conocerte, Russell vino tomado a mi casa…**

**-El –** dijo Rachel con los ojos llorosos

**-Si lo hizo, yo estaba harta de todo y quería quitarme la vida, pero como ese día estaba muy débil no pude, así que jure que al día siguiente lo haría ya que me harte de que mi madre no haga nada, me harte de que mi padre me pegaba, me harte que mi hermana sea una cobarde y se fuera, al día siguiente estaba lista, pero ese día te conocí** – dijo mirándola a los ojos, mientras que Rachel estaba sorprendida – **estabas con medias largas blancas, y suéter de Búho, una falda negra , fue el día en que me enamore de ti, fue el día en que encontré motivos para vivir, te seguí prácticamente todo el día sin que te dieras cuenta y cada cosa que hacías me enamore más de ti, no me justifico como te trate antes fui una cobarde y me arrepiento –**

**-por eso me tratabas mal** – susurro Rachel

**-Sí, ya que en ese momento no sabía que me pasaba contigo, en esa época pensaba que estaba mal lo que sentía por una mujer y dejaba que mi padre me pegara para justificar mi gusto por ti, por eso te trataba mal, quería alejarme de ti, por eso te digo, tu eres la salvación de Quinn, no digo que en el futuro no tendrán problemas porque lo harán, pero lo único que te pido es que tú no te rindas con ella, ya que tú eres su salvación** – dijo Lucy viendo los ojos llorosos de Rachel

**-Ella también es la mía, ya que sin ella no sería la persona que ahora soy, es la primera vez que amo tanto a alguien y sé que con ella voy a pasar junta toda mi vida–** dijo Rachel limpiándose las lagrimas

**-Puedes entrar Quinn** – dijo Lucy que sorprendió a Rachel

**-Quinn** – dijo Rachel volteándose y vio a Quinn entrar al cuarto **- ¿Qué haces acá?**

**-Rachel debes de tener esto bien en cuenta** – dijo Lucy – **Quinn es muy posesiva con lo que quiere** – dijo con una sonrisa

**-Si lo soy –** susurro Quinn abrazando a Rachel

**-escuchaste todo** – dijo Rachel y vio a Quinn asentir con la cabeza

**-Gracias** – dijo Quinn mirando a Lucy

**-No te preocupes sabía que tú no le dirías **– dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

**-Vamos, mama piensa que te perdiste** – dijo Quinn llevándose a Rachel

-**Ok espera** – dijo Rachel yéndose para abrazar a Lucy y le susurro en su odio para que no escuchara Quinn – **yo también me enamore de ti la primera vez que te vi** –

-**Que le dijiste** – dijo Quinn yéndose con Rachel por las escaleras

**-Es un secreto** – dijo Rachel y vio a Quinn fruncir su ceño – **te amo** – dijo besándola y yéndose a donde estaba la mama de Quinn

-**No es justo** – susurro Quinn con una sonrisa yéndose a perseguir a su novia

**-Rachel cariño que paso te perdiste** – dijo Judy preocupada

-**Si un poco** – dijo con una sonrisa **– oh cierto** – dijo Rachel parándose **– Lo siento esto es para usted **– dijo entregándole ropa para bebe

**-Oh dios mío, gracias no debiste de haberte molestado** – dijo Judy con una sonrisa

**-No, mis padres insistieron bastante –** dijo Rachel con una sonrisa **– es amarillo ya que no sé qué va ser - **

**-Yo tampoco lo sé, el doctor me dijo que tengo que ir dentro de 2 semanas** – dijo Judy – **quisieras ir con nosotras – **

**-En serio **– dijo sorprendida

**-Claro cuñadita ya eres de la familia** – dijo Frannie

-**Oh gracias me gustaría** – dijo feliz

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS COMENTARIOS MARTES O MIÉRCOLES ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO DE NUEVO**


	16. Chapter 16

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A FOX Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

Quinn sintió que alguien la besaba en el cuello –**Rachel** - gimió Quinn

-**Lo siento te vi muy pensativa** – dijo Rachel con una sonrisa

**-Estaba recordando** – dijo besando a Rachel en la frente

**-Qué cosas?** – pregunto Rachel mientras seguía besando a Quinn en el cuello

**-Creía que estabas cansada** – dijo Quinn

**-De ti nunca** – dijo con una sonrisa **– ayer fue especial para nosotras dos – **

**-Lo sé, gracias **– dijo con una sonrisa

**-De qué?**

**-Por ser mi primera y por ser la tuya** – dijo besándola en los labios un beso apasionado que nunca se cansarían

**-Dime que cosas estabas pensando** – dijo Rachel descansando en el cuello de Quinn

**-Cuando conocí a tus padres, cuando fue nuestra primera cita, cuando conociste a mi madre y el mayor de todos mis secretos** – dijo Quinn abrazando a Rachel por su cintura

**-Qué raro que me toques la cintura y no mi…. Quinn** – chillo Rachel

-**Me gusta tocarte y tus piernas son de infarto** – dijo acariciando el trasero de Rachel, dándole una sonrisa pícara a Rachel

-**Bueno** – dijo Rachel ya que le gusta que Quinn la toque **– después de ahí conocimos a mi mama –** dijo Rachel

**-Si casi nos peleamos** – dijo con pucheros

**-No me gusta que me oculten cosas** – dijo un poco enojada pero Quinn rápidamente la beso para que olvidara ya que no le gusta estar peleada con Rachel ni por un segundo

* * *

**Flashback**

**-Quiero saber de mi mama** – dijo Rachel a Lucy seriamente mientras que todos ya veían venir con la pregunta – **Quiero saber si en el futuro la conozco** – dijo Rachel sentada en el sillón con Quinn a su costado mientras que Lucy estaba con Frannie en el otro sillón en la casa Fabray

**-Si lo haces** – dijo Lucy

-**Soy cercana a ella –** dijo Rachel tímidamente

-**Eso es lo único que te puedo responder lo siento, pero te puedo decir donde está, si la quieres conocer** – dijo Lucy

**-Pero soy cercana a ella sí o no – **

**-No te puedo decir ya que depende de lo que te conteste decidirás, y puede ser bueno como malo** – dijo Lucy

**-No entiendo, si tú me dices que sí, entonces quiero conocerla, pero si me dices que no, porque querría, es solo una respuesta Lucy** – dijo enojada

**-Mi amor…** - dijo Quinn tratando de calmarla

**-Tú lo sabes** – dijo mirando a Quinn con un poco de enojo

**-Eh… yo** – dijo tartamudeando Quinn

-**Ella no lo sabe** – dijo Lucy ya que no le gustaba como iba esa situación

**-Si lo sabes, la conoces** – dijo Rachel aun mirando a Quinn – **Quinn! La conoces –**

**-Yo…**

**-Oh por dios, cuando me lo ibas a decir** – dijo Rachel separándose de Quinn

**-No mi amor espera** – dijo Quinn con miedo aferrándose a Rachel

**-Yo le prohibí decírtelo** –dijo Lucy rápidamente al ver el miedo en la cara de Quinn

**-Porque** – dijo Rachel más tranquila ya que vio el miedo en la cara de Quinn y sintió un gran dolor en el pecho por ocasionarle eso, mientras Quinn se aferraba a Rachel como si su vida dependiera de ello, Frannie se quedó sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo, el dolor de su hermana si perdiera a Rachel, el dolor de Rachel al saber que ocasiono el dolor en Quinn, Frannie no sabía que sucedería si alguna vez en el futuro ellas dos se separan ya que las dos se necesitan

**-Por muchas razones, pero te prometo que voy a contarte todo cuando decidas si quieres ver a tu madre sí o no, te prometo contártelo** – dijo Lucy más calmada

**-Quiero verla** – dijo Rachel mientras abrazaba a Quinn

**-Bueno, mañana le voy a dar las indicaciones a Quinn** – dijo Lucy – **Frannie tenemos que ir al bar** – dijo Lucy tratando de dejar a Quinn y Rachel a solas ya que necesitan hablar y Frannie lo entendió y salieron

-**Lo siento por ocultarte, no me dejes por favor**- dijo Quinn aferrándose a Rachel mientras lloraba

**-No mi amor, lo siento por reaccionar así, no llores por favor, es mi culpa** – dijo Rachel agarrando la cara de Quinn para que la mire a los ojos **– lo siento por comportarme así –** dijo besándola en los labios – **nunca te voy a dejar Quinn, me escuchaste** – dijo Rachel mirándola seriamente

**-Tengo miedo**

-**lo se mi amor, yo también lo hago, ya que para mí tu también eres mi salvación, algunas personas dirán que nuestra relación es toxica ya que nos necesitamos demasiado, pero ellos no saben nuestra historia, no saben lo que pasamos, pero hay algo que me dijo Lucy, yo nunca me voy a rendir contigo y tu también nunca te rindas conmigo** – dijo besándola en los labios

**-Nunca lo voy hacer** – dijo Quinn separándose por falta de aire

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

**-Nunca nos vamos a rendir** – dijo Rachel con una sonrisa

-**Nunca –** dijo besándola en los labios

**-Aun así no puedo creer que nuestras madres estén juntas** – dijo Rachel riéndose por la ironía de la situación

**-Sí, es muy raro pero no tanto ya que prácticamente nuestras madres son nuestras versiones pero ya mayores** – dijo Quinn

**-Si nunca imagine a mi mama muy nerviosa** – dijo riéndose

* * *

**Flashback**

Al día siguiente Rachel se encontraba con Quinn en la sala de coro

**-Qué es esto** – dijo Rachel mientras que Quinn le mostro su iPod

**-Escúchala** – dijo Quinn

-**Ok**- dijo Rachel curiosa e inmediatamente escucho la voz de Shelby diciéndole que era su mama – **no quiero** – dijo rápidamente

-**Porque** – dijo con confusión Quinn

**-¿Qué tal si ella canta en la cinta? ¿y si es terrible? O peor ¿es mejor que yo?** – dijo Rachel seria mientras Quinn rápidamente hizo que Rachel se sentara en su regazo y la empezó a besar en toda la cara

**-Quinn** – se quejó Rachel

-**Eres muy tierna, lo sabias** – dijo besándola por todo el rostro

**-Si lo sabía Quinn** – dijo Rachel gimiendo el nombre de Quinn ya que empezó a besar su cuello

**-En serio chicas en el coro** – dijo Mercedes entrando al salón con los demás

**-Por mí no hay ningún problema** – dijo Puck guiñándoles un ojo

**-Acabo de descubrir algo** – dijo Santana entrando al salón

**-Qué cosa?** – dijo Kurt

-**Vocal adrenalina hará canciones de Lady gaga en las regionales** – dijo Santana pero en verdad era que Lucy la llamo en la mañana y le explico la situación y ella acepto

**-Que?!** – dijo Rachel parándose – **debemos de hacer algo – **

**-Pero que cosa?** – dijo Kurt

-**Buenos días** – dijo Mr. Shue entrando al salón

-**Sr. Shue vocal adrenalina hará canciones de Lady Gaga **– dijo Rachel y los demás asintieron

-**Lady gaga** – dijo pensativo Mr. Shue **– entonces para que ustedes practiquen quiero que esta semana nuestra tarea semanal será en torno de Gaga** – dijo con una sonrisa y todas las mujeres asintieron menos los hombres

**-Yo no lo creo** – dijo Finn

**-Hay algún problema con Gaga Hudson!** – dijo Quinn levantando una ceja

-**Eh..no..yo** – dijo tartamudeando

-**Lo que Finn quiere decir es que Gaga es para mujeres nosotros queremos hacer canciones de Kiss seria mejor que el de Lady Gaga** – dijo Puck cubriendo a Finn ya que le daba pena su amigo

-**Por mí no hay problema** – dijo MR Shue – **entonces los hombres harán Kiss y las mujeres a Gaga**

**-Sr. Shue** – dijo Kurt – **yo en verdad no me quiero convertir en un troglodita** – dijo Kurt con cara de asco señalando a Finn y Puck

**-OK, Kurt tu ve con las chicas** – dijo suspirando

Después de que se retirara Mr. SHUE, Rachel se paro

**-Chicos tenemos que ir a espiar a los de vocal adrenalina** – dijo Rachel seria

**-Pero eso no es contra las reglas** – dijo Finn

-**No lo es, si no nos descubren** – dijo Rachel - **Quinn tu vienes conmigo** – dijo como una orden

**-Ok** – dijo Quinn

-**Espera le vas hacer caso** – dijo Santana con burla

**-Si** – dijo Quinn obviamente – **Brittany tu también quieres venir verdad? –**dijo acercándose a Brittany

**-Va ver patos** – dijo Brittany ilusionada

-**No, pero te prometo comprarte un peluche** - dijo Quinn

**-Ok** – dijo Brittany parándose hacia Rachel y Quinn

**-bueno, entonces nosotras vamos a ir** – dijo Rachel

**-Santi, no vienes** – dijo Brittany y todos sabían que Santana diría que si

-**Si voy, pero solo porque yo soy mejor espía que todas ustedes** – dijo Santana parándose hacia ellas

**-Si como no** – se burló Quinn, mientras todos se rieron del coro

Al momento de llegar hacia Carmel se escondieron detrás de su auditorio vieron como estaban ensayando los de Vocal adrenalina

-**Quiero una sonrisa que luzcan, tan talentosos que les duela, quiero una sonrisa tan optimista que podría curar el cáncer** – grito Shelby mientras entrenaba a los de Vocal

**-Oh dios** – dijeron Santana y Brittany ya que Shelby se parecía muy idéntica a Rachel

Mientras que Rachel se quedó observándola impresionada ya que Shelby empezó a cantar

-**Oh por dios es mejor que yo** – susurro Rachel con furia

**-Y así deben de cantar, ahora preguntas?** – dijo Shelby

**-Disculpe, la ropa de…-** dijo una de las estudiantes

**-Señoritas, no quiero escuchar quejas acerca de rozaduras, solo porque están siendo forzadas a utilizar ropa interior metálica. No es mi problema, ahora váyanse** – grito Shelby e inmediatamente todos se fueron

Rachel salió de su escondite y se dirigió inmediatamente para el escenario, mientras que Quinn le daba miradas a Santana y Brittany para que se retiren y ellas aceptaron

**-¿Señora Corcoran?, Soy Rachel Berry, y creo que soy su hija** – dijo Rachel viendo a Shelby que estaba impactada

-**Rachel –** susurro Shelby e inmediatamente se fue para darle un abrazo, mientras que Rachel se aferraba a ella **– Lo siento, mi amor, por hacer un estúpido contrato, lo siento** – dijo llorando, mientras que Rachel se aferraba a Shelby y empezó a llorar

**-Siempre te necesite, hasta ahora lo hago, siempre lloraba en los días de las madres, pensaba que tu no me querías** – lloro Rachel con todas sus fuerzas

**-lo siento mi amor** – dijo Shelby

**-No me dejes de nuevo** – dijo Rachel muy triste que hasta Quinn no se aguantaba las lagrimas

**-No lo hare, te prometo que no lo hare **– dijo aferrándose de Rachel y besándola en la frente, había pasado un buen tiempo abrazadas ya que las dos sentían que si se separaban todo hubiera sido un sueño

**-Shelby** – dijo Quinn

**-Quinn** – dijo sorprendida

**-Se conocen** – dijo Rachel confusa ya que solo sabía que Quinn la conocía, pero no Shelby

-**Si nuestras madres, creo que están saliendo** – dijo Quinn obviamente, e inmediatamente Shelby se sonrojo y Rachel se quedó impactada por la información

**-Que? –** dijo Rachel confundida

**-No estamos saliendo** – dijo Shelby aunque por dentro desearía

**-Aun** – dijo Quinn con una sonrisa

-**No entiendo** – dijo Rachel confusa, e inmediatamente después Quinn le empezó a contar como se conocieron y Shelby agrego algunas cosas sobre sus supuestas citas – **es por eso que tu mama siempre se me queda mirando**

**-Sí, yo creía que se había enamorado de ti, pero era porque te pareces mucho a Shelby, además mi mama siempre nos dice que le hubiera encantado conocer a Shelby en su adolescencia**

**-En serio** – dijo Shelby sorprendida ya que eso no lo sabía

**-Sí, ahora que lo pienso por eso mi mama le gustó mucho nuestra relación** – dijo Quinn entendiendo todo

**-Relación?** – dijo confundida Shelby

**-Estamos saliendo** – dijo Rachel con una gran sonrisa

**-Oh, eso sí va ser muy extraño –** dijo Shelby

**-Sí, pero no pensemos en eso** – dijo Quinn tranquilizando a Shelby

**-Este fin de semana, vamos a ir a conocer el sexo del bebe, vas a venir con nosotros **– dijo Rachel

**-Si, Judy me comento pero no estoy segura ya que es solo la familia** – dijo Shelby tímidamente

**-Mi mama te va necesitar ahí** – dijo Quinn **– Mi mama te conto sobre Russell **– dijo Quinn cuidadosamente

**-Sí, desearía matarlo** – dijo Shelby con odio

**-Igualmente** – dijo Rachel asintiendo

**-Bueno, tu sabrás ahora nuestros temores, es por eso que mi mama te va necesitar –** dijo Quinn – **espero que vengas** – dijo Quinn con una sonrisa

-**Pareces otra persona** – dijo Shelby

**-No entiendo** – dijo confundida

**-Cuando te conocí, eras más directa no tan tierna, eras más…**

**-Fría, calculadora** – dijo Quinn terminado lo que Shelby iba a decir

**-Si**

**-Lo soy, solo que no me gusta no saber las cosas, lamentablemente soy una Fabray y a nosotros nos gusta saber todo, por eso cuando Russell se entere del bebe, espero que estés con mi madre ya que te va necesitar Shelby**

**-No te preocupes lo voy a estar, ya que tengo a Rachel y no me pienso ir** – dijo Shelby abrazando a Rachel – **te quiero un montón hija**

**-Yo también te quiero mama** – dijo Rachel abrazando a Shelby

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

-**Te recuerdas cuando supimos que iba hacer él bebe** – dijo Rachel

**-Sí, fue una grata sorpresa** – dijo Quinn riéndose

**-Ese día nuestras madres empezaron a salir** – dijo Rachel besándola

**-Sí y ese día por fin tuvimos a toda la familia reunida** – dijo posicionándose encima de Rachel

**-Quinn, que haces? –** Dijo Rachel confundida, pero no preguntó mas ya que Quinn empezó a chupar uno de sus pechos y masajear al otro –**Quinn **– gimió Rachel

* * *

**Flashback**

Era el día en que iban a conocer el sexo del bebe, Quinn estaba nerviosa ya que Hiram y Leroy venían, además Hiram era doctor, así que le ponía más nerviosa porque van a conocer a su mama

**-Quinn, te juro que si sigues moviendo tu pie, te lo voy a cortar** – dijo Frannie enojada

**-Frannie** – regaño Judy

**-Pero mama** – dijo con pucheros

-**Está bien, lo siento es que estoy nerviosa** – dijo Quinn

**-Hija, cálmate por lo que me conto Rachel ellos ya te aman **– dijo Judy con una sonrisa

**-Lo sé, pero Frannie esta acá –** dijo señalando a su hermana

-**me ofendes** – dijo Frannie dramáticamente tocando su pecho

**-Quinn** – chillo Rachel yendo para abrazar a su novia

**-Rachel** – dijo Quinn parándose inmediatamente viendo como su novia venía con sus padres

**-Buenas** – dijo Leroy viendo a Judy y Frannie

**-Ah cierto, Leroy, Hiram, ellas son mi mama y mi hermana** – dijo Quinn presentando mientras que todos empezaron a saludarse

**-Lo siento por mi hija, ya que cuando esta con Rachel…**

**-Se olvidan que existimos** – dijeron todos mientras que Quinn y Rachel se pusieron rojas

**-Señora Fabray** – dijo una de las enfermeras **– ya está lista la habitación, ellos son…**

**-Familia **– dijo Judy un poco triste ya que Shelby no venía, y Quinn se dio cuenta

**-Lo siento por llegar tarde** – dijo Shelby llegando exhausta

**-Shelby** – dijo Judy feliz yendo para abrazarla e inmediatamente Quinn y Frannie sabían que Shelby iba a ser su nueva madrastra

-**Shelby? –** dijeron a la vez Hiram y Leroy sorprendidos ya que Rachel no les dijo nada

-**Hiram?, Leroy?** – dijo Shelby confundida después de terminar de abrazar a Judy

-**Señora Fabray ya está listo, pueden pasar todos** – dijo una de las enfermeras

**-Gracias Lisa** – dijo Hiram

**-De nada doctor** – dijo retirándose

Mientras todos entraron a la sala, Rachel sabía que tenía que contárselo a sus padres

-**Está bien, esta es la cosa, quise averiguar quién era mi madre, no era porque no los quería –** dijo mirando a sus padres – **pero siempre he tenido la curiosidad, y no podía decírselos a ustedes ya que mi mama tenía un contrato, resumiendo hace poco que nos reunimos, ya que mi mama es la entrenadora de la competencia y es muy buena amiga de Judy, así que por favor no me pidan que no la vea** – dijo Rachel con los ojos llorosos porque no quería separarse de su madre

-**Hiram, Leroy sé que no cumplí con el contrato pero quería conocer a Rachel, sé que fui una idiota por firmar eso, pero por favor déjenme verla** – dijo Shelby rogando, mientras que Rachel se fue para abrazarla

**-Shelby, escucha nunca te dejaríamos fuera de la vida de Rachel, ella es también tu hija no sé cómo se dieron las cosas entre ustedes, pero me hace feliz que estén juntas y Rachel nunca haría que te separes de Shelby** – dijo Leroy mientras que Hiram asintió

-**Gracias** – dijo Rachel yéndose para abrazar a sus padres, mientras que Judy agarraba la mano de Shelby para brindarle apoyo y las dos se miraron hasta que

**-Lo siento por interrumpir** – dijo el obstetra

**-Oh John me había olvidado** – dijo Hiram disculpándose

-**No te preocupes Hiram, es muy linda tu familia** – dijo John una gran sonrisa

Después de eso, Judy ya estaba acostada en la mesa, mientras que Shelby estaba a su costado agarrando su mano, Frannie y Quinn estaban en la otra y Hiram y Leroy y Rachel estaban en la parte de atrás, era la primera vez que Judy se sentía feliz ya que cuando vino la primera vez por Frannie , estaba sola ya que Russell siempre trabajaba y la segunda vez solo fueron ella y Frannie, pero ahora tenía una gran familia, que nunca pensó que podría ser feliz, por otro lado tenia a Shelby la persona que dentro de muy poco tiempo logro ganarse su corazón algo que Russell nunca hizo, Shelby la entendía de miles maneras, cuando tenía un antojo siempre Shelby sabía que darle era como su complemento, sabía lo que sentía pero tenía miedo ya que no sabían si eran correspondidos sus sentimientos, antes se hubiera preocupado por su religión pero cuando cambio de iglesia como le aconsejo Quinn, había varias parejas homosexuales algo que no sabía que había en Lima, su familia no era un problema ya que no tenía, pero ahora tenía una gran familia y por primera vez en su vida diría que era feliz

**-Bueno** – dijo John poniendo el líquido en la panza de Judy y empezó a colocar el aparato – **ahora sabremos que será **– dijo con una sonrisa, empezaron a escuchar los latidos del bebe y todos estaban con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, Judy y Shelby estaban con los ojos llorosos

**-Oh** – dijeron Hiram y John y todos los miraron

**-Qué pasa?** – dijo Shelby preocupada y vio la mirada asustada de Judy

**-Espera** – dijo John mirando bien la pantalla

**-Que pasa doctor?** – dijo Frannie y Quinn a la vez con voz de mando que asustaron a John

-**Está bien él bebe **– dijo Shelby preocupada mientras que Judy no podía decir nada solo apretaba la mano de Shelby

**-Si, felicitaciones van a tener mellizos** – dijo John con una sonrisa – **un niño y una niña** – dijo viendo la pantalla

**-Mellizos!** - dijeron todos a la vez menos Hiram que ya lo sabia

**-Si mellizos, miren, acá esta la niña y acá al otro lado está el niño **– dijo señalando a la pantalla – **bueno yo les dejo por el momento** – dijo John saliendo de su consultorio

**-Mellizos** – susurro Judy impactada viendo la pantalla, Quinn conocía esa mirada y Frannie también era de miedo, inmediatamente Quinn le dio la mirada a Rachel para que se retiraran y Rachel les susurro a sus padres

-**Bueno ma, tengo un poco de hambre, voy a traer algo de comer **– dijo Frannie retirándose

**-Yo también** – dijo Quinn pero sin antes abrazar a su madre igual que su hermana

**- felicitaciones mama** – susurraron las dos **– te vamos apoyar en todo lo que decidas** – dijeron las dos antes de retirarse y guiñándole un ojo a su madre, igual hicieron Hiram y Leroy y Rachel y dejaron sola a Shelby y a Judy, aunque ellos no entendían porque

-**Felicitaciones** – dijo Shelby abrazando a Judy – **Estas bien?** – dijo preocupada ya que no hablo nada

**-Tengo miedo**

**-Oh Judy** – dijo abrazando y besando la cabeza de esta, inmediatamente Judy empezó a corresponder el abrazo –**Tú no estás sola**

**-Si lo estoy, cuando Russell se entere me los va quitar** – dijo abrazando muy fuerte a Shelby

-**Judy, mírame** – dijo Shelby agarrando la cara de Judy para que la mire a los ojos **– tú no estás sola** – **_es ahora o nunca_** pensó Shelby y empezó a inclinarse hacia Judy hasta que sus labios tocaron los de ella, las dos empezaron a corresponder el beso, era la primera vez que Judy sentía tanta pasión en un beso nunca nadie le había hecho sentir así, tan especial como si fuera la única, para Shelby era lo mismo, ella era una mujer fuerte por fuera pero muy rota por dentro, Judy le daba la confianza que Shelby necesitaba, el valor que pensó que ya había perdido, lamentablemente tuvieron que separarse por el oxigeno

-**Qué significa esto** – dijo Judy mirando a los ojos de Shelby

**-Significa que tú no estás sola, estás conmigo, no solo eso tienes a tus hijas, mi hija, los padres de mi hija, somos una familia y me gustaría formar una familia contigo, con los mellizos y nuestras hijas** – dijo dándole un casto beso en los labios de Judy – **Aceptas estar conmigo –**

**-Lo hago** – dijo besándola apasionadamente y por primera vez en la vida de ellas dos, eran felices

**Afuera**

**-Que esta pasando con Shelby y Judy** – dijo Hiram cruzando los brazos

**- Espero que algo** – dijo Quinn obviamente encogiéndose de hombros

**-Tu siempre tan sutil hermanita** – dijo burlonamente Frannie

**-Y están de acuerdo** – dijo Leroy impresionado por la mente abierta que tenían las hijas de Russell

**-Mi mama sufrió mucho con Russell, nunca la había visto tan feliz y es solo cuando esta con Shelby te mentiríamos si dijéramos que con nosotras es completamente feliz ya que no lo es, pero cuando esta con Shelby lo es completamente, nunca en nuestras vidas la habíamos visto tan feliz** – dijo Frannie – **es por eso que no importa si estamos de acuerdo o no, solo queremos a nuestra madre feliz y lo es y además es una ventaja ya que Shelby nos cae bien y sé que la va hacer más feliz que con Russell** – dijo seriamente mientras que Quinn estaba asintiendo con la cabeza

**-Muy feliz** – dijo Quinn abrazando a Rachel por detrás

**-Bueno pero que ironía, nosotros tampoco la habíamos visto a Shelby tan feliz cuando la contratamos para que diera a luz a Rachel, la vimos muy rota por dentro y más cuando nos dio a Rachel pero ahora que la veo, diría que Shelby está completamente feliz y tú sabias de esto** – dijo Leroy viendo a su hija

**-Sí, me sorprendió al principio pero cuando las vi juntas parecía que se conocían desde jóvenes** – dijo Rachel feliz ya que su madre encontró a alguien

-**Leroy tu eres abogado verdad?** – dijo Frannie

**-Si**

**-Russell obviamente cuando se entere de lo de mi mama va querer quitar a mis hermanos de ella, que haría si pudiéramos cambiarle de apellidos a nuestros hermanos**

**-Puede ser una ventaja, pero necesitaríamos los papeles de divorcio de Judy y Russell firmados, también una prueba de lesiones por parte del hospital, eso podría mantener lejos a Russell de sus hermanos, pero a que apellido lo cambiarían?**

**-A Corcoran** – dijeron a la vez Quinn y Frannie e inmediatamente Rachel salto de emoción y Quinn la beso para que se calmara

**-Como les dije sería una ventaja, ya que si los niños tendrían el apellido de Shelby, Russell no los podría tocar, a menos que el haga una gran denuncia, pero se demoraría ya que tendría que presentar miles de papeles y eso nos daría una ventaja para tener una buena defensa y contratacar a Russell** – dijo Leroy pensativo y feliz ya que esa sería una buena cosa porque a Russell se las tenía jurada

**-Alto, chicos acaso no están pensando, aun Judy no está con Shelby y si es para el caso esperemos que Shelby acepte** – dijo Hiram ya que hizo un punto valido y todos se quedaron pensativos

**-Lo hare** – dijo Shelby sorprendiendo a todos

-**escuchaste** – dijo Leroy

-**Bueno no era como si susurraran** – dijo viendo a las enfermeras y los doctores escuchar todo

**-Oh cierto** – dijo Hiram un poco avergonzado – **es mejor que entremos** – e inmediatamente todos entraron al despacho de John

**-Entonces Shelby lo harías **– dijo Frannie

**-Si lo haría eso si tú estás de acuerdo** – dijo mirando a Judy mientras sostenía su mano

**-Oh por dios, están juntas** – dijo Rachel viendo los ojos de enamoradas que tenían, esa expresión lo tenía ella y Quinn cuando recién se besaron, Shelby y Judy asintieron e inmediatamente recibieron los abrazos respectivos de sus hijas y de Hiram y Leroy

-**Estoy de acuerdo, ya que no me gusta que mis hijos lleven el apellido Fabray** – dijo Judy –**pero solo si… -** dijo mirando a Shelby

**-Que te dije, tú no estás sola** –dijo con una sonrisa besándola castamente mientras que todos se sorprendieron, mas Quinn y Frannie ya que nunca habían visto a su madre mostrar libremente sus sentimientos y de ahí supieron que Shelby era la indicada

-**Que no se diga más, voy a comenzar con los papeleos** – dijo Leroy mientras que Judy y Shelby le dieron una mirada agradecida

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

**-Quinn, mi amor** – dijo gimiendo ya que Quinn estaba empezando a llegar hasta su ombligo

**-Mmmmph** – dijo Quinn

**-Rachel!** – dijo Hiram e inmediatamente las dos saltaron de la cama

**_Qué carajo_** pensaron las dos

**-Si Pa, que pasa?** – dijo Rachel señalándole a Quinn que se esconda en el baño

**-Nos hemos olvidado algo, así que baja para que te despidas **– dijo Hiram

**-Ok, Pa ahora bajo** – dijo inmediatamente poniéndose un short y campera

**-Hija apúrate, te espero**– dijo Hiram yéndose

**-Ok, pa** – dijo yéndose al baño, cuando entro vio a Quinn ya vestida

**-¿Qué hacen acá?** – dijo Quinn un poco asustada

**-Al parecer se olvidaron algo** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y abrazando a Quinn por el cuello y Quinn abrazando su cintura

**-Mi amor, tenemos que ir donde Lucy** – dijo besándola en los labios

-**Sí, pero Quinn no quiero ir a un bar** – dijo haciendo pucheros e inmediatamente Quinn la beso

**-Lo sé, pero antes de ir qué te parece si te compro un helado**

**-Sabes que no soy Brittany verdad?**

**-Lo se mi amor aunque a las dos las quiero de una manera diferente, a Brittany como mi hermana perdida y a ti como la persona que voy a pasar el resto de mis días, y además es una gran ventaja ya que a ti te gustan los helados** –dijo besándola de nuevo, se estaban dejando llevar pero

**-Rachel!** – grito Hiram

-**Ya voy!**

**-Apúrate, para bañarnos juntas **– dijo besándola

**-Ok **– dijo Rachel e inmediatamente después se fue a despedir de sus padres

* * *

Rachel y Quinn estaban en el parque comprando algunos helados antes de irse donde Lucy

**-¿Qué pasa mi amor? – **dijo Rachel preocupada

**-Nada, solo que exactamente hace 6 meses, vino Lucy y fue exactamente en este parque **– dijo Quinn viendo como los niños juegan

**-Estas preocupada por ella** – dijo Rachel agarrándole la mano

**-Si, al parecer dice que hay algo que no le cuadra, Russell no ha hecho un movimiento, Sue solo le dice que está en New York y aún no sabe nada…**

**-Tú crees que ya sabe**

**-No lo sé pero creo que hay algo más con Russell que yo no se…oh**

**-Que pasa**

**-Se me acabo mi helado** – dijo parándose – **ya vuelvo mi amor** –

Quinn se fue a la esquina para comprarse su helado después de 5 minutos el vendedor le entrego así que se fue para ir donde su novia y le grito

**-Rachel! –** dijo saludando mientras que Rachel hacia lo mismo

**-Quinn? –**

-**Rachel?** – dijo Quinn impactada ya que estaba viendo a una chica que se parecía a su novia, pero su novia estaba sentada en la banca

**-Quinn, que pasa, sabes porque estoy acá –**

**-Quinn!** – dijo Rachel yéndose hacia Quinn ya que la vio conversando con una chica

**-Mi amor?** – dijo Quinn sorprendido ya que su novia venia

**-Nada que mi amor, quien es ella** – dijo volteando a la chica

**-Oh por dios** – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, y una Rachel se desmayo

**-Quinn –** dijo asustada Rachel – **ella es…**

-**Debo de suponer que es tu futuro** – dijo Quinn impactada

**-Mi futuro, Oh por dios!** –Dijo Rachel **– lleva un collar con el nombre de Finn** – dijo con asco

**-Entonces es del futuro de Lucy, no del nuestro –** dijo Quinn mientras que Rachel asentía

**-tenemos que llevarla a mi casa** – dijo Cargando a la Rachel futura

**-Si** – dijo Rachel asintiendo mientras abría la puerta del auto

**-Quinn, tenemos que llamar a Lucy **– dijo Rachel viendo como su futuro estaba en la parte de atrás

**-Mándale un mensaje** – dijo dándole su celular

-**Ok, que le dijo, que su Rachel esta acá**

**-No**, **dile que se venga inmediatamente a la casa nada mas** – dijo conduciendo hasta su casa

**-Ok** – dijo mandándole el mensaje

**_Que esta haciendo_** _**acá**_ pensaron las dos al mismo tiempo

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS COMENTARIOS MARTES O MIÉRCOLES ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO DE NUEVO**


	17. Chapter 17

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A FOX Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

Al momento de llegar a la casa de Quinn, rápidamente Quinn agarro a la Rachel del futuro y se la llevo a su cuarto seguido por su Rachel

**-Ahora que hacemos** – dijo Quinn poniendo a la otra Rachel en su cama

**-No tengo ni idea** – dijo Rachel negando con la cabeza **– esperar a Lucy nada más nos queda**

**-Estas bien?** – dijo Quinn ya que vio la cara preocupada de su novia

**-Si, solo que… -** inmediatamente Quinn la estaba abrazando

-**Todo va a estar bien mi amor –** susurro en su oído

**-Lo sé, es que tengo miedo, porque ha venido? Quien le ha enviado? De qué futuro viene?, del nuestro o de Lucy** – dijo aferrándose a Quinn

**-Mi amor, todo va a estar bien, y como te dije no viene del nuestro, es del futuro de Lucy, ya que yo no te voy a dejar ir y yo sé que tú tampoco me vas a dejar, aunque tengamos miles de peleas no nos vamos a rendir** – dijo besándola en su frente

**-Te amo** – dijo Rachel aferrándose de Quinn como si su vida dependiera de ello

**-Yo también te amo** – dijo sonriente abrazando a Rachel

En ese preciso momento entro Lucy por la ventana sorprendiendo a las chicas

**-Oh por dios! Como?** – dijo Lucy viendo a su Rachel en la cama dormida

**-Sorpresa** – dijeron Quinn y Rachel separándose y viendo la cara de asustada de Lucy

-**Como?** – dijo Lucy de nuevo ya que no podía creer que Rachel su Rachel estaba dormida en su cama – **Que fue lo que paso?** – dijo mirando a Quinn y Rachel, ocultando lo asustada que estaba pero Quinn pudo ver a través de ello, menos Rachel

**-Estaba en el parque… -** dijo Quinn

-**Que parque? –** dijo Lucy interrumpiéndola

**-El que está por la casa de Puck**

**-El mismo parque** – susurro Lucy

-**Ella vio a Rachel y se desmayó** – dijo Quinn terminando mientras que Rachel le sostenía la mano

**-Lo primero que debemos hacer es despertarla y saber de qué fecha viene y de que tiempo es** – dijo Lucy más tranquila y serenándose interiormente ya que no sabía lo que estaba **_pasando Quien te envió? Porque has venido? De qué tiempo eres? _**Fueron los pensamientos de Lucy los pensamientos que más le asustaban viendo a su Rachel

**-Te dejamos solas** – dijo Rachel mientras veía la cara confundida de Lucy **– ya que si yo soy ella, me gustaría que tú me explicaras todo – **

**-Está bien, yo les llamo** – dijo Lucy mirando a su Rachel mientras que Quinn y Rachel salían de su cuarto

**_Qué hago? Como la despierto? Qué demonios está pasando?_** Pensó Lucy viendo a Rachel, así que se acercó y se sentó a su costado, mientras la veía dormir y se acerca a su oído

-**Vamos Rachel** – dijo Lucy murmurando acariciando su mano a la mejilla de Rachel – **Despierta Rachel** – nada, como la despierto pensó Lucy en eso una idea se le vino a la cabeza – **Rachel, Barbra Streisand está en el teléfono y quiere hablar contigo -**

Rachel se levanta inmediatamente y casi le pega a Lucy con la mano, pero se las arregló para esquivar el golpe. Rachel se sienta y mira a su alrededor unos segundos solamente para centrarse en Lucy mientras que ella le sonríe tontamente

**-Eso fue cruel** – dijo con un puchero, mientras que Lucy se reía – **Espera!** – dijo poniendo una cara de horror **– Tu,, tu cómo**? – tartamudea e inmediatamente se paró de la cama y miro a su alrededor –** Donde demonios estoy**! – Chillo, mientras que Lucy se asustó un poco, ya que pocas veces había oído a Rachel maldecir **– Esto tiene que ser un sueño, claro, Salí de mi departamento, me choque con Sue y ahora estoy dormida, debo de estar soñando** – dijo un poco tranquila

**-Con Sue?** – pregunto Lucy confundida

**-Si, Salí porque tenía una discusión con Santana de ahí al momento de salir Sue me señalo con algo y me desperté en un parque y te vi y me vi** – dijo Rachel sentándose pensando que todo era un sueño – **sabes este sueño es raro, se siente muy real** – dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras que Lucy se empezó a reír

-**Quinn!** – chillo Rachel y que no entendía nada

-**Lo siento, es que no es un sueño, todo es real, a menos que quieres que te piñizque y sé que odias eso, tienes que creerme** – dijo tranquilamente

**-Si claro? **– dijo burlonamente – **entonces que está pasando –** dijo sarcásticamente, en eso Lucy se acerca a Rachel y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza **– Quinn!** – chillo Rachel indignada

**-Lo siento, pero te lo dije al menos no te piñizque** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-Entonces eres real** – dijo Rachel entendiendo un poco – **pero cómo? –** dijo confundida y sentándose en la cama tratando de entender y mirando a los alrededores

**-Sue te trajo acá, estamos en el pasado** – dijo calmadamente esperando la reacción de Rachel, mientras que Rachel se le quedo mirando horrorizada

Rachel no entendía nada hace un momento estaba discutiendo con santana y ahora ella estaba con Quinn, las palabras que le dijo no lo podía creer era tan surreal, **-No estas bromeando, ¿verdad? **– dijo frunciendo el ceño ya que Quinn la estaba mirando seriamente

**-No lo soy** – dijo negando con la cabeza – **además tú la vistes verdad?** –

Rachel se quedó pensativa y recuerda a verse visto, **_pero no era un sueño?_** Pensó sin poder decir nada

Lucy estaba tratando de parecer calmada, quería preguntarle de que fecha venia, de que tiempo, pero tenía que hacerlo con calma ya que si ella estuviera en la posición de Rachel ahora estuviera gritando

**-Quiero verla** – dijo con firmeza Rachel ya que no puede creer hasta que vea a su otro yo

**-Lo harás pero aun no, quiero saber primero de que tiempo vienes? –** dijo seria

**-Tiempo?** – dijo confundida

**-Si, ya que yo vine hace 6 meses y han cambiado muchas cosas – **

**-Qué cosas?**

**-Contéstame primero**

**-13 de setiembre del 2014** – contesto

**-El mismo día** – dijo Lucy sorprendida

**-Qué mismo día?** – dijo confundida Rachel ya que no entendía

**-Como te dije, yo he venido hace 6 meses, al parecer hemos venido el mismo día pero tu recién has llegado** – dijo tratando de entender la situación, mientras que Rachel estaba tratando de comprender

-**En que época estamos** – dijo mirando – **estamos en tu cuarto** – dijo afirmando ya que había varias fotos pero había una que se quedó mirando **– Quinn, porque tú y yo nos estamos besando en esta foto –** dijo asustada y agarrando la foto, mientras que a Lucy se le fue todo el aire estaba sorprendida

**_Mierda_** pensó Lucy

-**Te dije que algunas cosas han cambiado –** dijo suspirando

**-Yo..yo..tu –** dijo tartamudeando – **definitivamente estoy soñando** – susurro viendo la foto impactada

**-Acaso has soñado con esto antes Berry –** dijo burlonamente Quinn levantando una ceja

-**Que!** – chillo Rachel – **no lo hice** – dijo cruzando los brazos **– solo que debe de ser un sueño –**

**-Rachel, Quinn! Entren **– grito Lucy, mientras que Rachel se quedó sorprendida por el grito

Cuando Rachel y Quinn entraron, estaban muy tímidos porque no sabían como reaccionaria la otra Rachel, cuando los ojos de las dos Rachel se encontraron, no sabían que decir

**-Así que no es un sueño** – dijo Rachel en estado de shock sentándose en la cama de Quinn

-**No lo es** – dijo la Rachel negando con la cabeza mientras que Quinn le sostenía la mano

**-Ustedes dos –** dijo sorprendida viendo como Quinn le agarraba la mano a su otro yo

**-Ella vio la foto** – dijo Lucy

-**Oh** – dijeron Rachel y Quinn al mismo tiempo

-**Lucy, Frannie me dijo que la llamaras** – dijo Quinn mirando a Lucy

**-Está bien** – dijo suspirando saliendo pero su Rachel le agarro la mano

**-Lucy?** – dijo confundida

-**Es mi primer nombre además es mucha confusión **– dijo un poco sorprendida ya que Rachel le estaba agarrando

-**Entiendo, Frannie?**

**-Es mi hermana, como te dije muchas cosas han cambiado desde que llegue**

**-Lo se, solo no entiendo nada y estoy a punto de** – en eso empezó a entender todo –**en que época estamos? **

**-Finales de nuestro segundo año, dentro de dos semanas son nuestras primeras regionales** – dijo Rachel

**-Finn** – susurro Rachel soltando a Lucy y se sentó en la cama en estado de shock – **está vivo** – en eso vio a Lucy **– tú sabes de Finn** – dijo un poco seria ya que no sabía si Lucy sabía que Finn estaba muerto ya que nadie se ha podido comunicar con ella

-**Lo sé –** dijo suspirando, sabía que este momento llegaría

**-Lo supiste de inmediato?**

**-Brittany me llamo y me lo conto**

**-¿Por qué Quinn? Creí que éramos amigos, todos nosotros, Finn está muerto, creí que lo valorabas, las relaciones que tenemos, no importa si fueran, cónyuges, amigos, familia, porque?** – dijo tratando de entender porque Quinn no fue, si lo sabia

-**No lo sé** – dijo apretando la mandíbula, sabía que llegaría este día pero no podía manejar dos muertes al mismo tiempo, mientras que Quinn y Rachel no decían nada sabía que era cosa de sus yo del futuro, aunque ellas si sabían la verdad, la muerte de Russell y de Finn

**-Quinn** – dijo Rachel sintiéndose enojado por las cortas palabras de Quinn – **Yo lo amaba** – cuando Rachel dijo esas palabras Lucy sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago pero no podía decir nada ya que era cierto, esta Rachel amaba a Finn, Quinn al escuchar las palabras de pronto se tensó, pero inmediatamente su Rachel se percató de eso y le dio un casto beso sin que Lucy y Rachel se dieran cuenta

**-Te amo** – susurro Rachel a Quinn sonriéndole

**-Tú también lo amaste** – continuo la otra Rachel **– él era tu amigo, yo soy tu amigo, cierto? **– dijo lo último con miedo ya que no sabia

Lucy al escuchar eso odiaba escuchar la voz de dolor de Rachel, se odiaba, ya que tenía razón Finn resulto ser su amigo por un tiempo, pero de ahí lo odiaba por hacer sentir a Rachel tan miserable posponiendo sus sueños por él, pero lo bueno fue que Finn la dejo ir, pero no podía culparlo ya que Lucy hizo lo mismo yo le hice sentir más miserable que Finn pensó con odio.

**-Rachel, Russell murió, cuando supe de la muerte de Finn y me entere que esa semana se iba hacer su funeral yo tenía que viajar a Los Ángeles por la muerte de mi padre, lo siento si no estuve en el funeral de Finn** – dijo Lucy arrepentida

-**Yo no lo sabía –** dijo Rachel negando con la cabeza

**-Nadie lo sabe, solo la familia**

**-Lo siento** – dijo Rachel arrepentida por estar enojada con Lucy

**-Está bien** – dijo suspirando y mirando a Rachel y Quinn ya que ellas tenían preguntas, principalmente Quinn y ya sabía lo que estaba pensando su pasado – **Es del mismo día al parecer Sue la envió conmigo no sé porque, solo sé que yo llegue 6 meses antes y ella recién ha llegado**– dijo mirándolas seriamente **– así que no se preocupen** – dijo viendo cómo se relajaban mientras que la otra Rachel no entendía ya que la conversación con Lucy le hizo olvidar que estaba en el pasado

Rachel se quedó viendo a su yo del pasado y a la Quinn del pasado, con cara confundida ya que no sabía de qué estaba hablando Lucy

**-Tu no estas embarazada – **dijo Rachel mirando a la Quinn del pasado ya que estaba recapitulando todo lo que le han dicho en su cabeza

**-No lo soy** – dijo negando con la cabeza – **Lucy vino y el resto es historia** – dijo sonriéndole

Rachel se quedó impactada eso significaba que Beth no va nacer, también nunca había visto esa sonrisa a Quinn, esa sonrisa de felicidad

**-Beth** – susurro Rachel e inmediatamente vio la mirada de dolor de Lucy y no dijo nada más

-**No te preocupes** – dijo Quinn sonriéndole – **hable con alguien y Beth va nacer**

**-Como?** – dijo confundida Lucy

**-Ya que en el futuro voy a pedirle a Puck que me done a unos de sus amiguitos para tratar que Beth nazca **– dicho eso inmediatamente Lucy la abrazo

**-Gracias** – dijo Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos

-**Gracias a ti** – dijo Quinn – **me diste una oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas **– dijo abrazando a Lucy se sentía raro abrazarse a sí misma pero lo necesitaba

**-Con quien hablaste?** – dijo la Rachel del futuro confundida

-**Conmigo **– dijo Rachel obviamente

**-Que? –**

**-Lucy, Frannie** – dijo Quinn separándose

**-Cierto **– dijo limpiándose las lágrimas – **Rachel –**

**-Si –** dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

**-Esto va ser confuso** – dijo Lucy

**-A ti te llaman Lucy, entonces llámenme Barbra** – dijo la Rachel del futuro

-**Genial **– dijeron todos

**-Barbra, escucha voy hablar con mi hermana, sé que tienes miles de preguntas pero te voy a dejar con Quinn y Rachel ellas te van a contestar, eso si no reveles mucho del futuro, después de te lo explico-**

**-Está bien –** dijo Barbra asintiendo

**-Aguafiestas –** dijeron Quinn y Rachel al mismo tiempo, viendo salir a Lucy

**-Así que?** – dijo Barbra muy incómoda con la situación, ya estaba asimilando sobre su viaje al pasado y hay 2 pensamientos muy importantes para ella la primera fue que ella y Quinn estaban juntas aunque en el fondo siempre tenía un profundo gusto hacia Quinn ya que la consideraba la chica más hermosa pero aun así no lo podía creer ella y Quinn juntas y por lo que veo felices, eso era muy confuso y lo otro era que Finn estaba vivo en este tiempo su primer amor, su primer beso, su primera vez, su primer todo, no sabía que decir o hacer o sentir, esos fueron sus pensamientos

**-Quieres ver a Finn** – dijo Quinn sorprendiendo a Rachel y Barbra

**-Quinn –** dijo Rachel confundida

**-Está bien** – dijo sonriente Quinn **– tú me amas a mí, ella es otra persona** – dijo mirando a Barbra – **no me siento celosa ya que tú eres mi Rachel** – dijo besándola en la frente

**-No somos la misma persona?** – dijo Barbra confundida ya que le agarro fríamente las palabras de Quinn

**-No lo son ya que yo no soy igual a Lucy** – dijo Quinn **– y tú eres muy diferente a mi Rachel**

**-En que nos diferenciamos **– dijo Barbra

**-Veo a una persona insegura** – dijo Quinn – **pero también sé que la culpa es mía…**

**-No lo es** – dijo Lucy interrumpiendo a Quinn **– es mi culpa, chicas me pueden dejar con Barbra a solas **– dijo mirando a Quinn y Rachel

**-Claro** – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, saliendo del cuarto

**-Lo siento **– dijo Lucy mirando a Barbra

-Por qué lo sientes – dijo Barbra confundida

**-Te hice mucho daño en la escuela secundaria, y lo sigo haciendo** – dijo Lucy suspirando

-**Ya habíamos hablado de eso, yo ya te perdone…**

**-No lo hagas fácil, no merezco tu perdón** – dijo con tristeza

**-Quinn tú me amas** – dijo Barbra sorprendida por las palabras que dijo

Lucy sintió como si la sangre se le saliera del cuerpo, sintió como miles de ladrillos caían encima, no sabía que decir, no, mentira, si sabía siempre la amo, pero ha cometido miles de errores con ella, que pasaría si este viaje del tiempo es una farsa y que al momento de terminar yo me despierte en la misma habitación en Yale.

**-Yo..yo** – dijo tartamudeando no podía decirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo **– lo hago pero sé que tú no lo haces **– dijo exhalando fuertemente

**-Quinn…** - dijo Barbra pero fue interrumpida por Rachel

**-Lo siento chicas, pero Lucy, Frannie te llama, dice que es urgente **– dijo Rachel mirando a Lucy

**-Está bien** – dijo yéndose y dejando solas a Barbra y Rachel

**-Que está pasando? – **dijo Rachel ya que vio a Barbra como si le hubieran dicho algo chocante

**-Ella me dijo que me ama** – dijo Barbra muy sorprendida, no lo podía creer

**-Bueno es obvio** – dijo Rachel encogiéndose de hombros

**-Obvio? –** dijo Barbra confundida

**-Barbra tú conoces a Lucy, digo la conoces bien, como su familia, como ella se crio?** – dijo seria Rachel

**-No entiendo, sé que su padre la boto cuando estuvo embarazada sé que se crio en una familia muy conservadora…**

**-No la conoces** – dijo negando con la cabeza

**-No es mi culpa, yo siempre le ofrecí mi amistad…**

**-En serio?** – dijo interrumpiéndola – **ella me conto la primera vez que le ofreciste amistad fue cuando estuvo embarazada pero solo lo hiciste porque estuviste enamorada de Finn, es eso cierto?**

**-Bueno, yo..**

**-Aun que tu no lo creas eso fue una prueba, ella quería saber si tu estabas para ella, pero al parecer fallaste**

**-Falle?**

**-Sí, ella en ese momento quería saber si podía confiar en ti, ya que cuando ella confiaba en alguien siempre esa persona la traicionaba, sus padres, su hermana, hasta sus propios amigos, pero cuando tú la ayudaste quería saber si lo hacías por ella, pero cuando se enteró que lo hiciste por Finn algo se rompió en ella, es por eso que ella siempre negaba tu amistad ya que pensaba que tú le estabas utilizando, no importa el daño que ella te allá echo ya que tu también le hiciste daño**

**-Eso te dijo ella –** dijo Barbra triste ahora se daba cuenta la idiotez que cometió en la secundaria

-**No me lo dijo pero yo la conozco ya que yo estoy saliendo con Quinn, ellas dos no son muy diferentes, aunque Lucy sufrió más **

**-Sufrió mas?**

**-Barbra, conoces a Judy**

**-La madre de Quinn**

**-Si**

**-No mucho, solo se por Santana que bebe mucho y que no se preocupa mucho por Quinn **

**-Bueno, cuando Lucy llego, ella se enteró que su madre está embarazada**

**-Que! Pero en mi tiempo**

**-El bebe murió, a Judy la botaron por las escaleras cuando estuvo embarazada, Lucy no lo sabía hasta hace poco…**

**-Quien la boto **– dijo confundida pero en el fondo ya sabía la respuesta

**-Russell, llego borracho un día y maltrato a Judy –** dijo suspirando Rachel

**-Eso significa…**

**-Russell maltrataba a Quinn desde que era pequeña, siempre le decía que era una buena para nada era una persona muy estricta, por culpa de él, Lucy y Quinn sufrieron bastante**

**-No lo sabía**

**-Nadie lo sabe, solo la familia**

**-La familia**

**-Exacto, en este tiempo, Quinn cuenta con mis padres, con su madre, con su hermana y conmigo** – Rachel omitió el nombre de Shelby ya que Lucy le conto lo que paso entre Barbra y Shelby en el futuro **– pero Lucy no cuenta con nadie, ella me comento que con la única persona que esta consigo en el futuro es Brittany, solo cuenta con ella, pero aun así todo eso se lo guardo, nadie más lo sabe, te voy a dejar para que pienses** – dijo Rachel saliendo del cuarto y dejando a Barbra con sus pensamientos

* * *

**LO SIENTO POR NO ACTUALIZAR TUVE ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS PERSONALES **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE YA QUE ESTABA UN POCO TRISTE Y NO SABIA COMO CONTINUAR**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**


	18. Chapter 18

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A FOX Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

**Sala**

**-Que quería** – dijo Quinn viendo como Lucy terminaba la llamada

**-Se encontró con Jesse en el bar al parecer está muy tomado y quería el número de Shelby** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

– dijo Quinn gruñendo, con Jesse ahora son amigos pero aun asi se ponia celosa ya que Jesse salvo a su novia y eso lo odiaba, tenia que haberlo echo ella y no Jesse

**-Si** – dijo Lucy riéndose de lo celosa que se ponía Quinn **– tú sabes que Jesse es como nosotras**

**-Si lo sé** – dijo seria -**Como estas **– dijo Quinn cambiando de tema

**-Bien** – dijo suspirando

**-Estas segura?**

**-Si, le dije que la amo**

**-En serio!, que te dijo**

**-Ella no me respondió –** dijo formándose agua en los ojos –**pero la entiendo acaba de morir el amor de su vida, no estaba esperando que correspondiera mis sentimientos, pero…**

**-Duele** – dijo Quinn abrazandándola

**-Si lo hace** – dijo llorando – **necesito salir** – susurro

**-Ve con la tía Sue y dile lo que está pasando** – dijo Quinn separándose de Lucy

-**Tienes razón** – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas - Mierda, me estoy volviendo muy emocional – dijo Lucy sorprendida ya que ella nunca demostraba sus emociones fácilmente y nunca lloraba a menos que estuviera embarazada **_Oh mierda!_** Pensó negando con la cabeza

**-Bueno no es obvio** – dijo Quinn levantando la ceja

**-De que hablas?** – dijo confundida

**-Bueno eh estado investigando sobre los viajes en el tiempo y los libros que me dio Sue, ya debe de estar haciendo efecto en ti el viaje**

**-De que hablas? **– dijo confundida ya que no entendía nada y eso que era siempre la cerebrito en todo

**-He leído que los viajes en el tiempo es imposible, pero tu sabes que nada es imposible con Sue y Brittany**

**-Quinn al punto por favor –** dijo confundida

**-Al momento que tú y Barbra fueron enviados al pasado, la línea de tiempo de tu mundo ya no existe**

**-Estas diciendo que ya no puedo regresar a mi tiempo –** dijo confundida

-**Lo que trato de decir que ustedes han creado una línea de tiempo, que viene de ser la mía y la de Rachel ya que ustedes son nuestros futuros**

**-Déjame ver si te entiendo, el tiempo mío ya no existe y cuando regrese con Rachel al futuro voy a tener otro –** dijo agarrándose la cabeza

**-Exacto, oh acaso no te has dado cuenta que ya has cambiado y con la llegada de tu Rachel se hizo más obvio el cambio** – dijo Quinn sorprendida de lo despistada que es Lucy no puedo creer que este es mi futuro pensó con diversión

-**He cambiado**

**-Claro, porque si hubieras sido la Lucy de hace 6 meses y se hubiera enterado que su Rachel estaba en este tiempo lo primero que hubiera echo era irse al bar y tomar, también hubiera sido fría con Rachel, nunca le hubiera dicho sus sentimientos…**

**-Oh! **– dijo ya entendiendo todo **_necesito ir al hospital_** pensó

**-Estas bien?**

**-Si solo que ya estoy entendiendo –** dijo saliendo de su casa – **voy donde Sue** – dicho eso se fue

* * *

Después de un tiempo

-**Donde esta Lucy** – dijo Rachel bajando de las escaleras

**-Se fue, con Sue** – dijo Quinn encogiéndose de hombros

**-Entiendo** – dijo asintiendo

**-Estas bien** – dijo Quinn porque vio la mirada preocupada de su novia

**-Si.. –** y Rachel le empezó a comentar lo que le dijo a Barbra

**-Entiendo** – dijo asintiendo

**-Cuando van a llegar nuestras madres –** dijo Rachel

**-Ya deben** – dijo sonriente **– le comentaste a Barbra sobre nuestras madres –**

**-No lo hice** – dijo negando con la cabeza

**-Vamos** – dijo agarrándola y llevándosela al cuarto

* * *

Barbra estaba echada en la cama de Quinn, estaba pensando en todo lo que le comento Rachel, aún era algo ilógico creer que estaba en el pasado, se sentía culpable sobre las cosas que le dijo Rachel, ella siempre creía conocer a Quinn mejor que los demás pero como siempre un paso adelante y miles de pasos hacia atrás pensó Barbra

-**Tengo que hacer lo correcto** – susurro para sí misma

**-Barbra** – dijo Rachel entrando con Quinn

**-Qué pasa?** – Dijo sentándose – **donde esta Quinn, digo Lucy** – dijo negando con la cabeza

**-Se fue** – dijo Quinn y vio la mirada de dolor de Barbra **– para averiguar porque estas acá, se fue donde la tía Sue** – dijo inmediatamente después

**-La tía Sue? –** dijo confundida

**-Sue es la media hermana de Russell** – dijo Quinn encogiéndose de hombros – **Lucy se enteró cuando murió Russell**

**-Oh, eso si es raro – **dijo Barbra confundida

-**Lo sabemos** – dijo Rachel sonriendo

**-Se que me están ocultando algo** – dijo Barbra ya que vio la mirada de Rachel, conocía la mirada se trataba de Shelby

**-Es de mama** – dijo Rachel delicadamente ya que Lucy le conto que en el futuro es algo delicado para Barbra

**-En este tiempo aun no te hace daño** – dijo Barbra fríamente

**-Ella nunca lo hizo a propósito –** dijo rápidamente, mientras que Quinn se mantenía al margen

**-Me abandono –** dijo furiosa – **no solo 1 vez fueron 2 veces** – dijo con odio

**-No fue su culpa, Barbra, mama sufrió mucho…**

**-Sufrió, ella me dejo** – grito

**-Fue culpa de Schuester** – dijo Quinn ya que no le gustaba la situación

**-Schuester, que tiene que ver? –** dijo confundida, conteniendo el odio que tenia

**-El le dijo a nuestra madre que no estaba lista para tenerme, él fue el culpable, el, la empujo lejos de ti** – dijo con sinceridad

**-El hizo qué?** – dijo Barbra confundida

**-Shelby nos comentó, bueno no a mi si no a Lucy que Schuester hablo con ella diciéndole que tú no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para tener una madre, y también le hizo creer a Shelby que ella no estaba preparada**

**-Porque?** – dijo en Schock

**-Ya que el tarado ese, tenía miedo de que tú te irías a Vocal adrenalina y dejaras al club, ya que el ni siquiera sabe cómo manejar un grupo y tú eres la única que lo sabe** – dijo Quinn con furia

**-Por culpa de el no tengo a mi mama** – dijo Barbra con los ojos llorosos, y diciendo por primera vez a Shelby mama

**-Si la tienes, mejor dicho la tenemos, ella se quedó con nosotras, Lucy le aconsejo y se quedó, ella nunca quería irse solo que mama es como nosotras, cualquier cosa que nos decían nos dejábamos llevar, pero ya no, mi mama es fuerte Barbra, puedes perdonarla** – dijo Rachel

**-Yo no sé qué pensar, todo fue culpa de Schuester y yo que lo respetaba, yo creía que el siempre velaría por sus alumnos –** dijo molesta

**-Si es un cobarde** – dijo Quinn enojada

**-Barbra, mama está saliendo con Judy – **

**-Que?! –** dijo Barbra sorprendida y sentándose

**-Al parecer, tal palo tal astilla** – dijo Quinn sonriente

-**Quinn **– dijo Rachel frunciendo el ceño

**-pero mi amor, es cierto** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-Nuestras madres están saliendo** – dijo Barbra aun sorprendida

**-Si lo están, y si las vez, se aman demasiado** – dijo Rachel ilusionada – **parecen dos adolescentes enamoradas – **

**-Oh, yo no la he visto desde Beth** – dijo Barbra cuidadosamente ya que no sabía si sabían que Shelby adopto a Beth

**-No te preocupes lo sabemos** – dijo Quinn – **Lucy nos contó, aunque fue algo raro, pero bueno** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-Oh –** dijo aun asimilando la noticia mientras que Quinn y Rachel la dejaron que lo asimile, ya que Quinn sabia la expresión de Barbra y Rachel conocía su expresión ya que eran la misma persona

* * *

Después de un corto tiempo

**-Barbra** – dijo Quinn

**-Sí que pasa** – dijo confundida aun perdida en sus pensamientos

**-Lo que te dije hace un rato, sobre Finn, quieres verlo** – dijo Quinn sorprendiendo a Rachel

**-Qué haces** – susurro Rachel, y vio la mirada de Quinn tenía un plan

**-Es posible** – dijo cuidadosamente

**-Claro, Lucy y yo siempre cambiamos de apariencia, nuestras madres no se dan cuenta aunque eso es raro, pero aun así es una ventaja, el Martes que tenemos clases vas en intercambio de Rachel** – dijo con una gran sonrisa

-**Que?! –**dijo Rachel

**-Claro mi amor, el martes se van Lucy y Barbra al colegio mientras que tú y yo nos quedamos en casa** – dijo pícaramente e inmediato entendió Rachel, menos Barbra que no sabía lo que estaba pasando

**-Excelente** – dijo Rachel sonriente

**-Lucy querrá** – dijo cuidadosamente

**-Si lo hará –** dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

**-pero eso si** – dijo Quinn seria – **sé que amas a Finn, por mi desgracia** –murmuro lo último pero Rachel lo escucho claramente– **no quiero que cuando lo veas lo beses lo abraces, ya que no quiero que en el colegio digan que mi novia me engaña** – dijo seria

-**Mi novia? –** dijo Barbra confundida ya que creía que lo mantenían oculto por la presión del colegio

** -Si mi novia** – dijo Quinn posesivamente – **Salimos en el colegio, nunca lo ocultaría – **

**-No te intimidan** – dijo Barbra sorprendentemente

**-No, Quinn lo paro** – dijo Rachel sonriendo a su novia, le gustaba cuando Quinn se ponía posesiva

**-Como te dijo Rachel hace un rato, solo necesitaba a alguien conmigo para que me diera cuenta de mis errores y hacer bien las cosas, ella nunca se alejó de mi **– dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel con adoración

-**Aun tienes tiempo –** dijo Rachel mirando a Barbra ya que conocía esa mirada era de celos

**-No sé de qué estás hablando** – dijo Barbra esquivando su vista

**-Quinn, Rachel!, que les dije de las puertas abiertas** – grito Judy sorprendiendo a todas

**_Mierda_** pensó Quinn, y agarrando a su Rachel metiéndola al baño y rápidamente abrió la puerta

**-Hola mama** – dijo Quinn inocentemente

**-Nada que mama** – dijo Judy entrando al cuarto con su gran pansa

**-Hola señora Fabray** – dijo Barbra parándose inmediatamente

**-Hija, te dije que me llamaras Judy, estas bien?** – dijo Judy preocupada ya que Rachel estaba pálida

**-Si ma, creo que comió algo que le hizo mal, por eso está descansando** – dijo Quinn rápidamente

**-Judy** – dijo Shelby entrando al cuarto

**-Mi amor, que pasa? –** dijo Judy confundida

**-Ya hable con la pizzería** – dijo Shelby dándole un casto beso y miro a su hija – **Mi amor estas bien –** dijo preocupada ya que vio a su Rachel muy pálida y algo distinta

**-Mama** – dijo Barbra ya que no podía creer esta Shelby era diferente a la que recordaba, aun con Beth no tenía ese brillo en los ojos, el brillo de felicidad **– eh si estoy bien, comí algo que me callo mal **– dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-Oh** – dijo Shelby abrazándola – **te voy a traer un té con algunas galletas, para que te mejores** – susurro a su hija con adoración

**-Mama** – dijo Barbra sorprendida pero con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que no podía creerlo su mama se preocupaba por ella y su mama la quería, y la abrazo con fuerza, mientras que Judy miraba con preocupación y Quinn con alegría ya que Barbra lo necesitaba

**-Mi amor estas bien? **– dijo Shelby preocupada, ya que su hija estaba llorando

**-Quinn** – regaño Judy a su hija

**-No hice nada** – dijo defendiéndose

**-Estoy bien mama, solo que estoy muy sensible** – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

**-Oh mi amor no te preocupes, ahora te traigo algo para que comas, las pizzas van a llegar dentro de 15 min** – dijo sonriente y besándola en la frente

**-Gracias ma** – dijo Barbra abrazando de nuevo a su madre ya que lo necesitaba

**-Va ver tocino** – dijo Quinn ilusionada

**-Obviamente** – dijo Judy sonriente

**-Ustedes amantes de los tocinos** – dijo Shelby sonriente mientras abrazaba a su hija y Barbra empezó a reírse ya que Quinn su Quinn era igual

**-Frannie?** – dijo Judy preguntando a Quinn

**-Ah cierto, salió del hospital me dijo que ya la aceptaron para hacer la residencia ya que sus notas eran buenas, de ahí se fue al bar para hablar con April, y de ahí me dijo que se encontró con Jesse** – dijo mirando a Shelby confundida – **no te llamo?**

**-No lo hizo solo me mando un texto diciendo, donde vive Jesse** – dijo Shelby confundida

**-Están saliendo** – dijo Barbra confundida ya que no entendía nada

**-Eh…no** – dijo Quinn mirando a Barbra diciéndole con la mirada que te lo cuento después y Barbra comprendió

-**Me gustaría que saliera con el** – dijo Judy ilusionada – **es un buen chico**

**-Jesse ha sufrido mucho de niño, aunque tú lo veas muy seguro de sí mismo él no lo es** – dijo Shelby ya que conocía la historia de Jesse perfectamente – **Oh creo que es la pizza** – dijo Shelby oyendo el timbre, dándole un beso a la frente a su hija y separándose de ella, para ir a pagar **– bajamos –** dijo mirando a todos

-**Ahora bajo con Rachel** – dijo Quinn mientras veía salir a su mama con Shelby

**-Quiero la puerta abierta** – dijeron a la vez Shelby y Judy riéndose

**-Mama! –** chillo Quinn sonrojada, mientras que Barbra se reía

Cuando sus madres se fueron Quinn abrió la puerta del baño sacando a su Rachel

**-Quinn** – dijo Rachel enfadada

**-Lo siento mi amor, pero tú estabas más cerca que Barbra, además si rompemos de nuevo la regla no nos van a dejar dormir juntas** – dijo con un puchero

**-Está bien** – dijo dándole un casto beso en los labios

**-Me gusta esta época** – dijo Barbra sonriente

**-Lo se** – dijo Rachel sonriente e inmediatamente abrazo a Barbra – **te dije que mama nos quiere** – susurro

-**Lo se** – dijo Barbra sonriente **– aun así Schuester, tengo que ir hablar con el **– dijo enojada

**-No te preocupes yo ya lo hice, bueno fue Lucy y Quinn, aunque yo no apruebo sus comportamientos lo deje pasar por esta vez –** dijo Rachel

**-Oh, qué hicieron?** – dijo Barbra mirando a Quinn que le dio una sonrisa diabólica

**-Que no hizo, lo humillo públicamente, ahora todos los profesores la tienen miedo y a mí también** – dijo Rachel dándole una mirada desaprobatoria a su novia

**-Humillación publica **– dijo Barbra sorprendida

**-Sue una vez me dijo que si quieres pelear con alguien tienes que conocer su punto débil, y el punto débil de Schuester son 3 cosas, la primera es su matrimonio fallido, la segunda es él bebe que nunca existió y la tercera es la consejera** – dijo Quinn

**-Que hiciste** – dijo Barbra con miedo, pero no pudo continuar ya que Shelby les estaba llamando para comer

**-Te lo diré después** – dijo Quinn – **mi amor** – dijo mirando a Rachel y ya lo sabía

**-Está bien vayan** – dijo con pucheros

**-Que pasa**- dijo confundida Barbra

-**Tenemos que bajar, tú y yo, ya que nuestras madres te han visto a ti y no a Rachel** – dijo Quinn obviamente

**-Oh** – dijo Barbra – **está bien –** dijo mirando a Rachel

-**Claro vayan pero me traen algo de comer** – dijo Rachel viendo cómo se iban

**-Por su puesto mi amor **– dijo Quinn dándole un beso profundo a Rachel, mientras que Barbra las veía, era mentira si diría que no estaba celosa de Rachel ya que ella en su más profundo pensamiento siempre soñó con eso pensó tristemente

* * *

**LO SIENTO POR NO ACTUALIZAR TUVE ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS PERSONALES **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE YA QUE ESTABA UN POCO TRISTE Y NO SABIA COMO CONTINUAR**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**


	19. Chapter 19

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A FOX Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

-**Hey , donde esta**… - dijo Frannie mirando a Jesse dormido en el sofá – **bueno ya no importa** – murmuro, en eso sonó su celular y se dio cuenta que era Lucy - **Que pasa?** – dijo Frannie silenciosamente para que no se despertara Jesse

-**Me voy a quedar con Sue** – dijo Lucy

-**Es por Barbra** – dijo suspirando ya que conocía a su hermana

**-Si lo es**

**-Entiendo, yo estoy yendo a la casa dentro de poco**

**-Como esta?**

**-Se quedó dormido en el sofá**

**-Entiendo** – dijo suspirando

**-Creía que odiabas a Jesse**– dijo mirando a Jesse

**-En mi futuro él es un buen oyente además de lo que le dije a Quinn sobre Jesse no es nada comparado a lo que yo le hice a Rachel, El Jesse de mi futuro yo no lo conocía, nadie lo conocía excepto Shelby pero estoy segura que ella tampoco sabía, nadie sabe, además solo me lo cruce un día en el bar en los Ángeles se veía perdido, ahora sé porque, además este Jesse es muy diferente al Jesse que conocía**

**-Esto es de locos** – dijo Frannie suspirando

**-Lo sé, es como si hubiera regresado para saber toda la verdad, para saber que yo no era la única que estaba sufriendo**

**-Has cambiado**

**-Quinn me dijo lo mismo, ella piensa que estos 6 meses ya está haciendo efecto el viaje en el tiempo**

**-Yo pienso lo mismo, eres más abierta a tus sentimientos antes no me hubieras dicho la verdad, ahora me lo dices **

**-Tienes razón**

**-Aun así creo que me estas ocultando algo pero no me lo dices**

**-Tienes razón lo hago, pero aun no estoy lista**

**-Está bien, no te voy a decir nada más**

**-Cuida a Jesse, Frannie**

**-Lo hare, se lo debemos**

**-Aun así, ya que el…**

**-Es como nosotras** – dijo terminando su frase

**-Lo es**

**-Voy a llamar a la casa me voy a quedar con el**

**-Gracias** – dijo finalizando la llamada

* * *

La cena transcurrió con algunas bromas por parte de Judy y Shelby, Barbra se quedó impresionada por ver a su mama muy enamorada y la mama de Quinn ni que decir las dos estaban muy enamoradas

-**Quien era mama** – dijo Quinn

-**Frannie me llamo dice que se va quedar con Sue** – dijo Judy con confusión

**-Entiendo** – **_se va quedar con Jesse_** pensó Quinn

**-Espero que Jesse este bien** – dijo Shelby suspirando

**-Es un lo va estar** – dijo Quinn sonriente, mientras que Barbra no entendía nada así que se calló después le contara Quinn

**-Tienes razón** – dijo Shelby suspirando – **aun así no puedo creer que sus padres..** – Dijo enojada pero Judy inmediatamente le calmo – **Lo siento**

**-Está bien **– dijo Judy sonriente

* * *

**-Debo suponer que…** – dijo Sue sentada en su gran sala

**-La Rachel de mi tiempo vino – **

**-Lo se**

**-Como?!**

**-Por esto** – dijo poniendo en su mesa unas cartas

**-Qué es eso** – dijo tratando de agarrarlo pero Sue se lo impidió

**-La Sue del futuro vino y me dio esas dos cartas una era para mí y la otra para ti, en la carta que era para mí me explico el porqué de tu llegada y la pronta llegada de Barbra, me explico también que es lo que está pasando**

**-Y en mi carta**

**-Tu carta Sue me dijo que no te la diera después de 2 semanas que Barbra haya llegado**

**-Que significa**

**-Significa que dentro de 2 semanas descubrirás la verdadera razón de tu llegada, pero por ahora solo tendrás que soportar 2 semanas más –** dijo Sue suspirando

**-Tú sabes todo**

**-Si lo se**

**-Tiene que ver con Russell**

**-Si lo es**

**-Gracias, eso era lo único que quería escuchar** – dijo sentándose y muriéndose por dentro quería saber que contenía la carta que Sue le mando

**-Has ido al hospital** – dijo Sue seria

**-Si he ido, mañana me dan los resultados** – dijo suspirando

**-Ve a descansar, al cuarto** – dijo Sue marchándose con las cartas

**-Gracias Tía Sue** – dijo Lucy subiéndose al cuarto para dormir

* * *

**-Y como les fue** – dijo Rachel despertándose ya que Quinn hacia ruido

**-Lo siento por despertarte –** dijo Quinn, trayéndole su comida

**-No está bien** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-Quinn, Jesse que está pasando con el** – dijo Barbra confundida

-**Barbra que sabes de Jesse, el de tu tiempo quiero decir** – dijo Quinn

**-Nada, solo sé que se fue a california creo a estudiar a la universidad, es un buen amigo** – dijo Barbra

**-Lo es** – dijo Rachel sonriente

**-Qué pasa con el** – dijo Barbra

**-Que te lo cuente Rachel ya que ella estuvo presente**– dijo Quinn un poco celosa y Rachel se dio cuenta solo le sonrió

* * *

**Flashback**

**-No creo que puedas ir al colegio** – dijo Frannie, mirando a su hermana tirada en su cama, tenía fiebre

**-Estoy bien** – dijo con voz ronca

-**Y yo porque tengo que ir** – dijo Lucy aburrida entrando con Frannie al cuarto

**-Basta** – dijo Frannie – **Quinn, tú te vas a quedar en tu cama, yo me voy a quedar cuidándote, y tú** – dijo mirando a Lucy **– tú vas a ir ya que Quinn no confía en nadie del colegio, cada momento que no está con Rachel piensa que alguien se lo va quitar**

**-Estoy bien voy a ir **– dijo Quinn parándose pero rápidamente se desmayo

**-No iras –** dijo Frannie ordenándole

**-Está bien, voy a ir** – dijo Lucy ya que si ella estuviera en esa posición tampoco dejaría a Rachel sola

**-No quiero –** dijo Quinn negando con la cabeza

-**No seas infantil** – dijo Frannie

-**No te preocupes** – dijo Lucy cambiándose

-**No quiero, de ahí te va a empezar a gustar mi Rachel, no quiero** – dijo negando con la cabeza

-**Que infantil eres hermana** – dijo Frannie burlándose

**-Que está pasando** – dijo Rachel sorprendiendo a todas

**-Tu novia que quiere ir al colegio** – dijo Frannie

**-Mi amor ya hemos hablado –** dijo Rachel sentándose al costado de Quinn e inmediatamente esta la abrazo posesivamente

**-No quiero, que estés con Lucy** – dijo Quinn

**-Saben que estamos acá no?** – dijo Lucy mirando a Frannie y esta última negó con la cabeza

-**Vete a cambiar** – susurro Frannie y Lucy le hizo caso

-**Sabes que si no tuviera ese examen, yo me quedaría** – dijo Rachel

**-Lo sé, solo que no quiero –** dijo Quinn con pucheros

**-No seas infantil** – dijo Rachel sonriéndole, le encantaba ver esa faceta de su novia

-**Ya estoy lista** – dijo Lucy saliendo en su uniforme de porrista

**-Oh dios, son iguales** – dijo Frannie, mientras que Rachel asentía

**-Si, aun así me siento algo incomoda hace tiempo que no usaba esto** – dijo Lucy trayéndole malos recuerdos, pero rápidamente se esfumo

**-Está bien es hora de que se vayan y no se olviden que deben de actuar como siempre **– dijo Frannie y Lucy asintió pero Rachel y Quinn se quedaron rojas

**-Como siempre** – dijo Quinn con cara de horror **– no quiero, yo voy –** dijo parándose

**-Mi amor cálmate** – dijo Rachel tratando que se eche de nuevo

-**No quiero, te va tener que besar** – dijo Quinn negándose

**-Quinn, cálmate no lo voy hacer** – dijo Lucy calmándola

-**No quiero** – dijo Quinn

-**Lucy Quinn Fabray!** – Dijo Rachel seria e inmediatamente Quinn se calmó – **no te preocupes no lo vamos hacer solo nos vamos agarrar de la mano nada mas – **

**-Pero…** - dijo Quinn triste

**-Además no es como si Rachel te engañara Quinn, literalmente son la misma persona –** dijo Frannie

**-Aun así –** dijo Quinn

**-Oh por dios vamos a llegar tarde** – dijo Lucy – **Quinn no la voy a besar contenta, ahora Rachel vámonos **– dijo agarrando a Rachel

**-Te amo –** grito Rachel salió

**-No se despidió –** dijo Quinn triste e inmediatamente Rachel entro y la beso con toda su fuerza

-**Me estoy arriesgando en enfermarme pero quiero que sepas que solamente te amo a ti y a nadie más** – dijo Rachel separándose para salir de nuevo

**-Oh por dios quita la cara de tonta **– dijo Frannie riendo viendo la cara de enamorada de su hermana

* * *

-**Tu también eres así** – dijo Rachel entrando al auto de Quinn

**-Nunca lo he sido con ninguno de mis novios, pero eso fue porque nunca los quise pero si yo estuviera en su posición si sería lo mismo** – dijo Lucy conduciendo hasta el colegio

**-Oh…**

**-Tenemos 10 min para llegar al colegio pregúntame todo lo que quieras** – dijo Lucy

**-Amas a Rachel** – e inmediatamente Lucy presiono el freno – **Lucy!**– chillo Rachel tocándose el pecho

**-Lo siento, es que esa pregunta no me lo esperaba** – dijo Lucy componiéndose de nuevo y comenzó a conducir

-**Aun no me respondes, amas a tu Rachel**

**-Si lo hago, siempre lo voy hacer** – dijo Lucy liberándose de todo, ya no quería mentir era hora de afrontar sus sentimiento y que mejor con la Rachel de su pasado

-**Si la vieras, le dirías **

**-Eso sería imposible, pero si ella me lo preguntara, lo haría** – dijo Lucy encogiéndose de hombros

**-Eso era lo que quería escuchar, gracias** – dijo Rachel feliz

**-Ya llegamos **– dijo Lucy aparcando

**-Que empiece la función –** dijo Rachel saliendo del auto con Lucy

**-Bueno vamos** – dijo Lucy dirigiéndose al colegio

**-Quinn** – dijo Rachel molesta

**-Qué pasa? –** dijo confundida

**-Tienes que poner tu brazo sobre mi hombro y llevar mi mochila **– dijo Rachel sonriente

**-Yo hago eso** – dijo confundida y vio a Rachel asintiendo

**-Ok** – dijo Lucy asintió que azotada estoy pensó con diversión

**-Hola perras** – dijo Santana sonriente viniendo con Brittany

**-S, B** – dijo Lucy agarrando la mochila de Rachel y la suya

**-Santana, Brittany –** dijo Rachel sonriente

**- Lucy hola –** dijo Brittany sonriente

-**Espera Que!** – dijo Santana confundida

-**Hola S** – dijo Lucy sonriendo

-**Y Quinn** – susurro Santana

**-Enferma –** dijeron a la vez Rachel y Lucy

**-Este día va ser épico** – dijo Santana sonriente

-**Quinn tenemos clases –** dijo Rachel arrastrando a Lucy

-**Nos vemos** – dijo Lucy despidiéndose

**-Rachel sabe que tenemos las mismas clases no?** – dijo Brittany susurrando a Santana mientras que, ella se reía

* * *

**En clase**

**-No sabía que teníamos los mismos horarios –** dijo Lucy confundida

**-Por favor, tú obligaste a Sue para que estés con Berry a cada momento – d**ijo Santana burlonamente

**-Lo hice** – dijo Lucy mirando a Rachel y vio que asintió, en eso ingresa Schuester y todos empezaron a reírse

**-Por favor silencio** – dijo Shue avergonzado ya que parecía un pitufo, toda su piel estaba pintada de azul incluyendo su cabello era la burla de McKinley, el decidió retirarse por unos días del colegio pero el director le negó y si no asistía lo despediría, obviamente fue una amenaza de Sue hacia el director ya que cualquier profesor si puede faltar

**-Aun no entiendo cómo demonios lo hicieron –** dijo Lucy orgullosa mirando a Santana, mientras que Brittany y Rachel se reían

-**Nos costó mucho dinero pero merecía la pena** – dijo Santana riéndose de Shue

**-Aunque yo no estoy de acuerdo, debo decir que se lo merecía –** dijo Rachel asintiendo

-**Por supuesto que lo hizo** - dijo Lucy con odio ya que recordaba como su Rachel sufrió mucho por Shelby – **me da ganas de darle un puñetazo**

Rachel se dio cuenta de la mirada de odio que le lanzo Lucy a Shue

**_Espero que no pase nada malo_** pensó Rachel con preocupación

* * *

Las clases terminaron de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, algunas burlas por parte de Santana y Lucy a Schuester pero nada serio, ahora se encontraban en el auditorio era la hora del almuerzo, decidieron que era mejor alejarse de sus compañeros por ahora ya que más tarde tenían Glee

**-Te sigue llamando** – dijo Lucy sentada en el piano

**-Si** – dice Rachel suspirando mientras terminaba la llamada con Quinn

-**Debes de acostumbrarte –** dijo riendo

**-Lo se, me gusta esa parte de Quinn que se preocupe por mí** – dijo Rachel feliz

**-Aunque sea muy posesiva**

**-Me gusta que sea posesiva**

**-Así que toca en Glee hoy** – dijo un poco tímida ya que no sabía que hacer

**-Creo que algunas canciones para apoyar el divorcio de Shue con su exesposa** – dijo Rachel encogiéndose de hombros

**-Oh… recuerdo esta semana** – dijo Lucy pensativa

**-Que va pasar**

**-Es un secreto –** dijo Lucy sonriendo

**-No es justo** – dijo con pucheros ya que eso si funcionaba para Quinn

**-No miro** – dijo Lucy cerrando los ojos y agachándose **– Quinn me dijo el truco que haces para que logres lo que quieres y es mejor no mirar **

**-Es injusto –** dijo Rachel un poco enojada

-**No te enojes** – dijo Lucy sonriente

**-Está bien, cuéntame algo del futuro en donde estudias ya que Quinn no me dijo – **

**-Estudio en Yale** – dijo Lucy

**-Yale –** dijo Rachel sorprendida **– pero eso no está en New York** – murmuro tristemente y Lucy se dio cuenta

**-Sabes al momento de ingresar a Yale también recibí las cartas de aceptación de NYU, Columbia y algunos más–** dijo Lucy

**-En serio?** – dijo Rachel alegre

**-Rachel yo solamente fui a Yale por Russell, ya que él siempre nos inculco de pequeñas que debemos de estar en buenas universidades además Russell era de Yale, yo fui porque en el fondo quería que mi padre me aceptara de nuevo –** dijo Lucy honestamente

**-Frannie**

**-Ella fue a Yale, se graduó en medicina, dentro de poco va empezar sus prácticas acá en Lima, en mi tiempo no sé nada de ella, solo que se graduó y se fue a vivir a los Ángeles**

**-Lo bueno es que ahora tienes una buena relación con tu hermana** – dijo Rachel sonriente

**- Cierto**

**-Lucy, tú crees que cuando nos graduemos, Quinn se vaya conmigo** – dijo tímidamente

**-No lo sé, pero si ella es yo, te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo** – dijo sonriente **– a veces va ver problemas entre ustedes o dudas, pero lo que si nunca puedes dudar es cuanto ella te ama** – dijo Lucy sinceramente, y Rachel se dio cuenta de eso

-**Vamos a tener muchas peleas** – dijo Rachel

**-Los has tenido?**

**-En verdad hasta ahora no los hemos tenido** – dijo Rachel negando con la cabeza y pensando toda su relación, siempre Quinn la complacía en todo y cuando yo me equivocaba aunque no lo diría en voz alta siempre Quinn me hizo entender pensó Rachel

-**Entonces están yendo por un buen camino** – dijo Lucy en eso recordó que tenía que ir a la oficina del director para recoger una documentación de Sue – **ya vuelvo** – dijo parándose

**-A dónde vas? – **dijo confundida

**-Sue**.. – dijo Lucy y Rachel ya sabia

**-Regresa pronto**

* * *

En eso Lucy se fue para hablar con el director, después de un tiempo

-**Bueno me retiro** – dijo Lucy a Figgins, al momento de salir se encontró con Jesse muy exhausto

-**Oh por dios Quinn, donde estabas** – dijo Jesse apresurado

-**Que pasa** – dijo preocupada

**-Rachel donde esta –** dijo desesperado

-**Jesse cálmate así no te puedo entender** – dijo Lucy preocupada ya que en el futuro Jesse le comento que tenía problemas para respirar

**-Los de mi coro están molestos de que Shelby pase mucho tiempo con Rachel así que se van a vengar, yo recién me entere y vine inmediatamente **– dijo tranquilizando

-**Mierda, Mierda** – dijo enojada Lucy en eso mando un texto rápido a Santana – **tu celular Jesse**

**-No sé dónde pueda estar, quería llamar a Rachel para que se cuidara pero no lo encuentro** – dijo preocupado

**_Todo se está repitiendo_** pensó Lucy furiosa

-**Están en el estacionamiento –** dijo Lucy corriendo, seguido por Jesse atrás pero tenía que hacerlo despacio ya que él no podía aguantar la respiración – **Yo me adelanto no te preocupes** – grito Lucy

* * *

Cuando Lucy llegó al estacionamiento se encontró con Rachel y todos del coro de Vocal Adrenalina, listo para tirarle los huevos, en eso corrió rápidamente y se interpuso

Lucy sintió un gran dolor en la espalda por todos los huevos que le estaban tirando, mientras que Rachel estaba sorprendida que Lucy había llegado rápidamente, solo se dejaba abrazar por Lucy

**-Qué demonios?** – dijeron los de vocal adrenalina

**-Retírate esto no es contigo** – dijo una chica

**-Lucy está bien** – dijo Rachel con los ojos llorosos

**-No llores** – dijo Lucy limpiando las lágrimas de Rachel **– si Quinn se entera que estuviste llorando me va matar – susurro**

**-Pero Lucy… **- dije triste

-**No escuchaste** – dijo nuevamente la chica enojada – **Retírate antes que te caiga más, a menos que quieras** – dijo burlonamente y todos se empezaron a reír

**-Quédate en silencio** – dijo Lucy besando la frente de Rachel –**Santana –** grito sorprendiendo a Rachel, ya que Lucy se percató la presencia de Santana y todo su equipo o mejor dicho el equipo de Quinn

-**Estamos listos capitana** – dijo Santana con una sonrisa diabólica mientras tanto los de vocal de adrenalina se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados

**-No quiero a ni uno que salga limpio y a los chicos los quiero calvos **– dijo con odio mirando a los de vocal adrenalina con voz de HIBC **– y lo demás ya lo sabes** – dijo retirándose con Rachel

**-Lucy…** - susurro con un poco de miedo

**-Eso hará para que nadie se meta contigo, vámonos y no mires para atrás –** dijo Lucy agarrando a Rachel, en eso escucharon a todos los de vocal adrenalina gritando – **No mires** – dijo rápidamente ya que Rachel quería voltear, al entrar al colegio se encontraron con Jesse

**-Como están** – dijo mirando a Rachel y Quinn, preocupado

-**Vamos a los vestuarios –** dijo Quinn dirigiéndose con Rachel y Jesse para atrás

* * *

**En los vestuarios**

**-Están bien** – dijo Jesse ya que nadie hablo desde su caminata al vestuario

**-Yo si, Rachel tú? –** dijo Lucy preocupada

-**Yo estoy bien, pero tu… -** dijo con los ojos llorosos, ya que Lucy estaba cubierta en huevo **– tu pelo, tu uniforme** – dijo llorando

**-Rachel, cálmate estoy bien** – dijo Lucy sonriente **– te quisiera abrazar pero te voy a ensuciar más** – dijo torpemente limpiando las lágrimas de Rachel con su mano – **ya vuelvo** – dijo metiéndose a la ducha – **Jesse gracias** –dijo sinceramente

**-De nada** – dijo Jesse viendo a Lucy metiéndose a la ducha y sentándose al costado de Rachel – **estas bien** – pregunto a Rachel

**-Algo**– dijo Rachel preocupada

**-Lo siento, si lo hubiera sabido antes** – dijo Jesse

**-No es tu culpa, tu no lo hiciste **– dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-Aun así, cuando se entere Shelby se va enojar –**

**-Gracias** – dijo sinceramente

**-No hay de que** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-**Me tengo que cambiar, dile a Quinn que ya vengo esta bien** – dijo Rachel saliendo

**-Ok – **dijo Jesse pensativo

* * *

Rachel estaba en su casillero sacando su ropa

-**Berry, donde esta Quinn** – dijo Santana sonriente, con Brittany a su costado

**-Se está bañando** – dijo Rachel – **Que paso? Como lo supieron?**

**-no pasó nada, y lo supimos por Lucy**– dijo Santana

**-Santana** – dijo seria

**-Está bien, Lucy nos mandó un mensaje, código rojo –** susurro lo último con gracia

-**Código Rojo? –** dijo confundida

**-mejor que te lo cuente ella** – dijo Santana

**-Gracias** – dijo Rachel tímidamente **– por todo en verdad** – dijo sinceramente

**-De nada** – dijo Brittany sonriente abrazando a Rachel **– todos te queremos** – susurro

**-Voy a llamar a Quinn** – dijo Santana

-**No lo hagas** – gritaron Rachel y Brittany

-**Porque?** – dijo confundida

-**Santana, imagina que lo que acaba de pasar se lo hubieran hecho a…** – dijo mirando sigilosamente Brittany para que no se diera cuenta – **alguien importante para ti, tú te quedarías con los brazos cruzados**

**-Tienes razón –** dijo Santana porque si lo hubieran hecho a Brittany la venganza hubiera sido similar pero lo haría más al estilo Sylvester

-**Por eso, aun no le digas, yo llegando a su casa se lo cuento** – dijo Rachel tranquilamente

-**Vamos donde Lucy** – dijo Santana y las demás asintieron

* * *

**-Rachel?** – dijo Lucy saliendo del baño ya vestida

**-Se fue por su ropa** – dijo Jesse

**-Oh…** - dijo Lucy – **Jesse, porque no vas al hospital** – dijo directamente ya que se había dado cuenta de sus problemas

**-Que?** – dijo confundido y un poco de miedo

-**Tus problemas de respiración, no me había dado cuenta antes, pero ahora se hizo más visible** – dijo Lucy encogiéndose de hombros – **que paso?**

**-Es genético** – dijo rápidamente

**-Jesse no tengo que ser una genio para saber que me estas mintiendo – **

**-Cuando era pequeño me lastime y por eso no puedo controlar mi respiración – **dijo Jesse encogiéndose de hombros

**-Shelby sabe?**

**-Lo hace, por eso la mayoría de los musicales que hacemos lo hace para adecuarse a mi respiración – **

**-Entiendo –** dijo Lucy – **oye gracias por todo –**

**-Ya me lo dijiste, Quinn?**

**-Si**

**-Cuídala, es una gran persona y merece ser querida, no la lastimes o si no…-** dijo Jesse yéndose para la puerta

**-Lo hare y no te preocupes la amo, ella es la mujer con la que me voy a casar y tener niños, veo mi futuro con ella** – dijo Lucy sinceramente y Jesse se dio cuenta así que se fue

**_Que me ocultas _**pensó Lucy viendo cómo se iba Jesse, ya que ella tenía los mismos problemas que él, problemas de respiración y algunas cosas más

-**Quinn** – dijo Rachel entrando con Santana y Brittany **– y Jesse?** – dijo confundida ya que no lo está viendo

**-Se fue, tenía otras cosas que hacer**

**-Espera Jesse?! Que hace acá** – dijo Santana confundida

-**El me aviso sobre Rachel, al parecer los chicos del coro le tienen envidia ya que Shelby pasa mucho tiempo con Rachel, que con los del coro** – dijo Lucy

**-Es de los nuestros?** – dijo Santana

-Ahora si – dijo Lucy sonriente – **déjame ver las fotos**

**-Toma –** dijo dándole el celular sonrientemente

-**Excelente **– dijo Lucy sonriendo, viendo a los chicos de vocal adrenalina, calvos y cubiertos por granizados, las chicas cubiertos de granizados y tirados en el contenedor de basura llorando – **has una página anónima y publícalas en Facebook, voy a pedir a Jesse los contactos de Carmel ahora ellos van hacer la burla de todo el colegio** – dijo sonriente

**-Lucy no crees que es mucho **– dijo Rachel ya que no le gustaba el método de Lucy

**-No lo es** – dijo seria, mientras que Santana y Brittany nunca habían visto a Lucy así – **Hazlo** – dijo entregándole a Santana

**-Ok** – dijo Santana

-Nos vemos en Glee – dijo enojada Rachel retirándose ya que no le gusto como le hablo Lucy

**-Rachel..-** susurro Lucy viendo cómo se iba

**-Está enojada** – dijo Brittany mientras que Santana asentía

**-Rayos** – dijo agarrándose la cabeza – **nos vemos chicas** – dijo siguiéndole

* * *

**En el coro**

Rachel se encontraba pensativa ya que no le gusto para nada como le hablo Lucy y peor como la miro, le hacía recordar a la antigua Quinn la que le tiraba los granizados y era muy doloroso para ella, no se dio cuenta pero sus ojos estaban llorosos

**-Lo siento** – dijo Lucy entrando al salón de coro, y se dio cuenta que Rachel estaba por llorar, e inmediatamente la abrazo – **lo siento por hablarte así, lo siento, solo que me hizo recordar lo mucho que sufrió la Rachel de mi tiempo fue mucho peor por eso quiero hacerlos sufrir, sé que no estas contenta con mis métodos, pero lamentablemente eso es lo único que se hacer, ser una perra sin corazón **– dijo

**-Tu no lo eres, lo siento por exagerar, y tú no eres una perra sin corazón** – dijo Rachel – **me entendiste –** dijo seria viendo el dolor de los ojos de Lucy

**-Perdóname**

**-Siempre lo hago** – dijo mientras se dejaba abrazar por Lucy

**-Sabes, si Quinn nos viera ahora definitivamente me mata** – dijo Lucy sonriente

**-Lo bueno es que no está –** dijo Rachel separándose de Lucy, en eso estaban ingresando los demás del club

**-Sentémonos** – dijo Lucy sonriente

Después de un tiempo, como siempre Shue llego tarde así que Lucy estaba empezando a leer, mientras que Rachel estaba hablando con Brittany algo de su gato y Santana estaba empezando a dormirse, Puck estaba fantaseando como siempre y hablando con Finn sobre algunos videojuegos, Kurt y Mercedes hablando de moda hasta que entro Shue y todos se callaron, aunque Lucy no le hacía caso y siguió leyendo

**-Bueno chicos lo siento por llegar tarde** – dijo Shue

**-Estamos acostumbrados** – dijo Santana aburrida

-**Bueno** – dijo incomodo Shue – **esta semana haremos canciones… -** no dijo mas ya que empezó a sonar un celular y todos vieron a Lucy

-**Lo siento es mi madre** – mintió ya que era Frannie

-**Le dije que apagaran los celulares –** dijo Shue regañando a Lucy

**-Puede ser una emergencia** – dijo seria – **además no es como si fuera a retrasar más la clase ya que usted vino como 20 min tarde y el reglamento del colegio dice que si un profesor viene pasado los 15 min tarde, los alumnos pueden retirarse de su clase o club que dicte, además no sé porque viene tarde si no tiene esposa ni novia a menos que se esté tirando a la consejera pero por sus inseguridades no lo está haciendo** - dijo Lucy sorprendiendo a todos

-**No te permito que me hables así, en este momento vete a la dirección – **dijo Shue enojado

**-Porque?!** – dijo Lucy parándose – **solo le dije su verdad, usted es una persona insegura además ni siquiera sabe dirigir el club, todo siempre lo deja para el ultimo, diciendo hay suficiente tiempo** – dijo irónicamente **– y cuando no sabe qué hacer, siempre lo deja todo a Rachel, ya que ella sabe más de música que usted, y cuando ella da buenas ideas usted la ignora, es obvio que usted se siente amenazado por ella** – dijo dirigiéndose a Schuester – **así que si no le gusta que le digan la verdad, aguántesela**

**-Retírate a la dirección** – dijo furioso

**-Lo hare, y solo lo hago porque hoy no me da ganas de entrar a su clase **– dijo encogiéndose de hombros y alistando sus cosas quería decirle más cosas a Shue pero necesitaba provocarle un poco más pero no sabía cómo, así que miro a Santana y ella se dio cuenta

**-Solo le dijo su verdad, no sé porque tiene que ir a la dirección** – dijo Santana parándose

-**Siéntate Santana** – dijo ordenando Shue

**-Porque lo haría, usted nos enseñó a decir la verdad y lo que Quinn dijo es la verdad, siempre se demora y nos cuenta como esta su vida, a nosotros que nos importa que su esposa le haya engañado..**

**-Tú también a la dirección** – Dijo furioso

**- Baje la voz Schuester** – dijo Lucy seria – **que no le gusten que le digan la verdad de su vida**– dijo burlonamente mientras se acercaba a Shue - **no le gusta que nos metamos, nosotros no tenemos la culpa que su exesposa le haya engañado que estaba embarazada, usted es una persona insegura y lo seguirá haciendo ya que no toma las decisiones correctas, sabe que me da pena su vida, espero que la consejera se encuentre un hombre mejor que usted, le voy a dar un consejo, si usted no quiere que se meta en su vida no se meta en la nuestra** – dijo furiosa – **y hablo del consejo inadecuado que le dio a Shelby **– dijo susurrando para que nadie la escuchara en eso Shue abrió los ojos un poco asustado – **si lo sigue haciendo esto** – dijo señalando lo ridículo que se veía **– no va ser nada comparado a lo que le va esperar en un futuro**- dijo dándole una mirada asesina – **yo me retiro y no, no voy a ir a la dirección tampoco Santana ya que usted, ni siquiera se merece el respeto de nosotros, porque lo que hizo fue sobrepasar los límites del estudiante y profesor, no sé cómo usted se atreve a mostrar su cara delante de nosotros dictando clases de la honestidad y todo lo demás y usted resulto ser el más hipócrita que todos** – dijo enojada, nadie quería contradecir ya que sabían lo que Shue le había hecho a Rachel, exceptuando a Finn y Artie que no sabían nada y estaban confundidos y con miedo ya que nunca vieron a Quinn actuar así, en eso escucharon algunos aplausos de Sue que sorprendió al coro

**-Al parecer pitufina se ha revelado con papa pitufo** – dijo burlonamente

**-Gracias entrenadora** – dijo Lucy sonriente – **solo que acá, papa pitufo no le gusta que le digan sus verdades **– dijo saliendo del salón pero antes de irse miro a Shue y le dijo **– si te metes de nuevo con mi familia no vivirás para contarlo y no es una amenaza solo te estoy diciendo lo que va suceder** – dicho eso se fue

Mientras que Sue se fue para el piano y saco un micrófono y todos se quedaron sorprendidos – **Ah cierto se me olvido decirles que el Club Glee estaba siendo entrevistado por el club de periodismo y todo lo que acaba de pasar, lo escucho todo el colegio** – dijo Sue encogiéndose de hombro – **nos vemos perdedores** - grito Sue contenta ya que Will fue humillado por todo el colegio

* * *

Lucy se encontraba en su auto, descanso hasta que venga Rachel ya que este día ha sido de locos para ella, se le quito un gran peso de encima ya que cuando se enteró de Shelby quería decirle todo su verdad a Shue, además ella nunca lo respeto como maestro así que le daba igual lo que le pasaba, otra cosa por la cual pensaba era sobre Jesse, en el futuro se lo encontró en los Ángeles cuando fue el funeral de Russell, lo encontró en un bar tomando, empezaron hablar pero no mucho, solo decía que estaba por su familia y punto, nada mas de ahí se hicieron amigos, prácticamente Brittany y Jesse eran sus amigos pero no podía decirle a los demás ya que era un secreto la amistad de ella y Jesse, en eso escucho a Rachel entrar al auto sacándole de sus pensamientos

-**Nos vamos –** dijo Lucy arrancando el carro

**-Necesitamos hablar**

**-No te preocupes conozco un lugar** – dijo dirigiéndose a una heladería vegana estuvieron calladas todo el trayecto hasta la heladería

* * *

**En la heladería**

**-Así que?** – dijo Lucy viendo como come Rachel

**-Lo siento es que no conocía este lugar** – dijo tímidamente

**-Está bien, recién lo acaban de abrir** – dijo encojiendose de hombros – **que paso después?**

**-Shue se avergonzó y cancelo la clase y se fue avergonzado ya que cuando salió del aula todos los estudiantes empezaron a reírse, nosotros nos quedamos sorprendidos, Finn y Artie estaban confundidos y Puck les explico lo que había pasado con Shelby, porque lo hiciste? –** dijo seria

**-En mi futuro, tú sufriste mucho por culpa de Shue, Shelby se dejó guiar ya que ella es como todos nosotras, Shelby no tenía a nadie para que le diga lo contrario** – dijo Lucy

**-Tu Rachel sufrió mucho**

**-Demasiado, Shelby regreso en nuestro último año, también era una persona insegura y te dejo de nuevo, no era porque no te quería solo que estaba insegura y tú sabes muy bien que cuando una persona es insegura cometes miles de errores te dejas guiar por otras personas **

**-Lo sé y gracias por todo – **dijo sonriente

-**Sabes, es la primera vez que como helado contigo a solas, nunca lo había echo**

**-Eso si, nunca le digas a Quinn** – dijo guiñándole el ojo

**-Obviamente, ya que a mí tampoco me gustaría que mi novia este con otra –** dijo sonriente

Después de eso salieron a caminar antes que se vayan a casa, en eso Lucy visualizo a Jesse que estaba discutiendo con una pareja

**-Nadie te quiere Jesse** – dijo la chica – **solamente nuestros padres están contigo por el dinero**

**-Además eres un bastardo–** dijo burlonamente el chico

**-Váyanse al diablo! A que han venido** – dijo Jesse con dolor pero ocultándolo bien

-**A que regreses, estamos hartos de tus jueguitos** – dijo la chica furiosa

**-Aun eres menor de edad así que regresa** – dijo el chico

**-Menor de edad? **– Dice Jesse con burla – **ya soy mayor idiotas** – dijo enojado

**-Me las vas a pagar** – dijo el chico dándole un golpe que lo tumbo, e inmediatamente Lucy y Rachel se acercaron para ayudarlo

**-Lárguense a menos que quieran a la policía** – dijo dándoles una mirada asesina y con voz de HIBC que asusta a todos, pero los chicos no se movieron

**-No veo por ningún lado a la policía** – dijo la chica con burla

**-Quinn, Rachel váyanse** – dijo Jesse tosiendo sangre

En eso Lucy inmediatamente se acercó al chico y le tiro una gran patada en la parte baja de su cintura que lo derribo, mientras que la chica se quería abalanzar pero Lucy la intercepto antes y la tumbo

-**No quiero que se le acerquen o me conocerán** – dijo con odio, dándole un puñetazo a la chica – **vamos –** dijo cargando a Jesse con el brazo y por el otro lado a Rachel

* * *

**En casa de los Fabray**

Lucy y Rachel llegaron a la casa, mientras que ponían a Jesse al sofá y Frannie bajo

**-Qué demonios paso? –** dijo Frannie viendo a Jesse sangrando y a Lucy con algunos rasguños

**-Trae el botiquín** – dijo Lucy a Frannie

-**Está bien** – dijo Frannie yéndose

-**Voy a ver a dejar las cosas** – dijo Rachel a Lucy dándole a entender que se va donde Quinn

**-Estas bien? –** dijo Lucy preocupado por Jesse

**-Gracias** – dijo agarrándose la nariz – **esto es una porquería y duele** – dijo con enfado

**-Jesse que paso** – dice Lucy seria

**-Son problemas familiares**

**-Jesse** – dice regañando – **puedes contar conmigo y con Rachel, me ayudaste con Rachel y a mí no me gusta deber favores – **

**-Esa es la forma sutil de decirme que te preocupo Fabray –** dice Jesse con burla

En eso llega Frannie con el botiquín y se va directo a Jesse ya que él es el más dañado

**-Déjame curarte** – dice Frannie regañando ya que Jesse se alejó inmediatamente ya que le puso el algodón con el alcohol

**-No quiero –** dijo Jesse posicionándose atrás de Lucy

**-Eres un niño** – dijo Lucy con burla

-**No lo soy, solo que duele** – dijo ofendido

Después de todos los intentos de Frannie para curarlo, ahora seguía Lucy

**-Si duele** – dijo con dolor Lucy, ya que Frannie le empezó a curar con alcohol, después de todo llega Rachel

**-Que paso? –** dijo preocupada viendo la cara de dolor de Jesse y Lucy

**-Nada** – dijeron los dos inmediatamente

-**Son unos niños** – dijo Frannie con burla

-**Que paso?** – dijo Rachel mirando a Jesse refiriéndose lo que paso en el parque

Jesse sabía que era el momento de contarlo, solo que no le gusta sentirse impotente era un por dios pensó Jesse

**-Si no nos quieres contar no hay ningún problema, solo quiero que sepas que nosotros estamos para ti** – dijo Lucy ya que conocía la mirada de Jesse, ya que esa mirada siempre lo utilizaba cuando se sentía impotente

**-No está bien igual se van a enterar** – dijo negando con la cabeza ya que él sabe que si le preguntan a Shelby ellas les va decir – **yo soy adoptado, la familia que me adopto eran las mejores personas del mundo, ellos me enseñaron el arte de la música, cuando tenía 14 años ellos sufrieron un accidente coche y murieron, yo recién venia del colegio y me entere **

**-Esos chicos? **– dijo confundida Rachel

**-Son mis hermanastros verdaderos, después del accidente a los pocos días vinieron 2 personas, resultaron ser mi verdadero padre y su esposa, yo me fui a vivir con ellos ya que no tenía a nadie, mis padres no tenían familiares, era eso o me ponían en una casa hogar, cuando empaque mis cosas me llevaron a los ángeles ahí vivían ellos-**

**-Que más paso?** – dijo Lucy ya que vio los ojos de dolor de Jesse

**-Mi padre biológico me conto que se había enredado con una cualquiera y por ende yo nací, mi verdadera madre se fugó conmigo ya que sabía que esa familia era horrible, exceptuando mi abuelo, él era el único rescatable de esa familia, sucedieron muchas cosas más que no quiero contar, solo que al año yo me fugue y me encontré con Shelby, ella era amiga de mi madre, así que me fui a Lima para que nadie me reconozca, y resulto hasta hace poco**

**-Que quieren decir con que solo sus padres te quieren por el dinero, y porque quieren que regreses?** – dijo Lucy intrigada ya que en el futuro Jesse se encontraba en los Ángeles trabajando para su familia que significa? Pensó Lucy

**-5 meses antes que me fugara, mi abuelo falleció, en su testamento dejo que yo heredara todo, al parecer la familia no estuvo muy contenta con eso y el resto es historia** – dijo fríamente ya que no quería recordar el dolor que le causaron esa familia – **ellos vinieron ya que dentro de poco cumplo la mayoría de edad y el abuelo dijo que yo no puedo reclamar mi herencia hasta tener mínimo 18 años y algunas cláusulas más-**

**-No eres mayor de edad, pero lo gritaste?** – dijo Lucy confundida

**-Jesse St James , ya es mayor de edad, al momento de adoptarme los St James no sabían mi fecha de nacimiento así que se equivocaron 3 semanas, dentro de 2 semanas y media cumplo los 18** -

**-Wow es sorprendente** – dijo Frannie

**-Pero tú no quieres la herencia?** – dijo Rachel

**-Para nada, mis padres antes de morir me dejaron dinero suficiente para mantenerme hasta que tenga 23 años así que no necesito su dinero**

**-Y porque no les dices eso** – dijo Lucy

**-Ya se los dije, pero al parecer si yo no reclamo la herencia, todo el dinero se va ir a varias caridades y esa familia no quiere**- dijo renegando

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

**LO SIENTO POR NO ACTUALIZAR TUVE ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS PERSONALES **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE YA QUE ESTABA UN POCO TRISTE Y NO SABIA COMO CONTINUAR**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**


	20. Chapter 20

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A FOX Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

-**No sabía eso** – dijo Barbra sentándose en el escritorio de Quinn **– por eso el desapareció después de que ganaran las regionales de ahí no lo vi hasta el ultimo año**

**-Como que ganaron?!** – dijo Rachel gritando

**-Eh… bueno, no se los contaste** – dijo Barbra mirando a Quinn

**-Yo no lo sabía** – dijo Quinn negando con la cabeza

**-Quinn** – chillo Rachel **– tenemos que hacer de nuevo la lista de canciones, también empezar a ensayar más, voy hacer una nueva rutina para que todos los practiquen…-** en eso Quinn inmediatamente la beso

-**No te preocupes, cuando regresemos al colegio voy hablar con los chicos y vamos a practicar más, por ahora relájate** – dijo Quinn sonriente, mientras que Rachel se relajó, Barbra se quedó sorprendida del trato de Quinn, ya que nunca nadie le había dicho eso, siempre cuando trato que el club practicara más nadie le hacía caso, ni Finn y eso que era su novio

**-Segura –** dijo Rachel con pucheros

**-Por supuesto mi amor, vamos a ganar** – dijo sonriente

-**Chicas cuartos separados** – grito Shelby interrumpiendo

-**Ya salgo –** grito Quinn – **Barbra te quedas a dormir en mi cuarto, y tu** – dijo mirando a Rachel – **si te aburres ya sabes dónde encontrarme **– dijo besándola suavemente y salió del cuarto para encontrarse con Shelby

-**Utiliza esto** – dijo Rachel entregándole su pijama, mientras que Barbra la veía confundida

-**Nuestros padres? **

**-Están de viaje, así que me quedo por estas semanas a vivir acá, además siempre tengo ropa en casa de Quinn, a veces ella también se queda en mi casa, pero como somos aun niñas, no podemos dormir solas** – dijo encojiendose de hombros

**-Entiendo, te vas a ir donde Quinn?**

**-Claro, no te preocupes todo va estar bien, ah.., cierto dentro de poco va venir mama, ya que ella siempre le gusta despedirse, bueno ya lo veras **– dijo dándole un guiño y saliendo del cuarto

Barbra se sentía abrumada por toda la información no sabía cómo mirar a Lucy ahora, gracias a ella tiene a su madre de nuevo, gracias a ella conoce una nueva faceta suya, ya que mirando a la Rachel de pasado se sentía más segura de sí misma y Quinn que siempre le complacía en todo, se sentía muy celosa de Rachel

**-Hija interrumpo** – dijo Shelby entrando al cuarto de Quinn, viendo a su hija ya tapada con la sabana

**-Eh..no mama** – dijo Barbra algo tímida ya que no sabía cómo comportarse siempre se imaginó como seria que su madre viniera a despedirla

-**Cómo estás?** – dijo sonriéndole

**-Mejor** – dijo sonriente

-**Y dime como fue anoche, seguro Quinn te hizo sentir especial – dijo **un poco incomoda

**_Qué demonios?!_** Pensó Barbra – **si bueno tú ya la conoces** – dijo sonriente e incómoda por dentro

**-Lo se mi amor aun así creo que las dos debieron de esperar, pero sé que ustedes se aman **

**_No puede ser_** pensó Barbra

**-Gracias ma por apoyarnos **– dijo Barbra algo incomoda por hablar con su madre

**-Está bien mi amor, solo quiero que sepas que cualquier decisión que tomes yo te voy apoyar – dijo **besándola en la frente – **descansa mi amor**

**-Mama?**

**-Si que pasa**

**-Porque no viniste antes por mí** – dijo Barbra tímidamente ya que siempre se preguntó eso, porque nunca vino cuando era pequeña, porque ahora?

Shelby se sorprendió con la pregunta pero sabía que tenía que responderle, pero también va tener que sacar un pasado que no quería, pero aun así se prometió ser sincera con su hija

**Creo que ya es hora** pensó Shelby, en eso se sentó al costado de su hija

-**Te lo voy a contar, algo que nunca se lo he contado a nadie, excepto Judy **– dijo sonriente **– cuando era adolescente mi familia era muy estricta, cuando les dije que quería ser actriz de Broadway ellos se negaron rotundamente, cuando ya era casi mayor de edad aun quería ser actriz, así que desafié a mis padres, ellos querían que yo siguiera con el negocio familiar**

**-Qué negocio? –** dijo confundida ya que no sabía nada de la familia de Shelby esta era la primera vez que lo escucha

**-Mi familia** – dijo suspirando **– todos son médicos, querían que continuara con su legado, sabes algo de los premios Lasker?**

**-No mucho-** dijo confundida

-**Bueno en el mundo de la medicina ese premio es el más importante y prácticamente toda mi familia lo ha ganado, mi padre, mi abuelo, mi bisabuelo, y como yo era prácticamente la primogénita de la familia tenía que hacerlo, cuando se enteraron que yo iba hacer actriz ellos me dieron un ultimátum, ser actriz o la medicina, como tú sabes nosotras somos tercas, así que decidí ser actriz, así que mis padres me repudiaron y me botaron de la casa ya que era la deshonra de la familia, no tenía dinero, ni amigos, ni nada, hasta que conocí a tus padres, ellos me ayudaron y bueno el resto ya lo sabes – **

**-Aun te comunicas con ellos –**

**-No lo hago, ellos decidieron no saber nada de mí** – dijo encojiendose de hombros

-**Te quiero ma** – dijo Barbra abrazando a su madre

**-Rachel, la razón por la que no te busque antes era porque si mi familia se hubiera enterado que tu existes, te hubieran quitado de tus padres, por eso no lo hice, ellos me estuvieron buscando por un tiempo hasta que tuve que desaparecer, lo siento por todo –** dijo Shelby derramando algunas lagrimas

-**No ma, gracias por todo** – dijo Barbra limpiando sus lágrimas **– por buscarme**

**-Te amo mi amor, siempre lo voy hacer** – dijo Shelby besando su frente – **descansa **–

* * *

Al día siguiente

**-Qué horror –** dijo Rachel avergonzada

-**Le contaste** – dijo Quinn toda roja

**-Es mi madre, además no es como si tú no le contaras a Frannie **– dijo Rachel justificándose

Barbra se estaba riendo ya que le conto la conversación que tuvo con Shelby a Rachel y Quinn

**-Debo de suponer que ustedes..** – dijo Barbra algo incomoda

**-Supones bien** – dijo Rachel asintiendo

**-No le digas a Lucy** – dijo Quinn rápidamente

-**Porque? –** dijo confundida Barbra

**-Ya que si se entera, me va matar ya que ella protege mucho a Rachel **– dijo Quinn

-**Oh..** – dijo Barbra entendiendo y algo celosa

-**Que no me pueden decir?** – dijo Lucy entrando por la ventana sorprendiendo a todas

**-Nada** – dijo Lucy rápidamente, mientras que Rachel se quedó callada y Barbra estaba sorprendida

**-En serio?** – dijo Lucy levantando la ceja mientras miraba a Quinn, que se estaba empezando asustar

-**Lucy no es nada –** dijo Rachel sonriente

-**Está bien –dijo** Lucy olvidando el tema, mientras que Quinn se relajó, y Barbra estaba confundida ya que nunca había visto a Lucy dejar fácil un tema

**-Hablaste con Sue** – dijo Quinn cambiando el tema

**-Eh..si, hable con ella, dentro de 2 semanas vamos a saber la verdadera razón de mi llegada digo nuestra llegada** – dijo mirando a Barbra

**-Espera no habías llegado para hacer bien las cosas?** – dijo confundida Quinn

-**Al parecer hay mucho mas** – dijo Lucy pensativa

**-Tiene que ver con…**

**-Si lo hace –**

**-Que está pasando? **– dijo confundida Barbra

-**Nada** – dijo rápidamente Lucy ya que no quería hablar ese tema con Barbra – **bueno necesitamos irnos donde Frannie **– dijo rápidamente, por la cual no vio el dolor en los ojos de Barbra algo que Quinn si se dio cuenta y Rachel también, mientras Lucy empezaba alistar algunas cosas

**-Después te lo explico** – susurro Quinn a Barbra cosa que no escucho Lucy, mientras Barbra asentía

**-Espera, donde Frannie?** – Dijo Rachel confundida **– tú no estabas con ella**

**-No se lo dijiste?** – dijo Lucy mirando a Quinn

**-Me olvide** – dijo Quinn encojiendose de hombros

**-Frannie esta donde Jesse** – dijo Lucy

-**Espera le vas a contar a Jesse** – dijo Quinn confundida

-**Yo confió en el** – dijo Lucy sorprendiendo a todos, especialmente a Barbra

**-Se que nos ha ayudado, pero estas segura** – dijo Quinn ya que Jesse aun no le generaba confianza

-**Yo confió en el, en mi futuro él es un buen amigo – **

**-En el futuro? , Tu no me dijiste que solamente te hablabas con Brittany?-** dijo confundida Quinn y molesta

-**Mi relación con Jesse es algo secreta, cuando murió Russell yo me lo encontré y de ahí empezamos hablar mas, solamente lo sabe Brittany, prácticamente en ellos dos confió, no te lo pude decir ya que en este tiempo, Jesse era otra persona así como tú lo eras, pero tú has cambiado, igualmente el, y cuando lo vi, no vi al Jesse que me recordaba en mi pasado, vi al Jesse que me recuerda en mi futuro, vi al Jesse que es mi amigo** – dijo Lucy

**-Por mi normal** – dijo Rachel ya que Jesse ha sido un buen amigo para ella

-**Por supuesto** – murmuro Quinn celosa ya que no le gustaba la cercanía de Rachel y Jesse

**-Rachel, Barbra me dejan sola con Quinn por favor –** dijo mirando seria a Quinn, mientras que Rachel arrastro a Barbra afuera

**-Que quieres hablar**

**-Si sigues con esa actitud celosa, Rachel se ve hartar, no destruyas algo bueno por una tontería, Jesse es un buen amigo** – dijo seria

**-Lo sé** – dijo enojada – **solo que…**

**-Habla con Jesse, no hables conmigo, hay cosas que no puedes hablar conmigo, ni tampoco con Santana, ni con Rachel, pero habla con Jesse él te va entender**

**-Él es un buen amigo**

**-Lo es, el mejor de todos, por eso quiero decirle la verdad** – dijo suspirando

**-Rachel salió con el**

**-Tú sabes que si**

**-Se acostó con él? –** era la pregunta que le estaba atormentando

-**No lo hizo, su primera vez fue con Finn y de ahí no se **– dijo sacudiendo la cabeza – **Quinn, Rachel te ama a ti, no a Finn, no a Jesse, solo a ti no desconfíes **

**-Lo sé, lo siento **– dijo Quinn

* * *

-**Ven **– dijo Rachel llevándose a Barbra a la cocina

**-Porque Lucy nos botó y también como es eso que Jesse y Quinn son amigos** – dijo Barbra confundidas

**-Lucy nos botó porque quería hablar con Quinn, sobre sus celos y Quinn y Jesse no son amigos, solo lo es Lucy y Jesse** – dijo Rachel buscando que comer

**-Quinn esta celosa?**

**-Claro, Lucy le conto que tu saliste con Jesse y tiene miedo que yo lo haga**

**-Oh…, Tu no saliste con Jesse?**

**-No, aunque el me beso, pero de ahí fue una equivocación, además Quinn es mi primera novia, también mi primera vez y mi primer beso, Lucy nos contó que todo eso fue Finn para ti verdad?**

**-Si lo fue –** dijo asintiendo

**-Oh…bueno al menos no lo fue para mí y estoy feliz **- dijo sonriente

-**No me vas a decir que cometí un error estando con Finn, que fui una idiota al perseguirlo, que fui tan egoísta en la secundaria para no darme cuenta que me pasaba a mi alrededor, que…**

**-No digas más** – dijo Rachel interrumpiéndola – **no lo eres, eso tú lo piensas, yo no lo hago, tu cometiste errores, Lucy también lo hizo, tu amabas a Finn o la amas, no sé muy bien, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que regresaste para darte una segunda oportunidad, no lo desperdicies, y no digo una segunda oportunidad para mí, porque Lucy ya me la dio ya que estoy con la persona que más amo, date una segunda oportunidad para ti, piensa que es lo que quieres hacer en tu vida, piensa a quien amas más, a Lucy o a Finn, ya que al regresar a tu tiempo Finn va seguir vivo, pero también va estar Lucy decídete con quien quieres estar **– dijo Rachel con pura calma mirando a Barbra que se quedó pensativa y no se dieron cuenta que Lucy y Quinn estaban escuchando

**-Te lo dije** – susurro Lucy – **Rachel te ama y mucho –** dijo mirando a Quinn – **no lo desperdicies**

**-Barbra?**

**-Ella no me ama, ella ama a Finn, por eso has feliz a tu Rachel ya que con la mía nunca voy a tener una oportunidad con ella **– dijo seria – **has lo que yo nunca voy a poder hacer**

**-Gracias por todo –** susurro Quinn para que no escucharan – **voy hacerla la mujer más feliz, pero tu tampoco te rindas en el fondo Barbra te ama**

**-Lo se Quinn – **dijo sonriente Lucy – **no me voy a rendir**

* * *

**-Que hablan** – dijo Quinn bajando con Lucy sorprendiendo a Rachel y Barbra

-**Cosas **–dijo Rachel sonriente, mientras que Quinn se fue para besarla

**-Te amo** – susurro Quinn

**-Yo te amo más** – dijo Rachel sonriente, mientras que Barbra se quedó mirando la escena y Lucy estaba rodando los ojos

-**Vámonos –** dijo Lucy aburrida saliendo de la casa

-**Que le pasa?** – dijo Rachel confundida

-**Nada, nos vamos** – dijo Quinn mirando a Barbra

**-Eh…si** – dijo Barbra asintiendo

* * *

**En el auto**

Lucy estaba conduciendo mientras que Quinn estaba a su costado y las dos Rachel atrás

**-Frannie sabe que vamos a ir – dijo** Quinn confundida

**-Si lo sabe, han desayunado?** – dijo mirando la pista

**-Si** – todas respondieron

**-Tu?** – pregunto Barbra, preocupada

**-No** – dijo cortante

-**Está bien** – dijo Barbra ya que le dolió que Lucy sea cortante con ella, mientras que Quinn y Rachel no le gustaba ese ambiente

* * *

**-Hasta que llegaron** – dijo Frannie abriendo la puerta

**-Jesse?** – dijo Lucy

-**Se está bañando** – dijo un poco ruborizada mientras que Lucy le alzo la ceja – **tú debes de ser mi futura cuñadita** – dijo cambiando de tema ya que no le gustaba como le veía Lucy

**-Eh.. Hola** – dijo torpemente Barbra aunque en el fondo se sintió bien que le dijera eso

**-Nada que hola, dame un abrazo** – dijo Frannie abrazándola

-**Por fin ya no tengo que quitarte de encima a Frannie** – susurro Quinn en el oído de Rachel mientras que su novia se reía de lo infantil que es

**-Cuñadita!** – dijo Frannie separándose de Barbra y yéndose donde Rachel para abrazarla

**-Ni te atrevas** – dijo Quinn interceptando a su hermana

**-Que fea tu actitud hermanita** – dijo con pucheros Frannie, mientras que Rachel se reía y Barbra estaba confundida mientras que Lucy estaba empezando a comer – **además es solo un abrazo no tanto como tú hiciste el viernes –** dijo pícaramente mientras que Quinn y Rachel se pusieron rojas

**-Que cosa?** – Dijo Lucy confundida – **Que hicieron el viernes?** – dijo seria mirando a Quinn

**-Eh..bueno…**

**-Lo hiciste!** – dijo enojada Lucy

**-Lucy, lo hicimos** – dijo Rachel calmándola – **no es el momento** – dijo mirando a Jesse que se encontraba sorprendido

-**Sigo borracho** – murmuro Jesse mientras que se iba a su cocina a tomar café

-**Jesse **– dijo Frannie cuidadosamente

**-Entonces lo que vi no era una alucinación** – dijo mirando a Quinn y a Lucy no sabía quién era la verdadera Quinn

-**No lo era** – dijo Lucy – **te dije que te lo iba a explicar y acá estoy, yo vengo del futuro, 5 años para ser exacto con ella** – dijo señalando a Barbra

-**Oh bueno** – dijo Jesse desmayándose

**-Jesse! **– gritaron Lucy y Frannie e inmediatamente fueron a socorrerlo

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS A PARTIR DE AHORA VOY ACTUALIZAR CADA DOMINGO **

**YA QUE EMPEZARON LAS CLASES **

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA**


	21. Chapter 21

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A FOX Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

**-Ayúdame a colocarlo en el sofá** – dijo Lucy mirando a Quinn **– y tu tráeme el botiquín** – dijo mirando a Frannie

**-Jesse sabe de nosotras?** – dijo confundida Quinn

**-Algo, se recuerdan el día en que te enfermaste, el día en que traje a Jesse a casa, al parecer cuando ustedes se fueron** – dijo mirando a Frannie y a Rachel **– el entro a la cocina y se comió la mitad de una galleta de Sue, así que estaba medio mareado, yo estaba conversando por teléfono y no me di cuenta, hasta que entre a la cocina y vi la galleta comida y fui a buscarlo, y lo encontré parado en la puerta de nuestro cuarto** – dijo mirando a Quinn – **él estaba confundido ya que yo lo saque inmediatamente, le dije que le explicaría después** – dijo encojiendose de hombros, mientras veía como Jesse despertaba

**-Qué demonios** – murmura Jesse tratando de abrir los ojos

**-Siéntate** – dijo Frannie

**-Hay dos Quinn, dos Rachel** – dijo agarrando su cabeza muy confundido por la situación

**-Te dije que te lo iba a explicar** – dijo Lucy sonriéndole

**-Por favor** – dijo Jesse – **hazlo **–

**-Vengo del futuro**

**-En serio?** – dijo crédulamente

**-Que otra explicación podría a ver**

**-Te clonaron, eso es mucho mejor – **

**-En serio? –** dijo Lucy y Quinn alzando su ceja

-**Es mucho mejor, además quien lo creo –** dijo justificándose

-**Sue** – dijo Lucy

**-bueno eso es perturbador **– dijo Jesse asimilando la noticia **– entonces porque has regresado alguien se muere**

**-Si, pero no es nadie importante para ti –** dijo Lucy rápidamente ya que vio la cara de asustado de Jesse

**-Bueno, bueno entonces** – dijo confundido – **porque me lo dicen**

**-Necesito hablar contigo a solas** – dijo mirando a Frannie, Rachel y Barbra

**-Ok** – dijo encojiendose de hombros

**-Espera porque a solas -** dijo Quinn confundida

-**Contigo también** – dijo Lucy – **solo los tres, está bien –** dijo mirando a Frannie

**-por mi está bien, aunque me duele que quieras hablar con él a solas, sé que me estas ocultando algo pero lo respeto** – dijo Frannie

**-Por mí no hay ningún problema** – dijo Rachel, mientras que Lucy miro a Barbra que no decía nada

**-Tu?** – dijo mirando a Barbra

**-No importa tú ya has tomado la decisión** – dijo encojiendose de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado no quería mirar a Lucy

**-Tomen** – dijo dándole a Frannie dinero **– dentro de 2 horas vuelvan**

**-Me voy a gastar todo** – dijo Frannie sonriente

**-Lo sé –** dijo Lucy

-**De donde sacas todo el dinero? **– dijo Quinn confundida

**-Después te lo explico** – dijo Lucy, mientras se acercaba a Barbra **- toma –**

**-Que es esto? –** dijo Barbra confundida y sorprendida que Lucy le hable

**-Necesitas pasar desapercibida** – dijo encojiendose de hombros y empezó a susurrar al odio de Barbra – **además es una forma de practicar ya que cuando regresemos te vas a convertir en la mejor actriz de todo Broadway** – murmuro para que nadie la escuchara

**-Que le está diciendo** – susurro Rachel a Quinn, ya que su yo futuro estaba toda roja

**-Ni idea –** dijo Quinn confundida

-**Ya bueno vámonos** – dijo Frannie, saliendo con las dos Rachel

-**Así que…** - dijo Jesse confundido

**- En verdad no sé qué hago acá –** dijo Quinn confundida

**-Quinn** – dijo Lucy regañándola

**-Lo siento** – dijo Quinn encojiendose

**-Y que me vas a contar** – dijo Jesse

-**Desde el principio, pero debes de tener en cuenta que el Jesse de mi futuro es distinto al que estoy viendo –** dijo mirando a Jesse a los ojos – **tu puedes cambiar tu propio destino –** dicho eso Lucy le empezó a contar como se conocieron, su segundo año de secundaria, las cosas que debió de a ver pasado pero no paso, su tercer año cuando el regreso para hacer bien las cosas, y su reencuentro de los Ángeles. Cuando Lucy termino de contarlo, vio a Jesse que estaba en shock vio sus ojos y parecía un fin de emociones, tristeza, inseguridad, odio – **en el futuro un día en el bar estábamos muy tomados, y yo te pregunte algo, te dije que harías si pudieras retroceder el tiempo, tú me contestaste, "regresaría a mi último año y me enfrentaría a las personas que más odio y buscaría la verdad", yo prácticamente no entendí lo que me dijiste, por eso te lo digo tienes otra oportunidad así que vas a hacer tomarlo o dejarlo** – dijo Lucy seriamente mientras que Jesse se quedó pensativo, Quinn se estaba manteniendo al margen de todo

**-Jesse** – dijo Quinn cuidadosamente **– si aún no sabes lo que quieres hacer te voy a contar porque Lucy ha regresado, mejor dicho te voy a contar mi historia con Rachel, espero que me ayudes en esto** – dijo mirando a Lucy mientras que ella asentía – **te lo voy a contar para que tomes una decisión más adecuada** – dijo suspirando

* * *

En la heladería

**-Así que futura cuñadita que estas estudiando **– dijo Frannie sonriente

**-Si por favor dímelo, Lucy no ha podido decírmelo solo me dice que estudio en New York** – dijo Rachel encojiendose de hombros

**-Eh bueno estudio en NYADA** – dijo Rachel sonriente

-**NYADA?** – Dijeron confundidas Rachel y Frannie

**-Si es uno de los mejores colegios de artes, mi mama dice que cuando quería conseguir una audición siempre las chicas de NYADA le ganaban, así que ella me dijo que es uno de los mejores colegios** – dijo sonriendo ya que le gustaba hablar de sus estudios

**-Ósea ingresamos en ese colegio** – dijo Rachel

**-Si lo hicimos aunque nos costó pero lo hicimos**

**-como que nos costó?** - dijo empezando asustarse y Barbra se dio cuenta mientras Frannie se estaba riendo internamente por el comportamiento de su cuñada

-**No te preocupes al final de cuentas ingresamos** – dijo Barbra tratando de calmar a su yo del pasado

-**Bueno, tienes razón** – dijo Rachel ya más calmada

-**Así que tienes novio? –** pregunto Frannie

**-No lo tengo, desde que murió Finn no he salido con nadie** – dijo Barbra **– no te lo conto Lucy** – pregunto cuidadosamente

**-En verdad Lucy no sabe mucho de ti, ya que cuando murió Russell mi hermana viaja bastante y solo se dedicó a estudiar, para irse al extranjero –** dijo Frannie comiendo pero no vio las miradas de asombro de Rachel y Barbra

**-Como que el extranjero?! **– gritaron Barbra y Rachel

**-No te lo conto Lucy** – dijo mirando a Rachel, mientras que ella negaba con la cabeza enérgicamente – **tu no lo sabias –** dijo mirando a Barbra que estaba en shock

**-Como que se va** – dijo Rachel asustada ya que en el futuro Quinn podría dejarla, y eso inmediatamente se dio cuenta Frannie

**-Rachel cálmate, te lo voy a explicar** – dijo Frannie rápidamente, **_Lucy y Quinn me van a matar_** pensó Frannie muy asustada, mientras que Barbra aún no salía de su shock

**-Pues hazlo** – dijo fuertemente Rachel

**-Tu sabes que en el futuro Lucy no tiene a nadie solo lo tiene a Brittany y Jesse, ella me conto que Brittany tenía una beca al extranjero y Jesse viajaba constantemente así que ella me dijo que no tenía sentido quedarse en un lugar donde no tenía a nadie, así que ella postulo a una beca en el extranjero en Inglaterra para ser especifico y la aceptaron antes de que viajara en el tiempo ella dentro de una semana se iba a ir** - dijo Frannie mirando a Rachel que se relajó y cuando miro a Barbra, ella no decía nada no la podía ver ya que estaba con lentes pero conociéndola sabía que estaba en dolor

-**Entonces es solo por eso** – dijo Rachel relajándose

-**Sí, Quinn nunca se va ir de tu lado cuñadita **– dijo Frannie

**-Lo sé solo que no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella, un amor a distancia, puedo soportar que este en Yale pero en otro continente voy a estar destrozada** – dijo Rachel tristemente

**-Ella se iba a ir** – susurro Barbra en eso empezó a respirar con dificultad le estaba dando un ataque de pánico inmediatamente Rachel y Frannie se dieron cuenta y se pararon para tranquilizarla – **estoy bien lo siento** – dijo Barbra calmadamente, mientras que su respiración volvía a la normalidad

**-No sabía que tenía ataques de pánico** – dijo Rachel confundida

-**Comenzó en mi último año** – dijo Barbra

-**Que paso?** – dijo Rachel

**-En mi audición para NYADA me entro un ataque de pánico, me atragante y falle en mi audición, ahí empezó –** dijo Barbra calmadamente

-**Pero dijiste que estudiamos en NYADA – **dijo confundida

**-No te preocupes al final convencí a la directora que me diera otra oportunidad y pase –** dijo Barbra calmadamente

**-Oh.., está bien** – dijo Rachel ya más calmada

-**Los ataque de pánico solamente te da cuando es algo importante para ti verdad? – **dijo Frannie pensativa

**-Eh..bueno si –** dijo Barbra confundida

**-Te gusta Lucy** – dijo Frannie

-**Yo…yo no lo sé** – dijo Barbra tratando de evitar ese tema

**-Estas mintiendo, lo sabes solo que si lo dices en voz alta piensas que estas engañando a Finn emocionalmente, pero Barbra debes de tener en cuenta que el ya no está en tu vida tal vez en el futuro lo esté pero si sigues cometiendo los mismos errores, nunca vas hacer feliz** – dijo Frannie seriamente

**-Frannie basta no la psicoanalices** – dijo Rachel – **Barbra no digas nada solo piénsalo, ok**

**-Yo no sé qué decir **– dijo Barbra pero en fondo sabía que Frannie tenía razón **– hay algo que no entiendo porque hablan como si….**

**-Se lo que quieres decir **– dijo Rachel interrumpiéndola – **hace poco oí de Lucy, ella no está segura si cuando regresen en su tiempo va ser este futuro o va seguir todo igual, ella piensa que cuando haya terminado lo que sea que tenía que terminar en este tiempo, ella regrese a su tiempo no cambiado, ella piensa que todo va seguir igual **– dijo rápidamente

**-Lo que quiere decir mi cuñadita es lo siguiente** – dijo Frannie mirando la confusión de Barbra – **al momento que ustedes dos, vinieron al pasado, ustedes crearon una línea temporal, mejor dicho otro mundo por ejemplo, en el futuro de Lucy, Beth existió, pero en este mundo no lo hace, lo que quiero decir existe un futuro donde Beth sigue viva, eso es en tu futuro**- dijo señalando a Barbra - **mientras que en el futuro de Quinn, no lo hace ya que Beth debió de haber nacido dentro de poco, con solo cambiar un pequeño detalle en el pasado puedan existir distintos futuros**

**-Lo que quieres decir es que en mi futuro Quinn y yo vamos estar juntas pero en el futuro de Lucy y Barbra no, ya que ellas nunca estuvieron** – dijo Rachel entendiendo la situación

**-Exacto, eso es uno de los pensamientos de Lucy, y otro pensamiento que me comento Quinn es que al momento de regresar al pasado ustedes** – dijo refiriéndose a Lucy y Barbra **- su mundo dejo de existir y al momento que ustedes regresen a su futuro no va ser el mismo si no va ser el futuro de Rachel y Quinn y sus memorias van a ser fusionadas, mejor dicho pueden tener dos memorias lo que ustedes vivieron** – dijo señalando a Barbra **– en su pasado y el que ustedes están viviendo** – ahora señalo a Rachel – **me entiendes** – dijo mirando a Barbra

-**Sí, algo** – dijo Barbra un poco confundida y con miedo no sabía que opción le gustaba más, un presente donde Finn murió y Quinn se va o un futuro donde Quinn y ella van a estar juntas la opción que más le gustaba era la segunda,**_ pero si regreso a la primera opción_** pensó con miedo, tristeza no sabía que quería hacer

** -Bueno al menos no tenemos que pensar hasta dentro de 2 semanas, ya que la tía Sue sabe todo** – dijo Frannie encojiendose de hombros

-**Tienes razón, por ahora hay que relajarse –** dijo Rachel comiendo

**-Porque Jesse es tan importante para Lucy** – dijo Barbra mirando a Frannie

-**Esa es una buena pregunta** – dijo pensativa Frannie

-**No lo sabes? –** dijo Barbra frunciendo el ceño

**-Si lo se –** dijo Frannie afirmando

**-Entonces** – dijo Barbra

-**Como te lo explico….. a veces cuando estas triste o sientes que estas perdida no desearías tener a alguien contigo** – dijo mirando a Barbra

-**Bueno…si **

**-Bueno esa persona era Jesse, cuando mi hermana se enteró de la muerte de Russell se sintió tan perdida que no sabía que hacer**

**-Pero Russell era una persona….** – dijo Barbra

**-Lo sé, pero era nuestro padre, para nosotros él era nuestro héroe y de un momento a otro todo se derrumbó, no sé cómo explicarte nuestra relación con Russell pero siempre lo vamos a querer y odiar al mismo tiempo, la cuestión es que Jesse estuvo con mi hermana cuando nadie más estuvo con ella, prácticamente Jesse y Brittany eran la salvación de mi hermana** – dijo Frannie seria

**-Entiendo** – dijo Barbra no sabía que sentir, bueno si lo sabía era celos siempre quería estar para Lucy

-**Que es lo que oculta Lucy –** dijo Rachel pensativa

-**No lo sé** – dijo Frannie **– ella aun no me lo ha contado** – dijo con dolor ya que su hermana aun no confiaba en ella

**-Finn…-** susurro Barbra en estado de shock, mientras que Barbra y Frannie voltearon a donde estaban mirando, Finn estaba con algunos amigos

**Mierda** pensó Frannie

* * *

-**Así que tú decides** – dijo Quinn limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, igualmente Lucy

-**Definitivamente lo hare** – dijo Jesse serio, le impacto lo que le habían dicho, pero se dio cuenta que Quinn y Rachel se merecen estar juntos y él va apoyarlos en todo – **su historia parece a un Romeo y Julieta**

**-Solo esperemos que ninguno de nosotros muera** – dijo Lucy bromeando

-**Eso sí sería muy trágico** – dijo Quinn riéndose, cuando le conto todo a Jesse, el hizo muchos comentarios al respecto y se dio cuenta que Jesse podría ser un buen amigo al parecer sus celos eran una tontería

-**Así que estamos bien** – dijo Jesse mirando a Quinn, ya que sabía que Quinn no le gustaba su relación con Rachel, además lo único que habla con ella es de su futuro en Broadway

-**Lo estamos** – dijo Quinn sonriente

**-Abrazo** – dijo Lucy e inmediatamente a brazo a Jesse y a Quinn, y todos empezaron a reír, pero Quinn se quedó sorprendida ya que no había visto a su yo futuro comportarse muy amigable

**_Que ocultas Lucy_** pensó Quinn

**-Jesse tienes algo para cocinar** – dijo Lucy

**-Si creo que hay algo en la cocina –** dijo Jesse confundido

**-Vamos hacer algo ya que las chicas van a venir con hambre** – dijo Quinn

**-Yo no sé cocinar –** dijo Jesse

-**No te preocupes todos los Fabray sabemos cocinar** – dijo Lucy un poco triste, ya que cuando era joven sus padres tomaban demasiado así que Frannie antes de irse le enseño a cocinar era eso o aprender a usar el teléfono para llamar a cualquier restaurante

-**Si bueno** – dijo Quinn encojiendose de hombros

**-Ok** – dijo Jesse ya que sabía la historia de Quinn y sabía como era Russell Fabray así que no dijo nada más

* * *

**Después de un tiempo**

**-Listo** – dijo Lucy sonriente

**-Huele bien** – dijo Jesse

**-Creías que éramos pésimas** – dijo Quinn levantando la ceja

**-No… para nada** – dijo Jesse inocentemente, mientras que Lucy y Quinn se reían **– creo que ya llegaron** – dijo cuando escucho la puerta de su departamento abrirse

**-Hola** – dijeron Quinn y Jesse mientras que Lucy estaba en la cocina

Inmediatamente Rachel se le abalanzo a Quinn y la beso

**-Y eso** – dijo Quinn con una sonrisa tonta

-**te amo** – dijo dulcemente Rachel

**-Dejen de comer delante de los pobres** – dijo Frannie con cara de asco mientras que Jesse reía

En eso Quinn le saco la lengua a su hermana

-**Que madura** – dijo Frannie

**-Déjalas, se nota que están muy enamoradas** – dijo Jesse viendo a Quinn y Rachel feliz, mientras que Frannie asintió, sabía que su hermana había encontrado a su alma gemela, suena cursi pero así lo sintió Frannie, en eso volteo a ver a Barbra y sabía que estaba sufriendo,

**_Abre tu corazón Barbra, para que seas feliz _**pensó Frannie mientras miraba a Barbra con Quinn y Rachel

Quinn se reía de lo que dijo Frannie, en eso miro a Barbra y sintió que algo estaba mal con ella

**-Estas bien?** – pregunto a Barbra

**-Eh…-** dijo Barbra

**-Estas bien? –** pregunto de nuevo

-**Si, lo estoy –** dijo Barbra asintiendo

**-Estas mintiendo….¿porque está mintiendo?** – dijo mirando a Rachel, en eso Rachel le susurro

**-Vimos a Finn** – susurro a su oído, para que no escucharan

**-Oh… que paso?**

**-Después te lo explico **– dijo Rachel sonriente

**-Chicos ya está la comida** – grito Lucy

**-Por favor no le digas a Lucy** – dijo Barbra ya que se dio cuenta que Rachel le dijo a Quinn

-**No te preocupes** – dijo Quinn, mientras todos se dirigían a la mesa

**-Quien cocino?** – pregunto Rachel sentándose

**-Nosotras** – dijeron a la vez Quinn y Lucy

-**Hey! yo ayude** – dijo Jesse

**-Y Jesse** – dijeron Lucy y Quinn y todos empezaron a reírse, menos Barbra pero Lucy no se dio cuenta, así que siguió normal

**-Ay! Hermanita en verdad no quieres? **– dijo Frannie incrédulamente ya que estaban comiendo la comida favorita de los Fabray

**-No está bien?** – dijo Quinn negando con la cabeza y añorando la carne jugosa que estaba al frente

-**Mi amor si quieres puedes comer **– dijo Rachel

-**Está bien –** dijo Quinn sonriéndole – **te prometí que comería 2 veces por semana comida normal y el resto vegetariana, así que no hay problema** – dijo dándole un casto beso

**-Oh por dios prometiste eso** – dijo Lucy riéndose, mientras que Frannie y Jesse también empezaron a reírse con ella

**-Batida** – dijo Frannie

**-No lo soy** – dijo Quinn empezando a enojarse

-**Está bien no lo eres** – dijo Lucy burlonamente

-**No lo soy!** – dijo Quinn, mientras que Rachel le empezó acariciar la pierna para que se relajara y así lo hizo, en eso empezó a sonar el teléfono y Jesse se paró para contestar

Barbra se quedó cayada en todo el almuerzo le sorprendió que Quinn aceptara sus hábitos alimenticios, Finn siempre se olvidaba de eso, hoy cuando lo vio quiso ir para abrazarlo pero Rachel se lo impidió le dijo que no podía, solo se le quedo mirando desde lejos, había empezado a llorar mientras que Rachel la sostenía, era el amor de su vida, ya estaba aprendiendo a vivir sin él… pero ahora que lo vio no sabía que es lo que sentía, antes se le aceleraba el corazón, pero eso también lo sentía con Lucy en el colegio, ella pensaba que era de miedo pero ahora que su pasado estaba con Quinn, ahora sabía que era porque estaba enamorada de Lucy, no sabía qué hacer, solo se le quedo mirando a Lucy, viendo como comía y se reía, Lucy le había dicho que la amaba, ella no sabía que decir, pero lo dijo en tiempo pasado le amaba eso significaba que ahora no lo hace, en eso se le apretó el corazón, significaba que Lucy ya no la quería , que significa? Pensó viendo a Lucy como comía, en todo el tiempo ni una vez la miro, creía que iba a ser como Quinn preguntándole que le había pasado pero no le dijo nada, ni siquiera la veía

**-Frannie, es Shelby** – grito Jesse, en eso Barbra despertó de sus pensamientos

-**Voy **– dijo Frannie parándose

**-Que habrá pasado** – dijo Quinn preocupada

**-No te preocupes** – dijo Lucy sonriéndole en eso sonó el celular de Lucy **_– Hola?_**

**_-Lucy soy Sue, escucha, tu padre está en la ciudad _**– en eso a Lucy se le acelero en corazón como nunca en su vida, lo primero que pensó era en su madre

**_-Cómo?...Porque? _**– tartamudeo Lucy, Quinn al percatarse vio a Lucy y se dio cuenta en sus ojos el miedo

**-Lucy que pasa? –** dijo Quinn parándose, Rachel y Barbra miraron a Lucy y estaba temblando

**_-No lo se, recién me percate_** - dijo Sue negando con la cabeza

-**Mama está en el hospital** – dijo Frannie con los ojos llorosos, siendo agarrada por Jesse

-**Porque?** – grito Quinn

-**No lo se, Shelby no me lo dijo, solo que vayamos rápidamente** – dijo Frannie desesperada

**_-Escuchaste –_** dijo Lucy a Sue

**_-Tu crees que?-_** dijo Sue

**_-Definitivamente, lo voy a matar_** – dijo susurrando Lucy fríamente

-**_No cometas una idiotez, aún no sabemos nada –_** dijo Sue

**-Lucy no me has escuchado! **– grito Frannie

-**Está hablando con Sue** – dijo Quinn

**_-Yo me encargo de mi familia_** – dijo Lucy cortando la llamada y parándose – **Russell está en la ciudad** – dijo mirando fijamente a Frannie

**-Tu crees que?** – dijo Quinn

-**Si lo hago, vamos al hospital inmediatamente** – dijo Lucy agarrando sus cosas y todos hicieron lo mismo

* * *

**En el auto**

**-Lucy que vamos…** - dijo Frannie

**-Déjame pensar Frannie** – dijo Lucy fríamente, mientras vio a Quinn tratando de contener sus lágrimas, mientras que Rachel la besaba

**_Que suerte_** pensó Lucy pero rápidamente ese pensamiento se fue, veía a Jesse que estaba abrazando a su hermana, a la que no quería ver era a Barbra a pesar que estaba a su costado, no quería verla ya que si la veía todas las paredes que ha puesto se derrumbarían y lloraría, ella tenía que ser fuerte, al momento de llegar al hospital las que bajaron fueron Quinn, Rachel, Frannie y Jesse, mientras que Barbra y Lucy se pusieron las gorras y los lentes con una capucha, para que no las reconozcan

**-Que paso** – dijo Frannie corriendo mientras que veía a Shelby sentada y llorando, inmediatamente Rachel fue para abrazarla, Barbra quería ir pero no podía, así que se mantuvo alejada con Lucy para que no las vieran

**-Russell** – dijo con furia Shelby, en eso Lucy, Quinn y Frannie se tensaron

* * *

**NOS VEMOS EL OTRO DOMINGO O UN POCO ANTES YA QUE **

**ME ACABO DE ENTERAR QUE HAY PARO Y TODAS ESAS COSAS, **

**BUENO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SALUDOS A TODOS**


	22. Chapter 22

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A FOX Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

**Capitulo 22**

**-Que hizo él?** – dijo Quinn con odio

**-Nos encontramos en el centro comercial…** - dijo con dolor Shelby – **discutimos de ahí cuando me fui con Judy en el auto… él nos perseguía y choco con nosotros… inmediatamente llame a la ambulancia y de ahí a ustedes… cuando llegue el doctor inmediatamente la atendió y me dijo que esperara **

**-Que paso con Russell? –** dijo Frannie

**-La policía se lo llevo pero…**

**-Muy pronto lo van a liberar **– dijo Quinn con odio

**-Mama tú te encuentras bien?** – dijo Rachel preocupada ya que Shelby mostraba algunas heridas

**-Si mi amor no te preocupes** – dijo secándole algunas lágrimas y abrazándola, necesitaba a su hija más que nada solo rogaba por dentro de que Judy se encontrara bien, ya que sin ella no sabía que podría suceder estaba desesperada necesitaba que Judy estuviera bien

**-El doctor** – dijo Quinn inmediatamente viendo al doctor acercarse

**-Como esta?** – preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

**-Ella se encuentra ahora inconsciente al parecer el choque causo un golpe en el abdomen…**

**-Oh mierda… -** murmuro Frannie ya que sabía lo que estaba sucediendo

**-causando un sangrado en la parte vaginal de la señora **

**-Que significa** – dijo Quinn impacientemente ya que Shelby no podía hablar estaba aún en shock

**-La señora tiene un desprendimiento de la placenta** – dijo el doctor delicadamente

**-Los bebes –** dijo Shelby inmediatamente ya que sabía lo que pasaba

-**Los bebes se encuentran por el momento en un estado delicado…-** en eso todos sintieron como si se les hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría – **el desprendimiento de la placenta causa a los bebes la pérdida del oxígeno y nutrientes además los bebes aún no están formados del todo lo más sensato en este caso es abortar**

**-Que! **– grito Quinn impactada, Frannie comenzó a llorar, Shelby no podía decir nada solo lloraba mientras que Rachel la abrazaba, Lucy no decía nada solo escuchaba lo que el doctor decía, Barbra estaba con los ojos llorosos estaba mirando a Lucy pero su mirada no reflejaba nada era una mirada sin vida

**-No se puede hacer nada mas** – dijo Shelby con dolor

-**Por ahora estamos haciendo todo lo posible para salvarlos estas 24 horas son muy cruciales para los bebes**

**-Y si pasan los 24 horas?** - pregunto Quinn

**-Si lo hacen vamos a tener que darles las vitaminas necesarias para que los bebes se desarrollen más rápido** – Dijo el doctor calmadamente

**-Podemos verla** – dijo Quinn

**-Lamentablemente no pueden verla ya que se encuentra en un cuarto especial, pero la pueden ver desde afuera… dentro de un momento mando a una enfermera –** dijo el doctor saliendo

**-Voy a ir donde Sue** – dijo Quinn inmediatamente no quería estar en el hospital

**-Porque?** – dijo Rachel confundida por la reacción de su novia

**-Necesito saber que va pasar con Russell no quiero que lo liberen y venga inmediatamente al hospital por eso necesito a Sue** – enfatizo Quinn yéndose donde Shelby – **cuida a mi madre yo ya vuelvo – dijo abrazando a Shelby – estate con Shelby te necesita** – dijo abrazando a Rachel en esa ella asintió – **Cuida a mi hermana** – dijo mirando a Jesse – **yo ya vuelvo** – dijo abrazando a Frannie y separándose para irse

* * *

**Saliendo del hospital**

**-Vamos a ir donde Sue** – dijo Quinn mirando a Lucy y Barbra

**-Yo no lo hare** – dijo Lucy negando con la cabeza – **necesito hacer otra cosa** – dijo dirigiéndose hacia el hospital

**-Espera que cosa** – dijo Quinn agarrándola por el brazo **– Sé que me estas ocultando algo** – dijo seriamente – **no te lo dije antes ya que quería que tú me lo dijeras**

**-Ahora no es el momento** – dijo Lucy mirando sigilosamente a Barbra

-**Nunca es el momento –** grito con frustración

**-Se lo que intentas Quinn** – dijo Lucy seriamente sabía que Quinn quería descargarse con algo o alguien y que mejor que con su yo futuro

**-Tú no sabes nada –** grito Quinn enojada – **estoy harta que me ocultes cosas, que demonios está pasando?! **

**-Quinn cálmate –** dijo abrazándola – **ella va estar bien** – susurro tranquilamente – **ella va estar bien**

**-Pueden morir** – dijo llorando y dejándose abrazar cayendo de rodillas ya que le temblaba todo su cuerpo

**-No lo van hacer** – susurro

-**Tu no lo sabes** – dijo Quinn aferrándose a Lucy

**-Si lo sé** – dijo afirmando – **la única cosa buena que nos enseñó Russell es que un Fabray nunca se rinde **– dijo seria **– y sé que mi mama va estar bien ya que ella misma se va levantar de su cama y darle una patada en el trasero a Russell y tú y yo vamos a meterlo en la cárcel **

**-Lo prometes** – susurro toda débil

**-Lo prometo** – dijo sonriendo, mientras que Barbra no decía nada ya que nunca había visto comportarse así a Quinn y otra cosa que le llamo la atención es que cosa ocultaba Lucy

**-Ve con Sue y llévate a Barbra** – dijo Lucy levantando a Quinn

**-Porque no vienes con nosotras**- dijo Barbra por primera vez hablando

-**Hoy es domingo y las porristas entrenan con Sue además sería muy raro que vean a dos Quinn entrando **– dijo mintiendo aunque no era una total mentira ya que en verdad Sue estaba con las porristas pero necesitaba hacer otra cosa en el hospital – **yo me voy a quedar, para saber cómo esta mama –**

**-Entiendo **– dijo Barbra asintiendo

-**No abraces a Rachel –** dijo inmediatamente Quinn mientras que Barbra estaba confundida

**-Oh dios mío no pudo creer lo posesiva que eres** – dijo Lucy riéndose y yéndose al hospital

**-No lo hagas** – grito Quinn seria

-**No entiendo –** dijo Barbra confundida preguntando a Quinn

-**Ella se va hacer pasar por mí así que va estar con Rachel a solas** – dijo con pucheros

**-Oh** – dijo Barbra entendiendo e inmediatamente se inundó de celos pero lo supo controlar

-**Esta celosa** – pregunto confundía Quinn

**-No lo soy** – dijo Barbra sorprendida ya que era una buena actriz pero también era mala mintiendo pero aun así nadie la podía leer fácilmente

**-Si lo estas** – dijo Quinn riéndose por primera vez desde la noticia de su madre necesitaba eso – **cuando Rachel se pone celosa su voz suena calmada, también pone la mano en su cintura** – dijo señalándola ya que eso estaba haciendo Barbra – **también frunce el ceño, también…**

**-Ok si lo estoy** – dijo Barbra alzando un poco la voz

-**Te lo dije** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-Al parecer me conoces bien **– refunfuño Barbra

**-No lo hago completamente pero ahí está la diversión de estar con Rachel ya que cada día con ella aprendo algo nuevo – **

**-La amas demasiado verdad** – dijo afirmando

**-Más que nada ella es mi salvación** – dijo entrando al auto con Barbra

**-Salvación?**

**-Es una forma de expresarme pero con Rachel aprendí amar… ella me quiere por lo que soy no por lo que aparento… ella destruyo todas las paredes que había puesto para que nadie entrara y ella solo con una sonrisa los destruyo –**

**-Oh –**

**-Que estás pensando?**

**-Lucy **

**-Entiendo, estás pensando que hiciste mal en la secundaria **

**-Si**

**-No creo que hiciste algo malo, solo que Lucy sufrió demasiado… más que yo… ella solo necesitaba a alguien que confiara en ella y no lo tuvo** – dijo mirando por reojo a Barbra y vio la cara de dolor de ella – **no te culpes…**

**-Como?** – dijo confundida viendo a Quinn

**-Eres parecida a mi Rachel y se cómo se siente –**

**-Oh**

**-No tienes por qué culparte**

**-Pero si yo hubiera estado para Lucy tal vez…**

**-No lo creo **– dijo Quinn interrumpiéndola – **Barbra tienes que darte cuenta que aunque hubieras estado para Lucy ella te hubiera alejado así que no te culpes…**

**-Y porque?...**

**- Ya que mi tiempo es distinto al tuyo, Lucy no tenía a nadie para que le enseñara y no digo a nadie en forma sentimental lo que Lucy necesitaba era alguien de su propia familia que la apoyara, así que no te culpes **– dijo seriamente

**-Yo la quiero** – susurro

**-Pero la amas?**

**-No lo se** – dijo confundida

**-Es por Finn no?**

**-Él fue…**

**-No lo digas **– dijo Quinn inmediatamente no quería escuchar a Barbra hablar del gran amor que tiene por Finn aunque no era su Rachel pero aun así no le gustaba – **sé que no eres mi Rachel pero no me gusta, sé que lo amas… aun después de muerto y hoy viéndolo te confundió totalmente… lo único que te pido es que pienses bien lo que vas hacer ya que Lucy no se merece a alguien que todavía ame a otra persona –**

Barbra se quedó pensativa sabía que Quinn tenía razón, sabía que estaba confundida… ver a Finn hoy le cambio completamente le había visto en su ataúd le había visto muerto ahora estaba vivo pero por otro lado estaba Lucy la persona que siempre le hizo sentir cosas que nunca sintió con nadie ni con Finn que iba a ser su esposo que le pasaba por que no se decidía pensó furiosa.

**_Espero que decidas bien Barbra_** pensó Quinn viendo la pelea interna que tenía Barbra

* * *

**Saludos después de un tiempo lo siento por la demora **

**espero comentarios**


	23. Chapter 23

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A FOX Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

Lucy se encontraba en el cuarto de limpieza del hospital se había escondido ya que necesitaba llamar a Sue, la noticia de su madre con sus hermanos le choco en ese momento solo quería destruir a su padre pero necesitaba pruebas y sabía que Sue las tendría

**-Fabray! Que pasa?**

**-Mi mama con los gemelos están en el hospital están en estado crítico y Russell lo hizo ahora el está en la comisaria pero…**

**-Ya lo sé… él se está reuniendo ahora con el juez y pronto lo van a liberar **– dijo Sue

**-Mierda!** – Dijo furiosa Lucy – **Que necesito hacer para que él se aleje**

**-Aun no puedes hacer nada**

**-Pero…**

**-Escucha ahora yo lo estoy rastreando voy hacer lo posible para alejarlo de tu madre pero necesito que confíes en mí y no hagas preguntas**

**-Está bien** – dijo Lucy suspirando **– Quinn y Barbra están yendo para tu casa**

**-No estoy ahí así que va perder su tiempo**

**-Que es lo que tengo que hacer aparte de esperar tu sabes que no soy muy paciente**

**-Ve a recoger tus resultados y ahí me llamas **– dijo terminando con la llamada

**_Recoger mis resultados_** pensó con miedo Lucy así que se dirigió a la planta de medicina general

**Ahí vamos** – susurro Lucy dirigiéndose a la puerta

* * *

**Flashback de Lucy**

**_Donde demonios estoy?_** Pensó Lucy ya que se encontraba en un cuarto

**-Señorita Fabray** – dijo un doctor mirándola

**-Dónde estoy? –** dijo Quinn confundida ya que hace poco se encontraba en su clase

**-Se desmayó en medio de su clase… **

**-Lo siento debe ser por cansancio** – dijo dándole la menor importancia

**-Señorita Fabray lo siento pero necesitamos hacerle más exámenes ya que ese desmayo le produjo algunas convulsiones y no es normal **– dijo el doctor preocupado

**-Convulsiones? **– dijo confundida ya que no recordaba nada e inmediatamente le empezó a doler la cabeza

**-Se encuentra bien **– dijo el doctor viendo cómo se agarraba la cabeza

**-Es un dolor de cabeza normal lo tengo en las mañanas no es nada fuera de lo común** – dijo Quinn indiferentemente **– necesito irme a mi siguiente clase** – dijo levantándose ya que se estaba atrasando en sus cursos

**-Señorita…**

**-Necesito irme a mis clases** – dijo seria

**-Está bien** – dijo el doctor suspirando - **pero antes podemos hacerle algunas preguntas **

**-Adelante** - dijo indiferentemente

**-Ha tenido nauseas o vómitos** – dijo el doctor serio

-**No estoy embarazada** – dijo rápidamente

**-No se preocupe, no estamos para juzgarla solo responda**

**_Mierda no puede ser eso hace tiempo que no he tenido relaciones desde Santana_** pensó furiosamente

**-A veces pero era porque comía cosas que no me caían bien nada mas**

**-Entiendo –** dijo asintiendo – **ha tenido debilidad o perdida de sensibilidad en los brazos o piernas**

**-Si las tengo en las piernas pero pocas veces**– dijo frunciendo el ceño

**-Tienes falta de coordinación al caminar**

**-Si las tengo** – dijo Lucy impaciente ya que no sabía que le estaba diciendo el doctor a que está tratando de llegar

**-Entiendo, tiene somnolencia **

**-A veces**

**-Entiendo** – dijo el doctor serio

**-Doctor me puede decir que está tratando de decir** – dijo impacientemente, en ese momento una enfermera entra con una carpeta y el doctor empezó a leerla seriamente y cuando termino, miro a Lucy preocupado

**-Hace cuánto tiempo tuviste el accidente de coche**

**-Hace 2 años** – dijo fríamente aunque por dentro se estaba empezando a asustar

**-Señorita Fabray, necesitamos hacerle unas tomografías**

**-Necesito saber qué es lo que me está pasando** – dijo seria

**-Tengo una teoría pero necesito hacerle unas tomografías y le diré inmediatamente aunque le aconsejo que llamara algún familiar ya que estaba tratando de comunicarme con su madre pero no contestaba –**

**_Debe de estar borracha_** pensó Quinn fríamente

**-Mi madre es una mujer ocupada y no creo que venga. Solo estoy yo, así que no se preocupe** – dijo fríamente ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos

**-Entiendo, voy a traer unas enfermeras para que la preparen **– dijo retirándose

**_Qué demonios esta pasando_** pensó Quinn

**Tres días después**

**-Que es lo que tengo doctor?** – dijo impaciente Quinn ya que el doctor no decía nada

**-Es mejor que se siente** – dijo señalando la silla

**-No, dígamelo** – dijo seria

-**El accidente que tuvo hace dos años causo una lesión en su medula espinal verdad?** – dijo el doctor delicadamente

**-Si, lo hizo el doctor que me atendió me dijo que solo se rompió algunas costillas y que después se curaría con el tiempo ya que algunas lesiones lo hacen con el tiempo**

**-Bueno su doctor al parecer no se dio cuenta y obvio algunas cosas**

**-Qué cosas?**

**-A usted aparte de hacerle unas tomografías en su medula le debieron hacer también algunas radiografías en su cabeza pasando el tiempo**

**-Mi cabeza?**

**-He estado llamando a su doctor del hospital en Ohio, Lima y recupere su historial médico con sus tomografías y las compare con las que le hice –** dijo delicadamente

**-Doctor por favor al punto –** dijo seria

**-Lo sentimos señorita Fabray pero usted tiene un tumor cerebral causado por su accidente, esta creció lentamente por eso su doctor no lo pudo percatar con el tiempo** – dijo suspirando

**-Necesito una operación para que me lo saquen –** dijo fríamente pero por dentro estaba asustada

-**Lamentablemente no contamos con los suministros para hacerle la operación he consultado con algunos neurólogos sobre su caso y es mejor que lo haga en los Ángeles ahí hay un buen neurólogo y un amigo mío…**

**-Dígame las consecuencias si me hago la operación**

**-Usted sabe que cada cuerpo reacciona distinto…**

**-Doctor por favor no me endulce la operación solo dígame las consecuencias **– dijo interrumpiéndolo

**-Coma, Muerte cerebral esos son los casos extremos pero…**

**-Doctor dígame, el tumor lo tengo desde hace dos años y por lo que usted me dice hace un año estoy teniendo los síntomas dígame cuanto es el porcentaje que tengo para que me quiten completamente el tumor** – dijo Quinn ya no soportando más le estaba empezando a salir lágrimas en los ojos, el doctor no sabía que decir se quedó callado – **si hubiera sido una operación simple usted lo habría hecho verdad?** – Dijo afirmando – **usted es uno de los mejores médicos de Yale y usted sabe bien que en Yale no aceptan mediocres, dígame honestamente cuanto tiempo me queda**

**-Lo siento señorita Fabray –** dijo suspirando

-**Dígame** – insistió Quinn

-**Usted tendría un 40% a que la operación sea exitosa, un 60% a que tenga un coma cerebral **– dijo suspirando **– Si la operación es exitosa inmediatamente continuaríamos con la quimioterapia.**

**-Cuantas operaciones con la quimio** - dijo con los ojos llorosos

**-Tendría unas 2 operaciones por dí los mucho**

**-Por cuanto tiempo**

**-Dependiendo del tumor**

**-Una idea general por favor**

**-Generalmente las personas llegan solamente seis meses de ahí…**

**-La gente muere- **

**-Tiene razón la gente muere pero por falta de dinero ya que el seguro no les cubre** – dijo suspirando **– pero eso es un caso diferente en usted**

**-Lo sé, entonces dígame cuanto tiempo tiene la gente como yo**

**-Un año y medio después la gente…**

**-Muere por no soportar verdad?**

**-Si lo hace**

**-Y si no me hago la operación cuanto tiempo me queda**

**-Unos 7 meses máximo **– dijo el doctor seriamente

-**Que me recomienda** – dijo Quinn seria

**-Como doctor le recomiendo que se haga la operación** – dijo serio – **pero como padre le recomiendo que goce su vida**

**-Entiendo doctor gracias – **

**-Que vas hacer**

**-Lo voy a pensar**

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

**De ahí me llamo Brittany** pensó con ironía Lucy entrando al despacho de la doctora

**-Vengo por mis radiografías** – dijo seriamente

-**Si claro** – dijo la doctora amablemente – **Nombre**

**-Lucy Fabray**

**-Oh… su mama esta…**

**-Si **– dijo tristemente **– me lo podría decir por favor –**

**-Ah claro… lo siento** – dijo la doctora

-**Que es lo que tengo**

**-Ante todo voy a preguntarle algunas cosas está bien?**

**-Ok**

**-Usted tuvo algún accidente**

**-Si hace dos años**

**-Qué tipo de accidente** – dijo seria

-**Un choque un camión salió de la nada**

**-Mmm… en que hospital se atendió**

**-Lo siento no recuerdo el nombre estaba con mi tía –**

**-Oh cierto… lo siento me había olvidado su tía es Sue verdad?**

**-Si** – dijo rodando los ojos internamente

**-Está bien, bueno al parecer en las radiografías que le tomamos se mostró algunas costillas que se están curando ya que el accidente rompió las costillas e hizo algunas fisuras, su medula está perfectamente bien, así que solo tiene que descansar nada más**

**-Nada mas** – dijo confundida – **mi cabeza no tengo un tumor?**

**-Tumor? **– dijo la doctora confundida

**-Eh… bueno leí que algunos accidentes dejan secuelas y por ende el tumor pudo estar escondido **– dijo tímidamente

**-Bueno si hay casos especiales pero usted no lo tiene solo las secuelas de sus costillas pero eso se está curando a veces tarda 3 años en curarse las fisuras pero usted está bien** – dijo la doctora sonriéndole

**-Oh… gracias** – dijo tímidamente

**-Está bien** – dijo dándole las placas

**-Gracias** – dijo retirándose e inmediatamente se fue hacia el estacionamiento

-**Voy a vivir -** susurro emocionada **– Quinn esta cambiando el futuro voy a cambiar el futuro lo estoy haciendo** – dijo riéndose en eso se percató de algo – **el accidente? tengo un accidente, voy a tener un accidente – **

**_Que significa? Tengo que llamar a Sue_ **Pensó

* * *

**Saludos después de un tiempo lo siento por la demora **

**espero comentarios hasta el otro domingo**


	24. Chapter 24

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A FOX Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

**Capitulo 24**

Lucy empezó a llamar a Sue quería darle la gran noticia

**-Sue** – dijo emocionada Lucy

**-Debo suponer que salió bien tus resultados**

**-Más o menos… no tengo el tumor pero si algunas costillas dañadas pero curable**

**-Significa que tienes el accidente o un accidente**

**-Si, pero creo que es un accidente ya que el accidente fue por la boda de Rachel y no creo que se case con Finn**

**-Aun así creo que deberías contarle todo a Quinn**

**-Lo sé solo que no quiero que se entere Rachel ni mucho menos Barbra**

**-Entiendo** – dijo Sue suspirando

**-Sue… Russell?**

**-Ahora está hablando con unos amigos pero te aseguro que no va poder acercarse a tu madre por ahora**

**-No entiendo? Como sabes eso?**

**-Tu abuelo está en la ciudad**

**-Como? Porque? –** dijo Lucy muy confundida

Su abuelo nunca había venido a Ohio, en toda su vida Lucy solo había visto a su abuelo 2 veces, su abuelo solo tenía 2 hijos y una hija contando con Sue… aun así describir a su abuelo era muy difícil para ella, ya que su abuelo era peor que Russell pero algunas veces no lo era, ya que cuando quedo embarazada obviamente toda la familia la repudio nunca había esperado que su abuelo le enviara una gran suma de dinero y solo una carta diciendo **espero que no nos decepciones** **de nuevo** firmado por **Gabriel Fabray** cuando lo recibió se quedó muy sorprendida sabía que Russell no tenía nada que ver con eso… sabía que el dinero era suficiente para ella y Beth pero no podía dejar que Beth fuera un Fabray no con su padre aun en la foto, además no tenía a nadie a veces pensaba que Puck podría ser un padre pero no como lo era Puck aún era un niño así que desistió de la idea lo mejor era darle en adopción… había una segunda vez cuando su abuelo le dio dinero fue cuando ingreso a Yale y obtuvo el primer puesto también recibió una nota solo decía **no nos decepciones **firmado por** Gabriel Fabray** nunca entendió a su abuelo

La relación entre su abuelo y Russell era como mi relación con Russell y Frannie, Russell es el primogénito de los Fabray así que era el favorito o el predilecto, así que cada cosa que decía su abuelo era Ley para todos los Fabray, sus hijos tenían que ser si o si abogados o doctores así que cuando se enteró que su padre había engañado a su madre el corto todo con Russell ya que Judy era la nuera ideal de un Fabray ya que su madre venia de una buena familia.

**-Un pajarito lo llamo diciendo que su hijo predilecto está en problemas** – dijo Sue riéndose

**-Entiendo** – dijo suspirando – **aun así ahora que el abuelo está en la ciudad temo más por mis hermanos**

**-No te preocupes por eso**

**-Como no preocuparme el abuelo puede pedir la custodia para su hijo predilecto –** dijo furiosa

**-Tu sabes que eso no es el caso, tu abuelo es una excepción de los Fabray es una persona justa ante todo**

**-Si solo no se** – dijo negando con la cabeza muy confundida ya que nunca sabría cómo describir a su abuelo a veces era 100% un Fabray o peor que un Fabray y a veces no lo era

**-Escucha te entiendo él puede ser peor que un Fabray ya que el consigue lo que quiere pero tú sabes que a veces él es justo con las cosas**

**-Sue solo prométeme que me dirás que está haciendo Russell **

**-Hoy te lo diré**

**-Gracias**

**-Eres mi sobrina tengo que ayudarte – **

**-Aun así gracias –** dijo finalizando la llamada ya que no quería volverse sentimental con Sue no era lo suyo

* * *

Lucy se fue a su casa tratando buscando ropa para Shelby y su madre y comida para Shelby ya que sabía que ella nunca se separaría de su madre a buena hora que su madre la conoció

Al llegar al hospital recibió un mensaje de texto de Sue diciendo que Barbra y Quinn habían llegado a su casa y que ellas se quedarían hasta que Lucy llegara

**-Quinn** – chillo Rachel yéndola para abrazarla en eso susurro a su oído - **¿Dónde está Quinn?**

Eso era una de las cosas que le gustaba de Rachel a pesar que muchas personas no la diferenciaban con Quinn hasta ahora no sabía el por qué? Pero siempre Rachel lo sabe, nunca la podrían engañar

**-Con Sue** – susurro **– Como esta mama? –** dijo mirándola

-**Despertó **– dijo con una sonrisa

**-En serio?** – dijo alegre

**-Si… mama esta con ella, también Frannie y Jesse yo salí para llamar a Quinn**

**-Entiendo, espera eso significa que ya no está en cuidados intensivos verdad?**

**-No hace una hora la trasladaron y el doctor empezó a revisarla después de media hora dijo que por ahora necesitaba quedarse en el hospital por un buen tiempo **

**-Mi madre seguro renegó**

**-Lo hizo, pero mi mama la convenció**

**-Mi mama sabe lo que tiene**

**-Si mi mama se lo dijo delicadamente al parecer la destrozo completamente por eso decidió quedarse**

**-Entiendo… bueno vamos traje ropa para Shelby y mi madre – **

**-Excelente** – dijo Rachel agarrándola por el brazo y llevándola al cuarto de Judy

* * *

**En el cuarto de Judy**

**-Mama** – dijo Lucy entrando al cuarto e inmediatamente la abrazo, su madre se veía muy pálida pero aún tenía los ojos brillante de emoción sabía que era porque estaba con Shelby

**-Quinnie mi amor** – dijo Judy recibiendo el abrazo **– Dónde estabas?** – dijo con voz ronca

**-Traje ropa** – Dijo mirando a Shelby que estaba con su ropa rota y algunas heridas

-**Oh…-** dijo Shelby ruborizada **– Gracias**

**-Y comida **– dijo Lucy sonriente

-**Para todos** – dijo Frannie

-**Para todos** – dijo Lucy sonriente

-**Eso es excelente** – dijo Jesse recogiendo las bolsas y empezando a servirla

**-Me voy a cambiar… ya vuelvo** – dijo Shelby retirándose pero antes besando en los labios a Judy

-**No te demores** – dijo Judy con una sonrisa, todos se quedaron fascinados con la escena especialmente Frannie y Lucy nunca habían visto a su madre sonreír así

* * *

**Después de un tiempo**

Todos habían terminado de comer a excepción de Judy ya que una enfermera vino especialmente para darle otro tipo de alimentos y sus vitaminas, después el doctor que estaba a cargo de Judy regreso y les dijo que ya se tenían que retirar a excepción de Shelby ya que ella se quedaría con Judy

Rachel cuando se enteró de Judy y cuando se fue Quinn inmediatamente después llamo a sus padres le comento lo que había pasado y ellos dijeron que regresarían a casa inmediatamente ya que Hiram era el mejor doctor del hospital, así que al día siguiente ellos estarían a primera hora en Ohio

Todos ya se habían retirado del hospital y se encontraban yendo donde Sue ya que les estaban esperando Barbra y Quinn

* * *

**En la casa de Sue**

**-Lucy cálmate –** dijo Frannie ya que Lucy se encontraba caminando de un lado para el otro

**-Siempre le gusta hacerse esperar **– murmuraba Lucy ignorando a su hermana, todos estaban esperando a Sue pero ella no aparecida ya que había salido – **No te dijo nada –** dijo mirando a Quinn que se encontraba con Rachel abrazadas

**-No mucho solo dijo que la esperáramo**s – dijo Quinn tranquilamente aunque por dentro estaba impaciente

-**Solo siéntate Lucy** – dijo Frannie calmada, todo el día para ella había sido una montaña rusa de emociones lo único que le importaba es saber que su madre estaría bien y mantener como sea alejado a Russell de ella

-**Voy a salir** – dijo Lucy ignorando a los demás y salió al patio trasero de Sue, en eso saco su cigarro y empezó a fumar era lo único que le podía relajar en estos momentos a la espera de Sue

-**Así que cuando vienen tus padres Rachel** – dijo Jesse tratando de salir del silencio incomodo

-**Eh… mañana acaban de tomar el primer vuelo y están regresando –** dijo Rachel tranquilamente aunque por dentro estaba preocupada por Quinn, Lucy y Frannie

-**Ahora vengo** – dijo Barbra siguiendo a Lucy quería saber cómo estaba era lo que más le importaba ahora

**-Por fin** – dijeron a la vez Quinn y Frannie viendo a Barbra salir

* * *

**En el patio de Sue**

**-Lucy** – dijo Barbra sorprendiendo a Lucy

**-Barbra** – dijo mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos color chocolate que tanto le encantaban

**-Estas fumando? –** dijo frunciendo el ceño

-**Lo hago para relajarme** – dijo volteando al ver la luna

En eso se vivió un gran silencio incomodo, Barbra no sabía que decirle a Lucy, Lucy no quería pensar en Barbra solo quería que su madre y sus hermanos estuvieran bien y ver a Russell en la cárcel, eso era lo único que le importaba y su relación casi inexistente con Barbra puede esperar

**-Que es lo que quieres Rachel – **dijo Lucy suspirando le incomodaba que Barbra la viera así totalmente perdida ya que eso es lo que sentía en estos momentos perdida

**-Creía que me llamarías Barbra** – dijo Barbra tranquilamente

**-No veo a la otra Rachel por acá así que no tiene importancia** – dijo Lucy encogiéndose de hombros

**-Cómo estás?**

**-Cómo quieres que este, Russell trato de matar a mi madre** – dijo fríamente sabía lo que estaba haciendo quería pelear con alguien y como siempre los platos rotos lo pagaba Rachel así que respiro profundamente y exhalo para tranquilizarse – **Es mejor que entres** – dijo parándose y alejándose de Barbra

**-Quinn espera** – dijo Barbra tristemente ya que le dolió que Lucy le hablara así le hizo recordar a sus días de colegio

**-Que? –** dijo impaciente volteándose

-**Porque te acostaste con Santana** – dijo rápidamente Barbra sabía que no tiene nada que ver con la situación pero las palabras salieron de su boca antes de detenerlas además era una cosa que siempre se preguntaba

Lucy estaba con los ojos abiertos no tenía ni idea que Barbra conociera eso, así que maldijo a santana mentalmente seguro se lo conto pensó Lucy furiosa

**-No apuntes con el dedo tú te acostaste con Finn ese día –** dijo seriamente

**-Ya vino Sue** – grito Jesse interrumpiendo a Lucy y Barbra

**-Ya vamos** – dijo Lucy dirigiéndose donde Jesse pero lo que no vio fue a Barbra que tenía un gran dolor en el rostro

* * *

**-Así que nos vas a decir** – dijo Lucy impaciente mientras se sentaba en frente de Sue

-**Calma rubia –** dijo Sue tranquilamente

**-Tía Sue por favor** – dijo Frannie impacientemente

**-Está bien** – dijo suspirando – **Que saben de la familia Scott** – dijo mirando a Lucy ya que sabía que Quinn y Frannie no sabían nada

**-Es una de las familias más adineradas de Los Ángeles** – dijeron a la vez Jesse y Lucy algo que sorprendió a todos

**-Qué pasa con esa familia** – dijo Quinn confundida abrazando a Rachel por la cintura

-**Los Scott como los Fabray son bien vistos en nuestra congregación –** dijo Lucy suspirando – **cuando murió Russell ellos estuvieron presentes en el funeral y me comentaron sobre algunos negocios de la familia, no pudimos hablar mucho hasta la leída del testamento**

**-Que decía el testamento Lucy** – dijo Sue impacientemente aunque en la carta la otra Sue ya le había comentado todo pero aun así quería saberlo

-**No mucho en realidad solo que me dejaba a mí con Frannie el dinero pero los negocios familiares me lo dejo a mí –** dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-Negocios familiares** – dijeron a la vez confundidas Frannie y Quinn

**-Russell hace cosas ilegales** – dijo calmadamente mirando a Frannie y Quinn **– lamentablemente no sé qué es, solo que Sue digo la Sue de mi tiempo, en el funeral me dijo que me cuidara de los negocios familiares y más con la familia Scott – **en eso miro a Sue – **me vas a decir ahora que es lo que hace Russell, drogas, prostitución, asesinato –** dijo irónicamente

**-Tu sabes que Russell así como la familia Fabray vienen de una gran familia de Jueces y abogados verdad?**

**-Obviamente por eso él quiere que seamos eso –** dijo Lucy encogiéndose de hombros

**-El con la familia Scott no digo con toda la familia si no con el hijo mayor están involucrados en actos ilegales**

**-Cómo es eso?** – dijo Quinn

**-Drogas** – dijo Sue suspirando

**-Esos son los negocios familiares** – dijo Lucy suspirando sabía que su padre estaba metido en algo malo pero que alguien le diga que era verdad ya era otro asunto lo que aún no entendía porque Russell le dejo todos los negocios a ella en vez que a Frannie – **El abuelo sabe?**

**-No él no lo hace** – dijo Sue negando con la cabeza

**-Espera** – dijo Frannie enfadada – **entiendo lo de Russell, pero porque eligió a Quinn en vez de a mí?** – dijo muy enojada y no eran celos era protección como se le ocurre poner a su querida hermana en algo peligroso

**-Yo tampoco entiendo** – dijo Lucy frunciendo el ceño por lo de Russell y algo feliz por la protección de su hermana hacia ella se había dado cuenta que no eran celos ya que los Fabray sabemos cómo nos comportamos cuando estamos celosas lo que vio fue la protección de su hermana

-**Fácil ya que Quinn o Lucy es una Fabray 100%** - dijo Sue suspirando, algo que descoloco a Quinn no le gustaba que le comparen con su padre odiaba ser comparada con él, se relajó después ya que Rachel le empezó a frotar la espalda para que se relajara siempre funcionaba, en cambio Lucy sabía que lo que dijo Sue era cierto, era 100% Fabray conseguía lo que quería si se lo propusiera y sabía que sus métodos eran igual que Russell así que se quedó callada, no vio la mirada que le estaba dando Barbra una mirada de anhelo, Barbra quería estar para Lucy, quería abrazarla, y besarla ya no le importaba Finn, siempre lo va recordar cómo alguien especial pero se dio cuenta que su corazón le pertenecía a Lucy mejor dicho siempre le había pertenecido a ella pero no podía hacer nada porque era una cobarde eso es lo que estaba sintió Barbra estaba furiosa consigo misma, para Frannie escuchar eso fue como si le arrojaran un balde de agua fría ahora estaba más furiosa

-**Al demonio con eso yo no soy 100% FABRAY! –** grito Quinn parándose muy enojada

**-No lo eres** – dijo Lucy calmándola – **pero yo si lo soy –** dijo suspirando

**-Lucy –** dijo con tristeza Barbra

-**Estoy de acuerdo con Lucy** – dijo Sue

-**Eso es mentira** – dijo Frannie enojada

**-Cálmense** – dijo Sue

**-Cómo quieres que me calme si dices que Lucy es como Russell –** dijo enojada Frannie

**-Basta!** – dijo Lucy gritando y mirando seriamente a Frannie y Quinn, les dio esa mirada fría que callaba a todo el colegio esa mirada helada que si alguien la contradice no lograría vivir

-**Por eso** – dijo Sue señalando la mirada que les dio a Frannie y a Quinn **– Russell vio cómo era Lucy así que la eligió sabía que a ella nunca la engañarían y sabía que podía manipular a cualquiera, sabía que había creado a una hija que estaba a sus expectativas por eso hizo lo que hizo las maltrato de pequeñas solo para controlarlas **– dijo suspirando

**-Por eso me boto** – dijo incrédulamente Lucy

-**Lo hizo ya que cuanto más sufres más fuerte te pones** – dijo obviamente Sue

**-Maldito** – susurro con odio Lucy estaba enojada muy enojada toda su vida parecía una farsa

**-Aun no entiendo que tiene que ver los Scott con los Fabray aparte de estar con las drogas** – dijo Jesse ya que nadie decía nada

-**Russell al tener el apellido Fabray y ser el juez más respetado por Lima, Ohio** – dijo irónicamente Sue **– la policía hace de la vista gorda, hacia él, Russell no está involucrado directamente con la droga solo con algunos miembros de su banda igual que el hijo mayor de la familia Scott, cuando algún miembro de la banda se mete en problemas ellos los liberan así que reciben una gran comisión por liberarlos **

-**Espera entiendo todo, pero aun no entiendo porque quería a Lucy si ella no es abogada –** dijo Frannie frunciendo el ceño

**-Tiene razón, por lo que dijo Lucy ella está estudiando teatro a en Yale no abogacía **– dijo Quinn

-**Se lo digo yo o tú –** dijo Sue a Lucy

Lucy se le vino abajo su mundo cuando su padre murió y aparte de enterarse que ella misma iba a morir decidió cumplirle el último deseo a su padre pero en Inglaterra decidió cambiarse de carrera era algo de que no estaba orgullosa odiaba a su padre pero lo amaba

**-Yo me cambie de carrera **– dijo Lucy suspirando – **tome un examen para entrar a la escuela de Leyes pero en Inglaterra quería alejarme de todo así que lo hice** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-Estás loca?!** – Grito Quinn – **Porque lo hiciste?!**

**-No tengo que darte explicaciones, solo lo hice** – dijo Lucy suspirando no quiere pelear con nadie lo único que quiere es ver a su padre alejado de su madre **– Como hacemos para mantener alejado a Russell de mi mama –** dijo mirando a Sue ignorando a todos

**-Lo que deberíamos hacer es buscar pruebas de Russell hablando con los integrantes de la banda, y avisar…**

**-A la policía** – dijeron Quinn y Frannie

**-No avisar al abuelo** – dijo Lucy negando con la cabeza **– la policía será algo innecesario ya que eso es más grande que una simple disputa y yo no quiero ver a mi familia involucrada en eso, así que le avisaríamos al abuelo ya que el único que puede manejar a Russell es el** – dijo pensativa

**-Por eso Russell te escogió** – dijo Sue sabiendo que su sobrina es la persona más manipuladora y sabía que ella llegaría lejos

**-Y tú también** – dijo Lucy arrogantemente

**-Y yo también** – asintió Sue

**-Aunque eso yo lo soy pero…–** dijo mirando sigilosamente a Quinn, Lucy sabía que Quinn aún no era como ella y eso era algo malo ya que Quinn tenía que ser fuerte o si no nunca podría combatir contra su padre, antes de que ella misma regrese a su tiempo ya que no todo en la vida era color de rosas, algún día Quinn va tener que cargar con todo el apellido Fabray y Lucy sabía que ahora Quinn no estaba lista, y sabía que la culpa caía en Rachel ya que ella con una sola mirada destruía todas sus fortalezas, eso es algo bueno y a la vez algo malo ya que otra gente podrá decir que el amor es una gran debilidad pero solo espera que para Quinn el amor sea la fuerza eso fueron los pensamiento de Lucy – **espero que tú le enseñes bien** – dijo suspirando y mirando a Sue

**-No te preocupes** – dijo Sue suspirando

**-Yo buscare las pruebas** – dijo Lucy suspirando – **se dónde Russell habla con los traficantes** –

**-Espera sola?** – dijo Quinn sin entender

**-Sí y tu hablaras con el abuelo** – dijo Lucy seriamente – **ustedes dos** – dijo mirando a Frannie **– le van a convencer que Russell se aleje de nuestra madre y convencerán que Shelby es mejor que Russell no sé cómo lo harán pero lo harán**

**-El abuelo está en la ciudad? –** dijo Frannie ya que ella solo vio a su abuelo 2 veces en toda su vida

**-Si lo está – **dijo suspirando Lucy

-**Pero él ni siquiera nos habla** – dijo Quinn confundida

-**No lo hace pero él siempre está pendiente de nosotras** – dijo Lucy

**-Como?!** – dijo confundida Quinn

**-Él se enteró de mi embarazo, cuando me botaron y me fui a vivir con Finn, un día alguien toco la puerta y era el abogado del abuelo, el me entrego una gran suma de dinero, diciéndome que no lo decepcionara de nuevo, de ahí cuando me gradué del colegio y se enteró que me fui a Yale me entrego otra gran suma de dinero diciéndome casi lo mismo **– dijo Lucy encogiéndose de hombros

-**Espera, si el abuelo te dio dinero porque no mantuviste a Beth contigo** – dijo Quinn

-**Ya que no tenía a nadie conmigo** – dijo Lucy suspirando, en eso todos vieron la reacción de Barbra ya que ella se paró y salió de la casa de Sue, vio también la mirada de Frannie la mirada de culpa

-**Entiendo –** dijo Quinn suspirando y sentándose al costado de Rachel abrazándola mientras que Rachel le decía que la ama

-**Voy por Barbra** – dijo Lucy suspirando – **Frannie, Jesse, Quinn, Rachel vayan a descansar mañana va ser un día ajetreado**

**-Espera que vas hacer con Barbra? – **dijo Quinn frunciendo el ceño

**-Algo que debí de a ver echo hace mucho tiempo –** dijo Lucy saliendo pero antes miro a Sue – **mañana necesitare tu ayuda quiero que me guíes –** dijo refiriéndose a Russell

**-No hay problema –** dijo Sue

* * *

Lucy empezó a perseguir a Barbra se detuvo a pensar en donde estaría, la único opción fue en su casa así que se fue para la casa de los Berry, al llegar vio que todo estaba oscuro así que se fue inmediatamente al cuarto de Rachel y ahí la vio tirada en su cama con lágrimas en los ojos, Lucy se odiaba por causarle tanto dolor a Barbra, así que se acercó lentamente y la abrazo por la cintura

**-Lucy** – dijo sorprendida Barbra

**-Porque lloras?** – Dijo susurrando calmadamente y acariciando a Barbra así que la agarro con fuerza y posiciono a Barbra encima de ella y se quedaron viendo intensamente – **no es tu culpa – **

**-Pero… -** no dijo más ya que Lucy la beso intensamente empezó con un simple roce de labios pero enviando miles de descargas a través de ellas, Barbra empezó a reaccionar y coloco su mano en el pelo de Lucy para acentuar más el beso, Finn se quedó corto al decir que sentía como fuegos artificiales ya que era mucho más, Lucy la transportaba a otro mundo donde solo existían ellas dos, sus labios y las caricias que le estaba haciendo Lucy que estaban por quemar el cuerpo de Barbra

Lucy estaba intensificando más el beso, así que Barbra abrió su boca e inmediatamente ella introdujo su lengua quería tener a Barbra a su merced, sabía que estaba sobrepasando los límites con Barbra, pero ahora no era para pensar, solo quería tener a Barbra aunque sea por última vez, lamentablemente las dos tuvieron que separase por falta de aire

Lucy vio los ojos de Barbra estaban llenos de lujuria y sabía que Barbra también estaba pensando lo mismo, sabía que le estaba mirando con lujuria pura así que de nuevo la beso pero esta vez fue más intenso, fue más pasional, cuando había terminado su oxigeno empezó a besar el cuello de Barbra, no quería acabar ya que si terminaba no sabía lo que sucedería así que empezó a morder y chupar, quería marcarla, empezó a escuchar los gemidos de Barbra y eran como si fuera una recarga ya que empezó hacerlo con más fervor, ya no le importaba nada solo era pura lujuria para Lucy, pero para Barbra era como si cada beso que le estaba dando Lucy era como una droga ya que no le estaba haciendo pensar, aunque sabía que quería más así que no le importo lo que sucedería esta noche lo único lo que le importa era que estaba con Lucy, ya hablarían mañana pero por ahora solo quería estar con Lucy

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Lucy empezó abrir los ojos ya que los rayos del sol la estaban molestando, miro a su costado y vio a Barbra solo estaba cubierta por sus sábanas blancas, así que se quedó para contemplarla, lo de anoche para Lucy fue solo sexo y eso lo sabía bien, ya que si le hubiera hecho el amor hubiera sido más delicada, sabía que tenían que hablar pero no le gustaba ya que Barbra podría decirle que era un experimento y nada más, y eso le dolería y rompería más su corazón, así que cuando Barbra despierte ella no dirá nada hasta que Barbra hable, Lucy estaba empezando a destapar a Barbra y la estaba viendo completamente desnuda, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas estaba viendo el cuerpo de la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo con varios chupetones, algunos arañazos sabía que lo de anoche era lujuria plena se lamentaba de eso ya que siempre pensó que cuando iba a tener sexo con Barbra iba a ser más delicada, así que se quedó pensando y decidió hacerle un desayuno al menos para pedirle perdón por lo de anoche

Barbra al despertar sintió todo su cuerpo adolorido así que empezó abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta que Lucy no estaba, las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos hasta que escucho a alguien cantar abajo así que se puso su pijama y se fue inmediatamente a la cocina y vio a Lucy sirviendo el desayuno estaba con sus audífonos es por eso que no se percató de la presencia de Barbra

-**Rachel **– dijo Lucy volteando e inmediatamente frunció el ceño ya que Barbra tenía sus ojos enrojecidos y sabía que había llorado – **Estas bien** – dijo cuidadosamente

-**Pensé que te habías ido** – dijo con delicadeza, en eso Lucy se percató del error que había cometido ya que Barbra era muy insegura, en eso inmediatamente se fue para abrazarla rodeando su cintura

**-Nunca me iría** – susurro delicadamente Lucy – **a menos que tú quieras **

**-Quinn –** susurro Barbra aferrándose a Lucy – **yo…**

**-No digas más** – dijo Lucy – **hablaremos después, primero desayunamos, después hablaremos** – dijo dándole un beso en la frente y guiándola hacia la silla

Lucy empezó a servir el desayuno a Barbra así que se sentaron a comer

**-Esta delicioso Quinn** – dijo Barbra ya que nunca había probado algo igual

**-Gracias, Quinn siempre las haces** – dijo Lucy encogiéndose de hombros

-**Para Rachel –** dijo Barbra ingenuamente

**-Para quien más, exceptuando a tus padre ya que Quinn siempre se queda en tu casa al parecer tus padres ya la quieren adoptar** – dijo riéndose – **no sabía que toda tu familia se le conquistaba por el estómago – **dijo burlonamente

**_-Hey!_** – Dijo protestando – **nosotros no tenemos la culpa que ni uno sabe cocinar** – dijo con pucheros

**-Viene de genética cierto** – dijo alzando su ceja burlonamente

**-Shelby no sabe?**

**-La única vez que entro en la cocina de mi madre fue la última vez que lo hizo – **dijo riéndose – **quería preparar el desayuno, así que como rápidamente empezó rápidamente termino, ya que no sé cómo lo hizo la cafetera exploto, Mi mama casi le da un paro cardiaco, Frannie y Yo nos empezamos a reír así que mi mama ese día le prohibió entrar a su cocina –** dijo riéndose y recordando ese día

-**Han pasado muchas cosas** – dijo Barbra

-**Seis meses en este tiempo** – dijo Lucy encogiéndose de hombros

-**Rachel y Quinn me contaron lo que le hiciste a Schuester, asi que gracias** – dijo tímidamente

**-Está bien** – dijo suspirando **– mañana vamos a ir al colegio** – dijo dándole una mirada seria

**-Al colegio?** – dijo confundida

**-Quinn me comentó que quieres ver a Finn cierto?** – dijo algo celosa pero lo oculto muy bien

**-Ya lo vi –** dijo Barbra

**-Que? Como? Cuando? Donde? –** dijo muy confundida Lucy

**-Ayer antes del accidente de tu madre, estaba con Rachel y Frannie**

**-Ah… lo siento no sabía, como estas? **

**-Bien –** dijo simplemente, Lucy quería preguntar más pero respetaba el comentario corto de Barbra

-**ok –** dijo simplemente Lucy terminando su desayuno – **así que igual vamos mañana o no quieres ir**

**-Vamos, quiero ver como es el colegio acá, y quiero saber qué es lo que ha cambiado**

**-Está bien** – dijo Lucy encogiéndose de hombros

**-Te puedo preguntar algo? –** dijo tímidamente

**-Cualquier cosa que quieras, pero si es algo que no puedo decirte me voy a reservar mi respuesta está bien?**

**-Está bien**

**-Dale**

**-Te arrepientes?** – dijo Barbra ya que no podía ocultarlo más quería saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Lucy

**-Si lo hago** – dijo en eso vio la mirada de dolor de Barbra – **pero no por lo que hicimos, me gusto lo que hicimos pero me hubiese gustado haberte echo el amor y no solo sexo** – dijo rápidamente Lucy en eso se fue hacia Barbra e inmediatamente la abrazo

**-A mí también** – susurro Barbra – **sé que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas pero…**

**-Ya te dije hablaremos después –** dijo Lucy sonriente – **se que quieres hablarlo ahora pero necesito concentrarme en mis padre me entiendes** – dijo mirándola a los ojos

-**Lo sé solo que…-** en eso no dijo nada más ya que Lucy la beso

**-No sé qué habrá significado para ti Rachel** – dijo seria Lucy – **pero para mí era algo que siempre habría querido hacer, te amo Rachel –** dijo Lucy sinceramente – **quiero que pienses bien ya que si me aceptas todo lo que yo soy y tengo todo va ser tuyo, por eso quiero que pienses bien no digo que olvides a Finn, ya que él fue alguien importante para ti, solo quiero que pienses en tu futuro y si tú me ves en el, todo lo que represento yo, va ser para ti –** dijo seriamente en eso fueron interrumpidos por el celular de Lucy así que ella se fue para contestar a regañadientes

Barbra se quedó muy pensativa por todo lo que le dijo Lucy, no esperaba esa respuesta ni ese beso, ya que pensaba que Lucy le diría que lo olvidara pero ahora que lo escucho quería hacer lo correcto, sabía que quería a Lucy, sabia cuan de enamorada pueden estar las dos, lo sabía ya que estaba recordando a su yo más jóvenes y sabía que Lucy y ella serian igual de enamoradas como sus yo pasados así que empezó a reflexionar desde cuando le empezó a gustar Lucy, empezó a recordar todo lo que vivió en la secundaria así que se quedó pensando por un buen tiempo y llego a la conclusión que siempre amo a Lucy desde la primera vez que la vio, el primer día de colegio la hipnotizo y se enamoró de ella inmediatamente, así que ya no tenía que pensarlo más decido hacer por fin suya a Lucy pero antes que le dé una respuesta, necesitaba el cierre con Finn

* * *

**Saludos no se si escribi bien este capitulo espero sus criticas pero bueno espero que les guste**

**tambien me preguntaron cuantos capitulos va tener la historia y la respuesta es no lo se pienso hacer hasta que ellas vean a sus hijos crecer y toda esa nota**

**Tambien me preguntaron de donde era y soy de Buenos Aires, de capital federal para ser especifica**

**También**** si me preguntan porque Lucy a veces es tierna con Barbra o enojada con ella es que deben de percatarse que Lucy cuando algo se le complica ella huye de sus problemas y siempre se enfada con cualquiera pero siempre deben de recordar que Lucy siempre estuvo enamorada de Barbra**

**Nos vemos hasta el otro domingo espero que les guste aunque para mi no creo que fue un buen capitulo**

**Saludos a todos por sus comentarios los he leído y me han gustado y si alguien tiene alguna propuesta haganmelo saber para darles una buena historia :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A FOX Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

**Capitulo 25**

**-Quien era?** – dijo Barbra ya que vio la cara de preocupación de Lucy

**-Eh…** - dijo confundida Lucy

**-Quien era –** insistió Barbra

**-Ah… Quinn me dijo que tus padres ya llegaron al hospital y ahora están con mi madre **

**-Y porque tienes esa mirada de preocupación** – dijo confundida

**-Por nada… vamos a cambiarnos dentro de un momento vendrá Jesse para traer las maletas de tus padres –** dijo levantando la mesa

**-Estas segura** – insistió Barbra

**-Si lo estoy**

**-No mientas, tienes una mirada de preocupación, oh algo le paso a Judy** – dijo empezándose a asustar

**-No, Rachel cálmate aun nada le ha sucedido a mi madre –**

**-Y porque estas así**

**-Estaba pensando en mi abuelo, hay algo que no me cuadra** – dijo frunciendo el ceño

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Cuando murió Russell, mi abuelo no se presentó al funeral, ni tampoco llamo es como si no existiera**

**-Bueno no crees que debió de a ver estado dolido por la pérdida de su hijo** – dijo confundida

**-No, Russell es el hijo predilecto de mi abuelo debió de a ver sido algo mas** – dijo pensativa, en eso se escuchó el timbre **– Debe de ser Jesse** – suspiro

**-Yo voy** – dijo Barbra yendo a la puerta y se encontró con Jesse con varias maletas – **Lo siento** – dijo apenada por sus padres

**-No te preocupes** – dijo sonriente – **tus padres son únicos**

**-Si lo son **– dijo sonriendo – **vamos **– dijo entrando y ayudando con las maletas de sus padres **– has desayunado**

**-Si** – dijo colocando todas las maletas en la sala

**-Jesse** –dijo Lucy entrando sonriente

**-Lucy** – dijo sonriendo e inmediatamente la abrazo – **como esta… oh** – dijo mirando el cuello de Lucy y había grandes chupetones **– imagino que anoche habrá estado bien** – dijo con una sonrisa pícara, Lucy no entendió pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta y se fue al baño

**-Barbra!** – grito Lucy desde el baño

**-Creía que ya se había dado cuenta** – dijo Barbra suspirando pero con una gran felicidad

**-Tu tampoco te quedas atrás** – dijo Jesse señalándola

-**Lo sé** – dijo sonriente

**-La amas** – dijo Jesse serio

**-Lo hago, pero aun no le digas ya que quiero terminar bien con Finn **– dijo susurrando para que Lucy no escuche

**-Está bien, solo que no le hagas daño** – dijo Jesse

-**Desde cuando acá te has vuelto tan protector con Lucy** – dijo un poco seria

**-Hey, también contigo, eres mi amiga, no sé cómo habrá sido tu relación con tu Jesse, y sé que soy muy diferente de él, no soy el mismo y eso se lo debo a Lucy, pero con Rachel somos buenos amigos espero contigo hacerlo** – dijo sinceramente

**-Gracias Jesse** – dijo Barbra sinceramente **– me gustaría ser muy buenos amigos contigo** – dijo abrazando

**-A mi también** – dijo Jesse recibiendo el abrazo

**-Interrumpo algo** – dijo Lucy alzando su ceja

**-Acá hablando de nuestra gran relación **– dijo Jesse sonriendo – **no estarás celosa verdad?**

**_Claro que lo estoy_**pensó Lucy furiosa pero sabía que Jesse era un buen amigo

**-Debería** – dijo sonriente

**-Por supuesto que no** – dijo Jesse e inmediatamente se empezaron a reír exceptuando Barbra ya que no entendía nada

**-Que está pasando?-** dijo Barbra confundida

**-Nada** – dijeron los dos inmediatamente

-**Bueno, has desayunado** – dijo Lucy cambiando de tema

-**Si **– dijo Jesse **– Frannie hizo el desayuno, creo que ya debería irme, solo vine a dejar las maletas **

**-Está bien, entonces todos están en el hospital cierto?**

**-Si**

**-Entiendo, ve con cuidado Jesse** – dijo Lucy despidiéndose

**-Nos vemos** – dijo Jesse saliendo de la casa de los Berry

**-Que hacemos hoy?-** dijo Barbra

**-Yo debería irme donde Sue, pero no te puedo dejar sola** – dijo Lucy pensativa

-**Oh… pero me puedo quedar no es la primera vez que me quedo en mi casa sola **– dijo Barbra un poco triste

-**No es lo que quise decir** – dijo Lucy inmediatamente yéndose donde se encontraba Barbra **– lo que quiero decir es que no te quiero dejar sola **

**-Oh… -** dijo Barbra ruborizada

**-Qué te parece si nos cambiamos y vamos para mi casa, ahí pensamos que hacer**

**-Y porque no nos quedamos acá** – dijo confundida

**-Tus padres pueden venir **– dijo obviamente

**-Oh… cierto **

**-Vamos** – Dijo Lucy

* * *

**En el hospital en esa misma mañana**

Shelby se encontraba con Judy, en el cuarto de esta última, la estaba viendo dormir, no podía creer que hace poco era toda felicidad para ellas y ahora todo estaba yendo mal, el doctor le dijo que todo aún seguía normal pero no podía bajar la guardia cada tres horas entraba una enfermera, revisándola a ella y a los bebes

**_Mi amor no sé yo que haría sin ti _**pensó Shelby con tristeza viendo a Judy

**-Shelby** – dijo Judy con voz ronca despertando

-**Mi amor** – dijo Shelby con una sonrisa aunque por dentro estaba destrozada – **quieres agua**

**-Por favor – **

**-Ya vengo, el doctor me dijo que le avisara cuando despertaras** – dijo dándole un casto beso y saliendo del cuarto en busca de agua y al doctor

**-Te amo** – susurro Judy viendo salir a Shelby, sabía que su novia estaba destrozada, odiaba hacerla sentir así, también odiaba a Russell por ponerla en esa situación, aun no podía creer lo ciega que estaba para meterse con alguien como Russell

* * *

**Después de un tiempo**

**-Como están** – dijo Shelby saliendo del cuarto de Judy con el doctor

**-Hasta ahora todo está bien, necesita descansar y nada de stress, aun así seguiremos monitoreando a los bebes**

**-Gracias –** dijo Shelby sinceramente

**-No hay de que, su señora es una mujer muy fuerte y sus hijos también**

**-Lo sé – **

**-Bueno, me retiro dentro de 4 horas vendrán las enfermeras para monitorearla de nuevo**

**-Gracias doctor**

Entrando Shelby al cuarto vio a Judy tocándose el estomago

**-Hey** – dijo Judy con una sonrisa viendo a entrar a Shelby – **Que dijo el doctor?**

**-Nada, que estas bien tú y los bebes y que necesitas descansar** – dijo con una sonrisa y posicionándose al costado de Judy

**-Mi amor necesitas descansar –** dijo preocupada viendo a Shelby muy exhausta

**-Hey, que te dije al comienzo de nuestra relación** – dijo besándola en la frente

**-Que nunca iba a estar sola -** susurro

**-Judy te amo, a ti y a nuestros hijos no sé qué haría si los pierdo a ustedes** – dijo con los ojos llorosos

**-Shelby, mi amor** – dijo con dolor no le gustaba ver a su novia en dolor – **te prometo que voy hacer lo posible para que no nos pase nada** – dijo secándole las lágrimas con su pulgar

**-Te amo** – dijo Shelby besándola nuevamente pero esta vez más suave

**-Mi amor ahora que voy a estar encerrada en el hospital debemos de hacer algo con las niñas** – dijo un poco preocupada, Frannie era una niña alocada aunque era de alguna forma madura no podría hacerse cargo de Quinn y Rachel

-**Si tienes razón** – dijo Shelby frunciendo el ceño

-**Hey! –** dijo Leroy sorprendiendo a Shelby y Judy

**-Leroy?** – dijeron las dos a la vez muy confundida

-**Que estas hacienda acá?** – dijo Shelby confundida

**-Imagínate mi sorpresa ayer cuando me llamo Rachel diciendo que tenías un accidente **– dijo mirando a Judy – **obviamente Hiram y yo regresamos –** dijo Leroy sentándose enfrente de Shelby y Judy

-**Hiram?** – dijo Judy

**-Se fue inmediatamente con el doctor que te está atendiendo, dijo que quería encargarse de todo inmediatamente así que dentro de poco vendrá –** dijo suspirando – **Que es lo que paso?** – dijo esta vez mirando a Shelby

**-Russell** – dijo fríamente Shelby

**-Entiendo** – dijo suspirando con odio, en eso

**-Papa?** – grito Rachel sorprendida, entrando con Quinn, Frannie y Jesse sonrientes

-**Mi amor** – dijo Leroy abrazando a Rachel y saludando a los demás

-**Mama como estas?** – dijo Quinn abrazando a Judy

-**Bien mi amor –** dijo Judy con una sonrisa

-**Tenemos buenas y malas noticias mama –** dijo Frannie inmediatamente

**-Frannie –** dijo Quinn seria no quería que su hermana hablara de Russell además ni siquiera han hablado con Lucy

-**Qué pasa? –** dijo Judy confundida mirando a sus hijas

-**Papi –** dijo Rachel mirando a Hiram entrar

-**Hola chicos como están, Judy –** dijo Hiram alegre saludando a Judy y a Shelby, lo que no se dieron cuenta es que Quinn arrastro a su hermana afuera

* * *

**-Acaso estás loca?** – dijo Quinn mirando a Frannie seriamente

**-Debemos de decirle la verdad, sobre el abuelo y Russell**

**-No ahora no, nuestra madre esta delicada no debemos ponerla en ese stress –** dijo seria

**-Debemos de prevenirle, el abuelo o Russell pueden venir en cualquier momento**

**-Hablaremos con Lucy primero y después vemos como le contamos a mama y a Shelby ya que ella también esta involucrada –** dijo suspirando

**-Está bien** – dijo renegando

-**Hey, chicas no es por interrumpirles pero Judy está preguntando por ustedes** – dijo Jesse sorprendiendo a Quinn y Frannie

-**Ya ves lo que hiciste** – dijo Quinn seria mirando a su hermana

**-Yo no quiero ocultarle nada a mama y quiero que esté preparada** – dijo Frannie seria

**-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Frannie, pero ahora no es el momento** – dijo Quinn suspirando

**-Es mejor que vayan** – dijo Jesse

**-Si vamos** – dijo Frannie pero vio que Jesse no les seguía – **a dónde vas?**

**-Me ofrecí para dejar las maletas de los Berry a su casa **–dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-Entiendo** – dijo Frannie

-**Voy a llamar a Lucy para decirle que estas yendo** – dijo Quinn sacando su celular

**-Lucy está ahí?** – dijo Jesse confundido

-**Si ayer mando un mensaje diciendo que había encontrado a Barbra y que estaban en la casa de Rachel –** dijo Frannie viendo a su hermana tratando de llamar a Lucy

**-Bueno yo me voy** – dijo Jesse

**-Vas a venir después** – dijo Frannie

**-Si, además Shelby es como una madre para mí, no la dejaría sola** – dijo Jesse saliendo del hospital

* * *

**-Mi amor que es lo que querías decirme, y Quinn?** – dijo Judy confundida

**-Nada mama, tu sabes como soy, la buena noticia es que aceptaron mi solicitud para terminar mi residencia acá** – dijo sonriendo

**-Oh mi amor es una buena noticia** – dijo Judy alegre

**-Eso es fantástico Frannie** – dijo Shelby abrazando a Frannie

**-Lo sé** – dijo sonriente, mientras seguía las felicitaciones de Hiram y Leroy

-**Y la mala mi amor? – **

**-Voy a comenzar dentro de una semana **– dijo aburrida **– quería más vacaciones**

**-Oh Frannie –** dijo Judy riendo

**-Ah, cierto** – dijo Shelby mirando a Hiram y Leroy **– no sería una molestia para ustedes de ocuparse hasta que salgamos del hospital de Quinn y Frannie verdad? **

**-Oh por supuesto que no –** dijo Leroy sonriente

-**Definitivamente lo haremos aún son unos niños –** dijo Hiram sonriendo

-**Ya soy mayor** – murmuro Frannie viendo a su madre

**-Aun no lo eres mi amor, además me gustaría que Hiram y Leroy estén con ustedes estaría menos preocupada** – dijo Judy seria

**-Está bien mama** – dijo Frannie aceptando

**-Donde está tú hermana –** dijo Judy confundida

**-Llamando a…-** no sabía que decir así que miro a Rachel para una idea

-**Santana y Brittany –** dijo Rachel inmediatamente **– ellas están preocupadas ya que no fuimos ayer a su casa y nosotros nos olvidamos **– dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-oh, está bien** – dijo Judy aceptando fácilmente

**-Que me perdí?** – dijo Quinn entrando sonriente y posicionándose al costado de Rachel

**-Vamos a vivir con Hiram y Leroy hasta que nuestras madres salgan del hospital –** dijo Frannie sonriente mirando a Quinn

**-Oh, genial** – dijo Quinn alegre abrazando a Rachel

**-Cuartos separados** – dijeron todos a la vez e inmediatamente Quinn y Rachel se pusieron rojas y todos empezaron a reír, mas Shelby ya que había oído a Frannie decir nuestras madres y estaba muy alegre al oír eso, ya que sabía que Frannie y Quinn la habían aceptado aunque sabía que, ya lo habían hecho cuando empezó a salir con Judy, pero aun así le gustaba oír eso, Judy se había dado cuenta que Shelby estaba contenta de lo que había dicho Frannie sabía que Shelby siempre iba a estar para ella y sabía que sus hijas estaban mas que contentas con su relación con Shelby

**-Ah cierto** – dijo Frannie – **trajimos comida** – dijo sacando los taper para Shelby y Judy – **para ustedes también** – dijo mirando Hiram y Leroy – **sabíamos cuando Rachel los llamo que iban a venir inmediatamente así que cocinamos para ustedes también** – dijo sirviéndoles

**-Oh, gracias** – dijo Hiram contento

**-Judy debo felicitarte a ti y a tus hijas cocinan divino** – dijo Leroy

**-Gracias, Leroy pero creo que se lo debo más a Frannie ya que ella enseño a Quinn** – dijo con un poco de tristeza e inmediatamente Quinn se dio cuenta y se puso al costado de su madre sonriéndole

**-Tu también lo has hecho mama – dijo** con firmeza y sonriéndole

**-Oh Quinnie** – dijo sonriéndole Judy sabiendo que su hija ya le había perdonado

-**Ah mama** – dijo Rachel mirando a Shelby **– te traje ropa** – dijo sonriendo y entregándole a Shelby

**-Gracias mi amor** – dijo Shelby – **me voy a cambiar ya vengo** - dijo dirigiéndose al baño sin antes darle un beso a Judy

**-Oh que lindas** – dijeron a la vez Leroy y Hiram sonrientes mientras que Judy y Shelby se pusieron rojas y todos empezaron a reírse

* * *

**Espero que les guste**

**Hasta el proximo domingo**

**Saludos a todas las personas que me escribieron KORE25 desde Puerto Rico espero que te agrade estos capitulos, SoDamnBeautiful1 y Marissa desde Capital federal yo soy de Parque Chacabuco :), tambien a Pao Vargas y cariithoopreina ya que me gustan muchos sus opiniones y me faltan decir mas personas en la otra tanda de capitulos voy a saludarlos  
**

**Espero que les guste**


	26. Chapter 26

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A FOX Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

**Capitulo 26**

**En la casa de los Fabray**

Lucy y Barbra habían llegado a la casa y se pusieron acomodar las cosas para ver algunas películas

**-Voy a preparar algo de palomitas de maíz, tú ve poniendo cualquier película** – dijo Lucy dirigiéndose a la cocina

**-Está bien** – dijo Barbra feliz ya que estaba contenta de estar con Lucy a solas en eso sonó el timbre – **Yo voy** – dijo Barbra olvidando de que nadie sabía de su existencia

Lucy se dio cuenta inmediatamente así que fue a la puerta con mucha rapidez y vio Barbra mirando con odio a Santana

**-Hey! –** dijo Lucy inmediatamente agarrando a Barbra antes que salte sobre Santana

**-Que hacen acá!** – dijo gruñendo Barbra mirando a Santana

-**Hey, Berry que te pasa?** – dijo Santana confundida

**-Tú me vienes a decir que me pasa!** – grito Barbra enfadada

-**Barbra cálmate** – dijo Lucy

-**Cómo quieres que me calme! Si ella está destruyendo mi carrera –** dijo indignada y furiosa

-**De que está hablando la enana esa** – dijo Santana mirando a Brittany muy confundida

**-Santana** – dijo Lucy seria

-**Ok, OK lo siento, pero que le pasa** – dijo Santana confundida

**-Santi, ella no es Rach ella es del futuro de Lucy… Barbra verdad? –** dijo Brittany pensativa

-**Que?! –** grito Santana

-**Definitivamente eres una genio Britt –** dijo Lucy sonriendo cariñosamente a Brittany, algo que no le gusto a Barbra ni mucho menos a Santana

-**Espera eres del futuro** – dijo Santana señalando a Barbra

**-Si** – dijo gruñendo a Santana

**-Chicas cálmense, porque no pasan –** dijo señalando a la sala

-**Porque?!** – dijo Barbra enojada

**-Ya que esta Santana no es a la que recuerdas** – dijo Lucy mirando seria Barbra

**-Aun así** – murmuro enojada Barbra frunciendo el ceño

**-Está bien Berry, que demonios te hice** – dijo Santana empezando a enojarse **– y cómo demonios esta acá? –** dijo mirando a Lucy

**-Es una larga historia** – dijo Lucy suspirando **– quieren algo de comer**

**-Si** – grito feliz Brittany

-**Acompáñame a la cocina Britt** – dijo arrastrando a Britt a la cocina – **mientras que ustedes no se maten, espérennos **– dijo mirando seria a Barbra y Santana – **no reveles mucho Barbra**

**-Está bien** – dijo resignada Barbra mientras se sienta en el sofá y santana la sigue pero se sentó en frente de Barbra

* * *

**En la cocina**

**-Tú crees que se maten** – dijo Britt preocupada

-**No te preocupes van a estar bien** – dijo Lucy sonriéndole

-**Porque Rachie está enojada con Santi** – dijo Britt confundida

-**Rachel no está enojada con Santana, Barbra lo es –** dijo Lucy sirviendo las palomitas y las bebidas

-**Oh… Cierto Barbra y porque lo es**

**-No lo sé** – dijo Lucy confundida **– pero ya lo sabremos –** dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-Ah cierto Lucy a Barbra no le gusto que me sonrieras** - dijo Britt sonriéndole

**-No entiendo –** dijo muy confundida

-**Hace un rato cuando me sonreíste a Barbra no le gustó mucho y a Santi tampoco** – dijo riendo inocentemente

**-En serio?** – dijo frunciendo el ceño

**-Si –** dijo asintiendo con la cabeza **– a Santi no le gusta mucho que pases tiempo conmigo** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – **pero a Lord Tubbington si le gusta, también me dijo que te diga que aun esta amargo contigo por no darle queso** – dijo con un puchero

-**Ese gato** – susurro Lucy seria – **espera como sabe Santana que pasamos tiempo juntas**

**-Hace unos días nos vio, recuerdas cuando me llevaste los chocolates **– dijo imaginándose los deliciosos chocolates **– quiero más chocolate** – dijo sonriente

-**Britt –** dijo Lucy sacándola de su imaginación

**-Oh si lo siento** – dijo sonrojada – **ese día ella nos vio** – dijo sonriente – **y me dijo que cada vez que tu estés conmigo la llamara**

**-Santana es muy celosa –** dijo sonriendo

**-Que?** – dijo Britt confundida

-**No nada** – dijo sonriendo

-**Ok **– dijo Britt encogiéndose de hombros

**_Espero que mi plan haya funcionado, no quiero que santana sufra cuando Britt este con Artie, espero que haga _**algo pensó Lucy

**-Vamos Britt –** dijo Lucy saliendo de sus pensamientos

* * *

-**Así que nos vas a decir como ella esta acá** – dijo Santana frunciendo el ceño

**-Santana** – dijo Lucy seria

**-Está bien, lo siento** – dijo Santana aburrida – **así que Berry de que tiempo vienes**

**-No voy a contestarte **– dijo murmurando mientras que Lucy se reía del comportamiento de Barbra

**-Ella viene del mismo tiempo que yo, al parecer Sue la mando el mismo día en que yo viaje, pero yo vine 6 meses antes y Barbra recién llego –** dijo Lucy encogiéndose de hombros

-**Del mismo día** – dijo Santana confundida – **Que está pasando en el futuro**

**-Eso quisiera saber **– dijo Lucy suspirando

**-Quinn y Rachel** – dijo Britt mirando a los alrededores

**-Ayer en la tarde mi mama y Shelby sufrieron un accidente** – dijo suspirando **– el causante fue Russell, ahora ellas están en el hospital, hasta ahora todo está bien no hay mucho daño con ellas, así que no se preocupen –** dijo mirando a Santana y Brittany

-**Cuando nos los iban a decir** – dijo Santana mirando con dolor a Lucy

-**Hoy, pero más tarde, necesito tu ayuda** – dijo mirando a Santana seriamente

-**Está bien –** dijo Santana suspirando y olvidándose del dolor que sintió que Quinn no le haya dicho nada

Lucy sabía que en esta época Quinn y Santana eran amigas, no tan amigas como la santana de su tiempo en esa época pero ahora eran amigas y sabía que si Santana la ayudaba olvidaría el dolor que sintió en ese momento, además un par de manos para hundir a Russell no está demás pensó Lucy

**-Yo también quiero ayudar –** dijo Brittany sonriente

**-No –** dijo inmediatamente Lucy, no quería poner en riesgo a Brittany ella era como su hermana y era aún muy inocente

**-Eh porque? –** dijo frunciendo el ceño Brittany

-**Ya que te necesito para otra cosa –** dijo Lucy sonriéndole aunque sabía que le estaba mintiendo pero ya se le ocurrirá algo

-**Mientes **– dijo Brittany frunciendo el ceño

-**No lo hago** – dijo mirando a los ojos a Brittany créeme pensó Lucy

**-Está bien** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-**Qué demonios fue eso** –dijo Santana enojada, mientras que Barbra no le gustó mucho lo que acaba de pasar

-**Nada –** dijo Lucy sonriente sabía que ese afecto podría poner a santana celosa y esperaba que Santana haga algo con su relación con Brittany

**-Que vamos a ver** – dijo Brittany dirigiéndose hacia el estante de películas

**-Lo que tú quieras Britt** – dijo Lucy sonriéndole

**-Lucy, no dijiste que íbamos a ver lo que yo quería **– dijo Barbra apretando los dientes, algo que Lucy no se dio cuenta pero Santana si

**-Es Brittany** – dijo Lucy obviamente mientras se acercaba a Brittany – **que te parece esto** – dijo dándole un DVD de Disney el rey león

-**Oh **– dijo Brittany feliz – **me gusta** – dijo sonriendo

**-Lo se Britt** – dijo Lucy sonriéndole

-**Brittany** – dijo Santana dirigiéndose hacia Lucy y Brittany **– tu ponlo** – dijo dándole el DVD a Lucy y arrastrando a Britt al sofá

**-Que celosita resulto ser –** murmuro Lucy sonriente

-**Así que, Porque estas enojada conmigo** – dijo Santana mirando a Barbra

**-No te lo puedo decir** – dijo Barbra seria

**-No te preocupes eso si lo puedes decir** –dijo Lucy sentándose en el mismo sofá que Barbra

**-No dijiste que no dijera nada** – dijo Barbra confundida y aun resentida con Lucy ya que no le gusto que tratara a Brittany así

-**Bueno he descubierto algo del futuro** – dijo Lucy sonriente

-**Qué cosa?** – dijo Santana confundida

-**Hace algún tiempo tenía 2 pensamientos, sobre el viaje, no sabía a qué futuro iba a regresar, a un futuro donde no había pasado nada o a al futuro de Quinn y Rachel y hace poco descubrí que al futuro que regresaríamos era, al de Quinn y Rachel** – dijo Lucy

-**Estas diciendo que vamos a regresar al futuro de Quinn y Rachel** – dijo Barbra emocionada por dentro aunque no lo mostrara

-**Si –** dijo suspirando

-**No entiendo** – dijo Santana confundida

**-Es igual a lo me conto Frannie** – dijo Barbra suspirando

-**Que te conto Frannie?** – dijo Lucy confundida

En eso Barbra les comenzó a explicar la conversación que tuvo con Frannie y Rachel sobre el viaje de tiempo de Lucy, les explico sobre las líneas de tiempo que pudieron a ver creado y de las opciones que había

-**Interesante no sabía que mi hermana había resumido lo que estaba pensando **– dijo Lucy suspirando

-**Eso significa que ustedes van a regresar al futuro que están creando Quinn y Rachel **–dijo Santana comprendiendo la situación, Brittany no decía nada ya que ella sabía todo eso aunque no lo dijera ya que había guardado un secreto

-**Si –** dijeron Lucy y Barbra al mismo tiempo

-**Es por eso que no importa que le cuentes a Santana sobre su pelea, ya que en el futuro no creo que suceda** – dijo Lucy mirando a Barbra

-**Entiendo… espera eso significa que mi audición no podrá ser** – dijo asustándose

**-Audición?** – dijeron todos confundidos

**-Si mi audición** – dijo gritando **– yo audicione para Funny Girl y voy a representar a Fanny y me habían llamado para representarla y ahora ya no podrá ser** – dijo con los ojos llorosos

**-Barbra cálmate** – dijo Lucy – **no te preocupes, Rachel obviamente lo va ser de nuevo además tú crees que Rachel va dejar de escapar esa oportunidad** – dijo Lucy calmándola – **Si le das algunos consejos a Rachel obviamente ella lo va ser**

**-Tienes razón –** dijo parándose nuevamente – **necesito escribir lo que va a pasar en mi futuro a Rachel **– dijo dirigiéndose al cuarto de Quinn

-**Que está tratando de hacer** – dijo Santana confundida

**-Al parecer va tratar de escribir en que se equivoco en su futuro para que Rachel no cometa el mismo error –** dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-**Muy sensato** – dijo Santana – **tú hiciste lo mismo con Quinn**

**-No lo hice ya que yo quiero que Quinn aprenda, aunque algunas cosas si voy a decirle para que no lo cometa**

**-Te estas contradiciendo –** dijo Santana

-**No soy perfecta** – murmuro Lucy encogiéndose de hombros

**-Ya está** – dijo Barbra con una gran sonrisa, sentándose al costado de Lucy

**-Me vas a contar porque estas enojada conmigo** – dijo Santana seria

**-Tú me robaste mi protagónico** – dijo enojada

**-Que yo que?** – dijo Santana sorprendida

**-Que ella qué?** – dijo Lucy confundida

-**Ella es mi suplente para Fanny** – dijo enojada **– y tú estás haciendo lo que sea para destruirme** – dijo parándose hacia Santana pero Lucy la agarro para que se sentara

**-Yo nunca haría eso** – dijo Santana confundida

**-No sabía que te gustaba Broadway Santana** – dijo Lucy confundida

**-No lo hago** – dijo empezando a enojarse

**-Así entonces porque adicionaste para Mi papel **– dijo gritando Barbra

**-Escúchame enana yo no lo hago** – dijo empezando a gritar Santana

-**Santana –** dijo seria Lucy

-**Ok, lo siento** – dijo Santana rodando los ojos **– yo no soy tu santana**- dijo seria

**-Ella no es mi santana** – dijo murmurando Barbra enojada aunque feliz por dentro ya que se estaba dando cuenta que cada vez que Santana la insultaba Lucy la regañaba, eso nunca le había hecho nadie, nunca nadie la había defendido

-**A ver cálmense las dos –** dijo Lucy apaciguando – **Barbra, Santana no es la santana que recuerdas es muy diferente, ella es buen amiga de Rachel…**

**-No soy su amiga –** dijo Santana cruzando los brazos

**-Si claro** – murmuro Lucy rodando los ojos – **como seguía diciendo…** - en eso sonó el teléfono de Lucy – **ahora vengo** – dijo parándose – **no se maten por favor** – dijo yéndose hacia la cocina ya que había dejado su celular en la mesa

**-Escucha enana** – dijo Santana seria mirando a Barbra

**-Quieres que llame a Lucy** – dijo refiriéndose a su nombre

-**Está bien** – dice Santana suspirando – **mira Berry, yo nunca haría algo parecido ya que no quiero estar en Broadway ni siquiera sé que voy hacer saliendo del colegio…**

**-Está bien **– dijo interrumpiendo la diatriba de Santana – **No eres la Santana de mi tiempo y no creo que nunca la vuelva a ver, así que te perdono –** dijo sonriendo

**-Me perdonas –** dijo riendo

**-Si te perdono** – dijo seria

-**Podemos ver** – dijo Brittany señalando el DVD

**-Ahora si Britt** – dijo Santana sonriéndole

* * *

**Después de un tiempo**

**-Porque se demora Lucy** – dijo Barbra aburrida

**-No es tu novia –** dijo con burla

**-Cállate Santana** – dijo Barbra dándole una mirada asesina

**-Que quieres que diga, solo han tenido sexo pero se nota que estas confundida** – dijo Santana obviamente

-**Como? –** dijo sorprendida

**-Por favor, esos chupetones son de sexo –** dijo señalando el cuello de Barbra

-**Sabía que el maquillaje no serviría** – murmuro Barbra **– además no estoy confundida** – susurro furiosa

**-Santi –** dijo Britt regañando – **Barbra no está confundida ella ama a Lucy, siempre lo hizo** – dijo Britt encogiéndose de hombros

-**Como sea** – dijo Santana aburrida

**-Quien te llamo** – dijo Barbra mirando seria a Lucy, mientras ella entraba

**-Sue y Quinn** – dijo suspirando

-**Que quería la coach –** dijo Santana confundida

**-Ahora no es el momento, Quinn me llamo diciendo que dentro de poco van a venir tus padres** – dijo mirando a Barbra

**-Mis padres, Porque? –** dijo confundida

**-Al parecer mi mama y Shelby decidieron que es mejor que Frannie y Quinn se queden contigo, mientras que ellas están en el hospital** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-**Oh que suerte de Quinn** – dijo con burla Santana

**-Vámonos a mi cuarto ya que deben de estar viniendo –** dijo Lucy arrastrando a Barbra, Santana y Brittany a su cuarto

* * *

**Después de un tiempo en el cuarto de Quinn**

**-A qué hora vienen** – dijo Santana aburrida

**-Ya deben de venir** – dijo Lucy suspirando

**-Lucy, aun tienes los dulces** – dijo Brittany sonriendo

**-Por supuesto Britt** – dijo dirigiéndose a su cómoda y sacando algunas papas y chocolates **– Toma** – dijo dándola una sonrisa

-**Oh, Gracias** – dijo Britt feliz mientras comía, definitivamente a Barbra no le gusto el comportamiento que tiene Lucy con Brittany

**-Lucy, no crees que es suficiente** – dijo Barbra apretando los dientes mirando enojada a Lucy

**-Que?** – dijo Lucy confundida, ya que no entendía nada

**-Me voy al baño** – dijo Barbra enojada y saliendo del cuarto de Quinn

-**No debemos salir** – grito Lucy

**-A lo que me importa** – grito Barbra enojada

**-Qué le pasa? –** dijo Lucy mirando a Brittany y Santana confundida

**-En serio no lo sabes? –** dijo incrédulamente Santana y enojada a la vez

**_Bueno de ti si lo sé, pero de Barbra no_** pensó Lucy confundida

**-No lo sé** – dijo Lucy encogiéndose de hombros

-**Britt podrías ir con Barbra por favor** – dijo Santana seria

**-Claro** – dijo saliendo del cuarto

-**Pero que les pasa, dije que no pueden salir –** dijo Lucy empezando a enojarse

**-Qué demonios te pasa con Brittany –** dijo Santana seria

**-De que hablas?** – dijo confundida

-**No te hagas la idiota Fabray, esas risitas idiotas, que carajo te pasa –** dijo en su modo perra

**-Santana no te entiendo** – dijo Lucy inocentemente

-**No te hagas la idiota Fabray, que demonios te pasa con Brittany** – dijo enojada

**-Brittany es mi amiga, es como una hermana para mí** – dijo sinceramente Lucy – **si no fuera por ella, yo no estaría acá** – dijo simplemente

-**Nada más te pasa con ella **– dijo seria

**-Definitivamente no Santana, Brittany es mi hermana –** dijo sinceramente

**-Y yo que soy – **

**-Tu también eres mi hermana Santana, pero tú sabes muy bien como es nuestro lema…**

**-Lo que quiere Britt, Britt lo obtiene** – dijeron a la vez Santana y Lucy

**-Exacto** – dijo riendo Lucy

**-Eres muy diferente a Quinn**

**-Si lo es, para responderte a tu pregunta, yo soy así con Brittany ya que en mi tiempo yo no tengo a nadie solo está conmigo Brittany y Jesse…**

**-Espera – **

**-Si Jesse, él es un gran amigo, el y Brittany son como mis hermanos, es por eso que ahora protejo mucho a Brittany –** dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-**Que nos pasó** – dijo refiriéndose a ella y Lucy

**-En verdad quieres saber** – dijo suspirando

-**Si quiero hacerlo**

**-Nos acostamos** – dijo suspirando y sentándose

**-Yo, Que? –** dijo en shock no lo podía creer – **Quinn…**

**-Ella no lo sabe **– dijo inmediatamente ya que no quería que Quinn y Rachel tengan problemas quería que su relación sea perfectas sin engaños, aunque también sabía que no lo podían evitar ya que el futuro es incierto pero aun así no quería que haya más daño – **y espero que no se lo digas ya que no quiero que nadie sepa** – dijo seria

**-Pero cómo?** – dijo aun sin poder creerlo

-**Tu estabas pasando por un mal momento, yo estaba borracha y quería experimentar **– dijo encogiéndose de hombros **– desde ese día no nos volvimos a ver **

**-Destruí nuestra amistad **– dijo sentándose

**-La destruimos** – dijo suspirando – **Santana lo que te conté no va suceder** – dijo mirándola seriamente

**-Tu como sabes que no va pasar** – dijo empezando a enojarse

**-Ya que Quinn ama a Rachel, más que a nada en todo el mundo, yo las veo y me siento muy celosa de su relación ya que es perfecta, tendrán sus líos como cualquiera, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que ellas nunca se van a rendir entre sí, además tu ahora que sabes te vas a costar con Quinn** – dijo alzándole una ceja muy seria

**-Ni loca** – dijo seria

**-Entonces de que te enfadas, he cambiado muchas cosas, y definitivamente nuestro pequeño encuentro obviamente ha cambiado, así que no te hagas un lio y ni lo pienses ya que eso no va suceder** – dijo mirándola seriamente

**-Tienes razón –** dijo olvidándose de lo que le dijo Lucy – **eso no tiene que suceder** – dijo suspirando

**-Exacto** – dijo Lucy seria – **ahora dime porque Barbra se fue enojada** – dijo mirándola confundida

-**Eres despistada** – dijo Santana sonriéndole

-**No lo soy…** - en eso entraron Barbra con Brittany – **Que paso?**

**-Ya llegaron **– dijo Brittany sonriente, en eso entraron Rachel y Quinn

**-Que paso? –** dijo Quinn mirando a todos

**-Fabray como demonios no me dijiste sobre Judy –** dijo Santana seria

-**Te iba a llamar** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros **– lo siento –** dijo Quinn disculpándose

**-Está bien Fabray solo por hoy –** dijo Santana aceptando sus disculpas

**-Mi amor necesitamos empacar tus cosas –** dijo Rachel dulcemente a Quinn

-**Cierto** – dijo Quinn dirigiéndose a su closet y sacando sus ropas

**-Ahora, la parejita va vivir junta** – dijo Santana con burla

-**Ya quisiera** – murmuro Quinn

-**Al parecer Quinn se va a vivir a nuestro sótano y Frannie va agarrar el cuarto de invitados** – dijo Rachel encogiéndose de hombros

**-Te malograron el jueguito Fabray** – dijo riéndose Santana

**-Vete a la mierda Santana –** dijo Quinn furiosa

**-Quinn cálmate** – dijo Rachel

-**Lo siento** – murmuro Quinn

**-Quinn apúrate! **– grito Frannie desde su cuarto

**-Voy donde Frannie** – dijo Lucy saliendo de su cuarto

* * *

**En el cuarto de Frannie**

**-Ya terminaste** – dijo Frannie poniendo sus cosas en las maletas

**-Soy Lucy, Frannie** – dijo Lucy sentándose en la cama de Frannie

**-Oh futura hermanita que pasa? **– dijo Frannie aun sin mirarle

**-Nada estaba teniendo un buen día hasta que Santana y Brittany entraron** – dijo suspirando

**-Oh por dios** – dijo mirando a Lucy – **lo hiciste** – susurro fuerte

**-Aun no entiendo cómo me comprendes – d**ijo Lucy riendo

-**Bueno hermanita tú no eres sutil** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – **además tu ayer dijiste que harías algo que deberías de a ver echo hace mucho tiempo, y sé que tienes una gran frustración sexual mirando a Quinn y Rachel, y ahora que esta Barbra en este tiempo sé que te desquitaste con ella **– dijo sinceramente

**-Jajaja no te creo, Jesse te conto verdad**

**-Jaajajaj si eso y tu ataque de celos, lo ocultaste muy rápido hermanita**

**-Lo hiciste con Barbra** – dijo Quinn entrando y sorprendiendo a Frannie y Lucy

-**Que haces acá?** – dijo Lucy

**-Necesitaba una maleta más** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – **ahora dime cómo es eso que lo hiciste con Barbra**

**-Ahora no es el momento** – dijo Lucy cambiando de tema – **ahora que estamos los tres necesitamos hablar **– dijo seria

-**Ah cierto, nosotros también queremos hablar –** dijo Quinn

**-Queremos decirle a mama y Shelby sobre el abuelo y Russell **– dijo Frannie

**-Entiendo** – dijo Lucy suspirando – **a mama no creo ya que el stress puede afectar al bebe…**

**-Te lo dije **– dijo Quinn mirando a Frannie – **estas segura que vas hacer doctora** – dijo con burla

**-A ver, basta** – dijo Lucy seria – **es mejor hablarlo con Shelby y Leroy**

**-Porque con Leroy?-** dijo Quinn confundida

**-Ya que él es abogado y necesitamos una restricción de Russell hacia nuestra madre **– dijo Frannie entendiendo

-**Exacto** – dijo Lucy **– ustedes hablen con Leroy y Shelby, mientras que yo voy a trabajar en las pruebas para alejar a Russell de nuestra madre**

**-Mañana vas a ir al colegio?** – dijo Quinn

**-Sí, Barbra quiere saber cómo es, así que mañana mientras que ustedes salen de la casa de Rachel se vienen para acá y se quedan, mientras que Barbra y yo las suplantamos –**

**-Ok** – dijo Quinn feliz

-**Entonces repasemos, ustedes van a decirle a Shelby y Leroy de lo que sabemos de Russell, dile a Leroy que haga una restricción para nuestra madre y Shelby, y díganle también que Sue nos está ayudando para conseguir las pruebas, ok**

**-Si** – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

-**Mañana va ser interesante** – dijo Lucy sonriendo viendo a su hermana y Quinn salir del cuarto mientras que ella se acostaba en la cama de Frannie ya que ahora tenía una casa sola con Barbra

* * *

**Espero que les guste**

**Hasta el proximo domingo**

**Continuo con los saludos,MarianaYaneth, Malex A. Potter , nuevas en el fic y a  
**

**SakuraC319 ,hina2310, lunazul22,****AFabray18, que han estado siempre siguiendo el fic GRACIAS por sus comentarios**

**Espero que les guste**


	27. Chapter 27

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A FOX Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

**Capitulo 27**

Después de que se fueran Todos incluyendo Santana y Brittany, Barbra estaba aún molesta sobre la cercanía de Lucy y Brittany, sabía que era su culpa, ya que Lucy no había tenido a nadie con ella en su tiempo y que Brittany estaba para ella y eso ella lo odiaba, se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que era ya que siempre se concentraba en ella y ni una vez pregunto por Lucy, ni siquiera cuando dejaron de escribirse como se odiaba en este momento

**-Barbra** – dijo Lucy sorprendiendo a Barbra

**-Lucy** – susurro sorprendida, ella se encontraba en el cuarto de Quinn estaba acostada en la cama de Quinn, creía que Lucy se iba a quedar en el cuarto de Frannie

**-Hice el almuerzo** – dijo sonriente **– vamos**

**-Está bien –** dijo parándose y siguiendo a Lucy hasta la cocina

* * *

**En la casa de los Berry**

**En el sótano**

**-No puedo creer que este acá –** murmuro Quinn enojada, poniendo algunas sabanas en el sofá para dormir

-**Oh mi amor, no te preocupes** – dijo Rachel dulcemente

**-Pero** – dijo con un gran puchero sentándose en el sofá mientras que Rachel se sentó en su regazo – ya te extraño – dijo besándole en el cuello

-**Lo sé –** dijo sonriente – **además mañana…**

**-Parece un siglo, a buena hora que vino Barbra** – dijo suspirando

**-Tú crees que ellas **

**-Definitivamente, y con lo que dijo Jesse, ya falta poco para que estén juntas** – dijo sonriente

**-Aun así estoy un poco confundida, porque Barbra quiere ir al colegio mañana, aunque es una gran ventaja para nosotras pero aun así** – dijo frunciendo el ceño

**-Mmmm, es fácil, hace poco tuve una conversación con Barbra y al parecer Jesse tuvo la misma con ella**

**-Que conversación, de que se trata?**

**-Le dije que si quiere a Lucy tiene que cerrar su capítulo con Finn, Jesse también le dijo algo parecido, y creo que es por eso que Barbra quiere ir mañana al colegio –** dijo suspirando

-**Mañana Barbra va hablar con Finn** – dijo entendiendo la situación

**-Si lo va ser, a mi pesar** – murmuro lo ultimo

**-Aun esta celosa** – dijo sonriendo

**-No lo soy, solo que mañana Finn va pensar que eres tú y seguro va pensar que va tener una oportunidad contigo** – dijo con puchero

**-Mi amor, yo te amo, él nunca va tener una oportunidad conmigo**

**-Eso lo sé** – dijo fuertemente

-**Pero que arrogante resulto ser mi novia **– dijo besándola en eso escucharon a Frannie llamando desde arriba

**-Porque regreso Frannie** – dijo molesta por a ver interrumpido su momento con Rachel

-**Sé que no lo dices de verdad** – dijo levantándose y arrastrándola hacia arriba pero sin antes dándole un casto beso en los labios

**-Te amo **– dijo Quinn

-**Yo también te amo –** dijo llevándosela arriba

* * *

**En la cena**

**-Que quieres Frannie** – dijo Quinn mirando molesta a su hermana

**-Oh cálmate hermanita –** dijo sonriendo **– la cena esta lista –**

**-Voy a colocar los platos **– dijo Rachel yéndose a la cocina

**-Quinn, después debemos de hablar con Leroy** – dijo Frannie seria viendo cómo se iba Rachel

**-Lo sé** – dijo suspirando – **porque no podemos ser una familia normal**

**-Donde está la diversión de todo eso –** dijo Frannie sonriendo

**-Lo sé –** dijo quejándose – **Jesse?**

**-Esta viendo una película con Hiram y Leroy** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-Oh… Frannie desde cuando te gusta Jesse** – dice alzando una ceja

**-Que? A mí no me gusta Jesse** – dijo nerviosa

**-Si claro** – dijo irónicamente

**-Cállate Quinn** – dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina

**-Al parecer esa relación ni siquiera se lo espero Lucy** – dijo murmurando y sonriendo

* * *

En la cena todo paso realmente rápido algunas bromas de Hiram y Leroy hacia Quinn y Rachel y para rematar algunas bromas de Jesse y Frannie para Quinn y Rachel, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Frannie, Jesse y Quinn se encontraban en el despacho de Leroy con Leroy mientras que Rachel se encontraba dormida en su cuarto y Hiram también

-**Así que, que quieren hablar conmigo** – dijo Leroy confundido

**-Yo comienzo** – dijo Quinn, y le comenzó a explicar todo sobre lo que le conto Sue sobre Russell y de su abuelo, necesitaba su ayuda para poner una demanda contra Russell y que no se acercara contra sus hermanos y su madre

**-Eso es grave** – dijo Leroy muy preocupado y sentándose en su escritorio

**-Lo sabemos –** dijeron todos **al mismo tiempo**

**-Así que Sue, nos está ayudando **– dijo Leroy serio

-**Al parecer odia mucho a Russell y es de la familia –** dijo Quinn encogiéndose de hombros

**-Entiendo, entonces es mejor de hablar eso con Shelby –** dijo Leroy serio

**-Si pero por ahora necesitamos que hagas una restricción contra Russell hacia nuestra madre y hermanos, y también has los papeles de adopción y que especifiquen que mis hermanos son legalmente de Shelby ya que si a mí mama le pasa algo ahora o en el futuro no quiero que Russell tenga cualquier autoridad con ellos**

**-Pero como vamos hacer que Russell firme eso –** dijo Leroy sorprendido por la autoridad de Quinn

-**No se preocupe eso déjamelo a mí, yo veré como lo hago –** dijo Quinn seria

-**Voy a darle el número de abogado de mi madre, es una buena persona él nos ha ayudado** – dijo Frannie entregándole el numero **– él es como un abuelo para nosotras **

**-Alex Robinson –** murmuro Leroy – **él es el abogado de Judy** – dijo sorprendido

-**Si, porque lo conoces?** – dijo Frannie confundida

**-El era mi profesor en la universidad, es un muy buen profesor –** dijo sonriente – **me voy a comunicar con mañana temprano, es hora de dormir chicos, Jesse te quedas en mi despacho es muy peligroso a esta hora**

**-Oh… muchas gracias señor Leroy** – dijo Jesse sonriente

-**No te preocupes** – dijo sonriente – **hasta mañana chicos, y gracias por confiar en mi –**

**-Eres de la familia Leroy** – dijo Frannie sonriente

-**Gracias Leroy por todo** – dijo Quinn sinceramente

-**Ahora sé porque mi hija te ama** – dijo Leroy sonriente haciendo sonrojar a Quinn **– hasta mañana chicos – **dijo feliz yéndose a su cuarto, ahora sabia porque Rachel había escogido a Quinn, ahora sabía que Quinn era la elegida para su hija aunque nunca lo dudo ya que Rachel siempre ha sido una niña muy intensa, igual que su marido, aun así nunca esperaba conocer a alguien que pudiera con su hija, y ahora estaba realmente seguro que Quinn iba ser la persona que va a estar con Rachel siempre

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Lucy y Barbra se encontraban en el estacionamiento del colegio

**-Estas lista –** dijo Lucy mirando a Barbra

**-Si lo estoy** – dijo saliendo del auto

**_Y ahora que le pasa _**pensó Lucy con confusión, ayer en la noche no hablaron, solo cenaron y se fueron a dormir, Lucy se quedó a dormir en el cuarto de Frannie, mientras que Barbra en el de Quinn, Barbra aún estaba molesta por el comportamiento que tiene Lucy hacia Brittany así que no le hablo para nada.

-**Espera **– dijo jalando a Barbra y mirándola a los ojos **– no quiero entrar enojada contigo, dime que hice mal –**

**-Tú no hiciste nada**

**-No me mientas** – susurro con fuerza

-**Suéltame, si tu no lo sabes entonces no importa** - dijo empezando a enojarse

-**Rachel **– dijo seria **– no te voy a dejar ir, si no me lo dices – **

**-Suéltame Quinn **– dijo empezando a enojarse, en eso se estaban dando cuenta que los alumnos se estaban amontonando, en eso Lucy la agarro la cintura a Barbra y la beso con fuerza, chocando la espalda de Barbra con el auto, el beso se estaba convirtiendo más pasional hasta que Lucy se separó y miro a todos los alumnos

-**Lárguense –** dijo con la mirada de HIBC y todos se fueron, ahora se quedó mirando a Barbra – **no te voy a dejar ir –** dijo susurrando a su oído

**-Tenemos que entrar a clases** – dijo Barbra nerviosa

**-No estas enojada conmigo** – susurro

**-No lo estoy** – dijo suspirando

-**Porque lo estabas, si no me respondes no te dejo ir** – dijo mientras estaba empezando a besar el cuello de Barbra, mientras que a Barbra se le estaba haciendo difícil respirar

-**Yo… ayer** – dijo tratando de responder ya que Lucy le estaba empezando a chupar y morder el cuello

**-Mmmmm** – dijo Lucy mientras seguía marcando a Barbra

**-Dejen de tener sexo –** grito Santana, sorprendiendo a Lucy y Barbra separándose, pero Lucy en ningún momento soltó a Barbra

-**Como la odio** – murmuro Lucy, mientras que Barbra se estaba empezando a reír y olvidándose momentáneamente su enojo con Lucy – **Que quieres Santana** – dijo fríamente

-**Dejen de hacer asquerosidades en la puerta del colegio** – dijo Santana sonriente

-**Pero Santi, Quinn y Rachel siempre hacen lo mismo **– dijo Brittany inocentemente

-**Al parecer nuestras contrapartes hacen lo mismo** – dijo Lucy agarrando posesivamente a Barbra

-**Vamos tenemos clases –** dijo Santana entrando con Brittany al colegio

-**No estas molesta verdad?** – dijo Lucy mirando a Barbra

**-No lo estoy** – dijo negando con su cabeza y olvidando sus celos con Brittany

**-Bien –** dijo suspirando – **sabes que cuando lleguemos a mi casa me vas a decir el porqué de tu enfado, ya que desde ayer no me has hablado y siento que he hecho algo para molestarte…-** en eso Barbra la interrumpió con un beso

**-Cuando lleguemos a tu casa te lo cuento **– dijo sonriendo ya que Lucy le estaba dando una sonrisa tonta

* * *

**En clase**

Barbra se encontraba sorprendida por el cambio de colegio ya que cuando entro con Lucy, todos los alumnos y profesores se abrieron paso, fue como si Lucy y ella fueran las reinas del colegio fue algo sorprendente y más cuando se fue a sacar sus libros en su casillero, fue sola y choco con un jugador de futbol, ella creía que le iban a tirar un granizado pero lo más sorpréndete fue que el jugador se disculpó y parecía que iba a llorar, hasta que Lucy vino y le dijo que se retirara, dándole una mirada de **Que fue eso**, y Lucy le dijo que después le va a explicar

-**Ahora me puedes decir que fue eso con el chico **– susurro Barbra

**-Quinn es muy celosa con Rachel** – dijo suspirando – **si un chico se le acerca, va ser un maldito infierno para el – **dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-Y los profesores** – susurro

**-Es lo mismo, los profesores le tienen miedo a Quinn por lo de Shue y si ellos se meten con Rachel, Quinn es capaz de conseguir algo sucio de ellos y publicarlo –**

**-Y Rachel está de acuerdo con eso –** dijo frunciendo el ceño ya que le gusta como es Quinn de posesiva pero de ahí a que todo el mundo le tenga miedo es otra cosa

-**No, aunque creo que a Rachel le gusta lo posesiva que es Quinn, pero de que le tengan miedo los profesores no le gusta, pero lo está asimilando –**

**-Aun así… -** no dijo nada más ya que el profesor entro

* * *

**Al terminar la clase**

**-Hey vamos a almorzar** – dijo Santana

**-No puedo, Sue quiere hablar conmigo – d**ijo Lucy agarrando sus cosas – **Barbra te quedas con ellas**

**-Está bien** – dijo Barbra asintiendo aunque tenía un plan diferente

**-Nos vemos** – dijo Lucy saliendo a donde Sue

**-Así que vamos –** dijo Santana aburrida

**-De acá tenemos Glee verdad? **– dijo Barbra

**-Si –** dijeron Santana y Brittany

-**Vayan adelantándose, yo me voy al auditorio **– dijo retirándose inmediatamente – **si ven a Lucy le dicen que estoy allá**

**-Y a esta que le pasa? –** dijo Santana viendo cómo se iba

**-Se va a encontrar con Finn** – dijo Brittany obviamente

**-Que? Porque?**

**-Necesita cerrar el capítulo con Finn para poder estar completamente con Lucy **– dijo Brittany obviamente

* * *

Barbra se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos en busca de Finn, ella recordaba que en este tiempo Finn estaría con los de su equipo de futbol o con Shue pensó irónicamente en eso se encontró con Finn entrando al auditorio

**_Que suerte_** pensó Barbra

-**Finn **– dijo Barbra sonriente

**-Oh Rachel** – dijo Finn tímidamente y nervioso algo que se percató Barbra

**-Que pasa?** – dijo confundida

-**Eh… de que hablas** – dijo Finn confundido

-**Este nervioso –** dijo poniendo sus manos en su cadera

-**Eh…no** – dijo rápidamente

**-Finn** – dijo seria

**-Ok… si lo estoy… es que Quinn** – susurro con miedo

**-Oh –** dijo Barbra ahora comprendiendo, Quinn definitivamente era muy posesiva – **Esta con Sue**

**-Ok** – dijo asintiendo aun con miedo y no entendía porque Rachel le estaba hablando – **Rachel –** dijo nervioso

**-Si que pasa**

**-Porque me estás hablando **– dijo rápidamente

**_Entonces Rachel y Finn no se hablan_** pensó Barbra – **Vine para ensayar y te encontré, Finn como estas? – **

**-Eh… yo –** dijo confundido

**_Me olvide que Finn no era muy inteligente_** pensó con ironía **– Si Finn tu –**

**-Bien – **

**_Oh dios, no puedo hablar nada con él_**pensó – **Estas saliendo con alguien –**

**-Si con una animadora –** dijo sonriente

**-En serio** – dijo Barbra sorprendida, no sabía porque pero estaba feliz por Finn, y en ese momento se dio cuenta porque se había enamorado de Finn ya que él era una persona cariñosa y amable y también se percató que en toda la secundaria ella y Quinn habían puesto a Finn en miles de situaciones que él no comprendía

**-Si** – dijo feliz

**-Estoy contenta Finn, como se llama? –** dijo Barbra muy feliz por Finn, al parecer cerrar el capítulo con Finn no iba a ser tan complicado como lo pensó, creía que iba a llorar por su perdida pero estaba muy feliz por él, estaba viendo a Finn hablar de su novia y se emocionaba y se veía feliz, contento, algo que nunca hizo cuando hablo conmigo o Quinn ni siquiera cuando nos describía, pero debía de suponerse ya que mucho drama en la secundaria era muy complicado para Finn, ella también se percató que el Finn que recordaba era un chico de pueblo y que nunca podía ponerse con sus estándares de New York, se alegró profundamente por Finn, estaba agradecido con Lucy por haber regresado al pasado, para ver esta faceta de Finn, en eso salió de sus pensamientos ya que sonó el timbre

**-Creo que ya deberíamos ir a Glee –** dijo Finn sonriente

**-Finn, te puedo abrazar** – dijo Barbra tímidamente

-**Eh.. Si** – dijo tímidamente, en eso Barbra lo abrazo inmediatamente

-**Finn estoy muy contenta con tu relación, no sabes cuan feliz me siento –** dijo mientras abrazaba a Finn, en eso sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas – **sabes Finn tu eres una persona increíble, eres un buen amigo aunque muy malo en escuchar a las personas, también eres muy inocente con tus romances pero eso es lo especial en ti –** dijo mirándolo sonriente – **Tu novia es muy afortunada en tenerte… y Finn… se feliz **– dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y despidiéndose finalmente de él quería llorar pero no quería que Finn y nadie la viera, en eso se retiró del auditorio, y dirigiéndose al baño no se dio cuenta que Lucy estaba viéndola

**-Que fue eso** – susurro Finn confundido en eso vio a Lucy entrar después de que Barbra se había ido – **Quinn** – dijo Finn con miedo – **Yo… no**

**-Finn –** dijo sonriéndole para decirle que todo estaba bien – **lo que dijo Rachel tiene razón, tu eres una persona increíble, eres un buen amigo y muy inocente** – dijo riendo **– Finn se feliz –** dijo sinceramente **– estoy muy orgullosa de ti sabes y por favor Finn no dejes que tus amigos dicten por ti, tu eres el mariscal de campo, has a tu novia orgullosa, no te dejes guiar por los demás **– dijo Lucy seria

**-Gracias –** dijo Finn aun confundido pero entendía lo que le dijeron Quinn y Rachel

**-Bueno, tengo que ir donde mi novia** – dijo Lucy sonriente **– y Finn**… – **_fue un placer conocerte_** pensó Lucy ya que sabía que era la última vez que vería a Finn ya que ahora Quinn ocuparía su puesto – **estoy feliz por ti** – dijo sinceramente y retirándose del auditorio dejando a un Finn un poco confundido ya que había entendido a medias lo que le dijeron y aun no sabía él porque

* * *

Barbra se encontraba en el baño, la mayoría de la gente no entraba ahí, así que se encerró y empezó a llorar y recordar a Finn una vez más, ya había llorado lo suficiente por él, pero aun así viéndolo, abrazándolo y despedirse personalmente de él fue algo muy emocional, aun así estaba feliz por él ya que había encontrado a una chica que lo entienda perfectamente y era un muy buen cierre hacia él, ahora sabía que podía seguir adelante ya que ahora no podía tener ningún remordimiento, era por todo el amor y la amistad que tendría por él ahora podría ser feliz con Lucy.

Barbra se paró y se vio en el espejo tenía los ojos rojos y se dio cuenta en su cuello el collar que tenia de Finn así que se lo quito para cerrar el capítulo hacia él, y se dio cuenta de algo, el collar estaba desapareciendo y se asusto

**_Qué demonios? _**Pensó confundida en eso se percató de su tatuaje, así que se quitó su suéter y se dio cuenta que su tatuaje con el nombre de Finn ya no estaba y entonces comprendió que su futuro no estaba relacionada con Finn ya no más, y se dio cuenta que ya era el momento de hacer Lucy su novia

* * *

**Glee**

Santana y Brittany se encontraban conversando animadamente hasta que oyeron a Finn hablar del extraño comportamiento de Quinn y Rachel

-**Y eso fue lo que sucedió** – dijo Finn confundido, mirando a todos

-**Estas seguro** – dijo Mercedes cuestionando

-**Te lo dije, están raras** – dijo un poco preocupado **– me preocupan, y tengo miedo, ya que hablaron como si me fuera a morir**

**-No te preocupes hombre seguro están jugando contigo** – dijo Puck sin darle importancia

**-Aunque fueron buenos consejos –** dijo Artie asintiendo

**-Y dijeron algunas cualidades de ti, así que debes de estar contento –** dijo Kurt

-**Chico basta, Quinn y Berry deben de estar en alguna fase o algo así, así que es una tontería** – dijo Santana sin importancia

**-Tienes razón** – dijeron todos ya que Quinn y Rachel era algo que aún no comprendían así que lo dejaron como esta

**-y dónde están?** – dijo Artie confundido

**-Por ahí teniendo sexo** – dijo Santana encogiéndose de hombros

**-Hot** – dijo Puck sonriente

**-Que bruto –** murmuro Kurt rodando los ojos

* * *

**En el baño**

Barbra decidió salir de ahí ya que le tocaba Glee y ella nunca faltaría a Glee, así que saliendo se encontró con Lucy estaba sentada al frente como si la estuviera esperando

**-Te tardaste** – dijo Lucy parándose

**-Cómo?...-** dijo confundida

**-Eres mi novia** – dijo simplemente

**-Aun no lo soy** – dijo Barbra

-**Exacto aun no lo eres, pero lo vas hacer –** dijo sonriente **– estas bien** – dijo seria

**-Si** – dijo suspirando, en eso sintió que Lucy la abrazaba

**-Lo siento por no estar ahí, cuando Finn murió –** susurro en su oído, en eso sintió a Barbra derrumbarse y aferrándose, así que Lucy la arrastro de nuevo en el baño y se encerró con ella – **déjalo salir** – susurro nuevamente, había pasado más de 20 minutos con Barbra en el baño, ella seguía llorando aunque pareciera que ya se estaba calmando le dolía ver al amor de su vida así, no le gustaba verla llorar, verla sufrir **– Ya estas mejor** – dijo cuándo se dio cuenta que Barbra ya no lloraba mas

**-Lucy te acuerdas del collar que Finn me dio con su nombre –** dijo Barbra con los ojos llorosos mirándola

-**Si **– dijo confundida

**-Desapareció** – dijo mientras seguía aferrada a Lucy

**-Lo perdiste**- dijo frunciendo el ceño

**-No** – dijo negando con la cabeza – **hace poco me lo quite y desapareció en mi mano**

**-Oh – **dijo confundida

**-Cuando murió Finn me fui a una fiesta con Kurt bebimos demasiado, al día siguiente desperté con una gran dolor de cabeza y con un tatuaje con su nombre –**

**-Un tatuaje?**

**-Si, pero hace poco me vi en el espejo y el tatuaje desapareció, así como el collar –** dijo Barbra

-**Oh –** dijo tratando de entender la situación

-**Qué crees que signifique** – dijo tímidamente

**-Nuestro futuro ha cambiado, ya que Finn nunca le dio ese collar a Rachel así que no existe, también Rachel nunca se hizo ese tatuaje ya que Finn no murió –** dijo simplemente

-**Eso significa que logramos que Finn no muera –** dijo seria pero alegre por dentro

**-Al parecer si – **

**-Que va pasar con nosotros**

**-El futuro es incierto, pero no me preocupo mucho –** dijo sonriendo

**-Porque?**

**-Tu misma has visto a Quinn y Rachel, tu crees que no van a estar juntas **– dijo alzando una ceja

**-Tienes razón**

**-Por supuesto que lo tengo** – dijo arrogantemente

**-Lucy** – dijo seria

**-Si**

**-Quiero estar contigo** – susurro tímidamente

**-No te escuche** – dijo sonriente

-**Quinn **– dijo con un gran puchero

**-Yo también quiero estar contigo **– dijo besándola suavemente y separándose de Barbra **– porque estabas molesta conmigo**

-**Eras muy protectora con Brittany **– susurro tímidamente

-**Te amo** – dijo Lucy besándola ahora con más pasión

* * *

**Espero que les guste**

**Hasta el proximo domingo :)**


End file.
